Yours
by abbyishere
Summary: AU, Segunda Guerra Mundial. Lukas, un joven miembro de la resistencia noruega, conoce a un desaliñado y ruidoso piloto danés, que se esconde detrás de su molesta pero deslumbrante sonrisa despreocupada. ¿Cómo se desarrollarán sus vidas con una Guerra de por medio? Rated M por precaución.
1. Chapter 1

**Yours.**

Notas:

El título viene de la canción _Yours_ de _Vera Lynn_.

Esto es algo así como un tributo a los trabajos del usuario George deValier. Galletas virtuales a quien sepa quién demonios es, y de dónde salió la idea para esta historia.

* * *

 _Madrugada del 9 de abril, 1940._

 _Værløse, Dinamarca._

Pocos minutos habían pasado desde que la invasión alemana se notificó a los cuerpos de las fuerzas armadas danesas.

Las escasas defensas estaban siendo neutralizadas rápidamente por los invasores, quienes llegaban por tierra, cielo y mar hasta los principales puntos estratégicos que buscaban.

Reclamaban los alemanes estar protegiendo al pueblo danés de un potencial ataque británico. El teniente de la fuerza aérea, Simon Densen, no se iba tragar ninguno de esos cuentos; no después de las recientes e incesantes invasiones alemanas a sus vecinos.

En la base aérea de Værløse, llegaban las noticias de cada movimiento alemán, y los superiores daban órdenes de aquí para allá, mientras los pilotos despertaban de sus letargos.

El teniente Densen había estado sentado tranquilamente, escuchando la radio junto a su querida Monica (uno de los pocos Fokker _DXXI_ en los hangares) y cantando de forma holgazana cualquier canción que iniciara, mientras esperaba a poder despegar su avión en lo que los alemanes llegaban a la base. Escuchó órdenes erráticas viniendo de los audífonos que tenía colgados en el cuello, y noticias sobre el reciente desembarco alemán en Copenhague. En poco tiempo llegarían.

Y no entendía cómo era que todos se mostraban tan sorprendidos ante la situación. Densen había pasado ya varias noches como aquella, sin poder conciliar el sueño y saliendo de madrugada a esperar el ataque inminente. Todos habían dicho que solo desperdiciaba su tiempo y se ocasionaba problemas innecesarios. Simon no podía esperar a reírse de la cara que Poul y Jørgen pondrían al verlo en el aire, listo para derribar unos cuantos alemanes.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro lentamente, y soltó un prolongado suspiro. Por como iban las cosas, era muy probable que sus compañeros sobrevivieran si no se oponían a la invasión; pero con Densen no serían tan benevolentes. Quizá nunca se volverían a ver de nuevo.

Dejando los pensamientos negativos de lado, Simon se puso de pie justo cuando los demás pilotos del escuadrón entraron detrás del coronel y se pusieron en marcha para echar a andar sus aviones.

"Te dije que serías un mal presagio," Se burló el teniente Poul al pasar junto a él.

"¿De qué hablas?" Rió Simon. "Todos sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día."

"Teniente Densen," Gritó el coronel justo al llegar frente al piloto. Estaba rojo de furia y, seguramente, desesperación. Sus pequeños ojos azules se veían desorbitados.

"Señor," Respondió, luego de enderezarse y saludar a su superior.

"Ha actuado sin órdenes previas," Espetó el hombre, al apreciar el avión de caza que estaba a espaldas de Simon, evidentemente listo para despegar, contrario a los otros alrededor.

Densen respiró hondo y con discreción, para después afirmar: "La Luftwaffe está en camino, señor."

El pequeño y rechoncho hombre bufó con indignación. "No lo necesito aquí para que me diga lo que es obvio, piloto. Ahora espere a que el escuadrón—"

Al escuchar vagamente desde los audífonos en su cuello que anunciaban la cercanía de los alemanes, Densen se dio media vuelta y se preparó para abordar a Monica. El rostro del coronel se contorsionó de furia.

"Teniente, no _he_ terminado de hablar."

"Sin embargo, yo _ya_ terminé de escuchar," Dijo el teniente con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, mientras subía a la cabina del aparato. Decidió ponerse los audífonos en su lugar correspondiente, pues escuchar a las personas histéricas en la base era mucho mejor que apreciar los gritos para nada amables del coronel. Su sonrisa se amplió un poco más. Si estaba a punto de iniciar una misión suicida por su cuenta, al menos quería ser recordado por responderle al ruidoso y temperamental coronel que nadie soportaba.

"Vamos, cariño," Susurró el piloto con dulzura al darle unas pequeñas palmaditas a su avión, para inmediatamente ponerlo en marcha. "Es hora de que brilles."

El motor ronroneante de Monica fue como respuesta a los cariños de su piloto. Una vez estuvo en las pistas a punto de despegar, una voz le llegó a los oídos. " _Control a FDXXI03, su despegue no ha sido autorizado_."

"Pues autorícelo," Apagó las transmisiones provenientes de torre de control, y en cuestión de nada Monica ya estaba en el aire luchando un poco con repentinas ráfagas de viento.

Densen monitoreo sus alrededores con calma, y al volver su mirada hacia atrás, se encontró con todo un escuadrón de Messerschmitt enemigos ya sobrevolando y ametrallando el aeródromo a sus espaldas. Los pocos aviones de la fuerza aérea danesa estaban siendo destrozados sin siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de despegar. Simon no se había percatado de un muy familiar Fokker _CV_ tomando altitud detrás de él, y lo notó solo al momento para verlo volar en pedazos junto a sus dos hombres a bordo luego de ser atacado por los alemanes.

"Mierda," Apretó los dientes, pues había reconocido perfectamente a los compañeros que tripulaban ese avión. Los pensamientos, opciones y posibles resultados saltaban a su cabeza tan rápido como llegaban desde todas direcciones los disparos. No había forma que saliera vivo de algo así. ¿Y… de verdad quería vivir? Primero que nada, ¿por qué se arriesgó a algo tan estúpido como eso? A veces él mismo se sorprendía. Luego de soltar un gruñido, y decidir lo que haría, Simon se quejó: "Ahí va mi reciente título de teniente a la basura…"

De reojo podía ver lo que pasaba en la base; alemanes llegaban de todos lados, e inutilizaron en cuestión de segundos a sus compañeros daneses, quienes no mostraron mucha resistencia. Claro, Densen no podía culparlos.

De inmediato, Monica dio una pirueta forzosa y disparó a un ahora muy cercano Messerschmitt, dándole justo en el motor y provocando que se desviara sin otra opción posible. Con todos esos aviones alemanes detrás, era imposible que viera una salida. Excepto que no estaba para _nada_ dispuesto a rendirse ahí.

Y por más ridículo que sonara para él mismo, Simon se dirigió a la máxima velocidad que su avión le permitió, con rumbo al mar Nivå Bugt, con esperanzas de llegar a Suecia. No era por insultar a su querida Monica, pero en realidad ella no era más rápida que los aviones de caza alemanes. El teniente Densen casi pudo jurar haber visto su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

* * *

Notas:

He aquí una introducción a uno de mis proyectos del verano.

Es un universo alterno, e intentaré mantener algunos hechos principales justo como están escritos en la historia, pero esperen situaciones sin antecedentes.

 _Edit 16/08/16:_ No me había dado cuenta de que los modelos de los aviones no aparecían. También cambié algunos detallitos que se colaron por ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

_22 de abril, 1941._

 _Un pueblo cercano a Trondheim, Noruega._

En una pequeña casa insípida, esencialmente igual a las demás en el pueblo, estaban poco menos de veinte hombres pertenecientes a la resistencia, discutiendo cada quien temas completamente diferentes. No eran especialmente ruidosos, pero que susurraran todos al mismo tiempo estaba empezando a molestar a Lukas Bondevik, un joven rubio de facciones finas y expresión estoica. Llevaba en el cabello un broche en forma de cruz, que le sostenía unos mechones de caer directo en su cara. Era el único entre ellos que no hablaba para nada.

"Estamos teniendo problemas para mantener el número de unidades que debíamos terminar para mañana," Comentó Niels Hansen, un hombre en sus treintas con un enorme bigote. Era uno de los encargados de la producción de octavillas con mensajes nacionalistas, para distribuirlas en la ciudad vecina. "Reidar no se ha comunicado. Tememos que se haya quedado en la pacífica tierra sueca," Al hablar, soltó una risa amarga. "No lo culpo por eso."

Su hijo, llamado por todos «joven Niels», comentó indignado: "¡Él nunca nos traicionaría! Seguro pasó algo fuera de su poder..."

"Esto no es bueno," Arne Blom, un muchacho de apenas dieciocho años, ponderó con una mano en la barbilla. "Con la toma de la sinagoga ayer, necesitamos esas octavillas."

"Es una oportunidad que no debemos ignorar," Coincidieron algunos. Entre sus diversas pláticas sobre el incidente del día anterior en la sinagoga de Trondheim [1], uno de ellos intentaba tener su atención de forma desesperada, pero nadie le entendía ni tampoco le tomaban importancia.

"Eirik, cálmate," Dijo Lukas, en su voz calmada y neutral de siempre. Al escucharlo, todos guardaron silencio. "No puedo entender lo que dices si no hablas despacio."

El muchacho, Eirik Solberg, tomó aire, y empezó a decir palabras con poco sentido. "El avión, Lukas, el que vimos; la SS fue ayer en la noche a donde se había estrellado, y resultó ser danés, pero no encontraron al piloto," Todos se soltaron en repentinos murmullos y expresiones asombradas.

"¿Danés?" Preguntó Lukas, incitándolo a continuar. Aprovechando que todos guardaron silencio por segunda vez, Eirik continúo.

"¡Sí! El loco al que se le ocurrió sobrevolar territorio ocupado ayer, es muy seguramente un loco danés, y lo que es más, en un avión de caza Fokker _DXXI_ —" De nuevo, los murmullos estallaron entre los hombres, incrédulos.

"¡Pero todas las fuerzas armadas de Dinamarca fueron neutralizadas hace un año—!"

"¿Y quién dice que sea de las fuerzas armadas? Seguro solo es otro Fokker y ya, puede ser alemán también—"

"¿Entonces por qué estaría volando solo por aquí? Eirik dijo que la SS—"

"También pudo tener mal la información…"

"¿No hubo un chiflado que escapó a la invasión el año pasado?" Emil Steilsson, un muchacho que usualmente estaba distante de las conversaciones frente a él, preguntó despacio dirigiéndose a Lukas.

"No se escapó, anunciaron que estuvo _a punto_ de escaparse," Afirmó el joven Niels, que estaba cerca de ellos.

"¿No creen que sería obvio para los alemanes difundir que _sí_ lo atraparon aunque no fuera así?" Intervino entonces una muchacha que acababa de entrar a la habitación. "Cuando Selma vino, me habló de los rumores andando por Estocolmo…"

"Inger, ya te he dicho que no entres aquí," Exclamó Rolf Vinter, el padre de la joven y dueño de la casa.

Lukas interrumpió antes de que la chica diera media vuelta y se fuera. "¿Qué rumores, Inger?" Preguntó tranquilamente. Rolf se guardó cualquier protesta, y permitió hablar a su hija.

"Sobre cómo escapó de los alemanes el teniente danés," Respondió inmediatamente. "Dicen que su nombre es Densen, y que se pasea por Suecia sin un rumbo definido."

"Información inútil sin fundamento," Afirmó Johan Agotness, siempre severo con sus palabras.

"Yo también escuché sobre el asunto," Lukas se puso de pie lentamente, recargándose un poco en su pierna izquierda con una mano.

"Lukas, no creerás eso…" Bufó Jan Munch, el encargado de administrar sus armas, mientras cruzaba los brazos. "No es posible que un Fokker le ganara a los Messerschmitt," Se escucharon algunas exclamaciones que coincidieron.

"Uno nunca está completamente seguro de nada, mucho menos en la guerra," Dijo en su tono siempre falto de emociones. "Pero eso no nos importa por ahora. Mañana actuaremos con las octavillas que tengamos a mano; se lo dejo a usted," Asintió hacia el mayor de los Niels. "Los demás ya saben su papel. Ahora todos a casa."

El tono de Lukas no era nunca uno de alguien que demandara ser escuchado, ni exigiera el seguimiento de sus órdenes. Solo hablaba, lento y sin prisa, cuando lo creía necesario. Él no se consideraba alguien esencial, pero los hombres a su alrededor siempre le mostraban respeto. Lo consideraban su líder, por razones que no se expresaban, sin embargo nadie cuestionaba ese hecho. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde el inicio de la invasión alemana, después de todo.

La diminuta habitación que había estado llena de hombres, quedó prácticamente vacía en cuestión de segundos. Lukas detuvo a Eirik e Inger dentro, y le dijo a Emil que esperara afuera.

"Ustedes dos van a trabajar aparte," Explicó Lukas rápidamente. "Necesito que investiguen sobre éste danés y confirmen un nombre. Espero que recuerden todas las precauciones que deben tomar."

Inger asintió, entusiasmada, mientras Eirik aceptó con un poco de aprensión. Satisfecho, Lukas les indicó que se esfumaran, y salió para encontrarse con Emil afuera.

"¿No crees que es muy peligroso para esos dos?" Comentó Emil en cuanto el otro miembro de la resistencia se reunió con él.

"Todos corremos peligro en estos días."

Caminaron lento por la calle desierta mientras se acomodaban los abrigos, y al doblar en la primera esquina ya se habían enredado sus bufandas al cuello. Recorrieron unas cuantas calles antes de llegar a su casa, una pequeña construcción rodeada de plantas que Emil regaba todos los días sin falta, a menos que fuera un usual día lluvioso. Abrieron el débil cerco de madera que rodeaba el terreno, y pasaron por un pequeño pasillo hasta la puerta. Se quitaron las bufandas al entrar.

Emil prendió unas velas que estaban en la cocina, la única luz que se permitían ellos mismos tener al anochecer, y empezó a buscar algo para la cena. Lukas puso una de las velas en la estancia, y se agachó junto a un librero. Luego, levantó unas cuantas maderas del piso, y sacó un montón de papeles: algunos tenían palabras normales escritas en ellos, mientras otra gran mayoría contenían códigos que muchos de la resistencia no sabían descifrar.

"He estado pensando que de verdad deberías irte a Suecia," Comentó Lukas, mientras acomodaba hojas por aquí y por allá, arriba de una mesa en la estancia.

Emil asomó la cabeza desde la cocina. "No tendré esa discusión de nuevo."

"Puedes ayudar desde ahí," Continúo Lukas. "Junto a Einar y Stian, en la frontera. Es más seguro allá." [3]

De repente, Lukas se encontró con un pan frente a él. Emil se lo estaba ofreciendo. "Cortesía de Knut. Me dio un buen sermón sobre lo delgado que estoy."

"Y tiene razón. Cómetelo tú," Respondió, ignorándolo.

Emil entonces tomó a Lukas de la quijada, y metió el pan en su boca. "Aquí tengo el mío, no te hagas el difícil," Afirmó, enseñando su propio pedazo de pan. "Mañana iré por unos cuantos pescados mientras ustedes juegan," Arrastró la palabra final mientras consideraba cómo decir aquello.

"Me han dicho que los suecos son muy reservados," Al final, Lukas dio un mordisco al pan y lo sacó de su boca. "¿Eso te gusta de las personas, no?"

Emil se quedó de pie junto a la mesa, hasta que Lukas volteó a verlo. "No me iré," Afirmó entonces con una mirada determinada, y se sentó en una silla cercana. "No intentes convencerme."

Lukas volvió a los papeles en la mesa, y trazó algunas líneas sobre un mapa. "Es peligroso. Estás arriesgando tu vida al quedarte aquí."

"Todos corremos peligro en estos días," Emil citó lo que antes el mismo Lukas había dicho. "Si todo sale bien, Ole y Reidar llegarán pronto, y tendremos esas bombas por fin," Dijo después, cambiando el tema.

Lukas suspiró exasperado. "No puedo esperar a que Jan se calle sobre eso, ya no lo soporto," Dijo, y volvió a concentrarse en hacer garabatos sobre las hojas en la mesa.

.

Andar por Trondheim era una tortura. Había banderas rojas con esvásticas luciéndose en cada construcción. La gente no podía agacharse un poco a verse los zapatos, porque ya estaban siendo interrogados de forma grosera por soldados alemanes. Uno presenciaba cada cosa desagradable en la calle, mucho más si la SS estaba involucrada. Lo peor, era que nadie podía decir nada, o estarían contando barrotes en una celda a las afueras de la ciudad.

"Identificación," Prácticamente ladró un soldado alemán frente a la cara de Lukas. El muchacho se esforzó en no fruncir el ceño, pues incluso le había caído saliva en una mejilla. _Asqueroso_.

Delicadamente metió una mano a los bolsillos internos de su abrigo, y sacó lo que el soldado le pedía. Se lo entregó en silencio. El hombre leyó en voz alta: "Lars Olhouser," y rápidamente regresó la cartilla. Analizó el traje gris del supuesto Lars con detenimiento, y con una última mirada a su cara le permitió irse.

Lukas asintió, aún sin cambiar de expresión facial, y se alejó de inmediato. En el camino memorizó los rasgos faciales del soldado, y la cartilla falsa que le había entregado; siempre debía tener cuidado con esos detalles. Sin reparar mucho en los ciudadanos, se apresuró a llegar al café donde se encontraría con Johan Agotness, el hombre de la resistencia que nunca cuidaba sus palabras.

"Buen día," Saludó Agotness al verlo acercarse a su mesa. "¿Con quién tengo el placer hoy?"

"Lars," Dijo Lukas, mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Pidió un café en el mostrador, y fue a tomar asiento.

"¿Ya ni siquiera el clip, Lars?" Preguntó con recelo luego de inspeccionar con la vista las solapas en el traje de Lukas.

"Prefiero no destacar de ninguna forma posible," Bondevik levantó ligeramente el brazo derecho, y en el puño de su camisa se alcanzó a ver un clip metálico. "Puedo usar el ridículo gorro rojo, si eso te hace feliz." [2]

Johan rió, y negó con la cabeza. "El joven Niels y Arne fueron a la universidad," Dijo mientras distraídamente batía su café. "No falta mucho para su _receso_."

Lukas acababa de recibir su café cuando se escuchó una estrepitosa explosión cercana, y gritos desesperados. Al poco rato pasaron montones de soldados alemanes con rumbo a la universidad, mientras civiles corrían en dirección opuesta, aterrados. Lukas y Johan salieron a la calle junto a las demás personas, y vieron el humo que se abría paso al cielo en la distancia. Luego de un rato más, los dos hombres de la resistencia se retiraron a su nuevo punto de reunión: la panadería de Knut Naess.

Las personas escandalizadas eran empujadas bruscamente por los soldados, y algunos lejanos ruidos de bala se alcanzaron a escuchar entre el barullo; personas lloraban mientras se quitaban pedazos de vidrio de los brazos. En la calle, estaba el mismo Knut admirando el humo que salía del edificio donde estaba el campamento alemán destinado a supervisar la universidad.

"Qué horrible acontecimiento, ¿no lo creen, señores?" Saludó Naess, para luego dejarlos pasar a su tienda. "Estos jóvenes están cada vez más desatados."

Johan se excusó, y no entró a la panadería para seguir su camino como estaba planeado. Lukas entró, haciendo una pequeña reverencia para mostrar que coincidía con su afirmación.

"Esperaba algo más pequeño," Dijo Naess, bajando la voz. "Varios civiles salieron heridos."

" _Estaba_ planeado algo pequeño," Afirmó el falso Lars, algo preocupado por la magnitud de la explosión. "Se supone que no tenemos—" Lukas se quedó paralizado, al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

"Buen día," Saludó un hombre, casi cantando. "¡Sí que hay una conmoción afuera!" Exclamó, en tono alegre, y con acento ligeramente extraño. Knut sonrió incómodo por la actitud de aquella persona.

Lukas pasó su mirada por las escasas dos piezas de pan en las enormes vitrinas, mientras escuchaba la plática despreocupada del hombre con Naess. Cuando vió la oportunidad, Lukas volteó hacia el extraño. Era rubio; tenía parte de su cabello hacia el lado derecho de su cabeza, tan despeinado que los mechones estaban en punta para arriba. Tenía largas patillas, cejas un poco gruesas, y el cabello en la parte trasera de su cabeza estaba tan despeinado como lo demás. Sonreía amplio y de forma deslumbrante, como si no estuviera viviendo en medio de una guerra.

El hombre volteó hacia él repentinamente, y lo sorprendió un poco. Sus ojos eran de un tono azul fuerte, parecido al color del mar en el horizonte. Al escanearlo rápido, sonrió de nuevo. "¡Buen día!"

Lukas solo asintió, y apartó la vista. Le parecía que si lo veía fijamente por mucho tiempo, se iba a quedar ciego; parecido a los efectos del sol contra los ojos humanos.

"Soy Andersen, disculpen que no me presentara," Dijo el hombre, hacia ambos Lukas y Knut. "En realidad no tenía pensado comprar nada, ¡pero no pude evitar sentir curiosidad al ver esta tienda! Es la primer panadería abierta que veo por aquí."

"No lo estará por mucho," Sonrió Knut, intentando seguirle la corriente al tal Andersen. La plática murió al escuchar más gritos afuera, seguidos de varios disparos, y los tres hombres dirigieron su mirada a la ventana de la panadería. Vieron montones de hojas de papel amarillas caer, meciéndose con el viento. Las personas empezaron a levantarlas cuando los alemanes se acercaron gritando, y arrebatando los papeles de las manos de los curiosos.

Andersen no parecía muy interesado. "¡Vaya! Qué cosas pasan estos días," Sonrió de forma estúpida, para luego tomar la bolsa con el pan que Naess le entregó. Se escuchó un ruido en la parte trasera de la tienda, y Andersen continuaba sonriendo al despedirse, sin tomarle importancia.

Salió de la tienda sin otro comentario, y Lukas no sabía qué pensar: Si aquel hombre era muy despreocupado de la vida, o si en realidad solo fingía ser un estúpido y sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba frente a él. Memorizó sus rasgos faciales y su nombre; nunca estaba de más ser precavido.

Mientras los alemanes levantaban de prisa los papeles en las calles, las personas entraban a la panadería a distraerse un poco y contar chismes sobre los acontecimientos. Lukas se quedó observando la situación junto a Knut, hasta que por fin los soldados se dispersaron a continuar buscando culpables y sospechosos. No entraron a la tienda, como estaba previsto.

Lukas pidió usar el baño, aprovechando que un grupo de señoras había entrado para calmar a una de sus amigas que estaba hiperventilando, «por culpa de un alemán irrespetuoso», habían dicho.

Pasó junto al mostrador, y abrió una puerta que llevaba a la cocina. En la parte trasera de la tienda, estaba recargado en una esquina el joven Niels, mientras se apretaba en un costado con la tela de su abrigo para no manchar nada de sangre. Lukas se apresuró a sacar el botiquín de los estantes, y se acercó al hombre que respiraba con dificultad.

"Estoy bien, Lukas," Suspiró. "Solo me ha rozado un poco. El desgraciado ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alcanzó a darme."

Lukas le indicó que se volteara un poco, y le trató rápidamente la herida para que dejara de sangrar. "¿Podrías explicarme de dónde salió esa explosión?" Inquirió, mientras cortaba un poco de cinta con los dientes.

Para su sorpresa, Niels tuvo un ataque de risitas vergonzosas. "¡Reidar!" Exclamó, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Ayer en la noche lo encontramos a él y a Ole en casa. Yo sabía que no nos dejaría—"

Lukas le pidió que guardara silencio al mismo tiempo que terminaba de colocarle una gasa en la herida. Tomó el abrigo ensangrentado y lo dobló cuidadosamente, para después pasarle a Niels uno de los abrigos de reserva que tenía Knut en un perchero.

"¿Puedes levantarte? Debemos encontrarnos con Johan." El joven Niels asintió, y se puso de pie rápidamente. Lukas salió a la tienda, y le pidió a Naess una bolsa grande para meter el abrigo. Una vez listo, salió a la calle y caminó hasta encontrarse en la siguiente esquina con el joven Niels de nuevo. Luego caminaron juntos, sin preocupaciones, hasta su siguiente punto de reunión. Tenían mucho por recorrer, y Lukas esperaba que su compañero pudiera seguirle el paso.

.

La puesta de sol estaba sobre ellos, y todo había ido aparentemente según el plan. Luego de reunirse con Johan en las afueras de la ciudad, los hombres regresaron a su pueblo en la pequeña camioneta que los esperaba. Fueron directo a la casa de Jan Munch. Al abrirse la puerta de la residencia, el joven Niels dejó caer sus rodillas al suelo. Todo el recorrido lo había soportado sin decir una palabra, pero el dolor en su costado lo había estado perturbando. Inmediatamente se acercaron todos los que ya estaban adentro, y junto al herido se inclinó un hombre que no había estado el día anterior con ellos.

"¡Niels! Niels, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó desesperado Reidar Holt, uno de los miembros de la resistencia que viajaba a Suecia con fin de traerles armas y cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitar en Noruega. Pasó sus manos por la cara y cuello del otro, en busca de heridas.

El joven Niels sonrió, y sacudió la cabeza. "No es nada… solo necesitaba descansar un poco."

Reidar suspiró, dejando la tensión irse de sus hombros, y volteó hacia Lukas. "Qué tal, Bondevik," Saludó. "Siempre con la misma expresión tenebrosa, por lo que veo."

"Y tú siempre llegando tarde. Te esperábamos desde hace semanas," Lukas estiró una mano. Reidar la tomó, y se acercó para estrechar entre sus brazos a uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia. Lukas no se mostró sorprendido ante la repentina acción, y dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Reidar para darle a entender que, a pesar de no decirlo, en verdad estaba aliviado al verlo ahí junto a todos.

El reencuentro emotivo no duró mucho. Rápidamente ayudaron al joven Niels a sentarse, y la esposa de Jan se encargó de darle la atención adecuada mientras los demás discutían los acontecimientos de ese día.

El viejo Niels explicó lo que su hijo había intentado decir en la panadería sobre la llegada de sus compañeros, para después permitir a Reidar Holt y Ole Landvik explicar ellos mismos cómo les había ido en su viaje. Ole y Jan Munch se enfrascaron en una animada plática sobre las armas que uno de sus compañeros les había conseguido en Suecia, mientras Reidar hablaba con los demás sobre información filtrada de la policía secreta alemana, y de sus contactos en Gran Bretaña. Ya habían empezado a hablar sobre la siguiente llegada de submarinos alemanes al fiordo de Trondheim, cuando Lukas interrumpió.

"Esa explosión no estaba planeada," Dijo refiriéndose a lo que había pasado unas horas atrás. "Solo queríamos algo pequeño para distraerlos, no lastimar a los civiles."

"Reconozco que me emocioné un poco," Asintió Reidar, sonriendo. "Pero ahora tenemos cinco alemanes menos de los cuales preocuparnos." Los hombres rieron y silbaron, animados.

"Ah, casi lo olvidaba," Ole tomó la atención de todos, y explicó lo mismo que Eirik había dicho el día anterior sobre el piloto danés. "Al parecer sí es el mismo que escapó el año pasado, el teniente Simon Densen. Los de la SS están como locos buscándolo."

"El hombre perdió un tornillo," Rió Reidar, mientras hacía ademanes junto a su cabeza. "Estuvo viviendo en Suecia, lejos del peligro, y se le ocurrió venir a Noruega para que los alemanes lo atrapen."

"¿Están seguros?" Lukas volteó hacia Eirik lo suficiente para que el muchacho asintiera, afirmando que aparentemente la información era cierta.

"Mucho, sí," Reidar se cruzó de brazos. "Einar me habló de él. Su relato de cómo escapó de los alemanes era la sensación en Estocolmo, e incluso presumía su avión, que tenía escondido en el granero de unos ancianos."

Einar Falk era uno de sus compañeros más confiables. Vivía en Suecia, muy cerca de la frontera, junto a Stian Lange, otro de sus compatriotas. Ambos frecuentaban campos suecos donde entrenaban a los jóvenes noruegos que querían ayudar a la resistencia, y eran los encargados de filtrar información y conseguirles armamento, que mandaban principalmente con Reidar y Ole cada vez que les fuera posible ir a Suecia. Claro que entre ellos, había una cadena enorme de personas transportistas y cómplices en la causa. [3]

"¿Pero eso importa?" Interrumpió Arne, desesperado en planear su siguiente misión. "El hombre escapó, y ya."

"Yo supongo que nos está buscando," Ole continuó sin prestarle atención al muchacho impaciente. "¿Para qué otra cosa arriesgaría su cuello aquí? Seguro quiere ayudar en algo..."

Johan Agotness rió desde el fondo de la habitación. "¡Ayudar! Sí, claro. El hombre _escapó_ de su país para salvarse el pellejo. No creo que tenga mucho nacionalismo en sus venas, ni de un tipo, ni de otro."

"Coincido con Arne," Dijo el viejo Niels, para evitar que una discusión invadiera la habitación. "Debemos concentrarnos en lo nuestro. Olvidemos a Densen." Sus compañeros asintieron, pero Johan y Ole se seguían viendo con miradas furtivas, así que Lukas se puso frente ellos y les tapó los ojos a cada uno con sus manos. Algunos hombres rieron un poco.

"Deberíamos quedarnos con el perfil bajo por un tiempo," Dijo tranquilamente. "Esperar a que los submarinos lleguen, quizás."

Algunos protestaron con gruñidos leves, y Reidar tomó la palabra. "Pero Lukas, no tenemos seguro cuándo llegarán."

"Podrían incluso tardar meses," Agregó Ole.

"Sus instalaciones, los sindicatos, sus redes de comunicación… podemos hacer tanto—"

"Es una _sugerencia_ , quedarnos con el perfil bajo," Explicó Bondevik, interrumpiendo a Reidar. "Si no les agrada la idea, no tienen por qué seguirla."

Lo decía enserio; no planeaba imponerles órdenes ni obligarlos a seguir sus decisiones. Todos lo sabían muy bien. Y aún así, nadie volvió a quejarse, ni con gruñidos ni con malas caras.

"Ya que estaremos de inútiles por un rato," Exclamó Johan, poniéndose de pie. Podía ser el más quejumbroso de todos, pero era uno de los más leales a las decisiones que se tomaban. "¡Deberíamos ir al bar a celebrar!"

Jan alzó una ceja. "¿Celebrar qué?"

Agotness, quien ya estaba junto a la puerta, volteó y respondió con una enorme sonrisa. "Que estamos vivos, ¿qué otra cosa?"

No les quedaron más protestas. Los hombres sonrieron entre ellos, y se pusieron de pie para colocarse los abrigos de nuevo, y salir con rumbo al bar más cercano.

* * *

Notas:

[1] El 21 de abril de 1941, los nazis confiscaron toda actividad de la sinagoga de Trondheim (la iglesia judía, pues), y la empezaron a usar como cuarteles militares y ese tipo de actividades. El descontento de la población claro que fue usada como símbolo de nacionalismo por la resistencia.

[2] Durante la ocupación alemana, cualquier tipo de símbolo nacionalista fue prohibido. A pesar de esto, los jóvenes empezaron a portar diferentes prendas con las iniciales del rey Haakon VII de Noruega (que escapó durante la invasión y había formado un gobierno exiliado en Inglaterra) para demostrarle su apoyo. Una de ellas era un gorro rojo, y al resultar obviamente muy llamativo, se optó por portar un clip en la parte delantera de la ropa que se usase, como símbolo de solidaridad y unidad.

[3] No fue hasta después de la guerra cuando se supo que en Suecia se apoyaba a la resistencia Noruega, con una serie de campos de entrenamiento a lo largo de la frontera. Muchos hombres de la resistencia fueron entrenados en estos campos, y se les apoyó proporcionándoles equipamiento adecuado.

¡Bien! Hasta aquí llegó la clase de Historia Universal de hoy. Si tengo alguna información errónea, o les gustaría compartir algún dato curioso, no duden en dejar sus comentarios.

También, lo siento por el montón de nombres desconocidos... son muchos los miembros de la resistencia, pero solo se mencionan los más relevantes. Ninguno de ellos fue basado en alguna persona real, por cierto.


	3. Chapter 3

El dueño del bar al que fueron era Rolf Vinter, el hombre que había sugerido su casa para la reunión que tuvieron el día anterior. Se localizaba en el centro del pueblo, junto al mercado, y usualmente no había muchos soldados alemanes de los cuales preocuparse. Al llegar, se separaron en grupos de tres o cuatro, relativamente lejos entre ellos.

Lukas había considerado irse directo a casa, donde Emil lo esperaba, pero decidió seguir al joven Eirik Solberg a la barra. Rolf estaba atendiendo esa tarde, y Lukas lo saludó con un ademán. El hombre entonces le señaló al fondo del bar, donde estaban dos soldados alemanes bebiendo cerveza y riendo despacio. Lukas se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se quitó el broche que llevaba en su cabello, solo para evitar posibles malentendidos, ya que tenía la forma de la cruz que estaba en las banderas escandinavas. [1]

"Buena tarde, señor…" Saludó Vinter, dudando un poco el nombre que debía usar.

"Olhouser," Aclaró, mientras se sentaba junto a Eirik. "Solo estaré aquí un rato. Me esperan en casa."

"Es natural. Todos tenemos un deber con la familia en estos tiempos difíciles." Rolf sirvió bebidas a los dos hombres frente a él sin que pidieran nada.

Se extendió un pequeño silencio entre ellos, mientras daban pequeños sorbos a sus tarros. En alguna situación normal, Lukas habría notado la vajilla que Rolf se había negado a sacar años antes por miedo a romperla, o habría hecho al menos un comentario sobre el clima. Lástima que desde hacía ya tiempo, Bondevik no se había permitido ningún momento libre para pensar en cosas tan triviales. Cuando no estaba hablando con alguien, todo lo que pensaba estaba relacionado con la resistencia de alguna forma, y gracias a eso se volvió más reservado con sus palabras de lo que ya era en el pasado.

"Lo siento," Dijo Eirik despacio, desde un costado. Lukas esperó un poco, por si continuaba, pero al parecer no tenía muchas intenciones de ello.

Sin voltear a ver la expresión del otro, Lukas respondió. "No te preocupes. Ole y Reidar se te adelantaron con las noticias, es todo."

Lukas pudo ver cómo su acompañante apretaba un puño sobre la barra. "Soy tan inútil," Dijo el muchacho, aún despacio, y con un tono de desdén hacia él mismo. "Me pides solo una cosa, y no puedo…"

Eirik se detuvo al sentir un ligero dolor punzante en su sien derecha. Al voltear, se encontró con la indiferente expresión de Lukas, y una de sus manos levantadas a la altura de su cabeza. Evidentemente él lo había golpeado. Aquella vista le recordó a Eirik los días antes de que se desatara la guerra: sus amigos pasándola bien en el pueblo, riendo por cualquier tontería en sus ratos de ocio, Lukas golpeándolos a él y a su hermano cuando se molestaba. Su hermano.

Ante los agridulces recuerdos, Eirik torció la boca. "Recuerda que ya no tomaremos ese tema en cuenta. Debemos concentrarnos en lo nuestro." Dijo Lukas, mientras ponía unas monedas en la barra. "Me voy."

Bondevik se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que arreglaba los botones de su abrigo. Al encaminarse a la puerta, Eirik lo llamó por su nombre falso. Volteó hacia la barra, para encontrarse con la mirada del muchacho. Eirik no dijo nada; solo asintió, la determinación fluyendo por sus irises. Aquella mirada era muy familiar para Bondevik. La pequeña insinuación de una sonrisa llegó a la cara de Lukas antes de salir del bar rumbo a casa.

.

No era nada del otro mundo mantenerse alejados de Trondheim luego de ese tipo de misiones tan llamativas. La razón por la que los hombres habían estado en contra de la idea en esa ocasión, era la presencia de Reidar Holt y Ole Landvik entre ellos. Ambos eran una gran influencia entre los que colaboraban con la resistencia en su pueblo, y cuando llegaban de Suecia era un alboroto por todos.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Escuchó Lukas una exclamación alegre. Se detuvo y volteo hacia la fuente del sonido, que era la casa de los Raske. Frente a la casa, estaba la silueta de un hombre alto hablando con la señora de la casa y asintiendo repetidamente. La señora Raske había estado sonriendo, pero al ver a Lukas inmediatamente se despidió y cerró la puerta en la cara del hombre.

"Oh, claro, ¡muchas gracias de nuevo!" Exclamó el hombre, sorprendido, pero aún así con un tono alegre. Al dar vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la calle, Lukas pudo ver una pequeña caja en sus manos cubiertas de vendas. La manejaba entre sus dedos como si fuera lo más valioso en el mundo.

"¡Buenas tardes!" Saludó al darse cuenta de la presencia de Lukas. Era el hombre que había visto en la panadería de Knut Naess ese mismo día. Se veía muy exhausto, pero aún así, continuaba con una sonrisa en su cara. "Nos volvemos a encontrar. ¿Cuál me había dicho que era su nombre?"

"No te lo dije," Respondió.

"Oh," Andersen volteó hacia el cielo, y pensando posó una mano en su barbilla. Después empezó a reír nervioso, y movió su mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Claro, solo llegué, me presenté y me fui…" Volteó hacia Lukas con una sonrisa dubitativa. "Empecemos de nuevo. Soy Andersen."

Lukas se quedó viéndolo sin decir nada. Andersen entonces estiró su mano derecha hacia enfrente, exigiendo ser estrechada. "Soy Andersen," Repitió, con una sonrisa más segura.

"Olhouser," Respondió, sin mostrar intenciones de levantar alguna mano. Al hombre frente a él pareció no importarle, y apartó su mano sin más. Continuaba sonriendo.

"El atardecer aquí es hermoso. La nieve le sienta bien," Dijo, viendo a su alrededor. "Pero supongo que _debe_ sentarle bien," Rió un poco ante su propia broma, y al voltear hacia Lukas pudo ver que el noruego tenía especial interés en la caja que Andersen llevaba en las manos. "¡Aunque no lo parezca, hay un gran tramo de Trondheim hasta aquí! Me cansé mucho, y el hambre me está matando. La señora muy amablemente me recibió y me dio unos cuantos pescados," Señaló a la caja entre sus manos. "Pero no le he podido preguntar…" Se detuvo un momento, y luego vio a Lukas con un extraño brillo en los ojos. "¡Tú podrías ayudarme, Olhouser! Estoy buscando la casa de mi amigo, Tore Sørensen. ¿Vives en este pueblo, cierto?"

Los ojos de Lukas se entrecerraron con recelo ante la pronunciación un tanto curiosa del nombre de su vecino. Respondió ignorando la última pregunta. "¿Para qué?" [2]

"Quiero dormir," Dijo suspirando, como si eso resolviera todas las dudas del mundo. Por el silencio del supuesto Olhouser, Andersen supo que no se había explicado. "Esperaba poder entrar, prepararme estos pescados y dormir."

Lukas juntó las cejas. Las razones de Andersen aún no tenían sentido. Decidió ignorarlo, y empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa. Escuchaba las pisadas de Andersen detrás de él, pero el hombre no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Anduvo pendiente de cualquier ruido que indicara que aquel rubio seguía pisándole los talones, cuando de repente dejó de escuchar cualquier fricción de tela o botas rechinantes siguiéndolo. Al volverse, no había rastro de Andersen cerca.

Lukas reanudó su andar mientras ponderaba con cuidado las palabras y acciones de aquel hombre. El uso del apellido Sørensen había indiscutiblemente sorprendido al miembro de la resistencia, pues su vecino se había ido a Suecia desde el inicio de la guerra, pero apenas y les había dicho a sus allegados sobre su escape. Era evidente que Andersen había caminado toda la tarde desde Trondheim hasta su pueblo, y la señora Raske aparentemente sintió pena por él y su apariencia desgastada. Lukas podía entender su bondad; la sonrisa estúpida del hombre seguro la había conmovido de alguna forma que solo una mujer que ha perdido un hijo entendería.

Por las calles del pueblo las únicas luces que iluminaban el camino a casa de Lukas, eran las débiles flamas de vela que de repente se asomaban por las ventanas abiertas de sus vecinos. Si se encontraba a alguien fuera de casa, era normal que quien fuera se alejara de inmediato para refugiarse de su mirada. Tuvo una urgencia de apartar la vista de las piedras en su camino y de las pequeñas chozas a sus alrededores, para apreciar de verdad lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Arriba, unas cuantas nubes intentaban esconder la luna apenas visible en el cielo anaranjado. Reparó en la blancura que adornaba el paisaje de su niñez, y recordó las palabras de Andersen.

 _«El atardecer aquí es hermoso. La nieve le sienta bien.»_

Desde que había iniciado la guerra, Lukas no se había detenido a considerar qué tipo de belleza se tendía frente a sus ojos. Simplemente no parecía haber tiempo suficiente para ello.

.

Al momento de cerrar la vieja puerta de su hogar, se escuchó un ruido en la cocina y de repente Emil estaba frente a él, con los ojos muy abiertos y una mano en su pecho apretando ligeramente su holgada camisa.

"Estás aquí…" Su expresión poco a poco se fue calmando, para volver a su normal estado de indiferencia fingida. "¿Y los demás?"

"Lo siento si he tardado," Entró sin quitarse su abrigo. Fue directamente al lugar junto al librero, donde tenía montones de papeles acumulados en el escondite bajo las tablas. "Todo ha ido como lo planeamos. La panadería sigue siendo segura. Al joven Niels le dieron en un costado, pero no es nada grave."

Emil escuchaba atentamente mientras Lukas acomodaba de rodillas algunas hojas en el piso, aparentemente buscando algo en especial. "La explosión se ha escuchado hasta acá," Dijo el joven con voz ligeramente trémula. "¿Cómo han hecho eso?"

"Reidar y Ole," Asintió, encontrando lo que buscaba, y guardando los demás papeles en el escondite. "Llegaron ayer a la casa de los Niels. Se han emocionado más de la cuenta."

La alegría de Emil duró pocos segundos reflejada en su rostro. "¡Fue muy descuidado!" Exclamó, se forma queda, como un grito ahogado. "Han llamado mucho la atención, siendo que era algo pequeño—"

"Ninguna de nuestras misiones es pequeña." Afirmó Lukas, interrumpiéndolo, y volteándolo a ver de forma amenazante. Emil tragó saliva, y desvió la mirada.

"No es eso," Tartamudeó; un sudor frío le pasó por el cuello. "Se suponía que era algo más sencillo de lo que hacen usualmente. No debía salirse de control, era solo para aprovechar lo que pasó con la sinagoga… Y aún así… Niels salió herido…"

Suspirando, Lukas se levantó hasta llegar al mismo nivel de visión que Emil. Levantó una mano y le sacudió el platinado cabello al más pequeño. "Te he preocupado," Dijo como afirmación. Una sonrisa de disculpa cruzó por sus labios. "Lo siento. Pero tú sabías que esta vez yo no estaría directamente involucrado…"

"¡Me preocupo por todos!" Sacudió un poco la cabeza, intentando ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas, pero no se resistió mucho a las caricias en su cabeza. "Y más si cada vez tengo que esperar aquí a que regresen, sin quejarme…"

"Sabes que no podemos hacer nada sobre eso," Lukas se alejó rumbo a la silla más cercana, para examinar las hojas entre sus dedos. Detrás de él, Emil apretó los puños y arrugó el entrecejo con rabia, pero aguantó la urgencia de responder mordiéndose el labio inferior. El sonido de rasgueo contra las hojas, indicando que Lukas estaba escribiendo, devolvió al otro a la realidad.

"Fui por pescados como te dije," Caminó despacio a donde estaba la cocina, sin prestar atención en lo que Lukas hacía. "Preparé salmón. Por fin podremos comer algo decente."

"Discúlpame por dejarte eso a ti."

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer, no te disculpes. Ya haces suficiente," Emil se dispuso a servir la comida en dos platos, y los llevó a la mesa que estaba en la estancia. Al verlo acercarse, Lukas lo siguió hasta la mesa.

"Qué bien huele…" Suspiró Bondevik, sintiendo cómo su estómago coincidía con su afirmación. Haciendo las hojas a un lado, ambos se sentaron y empezaron a comer sin preocuparse por sus modales.

"Se los he comprado al señor Raske," Empezó a hablar Emil, lento, mientras pensaba en cómo decir lo siguiente. "Al parecer tiene muchos problemas pescando, pues desde lo que le pasó a su hijo se encarga él solo…" Antes de que malos recuerdos se apoderaran de la conversación, continúo con lo que quería decir. "Me ha pedido que le ayude. La paga no será mucha, pero al menos tendremos asegurada la comida. ¿Es una buena oferta, no crees?"

"¿Aún tenemos suficientes ahorros, no?" Siempre con su expresión inmutable, Lukas seguía saboreando su comida.

"No son para siempre," Tartamudeó. Sin saber cómo convencer a Lukas, empezó a hablar lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. "Prometo que no dejaré por un lado los deberes en la casa. Ya no soporto estar aquí siempre… además, seguro en el Nidelva escucharé algo que nos sea útil..." [3]

Solo bastó una mirada de Lukas, para que el otro muchacho dejara de hablar. "¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó. Emil asintió despacio. "Kjell era tu amigo, ¿cierto? Puede que llegues a recordar cosas dolorosas trabajando con su padre. Los señores Raske siguen con un horrible vacío en su vida por su pérdida. Si crees que podrás ver al señor Raske a los ojos sin recordar a Kjell, eres libre de hacer lo que te parezca mejor."

Un gemido fue ahogado en la garganta de Emil al recordar la cara ensangrentada de su difunto amigo. Enojado consigo mismo, se declaró infantil e inmaduro al sentir cómo de sus ojos amenazaban salir lágrimas. Siempre había tenido poca resistencia contra las provocaciones de Lukas, pero no iba a ceder. Con la voz quebrándosele, habló: "Claro que lo voy a recordar… claro…" Respiró hondo, y apretó los puños. "Nunca seré tan fuerte como ellos, que aún lloran su pérdida como si se hubiera esfumado ayer… pero no pienso contradecirme. Quiero ayudar en lo que me sea posible."

Emil le sostuvo la mirada a Lukas por unos instantes. Al ver los ojos llorosos del muchacho que había crecido como su hermano menor, Lukas sonrió de lado. "Ya veo. Cuídate mucho entonces. Y ya que hablamos de los Raske…"

Lukas relató cómo les fue en la misión; sobre su encuentro con el sonriente y extraño hombre que se hacía llamar Andersen en la panadería, y cómo lo volvió a ver esa misma tarde luego de que la señora Raske le diera unos cuantos pescados por lástima.

"¿Te ha preguntado por Tore?" Ponderó Emil, viendo a nada en específico. "¿Solo le interesaba su casa? Pudiste preguntarle más cosas…"

"No tenía humor de soportar a un rarito. ¿Quién en su sano juicio anda por ahí en medio de una guerra sonriendo y hablando de cómo se ve la nieve?" Dijo Lukas, su expresión tan seria y neutral que llegaba incluso a lo cómico. Uno esperaría que ese tipo de comentarios se dijeran con cierto ánimo, pero el miembro de la resistencia seguía tan impasible como siempre.

"Sabes que su comportamiento es sospechoso, y anda por ahí en el pueblo. ¿Dijiste que su acento se escuchaba diferente, no?"

"No me pareció alemán…" Pensó en voz alta, entendiendo de inmediato lo que Emil intentaba decir. "Como sea, no podrá hacer mucho por su estado. Parecía a punto de desmayarse."

"Me pregunto qué le habrá dicho a la señora, como para que saliera e incluso regalarle comida… ella es muy cuidadosa con lo que hace."

"De verdad lo es. En cuanto me vio, le cerró la puerta en la cara," Un ligero resoplido acompañó eso último. "Siempre inteligente. Me pregunto qué piensa de que vayas a trabajar con su esposo."

Emil juntó las cejas, y levantó los labios en una señal infantil de reproche. "Tú crees… ¿tú de verdad crees que ella nos culpa?"

"Yo nos culparía," Afirmó Lukas, sin reparar en sensibilidad. "Ella nos conoce desde hace mucho y sabe que por nosotros su hijo se involucró directamente en cosas peligrosas. Pero Kjell murió luchando de la forma en que él decidió, y estoy seguro de que ella lo entiende. Lo entiende, pero no por eso va a bajar la guardia. Todos en el pueblo están ajenos de otros, y parecerá frívolo, pero es por el bien mutuo."

"Estás hablando más que de costumbre, y no has revisado para nada las hojas desde que empezamos a comer," Emil no había podido dejar de pensar en ello.

Negando con la cabeza, y con dichas hojas aún olvidadas al otro lado de la mesa, Lukas respondió: "Me pareció apropiado dejarlo para luego, e intentar tener una cena tranquila como en los viejos tiempos."

"Y ahora mencionas «los viejos tiempos»," Exclamó Emil, cada vez más sorprendido. "¿Dónde quedó Lukas, el que no tiene tiempo para nada irrelevante en su cabeza?"

Lukas volteó a su acompañante con ojos demandantes. "Es solo que decidimos mantenernos quietos por un tiempo, por eso puedo permitirme algunos lujos."

"¿Quietos? ¿Con Reidar aquí? Debes estar bromeando," Rió Emil, incrédulo.

"El joven Niels está herido. Lo más seguro es que no se mueva de su lado hasta que el muchacho esté bien de nuevo," Razonó, con su usual calma.

Pero Emil no parecía estar de acuerdo. "Puede que sea un poco sobreprotector con él, pero antes has dicho que no era grave. No creo que eso vaya a detener a Reidar. Puedo apostar lo que quieras a que mañana a primera hora va estar aquí, para intentar convencerte con una misión que justo ahora seguro está planeando."

Lukas no comentó nada más, pues conociendo a Reidar Holt de toda la vida, tenía casi seguro que perdería dicha apuesta.

Pasaron los minutos, en los que comieron lento, hablaron sobre la llegada de sus compañeros desde Suecia; las noticias, los problemas. Siempre en voz baja, solo alzando la voz en pocas ocasiones, a veces usando palabras con doble significado que solo ellos podrían entender.

Cuando la plática volvió a ser sobre armas y submarinos, Emil se tranquilizó un poco, pues los anteriores temas que Lukas había tocado de verdad lo habían sorprendido. Un día, el hombre apenas le había dirigido la palabra por estar leyendo aquellos viejos papeles, y al siguiente ignoraba las hojas para hablar. Emil se preguntó si escuchar al tal Andersen divagar sobre la nieve había logrado que Lukas se desviara al menos un poco de sus pensamientos usuales, y así su hermano adoptivo había visto algo bueno en medio de todo el caos que los rodeaba.

* * *

Notas:

[1] Solo un recordatorio, por los temas de las prohibiciones. Si se intentaba privar a los noruegos de su nacionalismo, algo parecido a su bandera no sería bienvenido entre los alemanes.

[2] Lukas nota una extraña pronunciación del noruego, pero no propia de otros extranjeros fuera de escandinavia. Puede que algunos idiomas escandinavos sean parecidos, pero es un hecho que las pronunciaciones son diferentes.

[3] Emil habla del río Nidelva, que atraviesa Trondheim y es la principal fuente de pescados, para hacer el cuento más corto.

Bueno, esta vez no hubo clase de historia, sino breves aclaraciones. No duden en reclamarme si tengo algún error por ahí. Y si se sienten generosos, no duden en dejar algún comentario sobre cualquier cosa.

A mis vacaciones les quedan pocas horas de vida, y es tan triste.

Muchísimas gracias a quien sea que continúe leyendo esto.


	4. Chapter 4

_There was a time when love was blind_  
 _And the world was a song_  
 _And the song was exciting_  
 _There was a time... then it all went wrong..._ [1]

* * *

Lukas ya estaba acostumbrado a las pesadillas que lo atacaban en sus horas de sueño. Si antes despertaba exaltado, con Emil teniendo que calmarlo con palabras suaves, ahora simplemente abría los ojos de forma holgazana y suspiraba con alivio al haberse librado de aquellas horribles imágenes producto de sus peores temores. Volteó a su derecha, esperando encontrarse a Emil junto a él, y al ver vacío el otro lado de la cama recordó que ya hacían meses desde que el otro muchacho había regresado a dormir en su cuarto. Lukas sabía que Emil también seguía teniendo ese tipo de sueños desagradables, pero el muchacho decidió de repente que dormir con su hermano era una molestia, y empezaron a utilizar cada quien su propia habitación.

Lentamente, Lukas se incorporó en su cama, y volteó hacia la ventana. Afuera apenas estaba amaneciendo, y el frío matinal empezaba a filtrarse en su cuarto, junto con el sonido de algunas gotas de lluvia esporádicas. Entonces, entre los cantos de aves con los que estaba ya tan familiarizado, escuchó una extraña melodía. Reconoció enseguida el sonido tan nostálgico como lo era el de una armónica, pero la canción no le parecía conocida.

Se calzó las botas sin molestarse en amarrar sus agujetas, y salió de su cuarto mientras se enredaba descuidadamente en una manta. Se sumergió en la oscuridad de su hogar mientras arrastraba los pies hasta el cuarto de Emil. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y se asomó para ver la apacible cara de su hermanito durmiendo y respirando con tranquilidad. Sonriendo, Lukas se alejó de esa habitación, y se encaminó a la puerta trasera que daba al jardín. Al salir, una brisa helada y pequeñas gotas de lluvia en la cara lo saludaron, junto a aquella canción cada vez más cerca de él. Caminó despacio entre las plantas que Emil cuidaba como si fueran sus hijas, pisando el camino de piedras que se extendía por todo el jardín, y volteando hacia los lados mientras intentaba encontrar entre las ramas a la persona que tocaba la armónica. Las sospechas de Lukas se confirmaron cuando llegó al cerco de madera que marcaba la división entre su patio y el de la casa abandonada de Tore Sørensen, su vecino.

Sentado en un roído taburete de madera y recargado en una de las paredes de la casa, estaba Andersen con una armónica en sus manos. Ya no la tocaba, pues estaba viendo detenidamente a Lukas acercarse desde el patio de la casa contigua. Unos segundos de silencio se extendieron entre ellos antes de que el de la armónica se pusiera de pie y caminara con determinación hasta el cerco, directo a donde estaba Lukas del otro lado, mientras exclamaba: "¡Olhouser! ¡Así que vives junto a Tore, lo hubieras dicho antes!" Saludó, con una enorme sonrisa. Lukas instintivamente se adentró un poco a su jardín, para quedar fuera del alcance de Andersen. "¡Tardé mucho en encontrar la casa! Ya no recordaba cómo llegar, y nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudarme. Me pudiste ahorrar tanto cansancio…"

«Nuestras casas están contrarias, no juntas» Pensó de inmediato, pero no pudo decirlo en voz alta. Al ver la casa de su vecino, y encontrarse con sus ventanas y puerta trasera todas intactas sin indicios de haber sido forzadas a abrirse, Lukas se dio cuenta de que tenía cosas más importantes por decir. "¿Has entrado? ¿Cómo?"

Andersen sonrió triunfante y de la bolsa de su abrigo sacó una llave dorada, que sacudió frente a la cara de Lukas. "Ayer no me dejaste explicarte, y saliste corriendo… ¡De verdad, qué grosero! ¡No soy una mala persona! No tienes por qué tenerme miedo—"

" _No_ te tengo miedo."

Al ver cómo cambió a un tono más sombrío la cara del noruego frente a él, Andersen tosió de forma incómoda antes de continuar. "La última vez que vi a Tore, me dio esta llave y me dijo que si alguna vez necesitaba su casa, que estaba a mi disposición. Esperaba encontrarlo aquí, pero no tuve suerte. ¿Qué le ha pasado?"

Lukas solo se le quedó viendo, en silencio. El hombre tenía algunos rubios vellos faciales en la barbilla, cosa que no había notado el día anterior. Las manos de Andersen seguían cubiertas de andrajosas y muy sucias vendas, que al parecer servían solo para contrarrestar el frío. Su cabello seguía igual de despeinado, y su sonrisa igual de deslumbrante. La ropa que traía no era la excepción en la lista de cosas que no cambiaron de Andersen. Llevaba el mismo abrigo del día anterior, también sus botas rechinantes y ese pantalón que rogaba por ser enjuagado alguna vez. El día anterior, Lukas solo lo había visto de reojo durante el día, y en la tarde apenas apreció que se veía exhausto; pero con las gotas de lluvia deteniéndose y la luz que ya empezaba a invadir los jardines, notó entonces lo horriblemente pálido que estaba Andersen. Intentaba ocultar su pesar tras una sonrisa, pero era evidente que aquel hombre no estaba en la mejor de las condiciones.

El silencio se prolongó en lo que Lukas examinaba con detenimiento a la persona sospechosa frente a él, pero al otro pareció no importarle. Continuaba sonriendo, cuando volvió a hablar: "¡Pero, es increíble!" Dijo, con un mohín. "Que este pueblo esté tan cerca de la súper ciudad Trondheim, y tengan que vivir prendiendo quinqués y velas…"

Lukas se encogió de hombros ligeramente, cuidando que la manta que llevaba encima no se resbalara, y Andersen sonrió triunfante al haber logrado al menos una reacción de su parte.

"Cultivan cereales, ¿cierto? He visto campos enormes detrás de las casas más apartadas del mercado." Hizo ademanes hacia quién sabe dónde, y la armónica en sus manos captó de inmediato la atención de Lukas. A Andersen le recordó como cuando un cachorro sigue con la mirada un pedazo de carne que su dueño mueve de un lado a otro para molestarlo. "Yo pensaba que todos aquí se dedicaban a la pesca," Continuó hablando, notando cómo Lukas seguía viendo la armónica. "Aunque es un poco ridículo, pues si todos hicieran los mismo, no podrían subsistir…" Terminó, riendo un poco.

Sin saber que se había quedado viendo a la armónica por una considerable cantidad de tiempo, Lukas apartó la vista para ver que en las casas cercanas se abrían las ventanas una por una. Notó cómo sus vecinos salían a estirarse bajo la cálida luz del sol.

"¿Me dices tu nombre? Tu primer nombre, digo. Acabo de caer en cuenta de que solo sé tu apellido," Andersen habló, con intenciones de volver a tomar la atención del noruego.

Viéndolo con su cara inexpresiva de siempre, Lukas respondió: "Yo tampoco sé el tuyo."

Andersen se quedó callado, algo sorprendido por la respuesta, y después empezó a reír a carcajadas. "Ah, cierto, yo tampoco he dicho mi nombre…"

Antes de que continuara la conversación, Lukas escuchó la puerta trasera de su casa abrirse, y alguien que empezó a andar sobre el camino de piedras en su patio.

"¡Lukas! ¿Estás aquí?" Le llamó Emil, que saltaba a la vista entre las diversas plantas en el patio. "Ha llegado Reidar, te dije que—"

"¡Así que te llamas Lukas! Lukas Olhouser… ¡se escucha bien!" Sonrió Andersen, sin prestarle mucha atención al muchacho que acababa de llegar junto a ellos.

Emil, por el contrario, se quedó helado en su lugar y no podía apartar los ojos del intruso en la casa de su vecino.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Lukas, preocupado.

"¿…Simon?" Dijo Emil, en un hilo de voz.

Ante la pronunciación de aquel nombre, Andersen volteó rápidamente hacia Emil. Estaba frunciendo el entrecejo con cierta aprensión en sus facciones, y Lukas se extrañó aún más con la situación, por ser la primera vez que veía a aquel hombre sin una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Eres… ¿Emil?" Preguntó esta vez Andersen, mientras abría mucho los ojos, y la sonrisa volvía a su rostro ahora más deslumbrante de lo que Lukas la había visto hasta ahora. "¡No puede ser! ¡Eres Emil!" La sonrisa se transformó en una serie de risotadas incrédulas, y Andersen saltó el cerco de madera de un solo brinco para llegar hasta Emil y abrazarlo. "¡Estás enorme! ¿Cuántos años tienes ya? ¡La última vez eras solo un enano!"

Con aquel enorme hombre sobre él, apretándolo y alborotándole el cabello, Emil se vio incapaz de reaccionar de alguna forma ante aquella muestra de afecto. Para su suerte, Lukas solo tardó un momento en acercarse y alejar a Andersen de él con un solo empujón, ya sin preocuparse de la manta que antes estaba sobre sus hombros.

"¿De qué conoces a mi hermano?" Preguntó, juntando las cejas con recelo.

"¿Hermano? ¡Emil, creía que no tenías hermanos! Y no recuerdo que vivieras junto a Tore…" Andersen continuaba hablando con un tono de alegría en su voz, sin molestarse ni un poco por la forma brusca en que Lukas lo había empujado. Mientras Lukas, perdiendo la paciencia por la personalidad despreocupada del otro, estampó los pies firmes frente a Andersen y lo vió directo a los ojos, demandando una respuesta a su pregunta.

"Está bien, ya entendí…" Lejos de sentirse intimidado por la mirada del noruego un poco más bajo de estatura que él, Andersen se veía más bien divertido por lo que parecía ser una rabieta silenciosa de parte de Lukas. "Conocí a Emil hace muchos años… ¿unos ocho? La primera vez que vine para acá, a visitar a Tore. Pero no recuerdo que viviera en…" Se detuvo de repente, y pensó mejor sus palabras. "Bueno, será que soy muy malo con ese tipo de detalles," Rió, haciendo a un lado el tema.

"No cambias en nada, Simon…" Suspiró Emil, luego de levantar el pedazo de tela que había quedado olvidado en el pasto.

La sonrisa de Andersen parecía tatuada a su cara. "¡Pues tú sí que cambiaste! Estás muy alto…"

"Es normal que las personas crezcan durante su adolescencia."

"¿Y qué pasó con tus lindas sonrisas?" Cambió de tema de repente. "Tanta energía que tenías…"

"Yo creo que tú derrochas mucha energía," Emil, siempre el muchacho sensato, se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Por si no lo sabes, ya eres un adulto, y deberías comportarte como uno."

"¡No digas cosas tan aburridas!"

Sintiéndose cada vez más fuera de lugar, las preguntas saltaban de un lado a otro en la cabeza de Lukas, incapaces de salir de su boca. Con la desesperación invadiéndolo, estiró un brazo y tomó a Emil de la manga. Sin la necesidad de que Lukas dijera alguna palabra, Emil entendió y le sonrió.

"Habrá mucho tiempo para explicarte," Dijo casi en un susurro. "Ahora ve con Reidar, o puede que queme la casa."

Lukas dudó un momento. Emil rodó los ojos y empujó a Lukas por el patio hasta la puerta de su hogar. "¿Conoces a Andersen?" Preguntó entonces el confundido miembro de la resistencia, con la voz baja.

"Entonces Simon es el tal Andersen, huh… Sí le queda, definitivamente," Emil sonrió con nostalgia y genuina felicidad. "No te preocupes por él, sé lo que te digo. Cuando regrese del trabajo te explico. ¡Sé amable!"

Con ese último comentario, Emil abrió la puerta y empujó a su hermano adentro de la casa con movimientos ágiles. No le quedó tiempo a Lukas para reaccionar, pues Reidar se acercó desde la cocina hasta el fondo de la vivienda luego de escuchar el portazo.

"¡Hey, Bondevik!" Saludó Reidar Holt con una sonrisa. Llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, pero no parecía haber trasnochado o algo parecido. A decir verdad, se veía mucho mejor que el otro día. "Te levantas muy temprano, huh. Les he traído algunas manzanas, las mejores del viejo," Indicó a Lukas que lo siguiera hasta la cocina, donde estaba un pequeño costal aparentemente lleno de manzanas.

Suspirando resignado, Lukas decidió sentarse sin gracia en la primera silla que vio, y mientras se masajeaba las sienes volteó hacia Reidar con expresión agotada. "No se te da todo esto. Ya dime qué es lo que quieres."

Sin necesidad de un segundo aviso, Holt metió sus manos detrás de él por debajo del abrigo y sacó un manojo de papeles que distribuyó sin demora en la mesa, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a recitar sus planes con entusiasmo. "Fuentes de confianza me han dicho que en este punto los alemanes tienen muy poca vigilancia para no llamar la atención, pero en realidad es un lugar estratégico para su comunicación regional," Habló mientras señalaba en un mapa de un lado a otro. "He pedido reconocer el terreno, y Arne ya me ha confirmado varias rutas seguras—"

"Me sorprende que trajeras todo esto contigo por la calle," Interrumpió Lukas el discurso, mirando atentamente las hojas llenas de información comprometedora.

"No pasa nada, ¿quién me va atrapar aquí? Los alemanes siguen acurrucados en sus cómodas camas a estas horas," Rió Holt, con un poco de vacilación. "Lukas, no podemos darnos el lujo de descansar, lo sabes. Intentar detenerme por hacer lo correcto sería una traición a nuestros ideales."

"No me parece que te esté impidiendo algo, ni recuerdo haberte prohibido nada," Razonó Bondevik, con su expresión estoica tan irónicamente característica. "Lo que es más, no creo ser capaz de ello. Y aún así, aquí estás."

"Necesito tu aprobación," Reidar expandió sus fosas nasales para acompañar su expresión de autosuficiencia. "No importa cuánto confíen en mí… no actúan si tú no estás de acuerdo."

El silencio incómodo se expandió entre ellos con presteza. Reidar no quitó su expresión seria, y llegó a un punto en que Lukas no soportó más, y rió un poco. Holt se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada y le permitió que riera despacio, para él solo.

"Casi caigo en la broma," Dijo Lukas, su voz aún con rastros de risas. "Puedo _afirmar_ sin una pizca de duda que en este mismo momento Arne anda por ahí arriesgando su vida, y también Jan, explotando bombas a diestra y siniestra."

El final de su diálogo significó el punto de partida para que ahora Reidar soltara una carcajada, pero mucho más efusiva que Lukas. "Contigo no puedo jugar, ya lo veo," Dijo, agarrándose la barriga. "En realidad ambos me esperan en la cantina de Vinter. Cuando Stian me confió las armas que consiguió esta vez para nosotros, me pidió con mucho ahínco que Jan no las tocara sin supervisión."

"¿Te están esperando? Entonces tenías completa seguridad en que iba a permitir que te salieras con la tuya," Agregó Lukas, quien no omitía ningún detalle.

"No te puedes resistir a los ojos que pongo cuando te pido algo, al menos en eso _sí_ tengo completa seguridad," Para acompañar su afirmación, Reidar pestañeó con dulzura, provocando que Lukas bufara y le diera un ligero golpe en la cara con la palma de su mano. "Qué gracioso eres," Dijo Bondevik con ironía.

Riendo con un sonido gutural, Reidar Holt se enderezó en su lugar y empezó a juntar todas las hojas que antes había esparcido por la mesa. "Me iré ya, pues el tiempo apremia. ¿Te apetece acompañarnos?"

Volviendo a su rostro totalmente serio, Lukas observó a Reidar con detenimiento. "No se te ocurra llevar a Eirik a tus misiones suicidas. Por Arne no puedo decir lo mismo, pues además de que es muy eficiente, se vuelve loco cuando lo tratas como el muchacho que es."

"Me han dicho que mucha juventud ha intentado contactarse con ustedes, interesados en unirse a nuestra causa," Comentó Holt entonces.

Lukas juntó las cejas, y respondió con todas las intenciones de abandonar ese tema de inmediato. "Tenemos mucho apoyo de algunos grupos independientes en Trondheim, pero no puedo permitirles acercarse más. Esto inició como una reunión de viejos amigos y así se quedará; es un error confiar en alguien que en realidad no conoces."

Reidar entendió inmediatamente, y no necesitó más explicaciones. "En eso no puedo diferir contigo," Guardó sus papeles en donde los llevaba en un inicio, y se dispuso a salir de la casa. "Pero ambos debemos admitir que en estos tiempos siempre se necesita una ayuda extra."

Quedándose Lukas con los labios entrecerrados, vio a Reidar acomodarse el abrigo y abrirse paso por las desoladas calles de su pueblo.

"Reidar," Le llamó entonces, voz queda. El aludido torció el cuello todo lo que pudo hacia Lukas. "Ya casi termina el tiempo de nieve."

Reidar Holt sonrió, sin mostrarse sorprendido por la trivialidad de su amigo. "Te equivocas, aún falta un poco más." Y emprendió su camino, con un solo objetivo en la mente.

.

"Volviste, Lukas," Saludó Simon Andersen desde el viejo taburete, la armónica aún en sus andrajosas manos. "Pensé que no estabas en casa."

"¿Ya desayunaste?" Preguntó, con las manos detrás de su cuerpo y un poco alejado del cerco que dividía a los jardines. Andersen inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha, en señal de confusión, y después negó lentamente. Lukas entonces reveló una de sus manos escondidas, presentando un humilde platillo con las sobras del día anterior y trozos de las manzanas que Reidar había llevado a su casa. El intruso en la casa del vecino se iluminó de felicidad. Guardó la armónica en uno de sus bolsillos y se acercó a Lukas despacio.

"Eres amigo de Emil, así que no puedo dejar que te mueras de hambre," Dijo Lukas con sencillez, mostrando su rostro neutral. "Puedes ir a comerlo dentro de la casa de Tore."

"¡No, claro que no!" Exclamó Andersen, tomando el plato que sostenía Lukas. "Comeremos aquí afuera. Quizás así te sientas más seguro que estando solos dentro de una casa."

Lukas hizo una ligera mueca, considerando la invitación. Simon sonrió mostrando los dientes, un poco sucios y con sobras de la comida pasada, pero aún así de forma deslumbrante y cálida. "Además, ya traes tu comida ahí," Dijo, riendo un poco y asomándose a la espalda de Lukas, donde el joven escondía su propio plato con comida.

"No es porque quiera comer contigo. Me gusta desayunar al aire libre," Se defendió, sin mostrarse afectado por el anterior comentario.

Andersen lo observó por un momento, y después volvió a sonreír, decidiendo que era mejor aceptar la excusa de Lukas en vez de enfrentarse a él.

Sin demorarse mucho, ambos se pusieron a devorar sus comidas, siempre con el cerco de madera entre ellos. Simon estaba sentado en el taburete, mientras que Lukas había tomado una silla abandonada en su patio. Andersen era inesperadamente callado mientras comía; pero _solo_ mientras comía.

"Emil me dijo que se fue a trabajar, pero me preocupa que no llevara comida. Bueno, a mí me pareció que no llevaba comida, pero en realidad no me fijé en eso. Quizás llevaba algo en su mochila. ¿Tú también eres pescador?" Hablaba y hablaba. Él había terminado de comer, pero Lukas aún no, así que le tocaba escucharlo balbucear. Aunque de alguna forma no encontraba a ese hombre tan molesto como cualquiera se imaginaría. En lugar de molestia, le daba intriga; que una persona pudiera hablar así en el tiempo en que se encontraban le parecía muy extraño.

Sin esperar respuesta, Simon continuaba hablando. "¿Dónde está la madre de Emil? Se me pasó preguntarle por ella antes."

"No lo hagas," Respondió al instante. Antes de que Simon preguntara el por qué, Lukas continuó: "¿La conociste?"

"¡Claro que sí! Solía compartir conmigo un brunost [2] delicioso, ¡de otro mundo!" Pero a Simon no se le iba a pasar la previa reacción defensiva de Lukas. "¿Qué le pasó?"

"Murió, hace ya algunos años."

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que Lukas respondía esa pregunta por última vez, pero seguía siendo un dolor tan cercano que parecía un poco irreal. Podía responder con indiferencia, pues se había enseñado a ser de esa forma desde muy pequeño, sin embargo era solo una manera de disfrazar su verdadero sentir.

"Ya veo. De verdad debería abstenerme de preguntarle por ella, entonces." Coincidió Andersen, sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario sobre la actitud aparentemente frívola de Lukas, y abandonando por un momento su fachada de felicidad.

"¿A qué has venido?" Preguntó Lukas de repente, luego de terminar su último trozo de manzana. "Me refiero a que no conozco una sola persona que viva paseando de un lado a otro, en medio de… esto."

"Quizás porque no has buscado en el lugar correcto," Andersen intentó guiñar un ojo, cosa que terminó siendo una muy buena imitación de un tic nervioso, lo que resultaba ser de mal gusto. "Ay, vaya… creo que esto no se me da…" Rió de sí mismo, mientras intentaba guiñar de nuevo. Lukas solo observó en silencio las payasadas del otro. Notó que en la mejilla derecha de Andersen, se formaba apenas la sombra de un hoyuelo, y que en su oreja izquierda tenía una pequeña cicatriz. Se preguntó por qué ese hombre era capaz de sonreír de esa forma. Consideró que quizás no había perdido a ningún familiar aún; también era posible que estuviera fingiendo, o tal vez solo se le había zafado un tornillo. La última era más creíble.

"Sabes, Lukas," Dijo entonces, con un poco de seriedad. "Así como tú no confías en mí, yo no puedo confiar enteramente en ti. Por esa razón quiero esperar a hablar detenidamente con Emil cuando vuelva. Confío en él de la misma forma que tú lo haces."

El joven del otro lado del cerco asintió, algo pasmado. Andersen le pasó su plato y agradeció en repetidas ocasiones por la comida, con una enorme sonrisa de vuelta en su rostro. "¡Pero estoy seguro de que no puedes ser alguien malo, mucho menos si compartes tu escasa comida con un extraño!" Dijo de forma solemne, mientras Lukas entraba a su casa con los platos usados en sus manos.

Se sentía extraño; inusual. Una desconocida calidez lo saludaba cada vez que veía a Simon Andersen sonreír, e incluso cada vez que lo escuchaba decir algo estúpido.

Pero intentó no prestar atención a eso. Tenía otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparse, algunas preguntas relevantes que debía hacer, y dilemas por resolver. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por algo que quedaba fuera del contexto de la vida que debía llevar. Notó que la luz del sol ya se filtraba directamente por las ventanas de la cocina, y solo entonces reparó en lo rápido que se le estaba pasando la mañana. Olvidando los platos, entró a su habitación para vestirse adecuadamente. Se abotonó una camisa con rapidez y eligió sin considerar mucho el primer traje café que vio en su armario. Sintió lástima de sí mismo al calzarse sus zapatos favoritos, pues eran muy cómodos pero ya eran tan viejos que las costuras se le estaban deshaciendo. Se le antojó cómica la idea de un antiguo zapatero, carente de zapatos.

Salió a la estancia, donde tomó un abrigo y su broche metálico en forma de cruz, para después abrir la puerta principal de la casa. En el apuro, olvidó totalmente la existencia de Andersen, y se concentró en ir directo al bar de Rolf Vinter, que estaba a unas cuantas calles de distancia.

Las personas del pueblo ya se disponían a marcharse a sus lugares de trabajo. Los hombres daban dulces besos a sus esposas en las mejillas; las mujeres los despedían con intentos de sonrisas. Algunos ancianos debían salir también a ganarse la comida diaria, pues no contaban con hijos o nietos que los apoyaran. Los niños no se veían jugando, sino cargando pesadas cajas con mercancía que debían llevar a Trondheim, a rastras si era necesario. Los vecinos intentaban vivir una mentira. La mayoría de las personas ahí ya habían perdido familiares en medio de la guerra, pero eso no les había señalado el fin de sus vidas, pues continuaban luchando cada día por sobrevivir.

Seguía perdido en sus amargos recuerdos cuando llegó a la puerta del bar, desolado a esas horas de la mañana. Al ver pasar un soldado alemán cerca, Lukas se apresuró a entrar al establecimiento.

"¡Buen día, Lu!" Le saludó la armoniosa voz de Inger Vinter, hija del dueño del bar. La muchacha llevaba un vestido bastante viejo, lleno de polvo, que usaba cuando le tocaba la limpieza. "Los muchachos estuvieron hace rato aquí. Ya se han marchado al trabajo."

Lukas saludó con un pequeño ademán, y registró el bar lentamente. En una esquina, sentado con la mirada perdida, estaba Johan Agotness, un miembro de la resistencia que al parecer no se había ido «al trabajo» con los demás.

"Se rehusó a ir con Reidar," Dijo la muchacha en voz baja, quien estaba ahora de pie junto a él. "Eirik me contó las noticias que trajeron. Estaba muy deprimido por no poder ayudar al final; a mí en realidad no me molesta, pues no me parece divertido ser la de los mandados. Yo sería más útil en sus misiones usuales."

Rodando los ojos ligeramente, Lukas le dio a Inger una leve palmadita en un hombro. "Que tu padre no te escuche diciendo esas tonterías."

"¡Sabes que tengo razón!"

Ignorando eso último, Lukas se dirigió al fondo del bar, y se sentó frente a Johan. "Qué raro que no quisieras participar en algo peligroso y espontáneo."

"No pienso seguir las órdenes de ese idiota egocéntrico," Bufó Agotness, con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos. "Debemos respetar las decisiones que se toman. Él lo ve todo como un juego."

"Solo estás molesto porque sabías que se iba a salir con la suya de una forma u otra," Lukas sonrió de lado.

"No deberías ser tan flexible con él."

La expresión de reproche que puso Johan le recordó a los tiempos en que sus únicas preocupaciones eran llegar temprano a casa para ahorrarse sermones infinitos. Cuando despertaban temprano solo porque sus madres les jalaban los cabellos y los obligaban a ponerse de pie. Cuando se recostaban en los amplios campos del pueblo por las tardes, para observar cómo iban apareciendo las estrellas.

Todo eso era ahora muy lejano, y había sido cambiado por un arma escondida entre sus ropas la mayor parte del tiempo.

"No me sería posible obligarlo a actuar según mi conveniencia. Es mejor dejarlo trabajar en calma, en vez de estar bajo la presión de nuestros pensamientos negativos."

Agotness continuaba mostrando un rostro fruncido de quien no está de acuerdo con lo que escucha, pero no comentó nada más. Lukas entonces se inclinó más cerca de él, y con voz ligeramente zalamera, le dijo: "Johan… llévame a Trondheim."

El aludido observó fijamente la cercana cara de Lukas. "No necesitas hacer eso. A mí puedes obligarme a ser útil en lo que necesites, lo sabes bien," Dijo, con un tono de fastidio, para después levantarse bruscamente. "La camioneta está en casa."

Luego de despedirse vagamente de la muchacha Vinter, los dos hombres se encaminaron por el pueblo hasta las viviendas más alejadas. Veían cada vez a más personas ponerse en marcha junto a los minutos del día. Las pisadas en la escasa nieve se disipaban. Su destino era un viejo granero, en la parte trasera de la casa de Johan Agotness. Dentro, estaba la pequeña camioneta de color oscuro que usaban los de la resistencia para movilizarse usualmente, y sin demora la pusieron en marcha. La carretera que daba a Trondheim veía pasar personas que iban y venían, a pie o a carreta; pero casi nadie en auto. Al inicio de la invasión, muchos hombres se habían adelantado a los hechos y vendieron sus propiedades para sacarles provecho antes de que sus bienes resultaran confiscados sin razones aparentes.

"¿Qué te lleva a la ciudad esta vez?"

Lukas apartó la vista de los paisajes blancos y lejanos que lo rodeaban, para poner atención a el camino frente a él. Los ruidos que hacía la camioneta lo obligaban a hablar en un tono poco más alto de lo normal. "Hoy toca ver a Morten."

Johan asintió despacio. "¿No está muy ocupado para eso?"

"Eso lo veré dentro de poco. Si me deja plantado, ya podré llegar a mis conclusiones."

No dijeron más en todo el recorrido, y en poco tiempo ya habían llegado a Trondheim, la ciudad que ahora se teñía de rojo y negro en sus banderas.

* * *

Notas:

[1]  
 _Hubo un tiempo en que el amor era ciego_  
 _Y el mundo era una canción_  
 _Y la canción era emocionante_  
 _Hubo un tiempo... entonces todo salió mal..._

La canción es _I dreamed a dream_ , del musical _Les misérables_. Me parece que las primeras líneas quedan muy bien con la situación emocional de Lukas en este capítulo.  
Mis ganas de escribir las saco de canciones, así que más de una vez haré referencias así.

[2] Brunost, o geitost, es un queso de cabra dulce, tradicional en la cocina noruega.

La escuela es una zorra, se los digo. Bendito fin de semana.

Como siempre, a quien sea que siga leyendo esto se lo agradezco mucho. Si se me pasó corregir algún error, lo siento. Y si ustedes se sienten dadivosos, no duden en dejarme algún comentario de lo que sea.


	5. Chapter 5

_The mountains are waiting_  
 _the full moon has come_  
 _I got lost on highway_  
 _but don't ask me where I've been..._  
 _or what I've done..._ [1]

* * *

Vivaces recuerdos de una noche lejana no permitían que Simon Densen disfrutara de unos efímeros momentos de calma, resguardado en su cómoda posición junto a la pared de la casa de su amigo Tore Sørensen. Un año había pasado ya, desde aquella madrugada tan agitada como lo había estado su respiración descontrolada, dentro de Monica y frente a sus controles.

Remembrar a su querida Monica significaba un arduo pesar para su conciencia; aún recordaba claramente los intentos al borde de un milagro que hizo su avión para llevarlo hasta territorio sueco, donde los invasores alemanes no tuvieron el valor de irrumpir, y donde por fin Simon pudo lograr un respiro de alivio en aquella madrugada de abril. Había sido una experiencia imposible de describir exactamente con palabras, y que significó un enorme cambio en su vida; agradecía enormemente su decisión de haberse dirigido al país vecino con la finalidad de no vivir sometido por invasores, aún si eso significaba dejar su hogar atrás. Pero en esos momentos, recordar tales hazañas de las cuales había presumido un año entero no significaba más que dolor y arrepentimiento. Un simple descuido; un mísero segundo de distracción y se encontraba varado en un pueblito noruego olvidado por los dioses. No era una situación tan catastrófica, ya que tenía la suerte de haber contado con el placer de conocer a Tore Sørensen con anterioridad, pero la sola idea de haber perdido a Monica por su bruta confianza sin fundamentos le hacía sentir un tremendo vacío en su ser, semejante a haber perdido a una persona muy valiosa, a un familiar.

Y eso era Monica. Había sido su fiel acompañante en una travesía de naturaleza salvaje y peligro de muerte. Aunque al menos, estando en Suecia, el peligro de muerte solo estaba presente por inanición y no algo tan grave como lo era estar prácticamente en el hocico del lobo que ansiaba tragárselo vivo desde hacía más de un año. Entiéndase, los alemanes.

Quién iba pensar que al haberse confiado en uno de sus viajes por Suecia y privarse de un rato de sueño necesario, Simon se encontraría cayendo en picada a suelo noruego, luego de haberse quedado dormido mientras pilotaba a su avión. Pudo aminorar el golpe, pero retomó la conciencia muy tarde. Monica se estrelló sin opción en los adentros de un frondoso bosque noruego, y terminó hecha pedazos contra la húmeda tierra. Simon tuvo que oprimirse el corazón al abandonarla para escapar de los fúricos oficiales alemanes en la zona. Apenas alcanzó a rescatar unas cuantas pertenencias valiosas en el avión. Las heridas físicas ganadas en aquella caída eran rasguños, comparadas con su dolor interno.

Y el resto era historia. Se escondió, llegó a Trondheim en una mañana muy agitada a causa de los inconformes estudiantes universitarios, y se dirigió agradecido hasta el cálido hogar de un viejo amigo; un hogar donde había pasado inolvidables momentos de su juventud. Y se encontraba después, recargado contra una pared de ese hogar y con una armónica contra sus labios, considerando sus opciones y posibilidades.

Fue entonces que entre ramas de arbustos y gotas de lluvia, había visto por tercera vez en el tiempo que llevaba ahí a un joven noruego, al que apenas por primera vez lograba _observar_ detenidamente.

Era rubio, de cabello con un tono mucho más claro que el suyo propio, pero no tan platinado como el de su amigo Emil. El cabello de Olhouser era un poco largo, y terminaba en curiosas ondas rebeldes que rozaban su mentón fino. Su cuello, esbelto y largo, estaba al descubierto junto con gran parte de sus marcadas clavículas, como si se encontraran bajo un caluroso sol veraniego. Llevaba una camisa holgada, blanca, transparente, y se había cubierto los hombros descuidadamente con una sábana de cama, aunque de cualquier forma se alcanzaba a ver su pálida piel. Pero por más que su estética figura y delicadas facciones le habían dejado atónito, fueron sus ojos los que lograron que Simon Densen se encontrara perdido por unos instantes.

Eran azules, muy azules, pero no brillantes, sino opacos; nunca se había visto en la tierra tal tono profundo de azul en unos ojos tan faltos de vida. Sí, esa era la expresión correcta, pues aquellos irises reflejaban todo, _menos_ señales de vida. Los espejos del alma de Olhouser eran hermosos, pero vacíos, como si su cuerpo se moviera por inercia y sin motivo.

Casi inmediatamente después de ver a ese joven, tuvo el reencuentro que nunca imaginó con su viejo amigo Emil. Verlo representó la primera luz de alegría verdadera en mucho tiempo.

"Así que… señor _Andersen_ ," Había dicho esa mañana el muchacho de cabello platinado, una vez que llevó a su hermano a rastras hacia el interior de su hogar. Se acercó lentamente, y pasó sus delgados brazos por el cuello de aquella persona que no creía posible volver a ver. "De verdad eres tú… Lukas me habló de ti ayer," Al separarse, Simon iba empezar a decir algo cursi sobre cuánto Emil había cambiado, pero se vio interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡De verdad! ¿Qué tas estúpido puedes ser?" Gruñó el muchacho, de repente muy molesto, pero en un tono de voz bajo. "¡Solo vas por ahí llamando la atención!"

Simon se quedó atónito, sin saber cómo reaccionar. "Yo… bueno…"

"¡Más te vale que dejes el teatrito de loco sonriente, porque todo el pueblo empezará a sospechar de ti! ¡Estás viendo que eres un extraño, y tú te andas feliz de la vida por el pueblo y la ciudad…!"

Por lo que pareció una eternidad, Emil le dio un sermón sobre los peligros con los que vivían y cómo los alemanes ejecutaban a cualquiera solo con haberlos visto agachar la cabeza. "¡Y así te haces llamar adulto!" Dijo con un último aliento.

Después de eso, Simon intentó mantener la compostura y hablar un poco más con el muchacho, pero éste se apresuró a despedirse y salir de estampida por la rechinante pequeña puerta del cerco. "¡Iré a la ciudad! ¡Esos salmones no se pescan solos!" Le había dicho Emil, mientras se iba. "¡Cuando regrese más vale que estés aquí, Simon!"

En cuestión de nada, se encontró solo; después desayunó en compañía del dichoso hermano mayor de Emil, y de nuevo, se ceñía en su propia soledad plagada de recuerdos amargos. Por lo que, Simon pasó su mañana de mal humor, sentado junto a la casa de su amigo Tore, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Quiso dar una vuelta por el lugar, pero no estaba en sus planes andar por ahí a plena luz del día, en un pueblo tan pequeño, llamando aún más la atención en aquellos sucios harapos. Los cuales, por cierto, no podía lavar, pues las pobres y escasas tuberías en la casa donde era inquilino apenas servían para el retrete, y eran un desastre digno de una casa abandonada por aparentemente un largo tiempo. Y aunque tuviera la facilidad, no podría lavar, pues no tenía nada para usar mientras su ropa se secaba, ya que la mayoría de sus pertenencias habían quedado dentro de Monica en aquella fatídica noche pasada. Como consuelo le quedó solo una pequeña bolsa andrajosa con escasas (y ya inexistentes) provisiones, su armónica, y una vieja fotografía.

Había pasado poco tiempo desde que el sol dejó su cénit, cuando empezó a escuchar un poco de conmoción entre los habitantes del pueblo. Hablaban sobre ataques, dos días seguidos, mucho peligro, y desesperación. De quien escuchó más fueron niños, que hablaban en un tono más alto que los adultos, y que preguntaban a sus abuelos el porqué de alguna explosión extraña en cierto edificio.

Simon se quedó extrañado. Si juntaba las piezas de cada conversación que pudo escuchar a escondidas, su conclusión llegaba a otro alboroto causado por universitarios, como el día anterior. Suspiró, solo esperando que Emil estuviera lejos del alboroto, y de nuevo se recargó desesperanzado en la casa de su amigo.

.

Eran apenas las primeras horas de la tarde, cuando Emil se encontraba ya de camino a casa en la parte trasera de una camioneta. Luego de escuchar las explosiones causadas en la ciudad por los miembros de la resistencia, el señor Raske inmediatamente decidió regresar al pueblo. El camino estaba lleno de personas que se alejaban de Trondheim, asustadas. Nadie quería imaginarse lo fúricos que estarían los alemanes luego de dos días seguidos de ataques hacia ellos.

Perdido entre los lloriqueos y quejas de los transeúntes, Emil se dejó llevar por la corriente que se llenaba de aquellos problemas, cada vez más hastiado por las horribles experiencias que debía vivir día a día. Por un momento se sintió fuera de sí, solo moviéndose por el traqueteo de la vieja y minúscula camioneta del señor Raske. Veía humo ascender al cielo desde la cada vez más lejana ciudad, pero no le tomaba importancia.

Entonces, pasaron junto a otra camioneta: la que generalmente usaban en la resistencia para los viajes. Impaciente, mientras pasaban junto ella, Emil estiraba el cuello para ver dentro de la cabina. Ahí estaba su hermano, hablando despacio con Johan Agotness, quien manejaba. Un enorme alivio invadió el pecho de Emil, y más cuando Lukas lo vio y le sonrió al verlo.

Al llegar al pueblo, las camionetas fueron en caminos distintos. Emil decidió quedarse con el señor Raske, a regañadientes. Quería saber lo que había pasado, pero podía esperar.

"Muchacho… estaba pensando últimamente…" Dijo aquel anciano, mientras él y Emil bajaban algunas cajas de la parte trasera de la camioneta. "Si quieres, sabes, puedes venir a vivir con nosotros."

Emil se quedó inmóvil, con una pesada caja a medio levantar, sin entender aquellas palabras. No necesitó preguntar. "Nosotros ya somos viejos y muy humildes en estos tiempos, pero… es mejor para ti estar en un ambiente más… seguro…" Carraspeó un poco, para continuar. "Lo que quiero decir… es que simplemente no me gustaría enterarme de que algo te pasó, y mucho menos si pudo haber sido evitado."

"Pero, señor—" Emil no sabía cómo enfrentar aquella situación.

"Yo sé… que ese joven es lo más cercano a una familia para ti, Emil…" Asintió Raske, con una dolida expresión en su rostro. "Por eso no insistiré. Solo quiero que sepas que llegará un momento… en el que ya no podrás cambiar nada de lo que suceda a tu alrededor. Con la finalidad de evitar eso… simplemente te doy más oportunidades para que no te quedes sin opciones."

Un prolongado suspiro se dio paso al final de ese comentario. Emil levantó la caja por fin, y sin apartar la vista de los ojos frente a él, habló. "Muchas gracias por preocuparse. Aunque puedo asegurarle, señor, que no importa lo que pase, siempre será mejor para mí estar junto a mi hermano que en otro lugar."

Tuvo especial cuidado en pronunciar la palabra «hermano» de la forma más lenta, pero discreta, que le era posible. El señor Raske se limitó a sonreír con tristeza. Cuando terminaron de bajar las cosas de la camioneta, le notificó a Emil que sería mejor no ir a Trondheim mientras las cosas estuvieran tan agitadas, y se despidió de él luego de darle unos cuantos pescados. El muchacho no se había quedado cómodo luego de tener esa conversación, por lo que decidió apresurarse a casa y pensar en otra cosa. Al acercarse por la parte trasera, pudo ver que Simon seguía en casa de su vecino; dormitaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana del dormitorio principal. Emil levantó una pierna y la estiró hasta saltar el pequeño cerco del patio de la casa, y tocó el marco de la ventana ligeramente. Simon se estremeció, se alejó de la ventana de un brinco, y en un movimiento rápido (tan rápido que Emil no lo registró hasta que Simon estuvo casi al otro lado de la habitación) sacó un pequeño puñal de su abrigo, y lo blandió en posición defensiva. Desde el patio, Emil se quedó inmóvil en su sitio. En un instante el semblante amenazador de Simon, se suavizó en uno de sorpresa, y se apresuró para salir al patio por la vieja puerta trasera.

"¡Emil! Bienvenido, yo... lo siento si te sorprendí..." Dijo apresurado, y con rostro afligido. Emil apenas negó con la cabeza, con la intención de no preocupar a Simon, pero su rostro sorprendido decía otra cosa. "A la próxima deberías pararte a dos metros de mí y lanzarme piedras," Terminó de decir eso riendo, sin embargo el muchacho no parecía tranquilizarse, por lo que Simon dejó las risas de lado y suspiró mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. "Desde que inició... todo esto... no he podido dormir tranquilo una sola vez; es inevitable estar alerta."

Emil agachó un poco la cabeza, comprendiendo el sentimiento. Seguía sin decir nada cuando volvió a poner su mirada en Simon. Tentativamente, levantó su mano y tomó al otro hombre de la manga de su abrigo, para después indicarle que lo siguiera hasta su casa. Simon lo siguió sin quejarse. Hasta que entraron a la parcial seguridad de su hogar, Emil pudo volver a sentirse tranquilo.

La sorpresa que había tenido en la ciudad momentos antes se había dejado ver luego de estar frente a la reacción de Simon; le hizo recordar que en verdad se encontraban en una situación peligrosa, día a día.

"Yo... debería explicar por qué estoy aquí, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Simon tentativamente, mientras Emil le invitaba a ponerse cómodo.

"Ya te di suficiente tiempo para inventarte una historia creíble, así que sí, supongo que deberías."

Sacudiendo los hombros con falsa diversión, Simon negó. "No seas así... las razones que tengo para mentir, radican en tu seguridad y la de tu hermano."

"Créeme," Empezó Emil con ironía. "Solo por estar en esta casa podrían fusilarte."

Simon entonces dejó su expresión juguetona, para fruncir el ceño. "No creo que debas decirme esos comentarios con tanta facilidad. A Lukas no le gustaría."

Luego de quedarse atónito por un momento, Emil empezó a reír en voz alta. "¿Ahora te quieres poner serio? No querrás que te recuerde tu comportamiento hasta ahora..."

"Estoy preocupado," Dijo mientras se sentaba en una frágil silla de madera. "Pensar que puedes dar información comprometedora de esa forma... ¿qué pasaría si confiaras a primera vista en un simpatizante de los alemanes solo porque lo conociste hace unos cuantos años?"

Una penetrante mirada de ojos azules escrutó a Emil de arriba hacia abajo, esperando a una reacción. El muchacho intentó sostener aquella mirada. A pesar de que Simon estaba sentado y lo veía desde abajo, Emil se sentía observado por un gigante, superior en todo sentido. _Esto debe ser lo que deja la guerra en las personas_ , pensó.

"Eso sería muy malo," Afirmó, para después golpear con la palma de la mano la mesa que estaba por un lado de Simon. "Sin embargo, no me parece que sea el caso. Mucho menos pensando que los alemanes ahora mismo trotan desesperados de aquí para allá, buscando rastros del piloto que se estrelló hace dos días a las afueras de Trondheim, oh, señor Simon Densen, teniente de la fuerza aérea danesa…"

Simon se mantuvo callado, pero había empezado a juntar sus pobladas cejas con más aprehensión que antes. Buscó encontrar en Emil algún signo dubitativo, pero el joven lo veía a los ojos, con total seguridad. Simon entonces suspiró y, derrotado, dejó sus hombros liberarse de la tensión. "Perdí mi façade tan rápido, no puedo creerlo… No recordaba haberte dicho mi nombre antes…"

Los labios de Emil entonces se curvearon en una sonrisa ligeramente, y sintió que veía a Simon correctamente desde arriba. "No lo hiciste," Admitió satisfecho. "Si yo fuera un simpatizante de los alemanes, ahora mismo estarías con un pie en Kristiansten. [2] ¿Puedes criticarme ahora por mi forma de tratar con información comprometedora?"

Después de eso y un resoplido, la niebla de dudas que se había formado entre ellos se empezó a disiparse. Simon se quejó sobre cómo había bajado la guardia porque se trataba de aquel muchacho, específicamente, con quien hablaba. Emil solo aceptaba sus quejas sin tomarlas en cuenta, mientras se disponía a preparar los pescados que recién había conseguido. Simon entonces le habló sobre su escape de la invasión a Dinamarca, pero sin la usual efusividad con que contaba esa historia en Suecia. Después le contó sobre sus viajes en aquella tierra neutral.

"Puede que no me creas," Dijo entonces con una sonrisa de incómoda nostalgia. "Pero me quedé dormido en uno de esos viajes, y así llegué aquí. El aterrizaje no me costó la vida, pero sí a Monica..."

Sacó una pequeña bolsa de la parte interior de su abrigo, y la abrió con especial delicadeza. Con cuidado le pasó a Emil una fotografía un poco quemada de una esquina. En la imagen estaba el avión de caza, Monica, en un enorme hangar; frente a ella estaba Simon abrazando por los hombros a dos compañeros que llevaban el mismo uniforme de aviador que él. Los tres sonreían de forma despreocupada y alegre. Emil se sintió sonreír por mero reflejo, y después lo inundó un terrible sentimiento, al relacionar aquellos dos hombres con el relato de Simon sobre la invasión alemana a Dinamarca.

"¿Son ellos...?"

No terminó de preguntar cuando Simon ya asentía con tristeza. "Poul y Jørgen. Ambos pilotaban el fokker C.V que vi desmoronarse detrás de mí en la invasión. Probablemente sobrevivieron a la caída... pero no a los alemanes que los esperaban en tierra."

Emil inmediatamente soltó la fotografía para dejarla caer en la mesa, y de manera inconsciente se llevó una mano a la boca. "Cómo... ¿cómo puedes hablar sobre ello de esa forma?" Preguntó incrédulo, luchando consigo mismo por no recordar cierta ejecución pública de cinco miembros de la resistencia...

Poniéndose de pie, Simon se acercó a Emil para darle unas palmadas en la espalda. El joven parecía al borde de una crisis nerviosa. "Tranquilo. Lo que sea que pasó, ya está. Hasta el final, ellos mantuvieron sus ideales: eso es lo que importa."

Enseguida Emil se dio cuenta de la forma en que estaba reaccionando, y quiso empezar a tranquilizarse. Con impotencia, enojo y frustración, se abalanzó sobre Simon en un abrazo desesperado, hundiendo sus dedos en la sucia tela de aquel abrigo. Entonces estuvo seguro: aquella ejecución frente a la catedral de Nidaros en Trondheim, en aquel fatídico día de 1940, nunca en su vida la iba olvidar.

.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer cuando Lukas salió de la interminable reunión llevándose a cabo por la resistencia en la casa de Johan Agotness. Ya que Reidar no se iría hasta que el joven Niels se sintiera mejor, Lukas decidió dejarle al temerario hombre la tarea de llevar a cabo sus siguientes misiones; aparentemente no quería descansar ningún día en el que estuviera cerca de Trondheim. Lukas por su parte estaba preocupado por Emil y el paradero de aquel antiguo conocido de su hermano, por lo que se apresuró a llegar a casa.

Al abrir la puerta, lo saludó un delicioso aroma a pescados, acompañado por la vista de una espalda ancha, desnuda y llena de cicatrices, que justo se despojaba de sus ropas. Un poco más abajo, en la zona del abdomen, se enredaban vendas sucias y ensangrentadas. Al escuchar su llegada, Emil y Simon voltearon hacia él, y le dieron la bienvenida; mientras el primero tomaba la sucia ropa en sus manos, el segundo continuaba el antes interrumpido proceso, desabrochando su pantalón.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Preguntó Lukas acercándose más a la estancia, y sin mostrar signos de estar sorprendido. Intentó ignorarlo, pero de alguna forma no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella enorme espalda, mucho menos mientras Simon flexionaba sus sorprendentemente tonificados músculos en movimientos que parecían rítmicos, en una clase de ritual. Supo de inmediato que sus movimientos eran tan armoniosos debido a que seguro las heridas en su espalda baja dolían si se desvestía de otra forma.

"Llegaste justo a tiempo," Le dijo Emil, empujando a Simon de repente, hacia el fondo de la vivienda. "Por Dios, desnúdate en el baño. Ten un poco de decencia," Entonces se dirigió de nuevo a su hermano. "Lukas, busca algo de ropa para Simon, ¿sí? Cuando termine de bañarse necesitará algo limpio y seco."

"¿Vas a lavar su ropa?"

"Pues claro, ¿no ves lo sucia que está? Seguro debes tener algo que le quede a este mastodonte..." Simon entonces se quejó por la ofensa, y Emil solo rodó los ojos. "A primera vista pareciera que estás en los huesos, pero estás muy bien conservado por lo que veo."

 _Vaya_ que estaba bien conservado, Lukas no pudo evitar notar para sí mismo. Sacudió un poco la cabeza en un intento de alejar aquellos pensamientos, sintiéndose de repente culpable al estar frente a Emil. Para su suerte, pronto Simon desapareció en el baño, y él aprovechó para entrar en su habitación y sacar algo de ropa. Los viejos trajes de su padre parecían ser lo suficientemente anchos para cubrir a Andersen, por lo que tomó uno de los más recientes y menos usados, para llevárselo a Emil.

Encontró a su hermano en el pequeño, húmedo y mohoso cuarto que utilizaban para lavar la ropa, al fondo de la vivienda. Estaba vertiendo agua caliente en un gran balde de agua fría. "Oh, ponlo en una silla por favor. Y, ¿puedes pedirle sus botas? Las limpiaré primero, pues no tenemos zapatos que le queden."

Lukas solo asintió, algo fascinado por la diligencia y seguridad que Emil le dedicaba a ese asunto. Puso la ropa en la estancia, y se encaminó al baño. Tocó la puerta, y abrió una vez Andersen le indicó que pasara. Encontró al hombre dentro del ancho barril de madera que usaban para bañarse antes de que iniciara la guerra. En los tiempos actuales, no se tomaban la molestia de llenar aquel recipiente y solo se daban duchas rápidas, después de todo. Sin embargo, Andersen estaba completamente cubierto de agua, a excepción de sus pies que sobresalían del barril, y su cabeza que se recostaba en el borde de la madera. Tenía una tranquila y pacífica expresión en el rostro, que reflejaba más que nada el cansancio saliendo de su cuerpo poco a poco. Lukas se agachó para tomar los pantalones, las vendas y las botas que habían quedado olvidadas en el mojado piso, ignorando la sutil sensación de calor que se expandía por su estómago.

"Emil no necesita hacer nada, ya se lo dije…" Habló Andersen despacio, en un suspiro, con los ojos cerrados. "Solo esto es suficiente…"

"Aprecia sus buenas intenciones," Le dijo Lukas antes de salir. "Y siéntete cómodo mientras puedas, porque no te quedarás aquí mucho."

Al salir, apenas escuchó a Simon dar las gracias. De nuevo Lukas fue al cuarto del fondo en busca de su hermano, y lo encontró apoyado en sus rodillas, tallando en el pequeño lavadero de madera la sucia camisa gris (anteriormente blanca) de Andersen. "Gracias, déjalo por ahí," Dijo Emil al notar la presencia del otro. "La comida está lista en la cocina, también está caliente. Lo siento, ¿pero te importaría servirte tú?"

Luego de negar con la cabeza a pesar de saber que Emil no lo veía, Lukas esperó un poco antes de ir a la cocina. "¿Piensas lavar esas viejas vendas? Puedes tomar de las que tenemos en el mueble; las otras hay que desecharlas."

"Ah, claro, está bien..."

"Y no te preocupes por las cantidades en el botiquín. Si necesita que desinfectes sus heridas, las desinfectas. Iré con Neils por algunas de las provisiones que trajo Ole," Después de decir eso, Lukas se alejó de la habitación.

Detrás de él quedó Emil, estupefacto. No fue hasta que Lukas desapareció dentro de la casa, cuando el muchacho gritó, alegre y conmovido: "¡Gracias, hermano! ¡Ah, también come de las manzanas que trajo Reidar!"

Lukas comió la cena de ese día algo más temprano que de costumbre, y también con más tranquilidad, a pesar de tener esa tarde a un extraño en su propia casa. Luego de terminar de comer, se levantó para lavar su plato, e incluso hojeó uno de los libros que tenían en el pequeño librero de la estancia; sin embargo, no pudo concentrarse con aquel hombre aún perturbando su hogar, y más específicamente, su baño. Pasó un buen rato cuando por fin Emil salió del cuarto donde lavaba, secándose el sudor de la frente como si no vivieran en el helado norte.

"Ese horrible abrigo fue un reto," Gimió el muchacho con disgusto. Entonces, se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver a su hermano sentado solo en una silla, hojeando un libro de cuentos.

"Parece que tu amigo se ahogó en el baño," Dijo Lukas mostrándose indiferente.

Con un gruñido de hastío, Emil tomó el botiquín y las vendas, y sacó a Simon a rastras del baño. Le ayudó a vendar sus heridas, y lo dejó solo para cambiarse. Cuando el hombre terminó de arreglarse, parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Lukas no quería mirar, pero era demasiado tentador. El pantalón café se ajustaba perfecto a su cuerpo, los tirantes le daban un toque especial de seriedad, y aunque las botas estaban un poco fuera de lugar, la forma en que se enrolló las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos valía lo suficiente como para perdonar cualquier otro error. Pero eso no era todo. Libre de mugrientas vendas en sus manos y sin suciedad acumulada en cabello grasoso, Lukas se dio cuenta de que Simon no solo tenía un inesperado buen cuerpo, sino que era excepcionalmente _apuesto_. Su cabello seguía igual de alborotado que la primera vez que lo vio, pero ahora lo podía apreciar brillante y rubio y Lukas solo quería pasar sus manos por aquellos mechones que contrastaban tan bien con su color de piel… Por supuesto que sus azules y profundos ojos seguían iguales, justo como su deslumbrante (y ahora totalmente limpia) sonrisa perfecta.

"Vaya, siento que estoy vivo de nuevo," Rió Simon. "Muchas gracias por todo… ya no me gustaría ser una molestia, por lo que me voy a casa de mi amigo…"

"Te daré unas mantas," Se apresuró Emil. "Las noches son muy frías, las necesitarás."

Inmediatamente, la calmada voz de Lukas intervino impasible. "Quietos. Nada de esto ni lo otro. Necesito explicaciones, y las necesito _ahora_ ," Dijo, mientras colocaba el libro sobre la mesa, y levantándose de su silla. Volteó hacia Simon. "¿Y bien?"

"Hablé ya con Emil," Asintió el aludido. "Pude darme cuenta de que estamos del mismo lado de la línea, Lukas Olhouser, y no corren más peligro ustedes al estar conmigo, del que yo vivo al estar ahora mismo aquí. Permíteme presentarme de nuevo," Avanzó entonces hasta Lukas, quien por reflejo dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, pero mantuvo su usual seriedad. El hombre extendió una mano hacia enfrente, y sonriendo, dijo: "Simon Densen, para servirte."

* * *

Notas:

[1]

 _Las montañas están esperando_  
 _la luna llena ha llegado_  
 _me perdí en la autopista_  
 _pero no me preguntes dónde he estado..._  
 _o qué he hecho..._

La canción es _Amarillo_ de Gorillaz. La primera parte, narrada desde el punto de vista de Simon, me recuerda mucho a esta canción.

[2]

Kristiansten es una fortaleza a las afueras de Trondheim que los alemanes usaron para ejecutar traidores y tal. Acostúmbrense al nombre, pues luego sabremos más del lugar.

Okay, volví.  
Me gusta mucho esta historia y no pienso dejarla, sin importar cuánto me tome terminarla. No aparecía por aquí pues mi inspiración simplemente se había ido de vacaciones, ya entenderán.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a quien sea que continúe leyendo ésto.


	6. Chapter 6

_20 de mayo de 1941_

 _Trondheim, Noruega._

El aire ligeramente helado de la tarde golpeaba las mejillas de Lukas mientras corría por las calles de la ciudad. Solo podía pensar en una cosa mientras huía de sus despiadados perseguidores: llegar a un cierto edificio, que de momento era el único lugar seguro en Trondheim. Dobló repentinamente en una esquina, hasta llegar a una gran pared que le obstruía el paso; escuchaba alemanes correr detrás de él. Con agilidad, guardó su pistola dentro del abrigo, puso el pie sobre un enorme recipiente de basura, se tomó de unas tuberías, y saltó al otro lado de la pared sin problema alguno. Recorrió apresurado los callejones, sin dejar de dar vuelta en la primera intersección que veía. Estaba a una cuadra de llegar al punto de reunión, cuando una persona salió de repente a la vista. Lukas rápidamente apuntó su arma.

"Hey, hey, Rasmussen, tranquilízate por favor," Le dijo el muchacho Arne Blom, en el pseudónimo que llevaba Lukas ese día. Se acomodó la enorme mochila que llevaba, y reanudó su camino junto a Lukas. "Va a ser genial, espera a verlo."

Bondevik alzó una ceja. Volteó hacia el cielo, por el que subía un rastro de humo oscuro. "¿No detonó ya?"

"Ah, claro," Se encogió de hombros, para después sonreír amplio. "Pero les dejamos un segundo regalo."

Al llegar a la puerta trasera del edificio que buscaban, ésta se abrió de inmediato para dejarlos pasar. Dentro estaban Reidar Holt y Jan Munch, quienes les indicaron a los recién llegados que los siguieran a las escaleras. Asomándose por una ventana del piso más alto, los esperaban otros cuantos muchachos más, compañeros de clase de Arne. Desde que Reidar había decidido no regresar por un tiempo a Suecia, más y más hombres se unían a ellos. Lukas no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esto, pero que necesitaban más personas era un hecho, por lo que concedió que Reidar se encargase de los nuevos en la causa.

"¿Por qué Arne ha llegado al mismo tiempo que yo?" Preguntó Lukas una vez estuvieron todos reunidos.

"Bueno, él quería darles un regalo extra a esos cerdos alemanes," Empezó a explicar Jan, pero fue interrumpido por un gruñido del muchacho en cuestión.

"Puedo decirlo yo mismo," Siseó Arne. "Aproveché el alboroto de la primer bomba, ya sabes, con la que no nos fue tan bien…" Dijo viendo hacia uno de los universitarios que los acompañaban. "Pero no importa eso, porque gracias a ella pude colocar una segunda bomba por el callejón, justo en la pared de la habitación donde tienen guardada su información y papeles."

Juntando las cejas en desaprobación, Lukas volteó hacia Reidar y Jan. Sus profundos ojos apenas reflejaban un rastro de ira. Ya que tenían mucho sin hacer algo temerario, Lukas había estado confiando en ellos de más, y a los idiotas les había quedado paso para sus ideas descabelladas. Iba empezar a hablar, cuando un horrífico estruendo resonó sobre ellos, y sobre toda la ciudad en general, seguido de una lluvia de alaridos y gimoteos. Vieron hacia afuera por la ventana, y apreciaron cómo más humo negro subía hasta el cielo desde un pequeño edificio que sin prisa se bañaba en brillante y amenazador fuego. Los hombres a su alrededor rieron, y festejaron la desgracia de sus enemigos. Lukas ya había empezado a tranquilizarse, pues a pesar de que aquellas ideas eran muy peligrosas, también era cierto que les ayudaban a ganar muchas ventajas. _A veces hay que irse a los extremos_ , decía Reidar con regularidad.

Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de algo. "¿Cómo supiste dónde poner la bomba para que quedara donde tienen sus papeles?"

El rostro de Arne palideció, y Jan se apresuró hacia enfrente para dar explicaciones. "Los hemos estado observando por mucho, solo nos basamos en suposiciones…"

"He dicho," Bondevik tomó a Jan Munch del hombro, y lo apartó para ver a Arne directamente a los ojos. "¿Cómo supiste dónde, Arne?"

El muchacho entonces recordó una de las incontables razones por las que todos consideraban a Lukas su líder: a veces simplemente no era posible mentirle a su mirada. "Mo… Morten…" Balbuceó.

Lukas entonces empujó a Jan, que aún seguía cerca, y se apartó de los otros mientras se llevaba las dos manos a la cabeza. "Fuiste con Morten," Dijo para sí mismo, como no creyéndolo. Al continuar hablando, fue levantando la voz (solo un poco) para cada palabra. "Has comprometido nuestra principal fuente de información de ese lado, Arne."

Nadie hablaba. Ni siquiera Reidar se atrevía a contestarle a Lukas en aquel momento. El monólogo exasperado pasó borroso en la mente de Lukas; apenas recordaba haber dicho algo parecido a: "Ya no quiero enterarme de que alguien actúe sin antes haberlo comunicado", y lo siguiente que recordaba con claridad era el frío de afuera calándole los huesos.

Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablaba denotando total autoridad, y con un suspiro, llegó a la conclusión de que quizás de ahora en adelante lo necesitaría. Anduvo por las agitadas calles de la ciudad, evitando la panadería de Knut Naess, pero en su lugar pasando frente a un viejo y abandonado establecimiento que conocía muy bien. La antigua zapatería de su padre, donde pasó tantos momentos de su infancia y adolescencia, estaba ante él en todo su majestuoso abandono y deterioro. El lugar estaba desolado, roto, olvidado. Lukas se obligó a seguir su camino; camino que llevaba a ningún lugar en específico. Quizás si se iba caminando al pueblo, llegaría en la mañana, como Simon lo había hecho días antes. Simon…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un chiflido. Levantó la vista, y encontró a Johan Agotness entre la muchedumbre, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

"Sabía que no querrías pasar la noche aquí," Dijo, para después empezar a caminar. "La camioneta está por acá, ven."

El cielo oscureció mientras ellos aún iban con rumbo al pueblo. Unos alemanes extrañamente amigables de uniforme verde los detuvieron en una parte del camino. Johan les sonrió y les dijo, señalando a Lukas: "Ya lo encontré, señores, gracias." Los hombres devolvieron la sonrisa y les permitieron irse. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Lukas, Agotness suspiró. "Hace unos días bebí unas copas con ellos en el bar de Vinter. Hazte amigo del enemigo, ¿no? Al parecer los mismos alemanes detestan a los de uniformes negros." [1]

"Que ninguno de los muchachos te escuche diciendo eso, o pensarán que ya simpatizas con ellos…" Lukas entonces recargó la cabeza contra el vidrio de su puerta. "Gracias por venir," Murmuró. "Estaba empezando a considerar seriamente ir caminando al pueblo."

Agotness rió en voz alta, afirmando que eso no sería bueno para su salud, mucho menos en el tiempo en que estaban. "Seguro te resfriarías. Siempre que cambia el clima te pasa."

Lukas dejó una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro. Johan evidentemente lo conocía muy bien. Agradeció para sus adentros que aún estuviera uno de sus mejores amigos junto a él; sin embargo, cuando recordó a otro de sus buenos amigos, su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro justo como había llegado. "Me alteré un poco," Confesó entonces, algo afligido. "Les he dicho muchas cosas, Johan, y la mayoría ni siquiera las recuerdo… pero sé que no fueron agradables."

Su acompañante quitó los ojos de la carretera por el más breve de los momentos, solo para apreciar la inusual muestra de expresión en la cara de Lukas. "Escuché la segunda explosión. Fue algo exagerada pero tampoco causó tantos daños..."

En un suspiro, Lukas dejó salir de su cuerpo los anteriores sentimientos de cólera que se habían estado acumulando. "No es solo eso," Levantó una mano hasta tocar su cabello de forma distraída. "Arne contactó a Morten para poner en un lugar estratégico esa bomba. No solo actuaron por su cuenta, sino que pusieron en peligro a nuestra más confiable fuente de información..."

Luego de un largo silencio, Johan habló resignado. "Ya es tiempo de que aprendan a ver que esto no es un juego," Suspiró. "Lo entiendo de los más jóvenes; pero Reidar y Jan han visto más allá de lo que pasa en las calles de la ciudad (que no es poco), y siguen actuando igual."

"En esta semana hemos perdido a cuatro personas, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta."

"Nuestro pequeño grupo está expandiendo sus conexiones, incluso hasta llegar a tener personas de Trondheim en nuestro lado. Son ramificaciones de la misma organización, Lukas, es normal…"

Lukas volteó hacia Johan de forma seca, en un solo movimiento. "Estamos siendo descuidados. No puedo dejar de pensar en que va llegar un día donde..." No terminó esa oración. En su lugar, apretó un poco los puños. Johan estiró un brazo y acarició la cabeza del copiloto levemente.

Estaban a punto de llegar al pueblo cuando Johan volvió hablar. "Mira el lado bueno. Seguro ahora están festejando que lograron hacerte enojar."

Lukas bufó, pensando que aquel no era para nada «el lado bueno».

.

Desde la distancia, se veía a Simon Densen deambulando por el pequeño jardín de los Bondevik. Tocaba la armónica y veía las plantas, como hipnotizado. Al acercarse más, Lukas carraspeó para dar a conocer su llegada. El hombre inmediatamente volteó a verlo, y con una enorme sonrisa, le dio la bienvenida. Emil usualmente se mostraba en contra de esa actitud del danés, pero a Lukas no le molestaba. Intentaba mostrarse indiferente, sin embargo cada vez que veía aquella deslumbrante sonrisa, un agradable calor se expandía por su pecho, llenándolo de un montón de sensaciones extrañas. Seguía pensando que probablemente Densen estaba loco; aunque eso no impedía que sus pláticas idiotas y sonrisas espontáneas le causaran a Lukas un agradable sentimiento fluido de comodidad.

"Mira esto," Dijo el hombre, siempre alegre, mientras le mostraba a Lukas su atuendo. Llevaba un conjunto normal de pantalón y camisa, solo que agregándole unos zapatos algo viejos que habían sido limpiados cuidadosamente, y debajo de su usual abrigo, un suéter de esos horribles que a Emil le gustaban tanto. "Eirik me ha dado algo de ropa, ¿no es genial?"

Desde que habían presentado a Simon con sus conocidos de mayor confianza, éstos claro que mostraron diferentes reacciones, sin embargo una en común fue darle a Simon un poco de ropa de sobra. Parecían muy dados a brindarle ropa de personas difuntas, pero Lukas no había hecho ningún comentario respecto a esto.

"Ahora deberían hacer algo con ese cabello," Comentó el joven con expresión seria. Simon rió. De alguna forma, parecía siempre reír sin importar quién o qué le decían.

Lukas iba pasar a la casa, pero Simon le indicó con un ademán que esperara un poco. "Emil estaba algo nervioso. La bomba se escuchó hasta acá, no lo culpo," Movió un poco los brazos, casi rozando los mismos de Lukas. Éste se encontró deseando por un segundo que Simon hubiera extendido un poco más los brazos... "¿Por qué no va con ustedes? Digo, está bien que lo quieras proteger pero se nota que el querría..."

Poniéndose a la defensiva, Lukas lo interrumpió. "Emil no puede ir con nosotros," De repente, sus deseos cambiaron hasta querer que Simon se alejara de él a un _kilómetro_ de distancia. "Simplemente es así."

Sin más, entró a la casa, y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Al escuchar, Emil salió de su cuarto con el cabello alborotado y el pulso visiblemente acelerado; con solo ver a su hermano se tranquilizó al instante. Esa escena le recordó a la noche del pasado 23 de abril, cuando después de la llegada de Reidar los muchachos se emocionaron de más, y causaron una explosión parecida a la de esa tarde.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó el muchacho, con el miedo en su tono de voz subiendo cada vez más. "No intentes ocultarlo. Sé que te pasa algo, ¿qué es?"

Lukas quiso golpearse a sí mismo por asustar a Emil de esa forma. Quizás algo en su insondable expresión se había dejado ver más allá de la usual indiferencia, y aunque se hubiera tratado de solo un segundo, Emil había logrado verlo. Se sintió peor ya que la posible razón de aquel ligero desborde de emociones en su rostro era, muy posiblemente, Simon y su pregunta anterior. "Nada nuevo. Los muchachos volvieron a actuar sin pensar, pero ésta vez comprometieron a Morten."

Liberándose de tensión, Emil suspiró. "¿Qué...? Pero si ya saben que el único que habla con Morten eres tú..."

"No parece importarles con Reidar aquí."

"... ¿Qué hiciste?"

Lukas casi podía reír ante la pregunta. Era ciertamente una interrogante, pero el islandés se mostraba seguro de que Lukas había reaccionado de una manera inusual. "Supongo que me molesté un poco y les dije algunas cosas en un tono de voz que usualmente no utilizo."

Con un leve silbido, Emil continúo. "Vaya, seguro los sorprendiste."

"¿Por qué les importa tanto eso...? Tú y Johan son iguales, definitivamente eso _no_ es lo importante aquí..."

"Así que te trajo Johan. ¿Qué hacía en Trondheim?"

"Fue por mí, aparentemente," Se encogió de hombros y pasó a la cocina. Ya que el señor Raske aún no se animaba a ir a la ciudad, casi no habían tenido el privilegio de comer pescado en esos días, pero a Lukas no le importaba. De hecho, solo agradecía poder comer algo. "¿Llevaste a Simon al bar de nuevo?"

"Oh," Algo de nerviosismo se notó en la voz de su hermano. "Sí, bueno... es mejor para él salir un poco, ¿no?"

"Yo sé que no tenemos autoridad sobre él," Explicó Lukas mientras cortaba una manzana. "Pero ya que se quedó aquí, debe seguir las especificaciones que le dimos."

"No habla ya con ningún desconocido, y ha cuidado su actitud..."

Ignorando la manzana, y viendo a Emil después de rodar los ojos exasperado, Lukas dijo: "Sabes a qué me refiero."

Emil Steilsson vio hacia arriba y gruñó levemente. "Simon aún se está recuperando, no puede hacer mucho que digamos..."

"Esa _no_ es una excusa en estos días. Y si puede ir al bar, también puede muy bien ayudarte en algo," Dijo, para después darle una mordida a la manzana. "Todo lo que hace es dar vueltas en el patio y tocar ese remedo de instrumento musical."

"¡Pero si te encanta el sonido de la armónica! Recuerdo cuando—"

"Ya no," Interrumpió Lukas, masajeando sus sienes con vehemencia. "...Voy a la cama."

Se retiró, dejando a Emil confundido en su lugar. Apenas pudo dormir unos minutos, perseguido por malos sueños que no le permitían mitigar su cansancio. Salió de la habitación y fue rumbo a la cocina por un poco de agua, más sin embargo se detuvo en la entrada al escuchar que Simon y Emil hablaban.

Seguro iban terminando de comer, y se quedaron conversando como ocurría con frecuencia (casi todos los días). Lukas no se sentía orgulloso de ello, pero en varias ocasiones había terminado ya escondido en una esquina y escuchando a los otros dos hablar de recuerdos y, en general, situaciones poco serias.

Había escuchado ya historias de cuando Simon había visitado a Tore en años anteriores, y de cómo conoció a Emil. También se enteró de algunas anécdotas que el teniente vivió en Suecia. Emil generalmente retroalimentaba al parlanchín danés, pero ese día era diferente. El muchacho hablaba lento, ahogado, indeciso.

Le estaba contando a Simon lo mal que se sentía por no poder ayudar a sus amigos en su lucha diaria.

Lukas se obligó a permanecer sin ser visto, y escuchó atento. Densen le respondía que no era su culpa, con un tono extrañamente dulce y empático. Sin poder ganarle a su curiosidad, Lukas asomó un poco la cabeza. Sentados uno al lado del otro en sus viejas sillas de madera, se encontraban los dos rodeados por una atmósfera de visible confianza y armonía. Simon estaba inclinado hacia enfrente, justo como Emil, solo que éste se abrazaba a sí mismo con ambos brazos mientras el primero acariciaba el cabello y espalda del joven, en movimientos puramente paternales.

Lukas sintió un horrible nudo en el estómago, otro en la garganta y uno último en el pecho, cada uno representando un sentimiento completamente diferente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su hermano confiaba más allá de lo descriptible en aquel hombre, y de que Densen por su parte sentía un enorme cariño por el muchacho. Lukas dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a su cuarto, súbitamente cansado y hundido en sentimientos encontrados, contradictorios, pero sobre todo, confusos.

.

Rojo. En las paredes, en las calles, en las caras de los transeúntes. Todo se bañaba en distintos tonos de rojo a su alrededor. Lukas solo permanecía quieto en aquel mar carmesí, observando los edificios de aura conocida pero que sin embargo no podía reconocer. Escuchó un grito, y al voltear a su derecha el escenario en que se encontraba cambió; seguía rodeado de edificios, pero eso fue lo que menos le importó. A la distancia pudo ver dos hileras de civiles en perfecto orden, con una fila de hombres en uniformes negros frente a ellos, apuntándoles con sus armas. Lukas intentó acercarse, pero sus pies estaban enraizados al suelo. Pudo distinguir unas cuantas caras entre los hombres presos, pero una en particular lo veía a él directamente, expectante. Emil estaba ahí, en la segunda hilera, detrás de Johan y junto a Inger. Dijo algo despacio, y Lukas pudo leer sus labios perfectamente.

"No me importa morir defendiendo mis ideales."

Se escucharon los sonoros disparos por la plaza.

La sangre de sus amigos se estampó, negra, contra el pavimento rojo; Lukas solo podía observar, sin siquiera la capacidad de gritar su frustración. Los otros espectadores, sin embargo, gritaban en sus oídos. Con su interior quemándose, y una violenta sacudida, despertó de golpe y se encontró a sí mismo sudando frío en su cama.

Se levantó lentamente hasta sentarse y apartó el despeinado cabello de su rostro en medio de respiraciones temblorosas. Se secó el sudor con la manga de la camisa y salió de la cama, calzándose los zapatos al revés sin notarlo. Por la ventana podía ver el cielo oscuro de la madrugada, cuyo aire fresco le llamaba de manera tentadora para llenar sus pulmones con él.

Salió de forma atropellada al patio, después de verificar que Emil seguía dormido en su cama y después de ponerse sobre los hombros una pequeña manta de franela.

Inhaló profundo y exhaló lento. Había soñado cosas peores, mucho peores, involucrando a su hermano y a sus amigos... pero nunca hasta ahora lo habían reconocido entre la multitud, o le habían dirigido la palabra. Los ojos brillantes de Emil sobre los suyos habían expresado una desdicha peor a la que se hubiera imaginado en su vida y le golpearon mucho más luego de ver su expresión de seria resignación. Cuando recordó el impacto de las balas sobre sus amigos, una familiar molestia en el estómago lo invadió y se llevó una mano a esa zona, por reflejo.

Se mantuvo sentado en la silla olvidada en su patio, entre el tranquilo susurro de los árboles, hasta que el cielo empezó a aclararse; cuando esto sucedió, un inquieto danés salió de la casa del vecino estirándose plácidamente. Al divisarlo, sonrió de la manera en que usualmente lo hacía, sin embargo un rastro de preocupación cruzó por su expresión.

"¿Mala noche?" Dijo más como afirmación que pregunta.

"He tenido peores."

"Puedo imaginármelo," Entonces, de manera tentativa, continuó. "¿Fue una pesadilla? ¿Usualmente tienes esos sueños...?"

Lukas volteó a verlo. El cabello de Simon estaba más alborotado que de costumbre, y una escasa barba de cabellos esporádicos se expandía en su mentón. Simon aparentemente era muy susceptible al frío, pues nunca salía afuera de casa sin su viejo y maltratado abrigo. Tenía marcas de sábanas en una mejilla, y Lukas habría reído si no tuviera un orgullo de tamaño descomunal.

Iba ignorar la pregunta, como usualmente lo hacía, pero al recordar la forma en que Emil le hablaba con total confianza la noche pasada...

"A diario," Se encontró a sí mismo respondiendo, lo mismo que encontró a Simon iluminando sus facciones ante la revelación. "Serían malos guiones de película, pero en mi atolondrado onirismo logran engañarme al punto de la desesperación."

Simon lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entrecerrada, como si antes no hubiera presenciado algo más sorprendente. Parecía falto de palabras, cosa que sonaba muy extraña junto al nombre «Simon Densen».

"Oh...yo..." Tosió un poco, e intentó formular algo coherente. "También tengo pesadillas con frecuencia."

"Claro."

Al notar el poco interés que empezaba a mostrar Lukas por su conversación, Simon se inclinó más al cerco que dividía los patios. "Disculpa por lo que dije ayer, no medí mis límites, y me temo que quizás crucé varias líneas que no debía..."

Mala forma de intentar salvar el diálogo. Punto menos para el teniente Densen.

"Ya debes entender las razones de mi respuesta," Dijo de forma altiva. "Emil me contó sobre la ocasión en que le hablaste de tu escape de Dinamarca, y me dijo que se había «sorprendido un poco». Ya has visto su reacción, y puedo afirmar se pone _peor_ que eso. No puede acompañarnos, porque no puede controlar sus sentimientos correctamente."

Un breve silencio incómodo se extendió entre ellos.

"Solo intentaba decirte lo que él no puede expresarte directamente, es todo."

Lukas se tensó, sin que el otro lo notara. El tema que quería evitar a toda costa en su cabeza, Simon lo había sacado entre ellos como si se tratara de nada. Otro punto menos al teniente.

"No necesito tu simpatía," Su voz era apagada, sin demostrar alguno de los sentimientos que estaban en su interior. "Si mi hermano no me tiene la confianza suficiente para hablar de algo, sus razones tendrá."

El rostro de Simon se contorsionó hasta mostrarse totalmente mortificado. "¡No, no es eso para nada! No es que no te tenga confianza, es solo que no sabe cómo abordar el tema..."

"¿Y ahora eres su vocero personal?"

Simon apretó la quijada. Lukas pensó que el hombre se mostraría frustrado con el tema, pero en lugar de eso, una sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su cara. "Simplemente soy un amigo."

No hablaron más. Los pájaros cantaban, las personas dormían, y Simon tocaba la armónica. Se la pasaron sentados en sus respectivos patios hasta que el cielo se aclaró totalmente, uno en un viejo taburete tocando la armónica, y otro en una silla, escuchando. Lukas empezó a notar que incluso una persona como Simon apreciaba la tranquilidad; entre ellos y su silencio, se formó un acuerdo mutuo de confianza, que se basaba principalmente en la misma confianza que guardaba Emil en ambos.

"Ha vivido cosas horribles," Dijo Lukas en algún momento después de que Simon terminase una canción. Su voz se escuchaba algo distinta de lo usual. "Él... es fuerte, lo sé muy bien. Pero no tanto. ¿Quién lo sería, después de ver...?"

Simon lo vio fijamente, sin apresurarlo. A Lukas le resultaba extrañamente difícil hablar de eso, mucho más porque incluso al pasar un año, en ningún momento lo había dicho en voz alta. No era _necesario_ decirlo en voz alta; incluso recordarlo era inútil.

"Entiendo que seas el tipo de persona en que los demás confían," Sonrió Densen con tristeza. Seguía viéndolo, con sus ojos azules y profundos y... "Entiendo que confíen en que siempre tendrás tu expresión estoica disponible. Pero no haces más que lastimarte al ocultar tus sentimientos. Eres humano, puedes mostrarte vulnerable, y no tiene nada de malo si se te dificulta hablar de ciertas cosas..."

La extraña calidez que sentía en su pecho cada vez que veía sonreír a Simon, terminó por expandirse más allá de sus previos horizontes, sobrepasando una parte de su orgullo y su sentido común. Había estado evitando esto, detestaba la idea; sin embargo, ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Era tarde desde la primera vez que vio al hombre, con su deslumbrante sonrisa, en aquella panadería el pasado abril…

Pero _nunca_ se mostraría vulnerable tan fácil, sin importar las circunstancias.

"Me parece bien que pienses así," Dijo, volviendo a su tono de voz neutral. "Pero me temo que no puedo darme ese lujo."

Simon respondió con otra sonrisa, que esta vez era por alegría. Costaría mucho lograr que Lukas fuera más abierto con él respecto a sus pensamientos, pero ése podía considerarlo como un buen comienzo. "¿Qué canción te gustaría que tocara?" Preguntó después, levantando la armónica.

"Ninguna en específico."

"¡Vamos! ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta la música?"

Lukas observó el cielo, a los árboles en su patio, y luego hacia su casa. _No tengo nada que perder_ , pensó para sí mismo. "Cualquiera está bien. No soy muy selectivo."

"Qué raro, yo siempre he pensado que la música es una parte muy importante de la vida."

"No me da para comer ni para vestirme. Eso sí es importante."

Densen hizo un puchero infantil levantando un poco los labios. No comentó nada, y empezó a tocar una hermosa canción, desconocida para Lukas. El muchacho se quedó perdido en las manos de Simon, que se movían con fluidez, aunque de forma algo tosca.

Cuando la música terminó, no pudo evitar preguntar: "¿De dónde sacas las canciones que tocas? No las había escuchado antes."

Encantado porque Lukas inició la conversación, Simon sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros. "Solo son las que ponen usualmente en la radio."

"Nosotros no tenemos radio desde hace quizás un año," Lukas se cobijó un poco más con la manta que tenía sobre sus hombros. Cada vez el aire estaba un poco más helado. "Lo vendimos junto con... otras cuantas cosas."

"Vaya... ¿no les ha hecho falta? Para enterarse de las noticias y eso."

"No. Era mi padre quien lo usaba más, y ya que ahora..." Lukas se detuvo, y decidió cambiar de comentario. Su acompañante no expresó nada al respecto. "Rolf tiene radio en el bar, y creo que Jan también."

Simon solo continuó sonriendo; parecía disfrutar mucho del intercambio de información que llevaban. "Yo desde siempre he escuchado la radio. Mi abuela me dejó esa costumbre," Volteó su mirada hacia la lejanía, con añoranza. "Con Monica siempre estaba escuchando la radio: en Dinamarca y en Suecia…"

Que Simon mostrara indicios de querer hablar un poco más sobre él con Lukas, hacía que éste se sintiera solo _un poco_ alegre. No se limitó al preguntar quién era Monica, y Simon no se limitó al explicar con excesiva efusividad que era la chica que iluminaba su vida. Lukas había sentido su corazón hundirse en lo más recóndito de su pecho casi tan rápido como había salido a flote, hasta que Simon sacó la misma fotografía que le había mostrado a Emil anteriormente.

"Allá atrás," Señaló al imponente avión en la imagen. Lukas notó que la sonrisa de Simon titubeó un poco. "Esa es mi chica. ¿No es hermosa?"

En vez de ver la foto, Lukas clavó sus ojos en Simon. Pudo ver que al hombre se le dificultaba continuar sonriendo mientras veía aquel pedazo artificial de memoria.

"Es un avión."

"Retráctate," Simon se llevó una mano al pecho y fingió indignación. De alguna forma había vuelto a su personalidad usual, pero casi inmediatamente su rostro se puso serio, mientras le hablaba al supuesto Olhouser sobre los dos jóvenes que lo acompañaban en la fotografía. "Le mostré esto a Emil y le dije prácticamente lo mismo que a ti. Solo que a él pareció faltarle el aire, mientras preguntaba cómo podía hablar de ello «con tanta facilidad»."

Lukas se había percatado, a diferencia de Emil, que para Densen hablar sobre ese tema era todo lo contrario a fácil. Su alegre expresión se perturbaba visiblemente, y su tono de voz flaqueaba de forma considerable. No llegó a responder, pues se escuchó la rechinante puerta trasera de su casa al abrirse.

"Así que aquí están," Dijo Emil luego de salir a la vista de entre sus plantas. Sonreía enternecido al verlos convivir, pero al enfocar su vista en Lukas su expresión se llenó de incertidumbre. Esto, debido a la forma incómoda en que había terminado la conversación con su hermano la noche anterior. "Prepararé el desayuno, pero antes necesito planchar la ropa de hoy…"

"Yo lo hago," Lukas se puso de pie. "Es mía después de todo."

"¿No tienes que ir a casa de Niels?"

"No puedo ir sin ropa. Además es más rápido si nos dividimos las tareas."

Emil había empezado a disculparse, pero Lukas le alborotó el cabello con cariño antes de que continuara. Los dos hermanos emprendieron camino de vuelta a su casa, pero antes de alejarse mucho, Lukas volteó hacia atrás.

"Me parece gracioso que me des sermones sobre lo malo que es ocultar mis sentimientos," Le dijo a Simon, que lo veía con atención. "Siendo que tú mismo lo ocultas todo detrás de esa descarada sonrisa."

Y sin más, entró detrás de Emil a su casa, dejando a un danés algo sorprendido en el patio del vecino.

* * *

Notas:

[1] Los miembros de la Schutzstaffel (SS) y la policía secreta (Gestapo) usaban uniformes negros para diferenciarse de las fuerzas armadas regulares. Éstos uniformes eran además para demostrar superioridad, y no solo los civiles les temían, sino que los mismos militares sentían cierto desprecio hacia ellos por sus formas despiadadas de tratar con las personas.

Estoy publicando con regularidad, todos a llorar. Aprovecho al máximo la inspiración que me ataca; no pienso desperdiciar un centímetro de ella. Prometo que también voy a actualizar la otra historia que tengo por ahí, pero paciencia, que mi inspiración se da en raciones desiguales.

Éste capítulo es de transición, pero tiene muchos datos relevantes para el futuro. Es poco extenso, como los anteriores, pero de esta forma me es más fácil estructurarlos.

Gracias YaoiForlove por comentar; solo con saber que alguien sigue esperando esta historia me ayuda a darme ánimos para continuarla.

Como siempre muchas gracias a quien siga leyendo ésto; no duden en dejar un comentario con dudas, quejas o simplemente por el hecho de hacerlo.


	7. Chapter 7

La reunión en la casa de Niels Hansen se estaba prolongando como recientemente sucedía a manos de Reidar. Los pocos hombres de siempre los acompañaban; si bien era cierto que Lukas había permitido algunas libertades, existían cuestiones en las que no había excepciones, y una de ellas eran sus compañeros más confiables.

"La huelga ya empezó en Oslo," Hablaba Reidar Holt con diligencia. "Es cuestión de tiempo para que otras ciudades se unan como estaba previsto, entre ellas Trondheim. Entonces aprovecharemos para que la misión de traslado inicie a las 21 justo aquí," Señaló una parte del mapa que tenía frente a él en la mesa. "Llevaremos a la familia de castores por estos pueblos, y después a la frontera, donde Ole nos estará esperando. No habrá muchos problemas en esta zona, pero aquí..."

Seguía y seguía, explicando a lujo de detalle hora y lugar de llegada a cada punto estratégico. Reidar podía ser muy liberal a veces, pero la organización de sus planes era siempre detallada y específica.

"Estás tomando por hecho que los alemanes van a disminuir sus guardias de éste punto en adelante," Señaló Johan en el mismo mapa. "Debido a una simple huelga en el teatro. ¿Estás seguro de que los castores no corren mucho peligro?"

Ésto dio lugar a una acalorada discusión, en que participaban a favor o en contra de ciertas medidas o ciertas rutas. Las misiones donde ayudaban a los civiles a cruzar a la neutral Suecia siempre eran las más difíciles; en muy pocas ocasiones lo habían hecho, temiendo por la seguridad de las personas que dependían de ellos. Los únicos que no opinaban eran el viejo Niels, Lukas y Emil, quienes se veían entre ellos en silencio. Eirik Solberg llegó a donde estaban, ofreciéndoles vasos con agua, y se sentó junto a Emil.

"Rolf intentó convencer a Inger de irse a Suecia en esta misión," Les dijo el muchacho. "Por supuesto, no pudo contra ella y su terquedad."

Lukas volteó hacia Emil levantando las cejas, y éste inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. "Lukas tiene toda una temporada intentando convencerme de lo mismo."

"¡Bondevik! Dinos cómo solucionar ésto," Le habló Reidar entre las quejas de los otros hombres. Lukas se levantó y caminó hasta la mesa con calma.

"La misión seguirá como está planeada, solo que expandiremos la guardia hasta acá," Trazó unas líneas en el mapa. "Johan se encargará de ésta zona, mientras ustedes cruzaran por el camino usual. No podemos cambiar nada más."

"Se están aumentando los problemas ustedes solos," Suspiró Arne Blom, cansado. "En otras ocasiones no nos hemos topado con ningún alemán al pasar la frontera..."

"Pero nunca habíamos llevado a tantas personas. Además es un gran tramo que iremos a pie," Jan Munch era el más inseguro de todos en esa ocasión, ya que su esposa embarazada estaría emigrando con otras dos familias. "Los niños siempre creen que todo es fácil..."

Más detonante de discusión fue añadido. Algunos ni siquiera hablaban sobre el tema, y aún así, no se callaban. Se calmaron hasta que Niels decidió tomar riendas en la situación, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, empezaron a marcharse. Reciente e inconscientemente, Lukas pensaba muchas cosas ridículas, que antes nunca pasaban por su cabeza: a qué hora se callarían para irse a casa, cuándo dejarían de hacer esa reuniones, en qué momento podrían vivir sin tener que preocuparse en morir un segundo después... con anterioridad, solo pensaba en lo siguiente por hacer; la siguiente misión de escape o la bomba próxima a detonar en algún edificio de importancia, etcétera. Ahora solo tenía en su cabeza a Emil, su bienestar, y al danés imprudente que los esperaba cada día en casa de su vecino. No le importaban las huelgas de artistas indignados por ser obligados a actuar para el régimen nazi, ni las familias que querían viajar a una tierra pacífica lejos del peligro. [1]

Claro, que esos pensamientos no duraban mucho.

"Así que... ¿Dónde está Andersen?" Preguntó Eirik con curiosidad. Habían acordado no hablar de aquel hombre con su nombre real, para evitar alboroto entre los hombres que no eran conscientes de su identidad.

"Sigue recuperándose," Respondió Emil.

De repente apareció Johan junto a ellos. "¿No es tiempo de que haga algo productivo? Solo se está gastando las provisiones que, además, no tienen el lujo de perder."

"Creía que no te agradaba, Johan, ¿y ahora sugieres que trabaje con nosotros?" Preguntó Lukas fingiendo sorpresa.

"Si tú confías en él, yo también."

"Ya llegará el tiempo de que sea útil, no te preocupes."

"Hablando de asuntos más serios," Johan se inclinó hacia Lukas un poco, y los otros alrededor escucharon atentos. "Los muchachos de la ciudad hablan cada vez más de otros grupos formándose en Trondheim, que están planeando cosas pequeñas. ¿Qué haremos sobre ésto?"

Con su voz inexpresiva de siempre, Lukas respondió sin interés. "No hay nada que podamos hacer."

"Están muy desorganizados, los van a atrapar en cuestión de días..."

Emil se estremeció un poco junto a él. Lukas no cambió su postura. "Me temo que no es nuestro problema. Ellos deben saber a lo que se enfrentan, y si no lo saben, se van a dar cuenta con el tiempo. Justo como nosotros."

"Podrían apresarlos y pensar que están con nosotros. Les intentarán sacar información que no tienen..."

Un silencio colectivo se expandió por la sala de la casa. Todos veían disimuladamente hacia Lukas, esperando su respuesta. Éste apenas se mantuvo impasible. "Y es un _alivio_ que no tengan esa información. Ahora, si me disculpan..." Se puso de pie, y avanzó hacia la puerta con un incómodo ardor en la garganta. Sentía las miradas en su espalda, pero no volteó hacia atrás. Solo se escuchó a Emil ponerse de pie bruscamente y tirando su silla en el proceso, para después seguir los pasos de su hermano.

.

Las personas del pueblo hacían caso omiso de sus presencias mientras caminaban. El sol debía estar en su cénit, sin embargo no se veía por las grises nubes que cubrían el cielo.

"Sé que no hay mucho por hacer... ¿pero de verdad era necesario ser tan frío?"

"Emil, no puedo dar una solución a todo. Ya habría acabado esta guerra de ser así."

"Pero tu reacción... fue como si no te importara que..." Emil se interrumpió a sí mismo, y Lukas no podía más que suspirar.

"Tranquilízate. Es necesario, ¿sí? No debemos mostrar debilidad."

"¿Quién lo dice?"

"¿Pues quién va a ser? Hablo por experiencia."

"Hablas como si fueras un anciano."

"He vivido muchas situaciones que respaldan mis creencias. Lo sabes, tanto como que _tú_ mismo las has vivido."

"Pero eso... eso..." Tragó con dificultad. "No me hace menos humano…"

"¿Dices que no soy humano?"

"¡Digo que intentas no parecerlo!"

Lukas suspiró con pesadez. "Emil..."

"Creía que habías cambiado... desde que Simon llegó—"

"Él no tiene _nada_ qué ver en esto."

La manera algo brusca en que Lukas había interrumpido decía todo lo contrario. Emil sabía que aún tenía oportunidad de presionar más y sacarle algo de información a su hermano, pero decidió dejar ahí ese tema. Llegaron a su casa, y cada uno decidió ocuparse con algo; solo que mientras Emil hacía el quehacer con diligencia, Lukas no podía concentrarse en las hojas codificadas frente a él.

"Voy a empezar a hacer la comida," Se asomó Emil desde la cocina. "¿Podrías avisar a Simon? Solo debes decirle que venga dentro de poco, y tú sigues en lo tuyo."

Sin esperar mucho, Lukas guardó los papeles en su lugar, y salió al patio. Simon usualmente estaba holgazaneando entre los árboles pero esta vez no se encontraba a la vista. Saltó entonces el cerco que dividía los patios, y se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la casa contigua. Estaba abierta; Lukas entró lentamente, con cuidado, y escuchó algo de estática que provenía de dentro. Caminó por el estrecho pasillo de la empolvada y vieja casa, hasta llegar a la gran estancia central. Ahí estaba Simon, sentado en el piso y encorvado frente a un ruidoso aparato, la fuente de la estática que Lukas escuchó antes. Carraspeó un poco, con las manos detrás de sí. Densen se volvió tan rápido que un fuerte _crack_ se escuchó, y justo después se llevó una mano a la espalda. "Ay, ay... no tengo ni treinta y ya parezco un anciano, con la espalda tronándome y todo..." Sonrió, mientras se ponía de pie. "¡Qué grata sorpresa el verte aquí! ¿Ya viste? Lo encontré en el baúl de los secretos de Tore."

El hombre señaló al radio que estaba en el piso. Apenas lo había limpiado; aparentemente a aquel danés le gustaba vivir entre la suciedad y el polvo.

"Llevo ya un buen rato intentando sintonizarlo, pero nada... me estoy empezando a cansar," Rió en voz alta, en vez de mostrarse, como él mismo decía, cansado.

"Si tienes tiempo para eso, deberías al menos limpiar esta casa," Pasando un dedo por la mesita ornamental más cercana, Lukas arrugó un poco el entrecejo al ver el polvo que quitaba.

"Lo hago, de verdad, ¡pero siempre se ensucia de nuevo!"

"No me digas..."

"Además quiero que escuches algunas canciones que pasan por aquí, son de verdad fantásticas."

Limpió su dedo, e intentando usar un tono desinteresado, Bondevik habló mientras levantaba la vista hacia Simon. "¿Por qué querrías eso?"

"¡Míralo como mi interés por alegrar un poco tu vida, si así te parece! Puede que la música sea inútil si hablas de algo material, pero de forma espiritual es muy importante."

Sus ojos brillaban con genuina emoción e interés. De repente, Lukas se preguntó si sus ojos se podrían ver alguna vez con un brillo similar al que se reflejaba en los ojos de Simon.

Acostumbrado a la falta de respuesta de parte de Lukas, el danés volvió a su tarea. "Siéntate, adelante. Esa silla está limpia."

El noruego obedeció en silencio, lo cual solo logró que Simon sonriera más amplio. Mientras intentaba sintonizar el viejo aparato, hacía comentarios incoherentes desde cómo el clima estaba cambiando, hasta incluso cantar de manera esporádica canciones aleatorias. Todas eran en inglés, y Lukas no podía entenderle nada. Entonces, por un momento, recordó que Simon era probablemente mucho más culto que él, ya que él evidentemente había ido a la escuela. Perdido en observar al hombre frente a él, olvidó totalmente su razón para estar en aquella casa. Estaba pensando en hacer un comentario cuando el radio cedió a los intentos que hacía Densen, y se escuchó una profunda voz masculina hablando en sueco. Estaba dando la noticia de la huelga que tenía lugar en diferentes ciudades de Noruega, ese mismo día.

"¡Vaya! ¿Así que por eso fue la reunión de hoy?"

Lukas ignoró la pregunta. "¿Una estación sueca?"

"Oh sí, me acostumbré a escuchar sus noticias; dan muchos notificados de los aliados y tal. También tocan mucha de la música que me gusta."

"¿Inglesa?"

Una risa injustificada respondió a esa pregunta. "No necesariamente, pero sí, algo. De verdad me parece raro que no tengan ustedes un radio... ¿no lo necesitas mucho?"

"Niels se encarga de las radiocomunicaciones," Dijo casi como reflejo. Inmediatamente se arrepintió; no se suponía que debía hablar de eso con terceros. "¿Qué le dijiste a la señora Raske aquel día para que te abriera la puerta? Incluso te dio comida," Cambió de tema de manera brusca y un poco desesperada. Simon pareció sorprenderse, pero no lo demostró mucho.

"¿La primera noche que llegué? Pues nada, solo toqué para saludarla. La conocí a ella y a su hijo Kjell antes, en el mismo tiempo en que conocí a Emil."

Eso resolvía muchas dudas, al menos.

"Hablé con Emil de eso hace días. Me contó un poco sobre lo que pasó con Kjell y otros de sus amigos; una lástima."

"Así han terminado muchos."

"También me habló del escape a Suecia de Tore, pero nunca ha elaborado mucho en detalles. De igual forma, yo no los pido."

Lukas canturreó un "Hmm..." de entendimiento, pero no comentó nada más. Por un momento solo se escuchó la voz sueca con estática, que provenía del radio.

"Y dime... ¿cómo es eso que tú y Emil son hermanos?" Un largo silencio respondió una vez más a su pregunta, pero Simon esta vez no lo dejó pasar. "¿Hola? ¿Me escuchas?"

"No tengo por qué responder a tus preguntas."

"¡Yo respondo a las tuyas! Sería lo justo."

"¿Quieres hablar de justicia? Yo digo que es justo que tú respondas a mis preguntas, ya que vives de mis provisiones."

Un muy familiar puchero se dibujó en la cara de Simon. "¡Vamos! No te va lastimar hablar un poco de ti. A Emil no puedo preguntarle, porque no sé qué le pueda hacer sentir mal..."

El pechó de Lukas se llenó de un curioso sentimiento muy parecido a ser de utilidad o de especial importancia, y cegó momentáneamente su orgullo. "Pues simplemente eso, somos hermanos."

"Cuando yo vine Emil tendría 10 años, y no recuerdo que tuviera un hermano mayor de unos... ¿15 años, en aquel entonces?"

"No lo sé."

"¿No lo sabes? ¿Tu edad?"

"No sabría decir cuántos años tenía. Ni siquiera dijiste cuándo habías estado aquí."

"¡Claro que lo dije! ¡Hace 8 años!"

"Dijiste «unos 8 años», nada específico."

"¡Vaya! ¿Recuerdas qué dije exactamente?"

De forma extraña, como todos los sentimientos que recientemente atacaban a Lukas, se sintió más consciente de sí mismo que lo usual. Antes que la pena le ganara, cambió de tema. "Tenía 16 años."

"¡Casi acierto!" Celebró con exagerada felicidad. "¡Eso quiere decir que soy dos años mayor que tú!"

"Dos años no son nada."

"¡Pues yo opino, que dos años—!" Se interrumpió de golpe, y se llevó una mano a la barbilla. "Ya veo, intentas cambiar de tema... eres muy inteligente, Lukas."

"No es mi culpa que te dejes llevar tan fácil por los comentarios de otros."

Simon se quedó en silencio, pensando. Parecía muy contrariado con lo que sea que pasaba por su cabeza, pero al final solo agitó los brazos. "¡Cómo sea! Entonces, ¿qué me decías sobre tu parentesco con él?" Lukas alzó un poco las cejas, en una expresión algo socarrona. Simon aparentemente adivinó sus intenciones, pues rodó los ojos, divertido. "¡No me salgas con que aún no me decías nada! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!"

Sin poder contenerse, los labios de Lukas se curvearon hacia arriba ligeramente, y un leve resoplido se le escapó en señal de risa. Simon se quedó estupefacto, quijada abajo; Lukas se llevó una mano a la boca, pero no alcanzó a arrepentirse, pues la risa de Densen no le permitió pensar más allá.

"¡No te burles!" Dijo el danés entre risas. No hizo ningún comentario sobre lo inusual que había sido la reacción de Lukas, lo cual apreció gratamente el noruego. "¡Solo sigues desviando mi atención!"

"¿Y ahora cómo hago eso?"

Simon aparentó responder rápidamente, pero se detuvo en el camino. El danés volteó hacia otro lado, y Lukas pudo ver un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas... "No... no es nada."

Aquella reacción del ex teniente le pareció muy interesante, y se obligó a golpearse mentalmente para no dejar que su interior se inundara en _horrible_ y traidora esperanza. Aprovechando la atmósfera tranquila que se había formado, decidió empezar a hablar, y le contó a Simon cuando su padre y la madre de Emil se habían casado.

"Quizás fue justo después de que tú te fuiste, por que empezamos a vivir juntos cuando yo aún tenía 16."

"¡Un poco más y te habría conocido en ese entonces! Ahora vivimos en un tiempo muy pesimista, me temo."

"Eso es poco."

"Al menos me queda la tranquilidad de que al morir la señora Steilsson, Emil no se quedó solo."

"En ese tiempo nos volvimos más cercanos," Asintió Lukas. "No nos importó que no tuviéramos una relación sanguínea. Él es mi hermano, y yo el suyo; es todo."

"¿Cómo fue su infancia juntos?" Simon sonreía con cariño. Se había sentado con las rodillas cerca del pecho, y abrazaba sus piernas de manera floja.

"Fue... lo más grato que he vivido hasta ahora. Comíamos los cuatro juntos en la mesa. Corríamos sin sentido por todo el pueblo, junto a Johan, Reidar y todos..."

Temiendo que Lukas dejara de hablar por la larga pausa que había dejado, Simon habló. "Emil me contó que su padre es zapatero."

"Era. Murió el año pasado. Lo asesinaron, más bien."

Más que sorprenderse por la noticia, Simon sintió una sacudida por la manera seca en que Lukas se lo había dicho. Recordó que el muchacho había hablado de la misma forma estoica al notificarle sobre la muerte de la madre de Emil, pero que lo hiciera al hablar de su propio padre era un poco desconcertante. Un gran peso en el estómago lo obligó a bajar los pies, y quedó sentado en el piso cuan muñeco de trapo. "Lo siento... no sabía..."

"Está bien. Es la verdad después de todo. Yo no fui el que vio cómo lo asesinaban, así que no tengo una justificación para estremecerme al hablar de ello."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

La falta de respuesta hizo que Simon poco a poco juntara las piezas. Un ligero jadeo de horror se deslizó por sus labios, al darse cuenta de una cierta situación que había estado apenas presente en su consciencia. "¿Emil...?"

Lukas subió una mano frente a su rostro, y con un ademán le indicó que guardara silencio. "Aún es un tema prohibido para nosotros. Guarda silencio..."

La puerta trasera se abrió. Se escucharon pasos apresurados ir hacia ellos. "¿Están aquí? Ya está lista la comida..." Emil se asomó a la estancia, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Simon tuvo que forzarse a devolver la sonrisa, mientras ignoraba el punzante dolor que predominaba en su pecho.

.

 _18 de abril, 1940._

 _Trondheim, Noruega._

Lukas acababa de volver de Finlandia, pero seguía malherido y postrado en cama. Los alemanes invadieron Noruega justo después de Dinamarca, y en pocas horas ya tenían el control de ambos países nórdicos. Los ciudadanos estaban totalmente inconformes, indignados y avergonzados de la poca resistencia a éste acto de invasión, pero nadie se atrevía a alzar la voz. O al menos, no hasta ese día.

Emil caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, desesperado, buscando a su padre. Había hablado con Eirik Solberg antes, y el muchacho le contó sobre los planes que habían hecho un grupo de hombres en su casa esa misma mañana. Y no solo esa mañana; le notificó que habían estado sosteniendo reuniones regulares en la última semana, y otras tantas cosas. Emil había salido inmediatamente con rumbo a la ciudad, y cuando llegó, sonidos de disparos lo saludaban de todas direcciones. La gente corría, gritaba. Los había escuchado hablar. Un atentado contra los alemanes, noruegos atrapados, una ejecución pública, y un cierto lugar. El muchacho iba a prisa, rogando por una traición de parte de su imaginación. No era posible que eso les estuviera pasando; era un desastre. El camino a la catedral Nidaros se le hacía eterno, mucho más cuando varias personas huían en sentido contrario a donde él iba.

Al llegar, la amplia calle se extendía frente a él, fría, fúnebre, y llena de gente que veía, aterrada, a cierto punto frente a la catedral.

Sintió el corazón dejar de latir, la sangre dejar de fluir, el cerebro dejar de funcionar; Emil se quedó inmóvil, observando cómo a menos de 50 metros de distancia su padre estaba siendo apuntado con un arma. Otros hombres acompañaban a su padre, al igual que otras armas apuntaban a sus objetivos, tan imponentes, fieras y oscuras como ellas podían. Ninguno de esos hombres lloraba o suplicaba. Todos tenían en su rostro una determinada y orgullosa mirada, mientras que los espectadores sollozaban, gemían y rogaban que todo fuera mentira. Emil casi podía vomitar.

Las firmes manos del panadero Knut Naess lo agitaron de repente. "¡Niño! ¿Qué haces aquí? Oh, Dios, qué haces aquí... no veas, vamos, ven acá..." Su voz se quebraba y su agarre fallaba, pues Emil no se movía de su lugar; sus pies estaban pegados al pavimento, sus ojos adheridos a su padre, y la capacidad de respirar se esfumó de su sistema. Apenas podía escuchar a Knut hablando sobre las ahora latentes necesidades que tenía el muchacho de ocultarse y desaparecer, antes de que los alemanes buscaran a las familias de los rebeldes. Apenas podía escuchar a las personas a su alrededor. Sin embargo, claramente escuchó los disparos, y claramente vio caer a su padre contra el duro y frío pavimento de Trondheim. Quedó el hombre inmóvil y sangrante, en el mismo estado que otras cinco personas que Emil no pudo reconocer en el momento.

Intentó gritar, pero no pudo. Su voz se perdió en la garganta. Solo dejó escapar sonidos guturales y ahogados, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas en abundancia. Intentó enganchar sus manos a la camisa del hombre que tenía junto a él, pero su capacidad de cerrar los dedos con fuerza le fallaba; las piernas le temblaron al no poder sostener más su peso, y se dejó caer de lleno al suelo. Knut apenas pudo sostener de pie al muchacho.

Lo último que pudo captar con claridad antes de desmayarse, fue un sonoro grito: "¡Y esto, es para que recuerden muy bien lo que pasa cuando se oponen a nosotros! ¡ _Hail Hitler_!"

.

Simon disimulaba muy bien su sorpresa mientras comían, Lukas lo había notado. Casi no hablaba, pero hacía el mismo tipo de comentarios espontáneos con su sonrisa usual. Emil se había mostrado sorprendido porque no hablaba mucho, pero el danés se excusó diciendo que la comida estaba tan deliciosa que no quería interrumpir su proceso al degustarla. Lukas sabía que su hermano no se había tragado el cuento, pero no se continuó esa conversación. En su lugar, Emil empezó a preguntar aspectos de la misión de ese día a lo cual Lukas respondía, pero de forma vaga y poco interesada (no tanto por el hecho de estar frente a una persona ajena a eso, sino simplemente por intentar ignorarlo).

"¿Reidar se va hoy entonces?"

"Así es, Jan también. ¿Quieres ir a despedirte?"

Emil lo consideró un momento. "No, preferiría no hacerlo, pues los volveré a ver dentro de poco de igual forma."

"Lukas, ¿tú también irás?" Simon habló un poco consternado, pero evidentemente intentando ocultarlo. "Oh, lo siento... es que antes has dado a entender que llegarás tarde..."

"Sí iré, y sí, llegaré tarde," Respondió el aludido para sorpresa de sus acompañantes. "No me esperes Emil, quizás me quede en casa de Johan."

"Está bien."

El tono de voz de aquella frase no se había escuchado del todo bien, pero el sosiego que mostraba Lukas de alguna forma pudo tranquilizar al muchacho.

La tarde pasó lenta y agobiante. Emil limpió los muebles de la casa, también la olvidada chimenea, y lavó un poco de ropa. Simon se dispuso a ayudarle en ésta última tarea, así como a planchar; afirmó que ya sentía sus heridas mucho mejor, y habló con entusiasmo sobre los montones de madera que recolectaría para el invierno no muy lejano. Lukas intentaba concentrarse un poco en la misión de esa noche, más sin embargo encontraba sus pensamientos siendo interrumpidos por las pláticas del danés y su hermano.

En algún momento el cómodo ambiente de su hogar le hizo olvidar lo que pasaba afuera, sosegado por una antes extraña y ahora bienvenida sensación de calidez en el pecho. Se imaginó brevemente cómo sería vivir día a día con Emil y Simon: hablando sin sentido, viajando con libertad, saliendo a beber con los demás, trabajando en la zapatería. El recuerdo del antiguo negocio de su padre lo regresó a la realidad; ese lugar ya no era de su propiedad, y muy probablemente no volvería a serlo. Al salir de su ensimismamiento Lukas se sobresaltó al notar que afuera ya estaba oscuro. Se puso de pie y al cerciorarse de que no había nadie más en casa con él, salió atropelladamente al patio y se topó de frente a Simon, que justo iba entrar a la edificación.

"Oh, Lukas sigues aquí," Se quitó un sucio pañuelo que llevaba cubriéndole la boca, y se sacudió el cabello. Una ligera nube de polvo se levantó entre ellos. "¡Emil me ayuda a limpiar la casa de Tore! Vi que no te agradó mucho la suciedad, así que la dejaré reluciente, ya verás."

Luego de toser debido al polvo, Lukas lo miró expectante. "¿La limpias por eso?"

La risa de Simon ya se escuchaba más natural. "La limpio porque quiero que me vuelvas a visitar, y si se queda lleno de polvo, ¡es muy probable que ni te acerques!"

De no ser por el desagradable sentimiento que se le había acumulado en el pecho al saber que debía irse en una misión, Lukas habría sonreído amplio como no lo había hecho en un largo tiempo. En su lugar, el noruego agachó la vista y apretó los puños a sus costados. Simon instintivamente estiró una mano hacia él, mientras preguntaba si le pasaba algo malo, pero no llegó a tocar al joven frente a él.

"Cuando vuelvas, no dudes en pasar para escuchar canciones en la radio," Dijo animadamente, llevándose los brazos para atrás de sí, e ignorando el antiguo intento de interacción física. Lukas levantó una vez más la vista y la cándida sonrisa frente a él fue suficiente para darle los ánimos que necesitaba con fin de eliminar todos los pensamientos negativos que se habían acumulado en su confundida consciencia.

Sin dar una respuesta a la invitación, Lukas anunció que era hora de irse, y le pidió a Simon que le notificara a su hermano. Sin ver atrás, el miembro de la resistencia se encaminó con paso decidido a la casa de Johan Agotness. No había más dudas flotando en su mente; en casa tenía ahora no solo a una, sino a dos personas esperando su llegada, y no había nada que pudiera incitarlo más a continuar moviéndose entre aquellos peligrosos e incomprensibles caminos.

* * *

Notas:

[1] El 21 de mayo de 1941 inició en Oslo una huelga por artistas inconformes con el régimen nazi en Noruega, pues se les canceló el permiso para trabajar a seis actores después de rehusarse a cantar para la radio noruega (que estaba a cargo de los nazis, claro). Al siguiente día se unieron también los teatros de Bergen y Trondheim a la huelga, y duró un total de cinco semanas.

Lo de la ejecución pública no se basa en ningún hecho verídico, solo es parte de la trama.

Tardé más en actualizar este capítulo, pues la uni se está convirtiendo en un enorme pesar para mi pobre y delicada alma. Si alguien sigue leyendo ésto, muchas gracias. No duden en dejar un comentario de lo que sea.

PD: ¿Vieron la imagen de portada? Yo la dibujé, e ilustra un pequeño spoiler...


	8. Chapter 8

Los meses más calurosos de junio y julio entraron a relucir en los fríos panoramas de Noruega, y en todo su esplendor mostraban, además de días soleados, los primeros momentos vagamente disfrutables desde el inicio de la guerra.

Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan con la misión de escape en mayo, y a pesar de haber pasado ya varias semanas, la huelga de los artistas continuaba. Era digna de respeto la actitud decidida de los inconformes, y motivaba mucho a los hombres en la resistencia; hecho por el que Lukas tenía muy molestos sentimientos encontrados, ya que a pesar de las buenas intenciones de los hombres por ayudar, muchas responsabilidades habían regresado a él luego de la partida de Reidar. No era nada inusual, sin embargo Bondevik ya se había acostumbrado a dejar que Holt se encargara de gran mayoría de aspectos, aprovechando el largo periodo de tiempo que el hombre había decidido quedarse en Noruega.

En consecuencia de su habituación, ahora se mostraba malhumorado, ya que era cada vez más el tiempo que pasaba en las calles de Trondheim, comparado al tiempo que pasaba en casa. Cuando no estaba durmiendo en la parte trasera de la panadería de Knut junto a otros diez hombres, estaba corriendo por los callejones de la ciudad luego de planear algo para dificultarle la vida a los alemanes. Sin embargo, los pocos minutos que pasaba en casa eran lo que le ayudaba a continuar con sus deberes de forma natural, y ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarse ese hecho a sí mismo. Emil también estaba más tranquilo, ya que el señor Raske volvió a pescar en la ciudad, lo que le ayudaba a despejarse un poco y mantenerse al tanto de los insensatos movimientos de la resistencia.

Quien se mostraba cada vez más ansioso, era Simon. Según su criterio y el de Emil, sus heridas de la caída ya se habían curado satisfactoriamente, lo cual significaba que tenía total movilidad; aquello era malo para el ex teniente de la fuerza aérea, pues tenía un exceso de energía acumulada, y no había prácticamente ninguna forma a su alcance para mantenerse ocupado, además de limpiar.

Una tarde en que Lukas había tenido la oportunidad de regresar a casa luego de una acalorada reunión en la casa de Arne Blom, se encontró con Simon tan inquieto que de inmediato le recordó su antigua convicción de juntar madera para el no muy lejano invierno próximo.

"Faltan unos cuantos meses aún, pero un poco de madera en destiempo no será despreciada," Había dicho el joven, y sin oportunidad de terminar su frase, Simon ya se preparaba para su labor.

Emil estuvo ayudando a su patrón esa tarde con inventarios, y cuando llegó a su casa tuvo la sorpresa de encontrar la comida lista en la cocina, así como a Densen sudando en el patio mientras cortaba madera.

"¿Has hecho tú la comida?" Preguntó mientras se mantenía de pie junto a Lukas. Éste se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas viejas que estaban olvidadas en el patio, y respondió en negación sin apartar la vista de Simon. Emil vio un extraño deje de interés en los ojos de su hermano, y sonriendo con entendimiento, centró su atención en el otro hombre.

El danés se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo, y le mostró una enorme sonrisa al muchacho recién llegado. _Parece muy feliz por lucirse frente a Lukas_ , pensó el islandés.

"¡Emil, bienvenido!" Le saludó. Levantó orgulloso la peculiar hacha que manejaba. "¿Ya viste? Tore tiene las cosas más raras en su casa... ¡al principio es difícil blandirla, pero uno se acostumbra!"

El mango del artefacto estaba inusualmente pandeado hacia afuera, y la parte posterior al filo contaba con curiosas formas que servían de adorno; era color rojo quemado, y parecía muy poco pulida. De cualquier forma, Emil no se mostró muy interesado en la herramienta.

"¿Hiciste la comida?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Su pecho se infló con orgullo, y sin intenciones de ocultarlo. "¡Te estábamos esperando para comer juntos!"

"La verdad," Interrumpió Lukas con calma. "Es que no me arriesgaba a probarla. En estos tiempos no se está seguro de nada, ni siquiera de una intoxicación por alimentos."

Simon contorsionó el rostro en señal de sobreactuada incredulidad.

"Soy un muy buen cocinero, ¡aunque no lo parezca!"

Y era verdad. Los hermanos pudieron comprobarlo luego de sentarse a la mesa y empezar a comer el guisado de verduras que Simon había preparado.

"¡Sabe muy bien!" Emil no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa. "La cantidad de sal es perfecta, ¿no, Lukas?"

El aludido, sin embargo, continuó comiendo haciendo caso omiso de ese comentario. Saboreó cada bocado, y cada parte de la extraña imagen que se generaba en su mente al pensar en Simon realizando una tarea tan trivial como picar unas papas.

"He comido con ustedes por un buen tiempo ya, ¡es normal que le pueda encontrar el sabor que les gusta!"

Emil sonrió, y dirigió a su hermano una mirada furtiva. "Pues _alguien_ aquí ha estado comiendo por varios años el mismo sazón, y sigue sin darle bien el punto."

"Por algo eres tú el que cocina," Dijo Lukas, juntando un poco las cejas en señal de inconformidad con el comentario. El danés rió y Emil notó claramente la forma en que a su hermano no se le escapaba de la vista ningún movimiento que el hombre extranjero hacía frente a él. Por cada comentario que hacía Simon, Lukas mostraba una expresión desinteresada, sin embargo en sus usualmente desinteresados ojos se veía un brillo de naturaleza curiosa, que Emil no tardó en advertir.

En las recientes ocasiones en que Emil había tenido oportunidad de hablar con los más jóvenes de la resistencia, todos, desde Arne hasta Niels, incluso pasando por Eirik, le habían hecho las mismas observaciones sobre el comportamiento de Lukas: estaba distraído, frecuentemente perdido en sus pensamientos, y fácilmente irritable. Le contaron a Emil que todos los hombres mayores hacían comentarios incrédulos sobre las nuevas actitudes de su hermano, y sin embargo a él no le decían directamente, ya que (además de continuar cumpliendo con sus labores de forma usual) el muchacho no había mostrado tales expresiones desde probablemente el inicio de la guerra, y francamente sus colegas de la resistencia habían estado preocupados por la falta de sentimientos que expresaba Lukas.

En un principio, de igual forma Emil se había preocupado por las novedades en el comportamiento de su hermano; ahora, sin embargo, estaba más consciente de sus razones, y sabía que no había mucho de lo cual preocuparse.

"Lukas, ¿esta noche te quedarás, entonces?" Preguntó Emil mientras aún comían.

El aludido asintió, sin advertir la sonrisa maliciosa que apareció en el rostro de su hermano. "Ya veo. Simon, puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad para mostrarle a Lukas aquellas canciones que pasan en la radio..."

Completamente ajeno a las sonrisas cómplices que le mandaba el islandés, Simon respondió al instante. "¡Claro! ¡Y también es una oportunidad para que tú las escuches, Emil!"

El muchacho se tragó las ganas de golpearse la frente con desesperación. Mostró una ligera sonrisa, rogando no sonar muy desesperado al hablar. "No, yo... creo que prefiero pasar un rato a solas, si no les molesta..."

Lukas volteó hacia su hermano; éste lo miraba con ojos de cordero a medio morir, pidiéndole que le concediera unos momentos de soledad. Simon declaró inmediatamente que no tenía sentido lo que decía el muchacho, más sin embargo Emil continuaba viendo a Lukas de la misma forma.

"No tiene nada de malo... solo quiero pensar, es todo." Fue lo último que dijo, pues Lukas aceptó la petición de su hermano en silenciosa comprensión. Al terminar de cenar, Simon salió disparado con rumbo a la casa del vecino y a Lukas no se le pasó decirle un último comentario a Emil: "Si quieres descansar de él, podrías haberlo pedido directamente, sabes."

Complacido por el comentario tan lejano a la realidad, Emil sonrió. "No digas eso; la compañía de Simon ha sido de gran ayuda."

Con semblante indeciso y sin hacer otro comentario, Lukas salió de su casa al patio, siguiendo los pasos del inquieto danés.

.

"¡Ah, esta canción es buena!"

La estridente estática que se escuchaba en la radio la primera vez que Simon la prendió, ya casi había desaparecido por completo. Lo que quedaba era una la ocasional voz sueca comentando entre voces que, armoniosamente, cantaban acompañadas de diversos instrumentos. Lukas no habría disfrutado para nada esa demostración de melodías, de no ser porque Simon le traducía todo lo que le era posible traducir de las canciones, además de que ya mantenía limpia la casa con regularidad.

"Para ser sincero, no pude empezar a apreciarla hasta hace poco," Su rostro alegre se ensombreció ligeramente. "Es la canción que escuchaba antes de la invasión a Dinamarca, y le tenía odio..."

Lukas permaneció callado, volteando un poco hacia el hombre sentado en la silla junto a él. Su bajo ánimo no duró mucho, pues rápido volvió a sonreír. "Pero no me gusta cómo se siente cuando odio algo, ¡así que no podía permanecer así por siempre!"

Entonces, Lukas volteó su cuerpo entero hacia Simon, cerró los puños sobre su regazo, y en su expresión se dibujó un gesto molesto con dureza. El danés se sorprendió ante tal mirada, y de inmediato supo que un mal tema se avecinaba.

"Yo odio a los alemanes," Lukas habló con tal veneno en sus palabras, que fue incluso peor su efecto debido a su usual calmada demostración de sentimientos. Veía a Simon directamente a los ojos. "Y no me resulta difícil hacerlo."

Simon sonrió de lado, mostrando un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha, y estiró una mano hacia enfrente. Como en situaciones anteriores, detuvo su movimiento por un instante, pero al ver que las manos de Lukas continuaban apretadas con fuerza, no en señal de odio sino en algo muy diferente, el danés no dudó más. Despacio, más sin embargo faltando signos dubitativos, apretó con ternura las temblorosas y delgadas manos de Lukas entre las suyas. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada, y Lukas, incluso en medio de su estupefacción, pudo notar el nerviosismo del otro claramente.

El noruego tragó pesado, y ligeramente, sólo un poco, devolvió el apretón, y permitió por vez primera que sus sentidos se concentraran sólo en una cosa; nada de disparos, o gritos, o la adrenalina de correr mientras se cuidaba la espalda... toda su atención estaba en aquellas manos rodeando la suyas. No eran suaves, todo lo contrario: eran ásperas y tenían callosidades en los dedos, pero se sentían mejor que cualquier tela sedosa que Lukas antes hubiera sentido. Eran cálidas y tocaban las suyas con una dulzura que asemejaba el trato de Simon con el muchacho islandés, sin embargo era diferente...

"Por favor, Lukas... no me gusta escucharte hablar de esa forma," La profunda voz de Simon llegó al otro de manera ahogada. Lukas levantó la vista, y dio un ligero brinco al ver que Densen estaba a unos pocos centímetros de él, y se preguntó: ¿en qué momento le había permitido entrar tanto en su espacio?

Por otro lado, Simon continuaba sin voltear hacia arriba; prefería admirar lo bien que se veían sus manos con las de Lukas, mientras sentía el hipnótico calor que emanaba del joven frente a él. Calor, que fácilmente podría abrazar y sentir aún más cerca, pero desafortunadamente no tenía el valor para ello. Pensar en eso no le agradaba, por lo que prefería concentrarse en lo que tenía al alcance: la piel de las manos de Lukas era mucho más pálida que la suya, y de cerca podían notarse más claramente las venas debajo de ella. Podían parecer delicadas, pero estaban lejos de serlo; al recordar Simon que aquellas preciosas manos muy seguramente habían matado ya a alguna persona, una nueva convicción se apoderó de sus pensamientos.

El sonido del radio interrumpió su tren de las ideas, y Simon sonrió con ironía debido a la oportuna aparición de aquella canción. Se puso de pie sin soltar a Lukas, lo cual llevó al noruego a levantarse detrás de él, y lo siguió trastabillando hasta el centro de la estancia, la cual se inundaba de la melodiosa voz de una mujer. Confundido, cuestionó a Simon con la mirada, mientras éste solo sonreía.

 _Yours 'til the stars lose their glory_

 _Yours 'til the birds fail to sing_

"Ésta es una de las canciones que quería que escucharas," Dijo alegre. "Es nueva, apenas empiezan a transmitirla, pero me gustó desde la primera vez que la escuché."

 _Yours to the end of our life's story_

 _This pledge to you dear, I bring_

La melodía era ciertamente bonita, aunque Lukas no tenía ni idea de qué instrumentos eran los responsables de tal sonido. La voz de la mujer era también hermosa, sin embargo el noruego no entendía sus palabras. A pesar de eso, Lukas podía decir fácilmente que era la canción más perfecta que había escuchado en toda su vida. Algo azorado, dio un pequeño tirón de la mano de Simon, pues de su garganta no querían salir las palabras para preguntar en voz alta lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Simon, que había estado viendo a la radio y tarareando junto a la mujer, volteó hacia Lukas y le sonrió con ternura. Era una sonrisa a la que Lukas no estaba muy acostumbrado, pero igual que cualquier otra de aquel mismo hombre, lo dejó con un placentero nudo en el estómago, y no pudo evitar devolver un poco el gesto en forma de una pequeña sonrisa de su parte.

Complacido y cegado por la felicidad, Simon soltó una de las manos de Lukas, solo para pasar su brazo por la cintura del noruego, y juntó un poco más sus cuerpos. El pecho de Lukas rozó el suyo, y de repente se sintió como si sus acelerados pulsos actuaran en sincronía.

 _Yours in the grey of December_

 _Here or on far distant shores_

Lukas, atrapado en el momento, pasó su propio brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Simon, y le permitió al danés guiarlo en torpes pasos de baile, acompañados por el ex teniente cantando en voz baja al ritmo de la canción:

 _I've never loved anyone the way I love you_

 _How could I? When I was born to be just yours..._ [1]

Las mismas primeras estrofas volvían a repetirse, solo que ahora a la mujer la acompañaba un coro de otras voces. Simon era aparentemente muy hábil para detectar el ritmo, pues incluso el inexperto Lukas podía seguir sus lentos pasos acorde a la melodía sin llegar a un desastre de pisadas. Sus cuerpos continuaron juntos a cada momento, y Lukas sentía que su cabeza daba tantas vueltas, que podría dejarse caer al piso de no ser por los fuertes y firmes brazos de Simon rodeándolo.

"¿Qué es lo que dice la letra?" Preguntó Lukas sin estar totalmente consciente de ello. Observó a poca distancia la forma en que el rostro de Simon enrojeció gradualmente ante la pregunta.

"Soy tuyo hasta que las estrellas pierdan su gloria y hasta que las aves dejen de cantar..." Empezó a traducir acorde avanzaba la repetición de las estrofas, evitando el contacto visual con Lukas. Incluso sus orejas se teñían de rojo, y Lukas se empezaba a temer que el calor de su propio rostro reflejara lo mismo. "Soy tuyo aquí y en tierras lejanas... Nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti..." Lenta y tentativamente, subió la mirada hasta los profundos irises de Lukas mientras decía la última parte. Recordó que en una ocasión había visto aquellos ojos como algo opaco y sin vida; ahora, sin embargo, se presentaban ante él con su azul oscuro y profundo, más brillantes y esperanzados que nunca. "¿Cómo podría amar a alguien más? Si yo nací para ser tuyo..."

Debía estar traduciendo la letra; esa era la razón por la que originalmente Simon había dicho aquello. Sin embargo, Lukas no pudo evitar la avalancha de emociones atacándolo por cada dirección posible, pues la mirada que Simon le dirigía estaba lejos de ser algo platónico. Al terminar la canción, se detuvieron de inmediato en su lugar, sin apartar sus extremidades superiores de su lugar. Por alguna razón, Lukas había contenido el aliento, y lo dejó salir en un largo suspiro mientras intentaba en vano romper el contacto visual. Simon entonces soltó su agarre, y con una risa nerviosa, empezó a apartarse de Lukas.

"Es una bonita canción, ¿no?" Preguntó inseguro. Lukas asintió en silencio, y dicho estado se expandió entre ellos. En la radio se escuchaba aquella profunda voz sueca, que anunciaba la hora y otra canción. "No sé si ya te lo había dicho, pero yo conozco al comentarista de esa estación," Lukas continuaba asintiendo, sin apartar la vista del hombre frente a él. "Al principio puede parecer temible, pero en realidad es—"

"Simon…"

El aludido se detuvo al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado de aquella forma por Lukas; se sintió como si por primera vez lo escuchara decirlo, y al pensar un poco en ello, probablemente _sí_ era la primera ocasión en que el noruego se dirigía a él por su nombre. Esperó un poco a que Lukas hablara, pero el joven parecía falto de palabras. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un precioso tono rojizo, y sus ojos lo veían expectantes, cristalinos… Entonces, Simon recordó la anterior convicción que lo había atacado antes de que iniciara la canción. En un movimiento presuroso, tomó ambas manos de Lukas entre las suyas, y lo vio con determinación.

"Lukas, quiero ser de utilidad," Empezó, un poco más rápido de lo que quería. "Quiero ganarme mi lugar aquí, quiero ganarme la comida que llega a mi boca, y también… quiero protegerte," Las manos de Lukas se encogieron bajo las suyas, y al darse cuenta de lo comprometedoras que sonaban sus palabras, Simon tragó pesado e intentó continuar. "Quiero protegerte a ti y a Emil, estando cerca… Quiero asegurarme por mis propios ojos que estarán seguros a todo momento."

Lukas aún se sentía como si fuera presa de algún hechizo que entumecía sus extremidades y su mente, pero intentaba luchar sobre eso y comportarse de manera racional. "¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó mientras devolvía a Simon la mirada.

"Por favor, Lukas, déjame unirme a ustedes," Habló de una manera en que parecía falto de aliento. "No importa si voy a ciegas a las misiones; si no confían en mí y no quieren darme información, no importa, solo… déjame ir contigo."

El joven noruego sintió que su pecho lo oprimía y no le daba suficiente aire, ya que al escuchar éstas palabras a manera de petición, imaginó a Simon corriendo junto a él por los peligrosos caminos que le esperaban en el futuro y no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza al considerar la remota posibilidad de que el danés saliera lastimado en alguna misión: no lo soportaría, no podría permitir que eso pasara.

"¿Has pensado _de verdad_ en Emil? Si él pudiera elegir, no querría que yo me fuera, ¿crees que estaría de acuerdo con que tú también te arriesgues de esa forma?" Lukas habló despacio y con voz entrecortada, intentando mantener la calma, desviando sus preocupaciones hacia otro tipo de razones. "Él te necesita más, tu compañía le ha ayudado…"

"¡Pero eres _tú_ el que desaparece durante semanas enteras!" Simon levantó la voz, y al dirigir Lukas su mirada hacia él, se encontró con un par de orbes azules que vibraban, llenos de temor e incertidumbre. "Me gustaría… asegurarme de que de verdad estás a salvo, en ese tiempo que pasas fuera…"

"Entonces, te irías tú también y Emil se quedaría solo," El noruego se cruzó de brazos, y tomó la postura vagamente autoritaria que usaba en las reuniones, decidido a no dejar que Simon continuara con la convicción de unirse a la resistencia. "Nadie puede estar completamente satisfecho, nunca; de cualquier forma, es preferible que te quedes aquí."

Como si la conversación se hubiera terminado, Lukas dio media vuelta, decidido a marcharse, pero una mano lo detuvo con un firme agarre en su muñeca. Acostumbrado a no tener que lidiar con contradicciones, Lukas se encontró genuinamente sorprendido al ver que Simon no planeaba rendirse. " _No_ es preferible, me volveré loco aquí encerrado," Dijo, sin retroceder. "Y tampoco te estoy pidiendo ir en cada ocasión; de vez en cuando está bien—"

"Creo que ya te di mi respuesta," Lukas entrecerró un poco los ojos.

"Yo no estoy indispuesto por ningún motivo—"

"Eso no quiere decir que puedas desenvolverte de una forma en que nos sea útil."

"Te cuidaré la espalda, sin importar las circunstancias."

"Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo yo mismo, aunque no lo parezca."

Lukas simplemente respondía algo más a cualquier razonamiento que Simon le diera, y se encontraba cada vez con menos argumentos. "No por eso vas a negar ayuda que en cualquier momento puedes necesitar."

Por otro lado, el noruego se encontraba cada vez más impaciente por la terquedad de Simon. "Esa ayuda no necesariamente debes ser _tú_."

"Solo déjame acompañarte en algunas ocasiones, Lukas, no te hará ningún daño…"

Ese último comentario logró que Lukas cegara un poco su orgullo, y con expresión apenas colérica, respondió: "Pero te puede hacer un daño a _ti_. Los alemanes siguen buscándote, ¿no usas el cerebro?"

"Soy lo suficientemente maduro como para saber las posibles consecuencias de mis actos, aunque no lo parezca," Dijo el danés imitando de alguna forma una de las anteriores frases de Lukas. El noruego se mantuvo en silencio, pues siempre prefería callar a decir algo que después lamentaría. Simon notó que no habría más retroalimentación, pero que de igual forma sus comentarios no habían sobrepasado a los de Lukas, y suspiró derrotado. "Entiendo que te preocupes, pero debes comprender que yo de igual forma me siento inquieto… ustedes dos son ahora algo importante para mí, y no quiero perderlos."

Al escuchar eso, Lukas sintió una (ahora familiar) sensación de cosquilleo en el abdomen, que se expandió rápidamente como un virus por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Solo al considerar que para Simon él era especial, resultaba suficiente como para que su siempre estoica expresión amenazara con romperse en una sonrisa. Sin embargo, antes de que eso sucediera, Lukas de nueva cuenta apartó la vista del danés y emprendió camino hacia su casa. "Tendremos que ver cómo reacciona Emil a tus deseos egoístas, entonces," Dijo, ya sin ánimos de continuar con el tema y solo pensando en que debía llegar inmediatamente a la seguridad de su alcoba.

Cuando Simon le comentó a Emil su más reciente idea, el muchacho se tensó visiblemente, y por unos largos segundos se quedó sin aliento, viendo desde Lukas en una parte de la sala, hasta Simon que se encontraba sentado frente a él. Cuando Simon le aseguró que solo planeaba ir con Lukas en algunas misiones, no fue exactamente eso lo que ayudó a Emil a dar una respuesta, sino la mirada decidida con que el danés le veía y _rogaba_ que le permitiera acompañar a su hermano.

"Si eso es lo que de verdad quieres, yo no soy nadie para impedírtelo," Dijo lentamente, mientras movía sus dedos en una demostración callada de su desesperación.

"Emil," Habló inmediatamente Lukas, poniendo total atención a los otros dos hombres en la sala. "¿Estás de acuerdo con esta locura?"

Steilsson se puso de pie de repente, y con la voz entrecortada, respondió a su hermano: "Ya vivo en medio de una locura, ¿no te das cuenta? Si yo fuera útil, no dudaría un _segundo_ en ir contigo, por eso comprendo que Simon quiera acompañarte."

Lukas guardó silencio, ya que no contaba con una respuesta ante los obvios sentimientos de impotencia que Emil transmitía. Simon estiró los brazos, y tomó las manos de Emil entre las suyas. "No te preocupes," Le dijo en tono de consolación, y con completa seriedad. "Me aseguraré de que tu hermano vuelva aquí, cada vez."

Ambos hermanos observaron al ex teniente con ligera admiración. Emil entonces vió un distintivo brillo en los ojos de Simon, que le dejaron claras varias dudas que habían surgido para él en los últimos meses. "No seas tonto," Dijo por fin el islandés. "Debes asegurarte de volver tú también junto con él, no lo olvides."

En ese momento, Simon volteó hacia Lukas con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. _Gané_ , le decía claramente. El líder de la resistencia simplemente se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y salir del ligar rumbo a su habitación, pues ya no quedaba lugar para más discusión sobre el tema.

Solo, en un pequeño rincón de su mente, deseó que el mal presentimiento que tenía respecto a todo esto fuera solo a causa del temor que se había generado dentro de él al pasar los meses.

* * *

Notas:

[1]

 _Tuya hasta que las estrellas pierdan su gloria_  
 _Tuya hasta que las aves fallen en cantar_  
 _Tuya hasta el final de la historia de nuestra vida_  
 _Esta promesa, a tí, cariño, yo te traigo_  
 _Tuya en el gris de diciembre_  
 _Aquí o en costas lejanas_  
 _Nunca he amado a nadie de la forma en que te amo a tí_  
 _¿Cómo podría? Cuando nací para ser solo tuya..._

La canción es _Yours_ de _Vera Lynn_ ; el himno de esta historia. Utilicé 'tuya' en la traducción, porque es una mujer quien canta la canción; cuando Simon la tradujo, él utilizó su propio pronombre, además de que utilizó más interpretaciones ya que es difícil traducir directamente sin pensarlo dos veces.  
En realidad... no pudo ser posible que ellos escucharan la versión de Vera en el año en que se ambienta esta parte de la historia (salió hasta los años '50), pero sí pudieron escuchar la versión de Jimmy Dorsey ('41). Cosa que no tiene mucha relevancia, por que igual me importó un cacahuate y, como esto es ficción, mis niños pueden escuchar la hermosa versión de Vera, y punto final.

Como sea, perdón por la tardanza, de verdad. Esta parte la tenía lista desde hace ya mucho, pero no quería publicarla hasta acomodar mis pensamientos y estar _completamente segura_ de que quiero continuar este paseo en montaña rusa. Llegué a dudarlo mucho, por mi desesperación al no tener la inspiración necesaria, pero joder, sí que quiero terminar esto y con el tiempo que merece.

Por eso, me disculpo de antemano por las actualizaciones mega esporádicas, y les agradezco muchísimo a las personas que aún quieran darle una oportunidad a esta historia.


	9. Chapter 9

_If today your heart is weary_  
 _If every little thing looks gray..._  
 _Just forget your troubles and learn to say_  
 _Tomorrow is a lovely day_ [1]

* * *

 _16 de octubre, 1941._

 _En las afueras de Trondheim, Noruega._

Después de lidiar con el berrinche de Simon respecto a su inutilidad y cómo quería ayudar a la resistencia, Lukas vio casi imposible la idea de rechazar su ayuda, y más debido al apoyo que ciertos hombres de la resistencia mostraban a Simon. Por tanto, cuando Reidar Holt regresó de Suecia en agosto, listo para correr por ahí volando cosas por el aire, Lukas asignó a Simon con él, para que se habituara a algunos aspectos con su manera de trabajar. Al principio el danés se mostró en contra, diciendo que la razón por la que se quería unir a la resistencia era para mantenerse cerca de él, pero Lukas no permitió más libertades.

"Escúchame bien," Le había dicho Lukas después de oír pacientemente todo lo que Simon tenía por decirle. "Ahora mismo ya eres uno de nosotros, y puede que yo no los comprenda, pero mis compañeros de toda la vida me ven a _mí_ como su líder," Para acentuar la autoridad que intentaba emitir, se puso de pie lentamente. "Y puedo sonar egoísta, pero tengo una muy mala costumbre respecto a mis decisiones siendo cuestionadas. Por lo que, espero que cierres la boca, y hagas lo que te digo. ¿Está claro?"

La forma en que la expresión de Simon se endureció, Lukas estaba seguro que nunca lo olvidaría. La respuesta del danés fue una simple afirmación a regañadientes, que muy seguramente ocultaba un considerable grado de descontento: "Como el cristal."

Emil había estado presente en el intercambio mientras comía en silencio, y había prestado una aparente nula atención, sin embargo vio claramente el arrepentimiento escalar por el rostro de su hermano mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba del comedor.

Después de eso, el contacto y proximidad que Lukas y Simon habían aumentado, disminuyó en picada, hasta llegar a simples miradas distantes y pláticas relacionadas con las acciones de la resistencia, y ocasionales comentarios aleatorios durante sus comidas con Emil. Por mucho que a Lukas esto le molestara, había decidido que era mejor mantener distancia entre él y Simon, mucho más después de aquel baile negligente siguiendo al sonido de la radio.

Sin embargo, apenas se terminaba septiembre cuando Reidar regresaba a Suecia en su usual labor, y Lukas tenía de nuevo más responsabilidades de las que encargarse. La inconformidad de los hombres aumentaba gradualmente y con agresividad, debido al reciente inicio de una enorme construcción en un fiordo de Trondheim la cual, con ayuda de sus investigaciones, se enteraron que sería una futura base para submarinos [2]. Como consecuencia de esto, sus acciones se habían limitado a sabotear los cargamentos de materiales que llegaban a la ciudad, lo cual no resultaba tan difícil, ya que incluso sin la intervención de la resistencia, los alemanes la pasaban muy mal para transportar cualquier cosa en las cada vez más fuertes lluvias y las más recientes nevadas.

"Lukas, el camión se acerca," Arne Blom asomó la cabeza detrás del enorme árbol donde Lukas había estado sentado cargando con municiones su pistola Colt. El aludido inmediatamente se puso de pie, y siguió al muchacho hasta ponerse en cubierto con unos matorrales que se encontraban junto a la rústica carretera.

"Todos en posición," Susurró Bondevik, a lo que Arne respondió asintiendo. Desde una curva en el camino, a menos de cincuenta metros, se empezó a escuchar el sonido de un vehículo que se acercaba a una velocidad que Lukas asumió era muy lenta. Era de esperarse, ya que con el hielo cubriendo gran parte de la carretera, era difícil andar libremente en vehículos con ruedas que no fueran especiales para los climas fríos. No pasó mucho cuando una tosca camioneta se hizo visible a través de la espesa neblina que los rodeaba, y Lukas gritó al tiempo estimado: "¡Ahora!"

Inmediatamente, se escucharon disparos resonando entre los enormes árboles, y la camioneta dio un giro forzoso sobre sí misma después de que sus llantas explotaran por el contacto con varias balas desde diferentes direcciones. Se escucharon gritos en alemán desde el vehículo, al mismo tiempo que Lukas gritaba nuevamente para anunciar la siguiente acción. Al escucharlo, de entre los árboles salieron varios hombres armados que habían estado aprovechando el camuflaje en la nieve que sus atuendos grises les proporcionaban. Lukas se puso de pie igualmente, dejando a Arne detrás de forma protectiva, y avanzando de prisa hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta. Desde el frente, escuchó a sus amigos gritar números al mismo tiempo que sus armas disparaban contra los alemanes. Sus compañeros contaron hasta tres, y anunciaron que no quedaban más enemigos, lo cual le pareció a Lukas muy extraño. Entonces, detrás de ellos, se escuchó el motor de otro vehículo que se acercaba hacia ellos, junto con disparos aparentemente errados acompañados de maldiciones en alemán.

"¡Cúbranse!" Gritó Lukas al instante, y retrocedió por el camino en que había llegado, cuando vio de reojo a un cuarto alemán en el primer vehículo, que lo había estado esperando en la parte trasera. Le apuntó a Lukas directo a la cabeza, y se escuchó un disparo al mismo tiempo que Arne gritaba su nombre.

De manera un poco distorsionada, a Lukas le pareció también haber escuchado a Simon gritar en su dirección.

Después de disparar con éxito hacia el alemán, Lukas volvió hasta Arne, quien apenas había empezado a levantar su arma. "¡Al segundo!" Exclamó Lukas mientras se dejaba caer junto al muchacho. Siguiendo a su voz, los hombres abrieron fuego contra el segundo vehículo, cuyas llantas sufrieron un destino similar al primero, y después se dirigieron a los tripulantes. "Hey, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó al joven muchacho, quien lo veía sorprendido, seguramente por la velocidad con que Lukas había actuado antes. Los hombres continuaban disparando, y Lukas se mantuvo en su posición, como estaba acordado en caso de recibir por sorpresa un segundo invitado.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los hombres ya habían contado hasta seis, y anunciaban no más enemigos. Lukas se puso de pie y habló mientras se aproximaba: "¿Vieron las partes traseras? Iba un cuarto alemán en la primer camioneta."

"Todo limpio," Anunció Johan Agotness desde cerca.

"A pesar de nunca interceptarlos por aquí, ya nos esperaban," Escuchó Lukas que dijo uno de los hombres. Cuando los demás empezaban a comentar, Lukas les indicó que guardaran silencio, pues al pasar junto a los cuerpos inertes de sus enemigos, pudo ver que traían transmisores con ellos. Rápidamente les ordenó que tomaran todo lo que pudieran de ambas camionetas. Los hombres de inmediato subieron a los vehículos, y se dividieron las provisiones, municiones y cualquier otra cosa que pudieran llevar de regreso al pueblo.

En la carretera solo se escuchaban los sonidos de sus vestimentas rozando mientras tomaban cosas de las camionetas, así como el sonido del frío viento que golpeaba sus rostros. Ligeramente pasmado, Lukas se acercó a los cuerpos de los alemanes, y los despojó de sus botas y municiones. Cuando llegó junto al hombre que había asesinado, se quedó viéndole el rostro con detenimiento.

 _Otro para el recuerdo_ , se dijo a sí mismo amargamente. En muchas ocasiones se había maldecido por su costumbre de ver las caras de las personas a las que asesinaba, pues Lukas sabía que nunca podría olvidar esos rostros, sin embargo, también le parecía que era su deber observarlos y tener muy presente que él había sido responsable de aquella pérdida. Alguien le tocó el hombro de repente, y volteó para encontrarse con Simon viéndolo con el rostro falto de expresión.

"Ya hemos tomado todo lo que podemos llevar," Anunció secamente.

Lukas entonces retomó la compostura, y unos pocos minutos después, el plan continuaba su curso y los hombres se dividieron en diferentes caminos, cada quien con una pesada bolsa en los hombros.

Caminaron presurosos largo tramo, hasta detenerse en una pequeña cueva detrás de unos árboles, para quitarse las ropas grises de encima y quedar con sus atuendos normales de traje y abrigo. Lukas iba con Simon y Arne, dos de los más ruidosos miembros de la resistencia, sin embargo en esa ocasión habían estado más callados de lo usual. Una vez terminaron de vestirse, retomaron su camino hasta el pueblo.

"¿Qué tienes?" Preguntó Lukas en algún momento, después de cansarse de las miradas indiscretas que Arne le mandaba.

El muchacho comenzó a caminar en movimientos un poco erráticos, pero respondió de cualquier forma, pues si algo le sobraba, era el orgullo: "Yo… había olvidado que tú tienes mucha más experiencia en esto que la mayoría de nosotros, es todo."

Inconscientemente, las manos de Lukas se enredaron en tensos puños a cada uno de sus lados. No le agradaba ese tema de conversación, y tanto Arne como Simon pudieron notarlo cuando su líder les respondió, intentando mantener su usual tono neutral: "No de una forma en que me guste presumir."

Claramente afectado por la atmósfera entre ellos, el muchacho Arne volteó hacia Simon, buscando su apoyo. El danés simplemente se encogió de hombros, al mismo tiempo que podían ver entre los árboles lejanos las pequeñas casas del pueblo.

La calidez de la casa de Johan Agotness les dio la bienvenida después de su larga caminata matinal. Dentro, ya los esperaban algunos otros hombres que habían estado con ellos en el asalto a los alemanes. Esperaron por unos pocos minutos, y una vez estuvieron todos reunidos, Lukas empezó una reunión para realizar el recuento de todo lo obtenido en la misión, aunque al final dicha reunión terminó siendo liderada por los miembros mayores de la resistencia. En los días que habían pasado, Lukas había vuelto a mostrarse más centrado en sus actividades, y al mismo tiempo, los hombres mayores habían empezado a tomar más iniciativa con el liderazgo.

"Me di cuenta de que te estamos poniendo mucho peso en los hombros, Lukas," Le había dicho Niels Hansen en una fría noche en el bar del pueblo. Los hombres habían notado que Lukas se apoyaba mucho en la presencia de Reidar cuando regresaba junto a ellos, y decidieron actuar al respecto. "Los muchachos de Trondheim cada vez organizan más planes contra los alemanes, y éstos han estado levantando desesperadamente cada vez más inocentes en las calles de la ciudad con la finalidad de parar éstos sabotajes. Será mucho más seguro para nuestro grupo dividir las responsabilidades del líder, así como más seguro para ti."

"No es necesario que hagan esto. Mi responsabilidad—"

La protesta de Lukas se vio interrumpida por Rolf Vinter, dueño del bar, que desde el otro lado de la barra le pasó a Bondevik un vaso con agua. "No podemos dejar que todo lo hagan los jovencitos," Dijo Rolf, sonriendo con tranquilidad. "Si piensas que esto es tu responsabilidad por todo lo que logró tu padre, y por todo lo que dejó atrás, te equivocas. En ese caso, es más nuestro deber, como sus originales compañeros."

"Tú ni siquiera estabas presente cuando él planeó todo aquello, Lukas. Cuando volviste, llegaste directo a postrarte en cama, herido," Niels se llevó su tarro a los labios, y saboreó el líquido en él con calma. "Nosotros fuimos parte de los planes de tu padre desde el inicio, y nos queda a nosotros continuar con lo que anhelaba."

"De igual forma, debemos cuidar a sus dos queridos hijos también."

Las cálidas sonrisas de ambos hombres habían quedado grabadas en la memoria de Lukas, lo cual no era diferente de todo lo que el noruego veía, sin embargo había un sentimiento especial detrás de ellas. Recordó con admiración la determinación que se escondía detrás de aquellas amables expresiones, y agradeció para sus adentros tener unos compañeros tan confiables.

De repente, Simon le habló diciendo que la reunión había terminado, y Lukas abrió los ojos; ni siquiera supo en qué momento había llegado a cerrarlos. Asintió automáticamente, y se llevó al hombro la bolsa con el calzado que había recuperado de aquellos cadáveres alemanes. Se despidió de todos los presentes, y se marchó con rumbo a casa, Simon siguiendo sus pisadas en silencio.

El silencio entre ellos era asfixiante.

Hace unos meses, habían estado a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, bailando la canción más hermosa que Lukas había escuchado en su vida, y ahora se encontraban caminando uno delante del otro, como si fuera una ofensa caminar a la par. Al recordar la sonrisa de Simon, el firme agarre de sus brazos, el calor que emitía tan cerca de él, Lukas no pudo evitar sino fruncir el ceño con frustración.

Sabía que era mejor para ambos mantener la distancia. Sabía que era lo correcto alejarse de aquel danés y concentrarse en vivir su vida como la había estado viviendo antes de conocerlo, sin embargo Lukas solo deseaba volver a estar cerca de Simon, muy cerca, para sentir su aliento y sus manos contra su piel.

Anhelaba tocar a Simon como nunca había deseado tocar a ninguna otra persona. Solo un roce de sus rodillas al sentarse uno junto al otro estaba bien, solo un toque accidental de sus manos era más que suficiente, pero Lukas ya conocía la dicha de un contacto más íntimo que eso, y sabía que con la actual comunicación entre ellos la oportunidad de que algo parecido volviera a ocurrir era casi nula.

Llegaron a casa, y no dijeron una sola palabra en el camino. Lukas se dispuso a entrar a su hogar, y vio por el rabillo de su ojo que Simon iba directamente a la casa contigua, sin decir una palabra.

 _Al diablo con lo correcto_ , pensó una pequeña vocecita dentro de la cabeza de Lukas.

"¿No vendrás a comer?" Preguntó, con su voz calmada de siempre, como si segundos atrás no hubieran estado en medio de la caminata a casa más incómoda de la historia.

Simon volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos. Casi de inmediato, una genuina y cálida sonrisa de expandió por sus mejillas. "Claro, solo me asearé un poco en casa."

Lukas asintió, e ignorando el calor que sentía en su rostro, cerró la puerta detrás de él luego de entrar a su hogar. Lukas había notado que, recientemente, la casa abandonada del vecino se había convertido en la casa _de_ Simon. Los meses en que el danés vivía junto a ellos habían pasado rápido, y cada vez era más considerado por los otros como un compañero que como un extraño.

"Lukas…"

Levantó la vista el aludido para observar a Emil, quien parecía estar conteniendo el aliento mientras apretaba con fuerza entre sus dedos su delgada camisa de noche, la cual aún vestía a pesar de estar ya estrada la mañana.

"Emil, hace frío, ¿qué crees que haces vestido así?" Lukas avanzó hacia su hermano luego de tirar en el piso la bolsa que llevaba, mientras se quitaba el abrigo; pero antes de ponérselo en los hombros a Emil, el muchacho se abalanzó sobre él y apretó su pecho en un abrazo desesperado.

"Desperté y no estabas en tu cuarto," Dijo con la voz contraída por tener el rostro en el pecho de Lukas.

"Ya sabías a dónde iríamos, ¿pasó algo?"

De repente, Emil se alejó de él y le dio un pequeño empujón. "¡Pasa que te fuiste sin avisarme!"

"Estabas dormido, no quería molestarte," Lukas pasó ligeramente sus helados dedos por la mejilla de su hermano, y sonrió un poco. "Te veías tan lindo durmiendo, que no tuve el corazón para despertarte."

"¡Sabes a qué me refiero!" Las ahora coloradas mejillas de Emil arruinaban su acto de mostrarse enojado. Después, volteó hacia el piso y bajó los hombros. Lukas inmediatamente captó el cambio en su humor y borró la sonrisa de su rostro. "No te vayas sin despedirte…" Murmuró el muchacho, sin soltar los lados del tórax de Lukas. "No lo hagas, nunca… Por favor…"

Lukas se sintió la persona más imbécil del planeta en ese momento. Recordó el día en que su padre fue asesinado. Él tenía poco de haber regresado de Finlandia, ya que fue voluntario para apoyar a su nación hermana en la guerra, y al llegar a casa había tenido que estar postrado en cama unas cuentas semanas. El día en que su padre se marchó hacia Trondheim a su muerte inminente, el hombre asomó la cabeza al cuarto donde estaba Lukas, le sonrió, se despidió, dijo que volvería pronto, y le pidió que cuidara a Emil mientras tanto. Emil estaba en casa de Eirik en ese momento. Su padre no logró decirle un 'te veré pronto' o un 'cuídate mucho, regresaré en la tarde'. Lukas no se había detenido a considerar ni un poco lo que ese hecho había repercutido en Emil.

Tomó a su hermano entre sus brazos, y lo estrechó firmemente, contra sí. "No lo haré, nunca más, te lo prometo," Dijo a los cabellos plateados de Emil, justo arriba de su oreja. Su hermano se estremeció un poco al contacto de su aliento con su piel, pero le devolvió el abrazo de igual forma.

Un fuerte ruido dentro de la casa los devolvió a la realidad. Se separaron rápidamente, y en un instante Lukas estaba frente a Emil, protegiéndolo de lo que sea que hubiera causado ese ruido. Los hermanos vieron a Simon, con ojos muy abiertos, mientras se tropezaba con una silla que estaba en el piso.

"Lo… lo siento," Dijo el danés, con las mejillas un poco rojizas. Luchaba con la silla en un intento de levantarla y ponerla en su lugar. "No quería interrumpir, yo, entré y los vi, pero inmediatamente decidí irme, y… la silla, huh…"

Lukas resopló una risa, mientras se devolvía a la entrada de la casa para levantar el antiguamente olvidado costal lleno de botas y otras cosas. Emil igualmente rió, pero con más libertad.

"No te preocupes," Dijo el muchacho mientras se adentraba a la cocina. "¿Desayunarás con nosotros, supongo?"

Simon asintió en afirmación, y Lukas pasó a la estancia para abrir su bolsa y tirar todo su contenido en el piso. Seguido de ello, el noruego se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la fría madera, y se despojó de sus propios zapatos, viejos, sucios y muy desgastados.

"Bien, entonces esperen un poco en lo que preparo la comida," Anunció Emil un poco más animado que de costumbre, para después desaparecer en la cocina.

De forma un poco incómoda, Simon tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la estancia, y observó con atención lo que Lukas hacía. Luego de quitarse sus zapatos, el joven se probó algunos pares de botas que había recolectado, haciendo muecas que Simon no sabía interpretar muy bien. Entonces, dobló su cuerpo a la izquierda, hasta un pequeño mueble, y de él tomó una caja de madera que parecía ser muy pesada. Al abrirla, Simon pudo ver diferentes tipos de herramientas que no comprendía, pero Lukas sacó con parsimonia diferentes objetos, y entre ellos, un hilo muy grueso acompañado de una enorme aguja intimidante.

Hizo a un lado los zapatos, y se quedó con un solo par de botas frente a él, las cuales tomó entre sus manos y les empezó a descoser al final de la caña, en el cuello del calzado. Simon se quedó asombrado con la habilidad y rapidez con que Lukas trabajaba. Una vez descosió esa parte de ambas botas, de la caja de madera sacó unos pedazos de cuero y una cinta de medir. En cuestión de minutos, Lukas ya había medido, cortado, y cosido nuevos cuellos a las antiguas botas negras de algún alemán que ya no existía más en este mundo. Enseguida, con los mismos pedazos de cuero, hizo dos recortes cuadrados que empezó a coser con diligencia en el talón de ambas botas. Simon estaba tan concentrado en el trabajo de Lukas, que no escuchó cuando Emil les avisó que ya estaba listo el desayuno.

Lukas sí lo escuchó, desafortunadamente. Apenas había sacado unas pequeñas botellas de olor muy penetrante (que Simon asumió, era pintura), cuando se puso de pie y se dirigió a la mesa. Simon hizo lo mismo, aunque un poco a regañadientes.

"¿Algo bueno?" Preguntó Emil una vez estuvieron sentados (una vez que les _exigió_ que se lavaran las manos).

"Tendremos zapatos nuevos," Asintió Lukas. "Además de las modificaciones, a los tuyos les debo volver a pegar una parte de la suela, pero no es mucho. También me quedé con unos que parecen de la talla de Simon. Los demás no nos sirven, se los llevaré a Johan después de arreglarlos."

"¿Cómo sabes que nos quedan si no los hemos usado?" Preguntó Simon, ya sin soportar el hecho de mantenerse callado.

Lukas volteó a verlo directamente, y parpadeó de forma inocente dos veces, como si la pregunta de Simon no tuviera sentido. "¿Cómo? Sé sus tallas."

"También debes saber la tuya, y aún así te probaste diferentes pares."

"Como siempre, la única persona a la que Lukas no le puede poner zapatos correctos a la primera, es a él mismo," Intervino Emil; en su voz había un ligero tono de burla, pero que era superado por un toque cariñoso escondido por ahí.

Simon tarareó un pensativo 'hm', mientras saboreaba una cucharada del desayuno que preparó Emil. "¿Y por qué los modificas?" Preguntó después, la curiosidad ganándole.

"Para que los alemanes no nos vean de forma sospechosa al caminar por Trondheim con sus calzados, ¿no es obvio?" Lukas rodó los ojos de forma casi imperceptible.

"Supongo que sí… ¡Como sea, fue genial lo que hiciste antes! Tan rápido y suave," Simon hizo algunos ademanes para dar énfasis a lo que decía. Volteó hacia Lukas con ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa.

Lukas tosió un poco ante aquella vista, y bajó su cuchara lentamente hasta colocarla junto a su plato. Después, levantó el brazo derecho en la pose que usualmente tomaban los hombres musculosos para lucir sus bíceps, y con expresión neutral dijo: "Claro, yo era la mano derecha de papá en la zapatería, que no te sorprenda."

Para Simon, aquella escena pareció especialmente graciosa por la manera seria en que Lukas había hablado, y por el hecho de que sus brazos eran muy delgados. Emil había dejado de comer pues tuvo que organizar sus pensamientos y asimilar que su hermano justo había _bromeado_ con Simon. "¿Tenían una zapatería, entonces?" Preguntó el danés después de reír un poco.

"Teníamos, tú lo has dicho. La vendimos."

Lo dijo sin dar a conocer el punzante dolor que atacaba su pecho cuando pensaba en su antigua zapatería, olvidada y podrida en una de las calles de la ciudad. Emil solo agachó un poco más la cabeza frente a su plato.

"¿Así como vendieron su radio?" Preguntó Simon, luego de recordar aquella conversación con Lukas.

"Sí, exacto," Lukas asintió sin darle mucha importancia. "Yo no estaba aquí cuando fue la invasión, y papá decidió que era mejor vender nuestras posesiones más valiosas antes de que los alemanes decidieran que podían hacer lo que se les antojara con ellas."

"¿Y dónde estabas?"

Ante aquella pregunta, ambos hermanos se tensaron visiblemente. Emil levantó los hombros de manera defensiva, y Lukas, de nuevo, dejó sus cubiertos de lado.

"No… no debes responder, claro. Si no quieres," Intentó arreglar la situación, pero Simon ya se había dicho a sí mismo que era muy tarde para ello.

"Estaba en el frente del norte, en Finlandia. Varios de los jóvenes del pueblo fuimos a apoyar contra los soviéticos," Lukas respondió sin demostrar algo más allá de aburrimiento. "No es algo de lo que disfrute hablar." [3]

De repente, para Simon, muchas cosas tenían sentido ahora. Asintió solemnemente, para después hablar. "Estuve ahí, por muy poco," Se encogió de hombros, intentando mostrar el mismo aburrimiento que Lukas. Lo logró con facilidad; Lukas no era el único en esa guerra que sabía ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. "Mis superiores me dieron órdenes directas de regresar, pues Monica sufrió unas fallas que no podían ser reparadas por falta de piezas."

Lukas asintió de regreso, considerando aquello. "Lo recuerdo. Todos estaban furiosos. Necesitábamos el apoyo."

Un silencio sofocante tomó lugar entre ellos, el cual fue roto por un largo suspiro de Emil. "No fue su culpa que tuviera que regresar," Dijo despacio. "Pero de igual forma, ya no vale la pena hablar de eso."

"Cierto," Coincidió Lukas, para volver a comer en silencio.

Simon sonrió con tristeza. "Aún así, una disculpa no está de más."

"Ya déjalo, y cómete eso."

Por el resto del desayuno solo se escucharon los cubiertos moverse y el aire helado chocando contra la ventana de la cocina.

.

Luego de desayunar, Lukas volvió a su deber con las botas, justo después de que Emil se marchara al trabajo con el señor Raske. Pintó las que modificó primero, y las puso a secar mientras arreglaba las de Emil. Resultó ser que ambos pares quedaron perfectos a su hermano y a Simon, y éste último insistía en sentarse junto a él para verlo trabajar, mientras hacía ligeros ruiditos de sombro. Lukas fruncía el entrecejo y le repetía que se mantuviera callado una y otra vez, sin embargo era difícil de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas cada vez que Simon le sonreía luego de un elogio. El danés veía sus reacciones con cariño, y apreciar las diferentes expresiones de Lukas solo lograba que no quisiera apartarse de su lugar junto al noruego mientras éste continuara ocupado.

Viendo a Lukas trabajando, haciendo un pequeño puchero al concentrarse, con ligero rubor en su rostro, Simon se preguntó cómo pudo pasar tanto tiempo alejado de él, intentando ignorar los cada vez más fuertes sentimientos que ahora asociaba con el noruego. Claro, Lukas había estado molesto por su petición de ir con él a las misiones, y Simon lo entendía, sin embargo no era nada fácil recibir el trato frío y condescendiente del noruego luego de haber estado tan cerca de él, luego de haber colocado una mano en su cintura, luego de haberle recitado una confesión de amor disfrazada gracias a una canción.

Y por esas razones, Simon se había encontrado más que feliz cuando Lukas lo invitó a comer, por eso se apresuró tanto en asearse con trapos mojados para quitarse la tierra que le había quedado de la misión, por eso intentó incluso acomodarse un poco su alborotado cabello, y por eso entró a prisa a la casa continua, tirando una silla y arruinando un momento de intimidad.

Eso último resultó no ser tan malo, ya que logró robarle una risa a Lukas, así como logró destrozar la palpable incomodidad que estaba entre ellos desde algunos días atrás.

A Simon le parecía curioso que a pesar de los intentos de Lukas por alejarlos, volvieron a sentarse uno junto al otro cómodamente e incluso ahora se relacionaban de una manera más cercana.

Lukas estaba ahora trabajando en el par de botas para Simon, cuando el joven movió hacia atrás, de forma distraída, un poco de cabello que caía en sus ojos. Entonces, Simon vio el curioso broche plateado para cabello que traía Lukas en la parte izquierda de su cabeza, y recordó una antigua curiosidad.

"Siempre usas ese broche, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Simon en voz baja.

"Solo en lugares de confianza, nunca en la ciudad," Lukas respondió sin apartar su concentración de la tarea a mano.

"¿Cómo conseguiste algo así?"

Ante la pregunta, Lukas levantó la vista hacia Simon y lo escaneó profundamente con una ligera mueca de inconformidad. Simon inmediatamente levantó ambos brazos, en señal de rendición. "¡Solo lo digo porque no pareces el tipo de persona que usaría accesorios para el cabello!" Se defendió enseguida. Lukas no parecía convencido, por lo que el danés continuó balbuceando. "No estoy asumiendo el tipo de persona que eres, tampoco, solo… por la impresión que das… pareces más alguien que querría darse a respetar, ¿sabes? ¡N-no digo que el broche cause que no te respeten! Claro que no, de hecho ni se nota si no te fijas con cuidado," Lukas solo fruncía el entrecejo ante cada cosa que salía de la boca de Simon, y el joven se encontraba cada vez más diciendo cosas sin sentido mientras sentía su rostro arder de la vergüenza. "¡Ah, pero, tampoco es que te esté mirando fijamente! No creas que soy un… un pervertido que se te queda mirando para notar pequeños detalles; aunque ese broche te queda muy _bien_ , de verdad, ¡y no se necesita verte mucho para saberlo! Solo… de reojo es suficiente…"

Para el momento en que Simon había terminado por fin de hablar, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, tanto que Lukas pensó que si ponía atención podría ver humo saliendo de sus oídos.

En noruego decidió no hacer mención a esto, ya que él mismo sentía algo de calor en su rostro, e inconscientemente, dejó de lado todas sus herramientas para levantar una mano hasta el lugar en su cabello donde estaba aquel broche metálico. _Este broche… ¿me queda… bien?_ Pensó Lukas mientras consideraba con cuidado las palabras de Simon.

"¡Sí, de verdad te queda bien!" Exclamó el danés, aparentemente de la nada. Lukas se quedó confundido por un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que al parecer, no _pensó_ lo anterior, sino que lo dijo en _voz alta_ …. "Es simple y pequeño, y queda muy bien con tu cabello…"

De repente, toda la conversación golpeó a Lukas y le hizo darse cuenta de todos los elogios que acababa de recibir de parte de Simon, y ahora no solo sentía 'algo de calor' en el rostro, sino que estaba _hirviendo_.

Para desviar sus pensamientos de todo aquello, Lukas decidió concentrarse en lo que Simon le había preguntado para llegar a ese desastre. "Mi mamá," Dijo presuroso, y el solo recuerdo de su madre le ayudó a extinguir cualquier fuego que había empezado a formarse dentro de sí. "No la mamá de Emil, sino mi… madre. Ella me dio este broche."

"Ya… ya veo," Simon asintió, al parecer se había calmado de igual forma. "¿Era especial para ella?"

"Sí, supongo," Lukas continuaba respondiendo solo por el bien de mantener su sanidad; o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo. "No es de un material caro, ni nada parecido, pero… es el único recuerdo físico que me queda de ella."

"No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte decir eso," suspiró Simon, para después sonreír con un aire de soledad en ello. "Por la forma en que reaccionaste cuando te mostré aquella fotografía, pensé que no te gustaban ese tipo de recuerdos."

Lukas volteó hacia un lado para ver al danés un momento, y luego desvió de nuevo su mirada. "No me lo dio con la intención de que lo usara," Continuó, sin responder al comentario de Simon. "Seguro ese pensamiento ni siquiera cruzó por su cabeza. Ella solo deseó que me quedara con algo, para después pasarlo a alguien más, y así sucesivamente."

"No puedes saberlo con seguridad," Simon estiró una mano, y la pasó delicadamente sobre el broche, que aún estaba en su lugar sosteniendo unos cuentos cabellos de Lukas. "Quizás ella estaba consciente de que te quedaría perfecto."

Tomado por sorpresa, Lukas abrió la boca para decir algo incoherente en medio de su estupefacción, pero fue interrumpido por un rápido golpeteo en la puerta principal.

Simon sintió un escalofrío al ver la forma tan natural en que Lukas inmediatamente puso sobre su rostro una máscara de fría neutralidad, para después levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta, como si nada acabara de pasar entre ellos dos. Simon lo siguió de cerca, pero se quedó atrás de una pared para no ser visto. Al llegar al frente de la casa, Lukas dio varios toques rítmicos a la puerta, los cuales fueron respondidos inmediatamente por otros diferentes. Después de eso, Lukas abrió la puerta y por ella pasó rápidamente Eirik Solverg, quien cerró detrás de él.

"Discúlpame Lukas, vine rápido y olvidé usar las claves," Dijo el muchacho, sin aliento. Al parecer había trotado hasta ahí. "Llegó Jan de Suecia, todos nos estamos juntando en su casa para el reporte..."

Apenas escuchar el nombre 'Jan', Lukas tomó su abrigo y bufanda. Luego se adentró a la casa para ponerse sus zapatos (los viejos y rotos, pues los otros no se habían secado) y le dijo a Simon que se preparara para ir a la casa de Jan Munch inmediatamente.

.

La casa de la familia Munch estaba tan cubierta de polvo como llena de hombres escuchando al dueño del lugar hablar sobre su estancia en Suecia. Les habló sobre varias de las familias de los hombres presentes, pues la gran mayoría se había encargado de que sus seres queridos estuvieran lejos del peligro en la neutral Suecia. Contó historias sobre sus compañeros que se encargaban de mandarles provisiones, así como rumores sobre el enemigo, posibles situaciones peligrosas, transmisiones de los aliados y cualquier cosa remotamente útil.

"¿Cómo está Selma?" Preguntó Johan Agotness en algún punto. Selma Sörensson, al igual que Reidar Holt, viajaba de Suecia a Noruega para entregar provisiones a la resistencia.

Inger Vinter, la hija de Rolf, dueño del bar del pueblo, asintió vigorosamente, pues le interesaba mucho saber el paradero de su mejor amiga y compañera en la resistencia. "¡Hace muchísimo que no viene!" Dijo la muchacha, para después ser mandada a callar por su padre.

"Lo sé, lo siento por eso," Sonrió Jan, a forma de disculpa. "Ayudó mucho a Helga en sus últimos meses de embarazo y también en el parto. Ahora mismo le ayuda cuidando al bebé, ya que decidí regresar."

Helga era la esposa de Jan, quien había estado embarazada cuando fue trasladada a Suecia en la última misión de escape, en mayo. Jan se quedó con ella hasta que nació su bebé, pero después de unos meses volvió a Noruega para seguir apoyando a sus compatriotas. Lukas no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esto; él consideraba que Jan ya no regresaría, pues tenía un deber con su recién formada familia, y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Necesitaban ayuda, claro, pero a Lukas no dejaba de molestarle un pequeño detalle…

Al parecer algo de su inconformidad se mostró en su usualmente neutral rostro, pues Jan se puso de pie, y le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no debes preocuparte. Todos aquí tienen familia o alguien a quien regresar, Lukas, y aún así todos arriesgan su vida," Señaló con brazos abiertos a los hombres a su alrededor. "Y no pienso poner una pobre excusa para ocultar mi cobardía. Tengo miedo de morir, por supuesto, y tengo miedo de no volver a ver a los que amo, pero tengo _más_ miedo al pensar lo que harían los alemanes si no les saboteáramos sus planes. No voy a abandonar a mis compañeros en esta guerra."

Los hombres alrededor gritaron y silbaron ante las motivadoras y leales palabras de Jan Munch. Lukas inconscientemente volteó hacia Simon, quien veía con expresión seria el momento de felicidad y orgullo que desfilaba entre los hombres de la resistencia. _Claro que necesitamos ayuda,_ pensó Lukas amargamente. _¿Pero qué hay de las personas a las que dejamos atrás? ¿Cuánto no llorará Helga en las noches, por la sola idea de perder a Jan y estar tan lejos?_

Simon entonces volteó a verlo, y le sonrió ligeramente. Lukas sintió que su corazón se encogía en su pecho. _¿Cuánto dolerá esa incertidumbre?_

.

 _24 de diciembre, 1941._

 _Trondheim, Noruega._

El paisaje en la ciudad era completamente blanco. La nieve se acumulaba en grandes cantidades por los callejones de Trondheim, y significaban una gran ventaja para los hombres en la resistencia, ya que todos estaban más que acostumbrados a andar por la nieve, incluso en medio de ventiscas. Los alemanes eran unos novatos; no comprendían la versatilidad de aquel manto inmaculadamente blanco que se extendía a su alrededor, ni los caprichosos cambios climáticos.

Con el avance del tiempo, además de la llegada de las fuertes nevadas, y más frecuentes lluvias, llegó también un clima mucho más frío e insoportable. Al menos, eso parecía ser para los alemanes, quienes a pesar de estar acostumbrados también a los climas fríos, no parecían soportar muy bien los aires del norte.

"Les está yendo muy mal, cada cinco segundos se quejan por el frío a pesar de llevar más de cinco capas de ropa encima," Dijo Morten Silje, acompañado de muchos ademanes exagerados con las manos. A pesar de ser la persona que más peligro pasaba en la resistencia, ya que trabajaba con los alemanes directamente y servía como espía para Lukas, seguía siendo tan vivaz y animado como siempre. "¿Sabes qué llevo yo? Mi uniforme y mi abrigo," Se señaló a sí mismo y a su abrigo, el cual había acomodado en el respaldo de su silla. "Sé que no necesitas que te diga esto, claro. Seguro debes haberlo notado ya."

Lukas asintió simplemente, mientras dejaba que Morten continuara con su informe. El restaurante en el que estaban contaba con muy poca gente alrededor, a pesar de ser justo medio día. El frío mantenía a muchas personas encerradas en sus hogares, sentadas junto a la chimenea y contando historias de navidades pasadas. Lukas no tenía el lujo de pasar estos días así, mucho menos con todas las ventajas que les traía la nieve y el frío.

Morten acababa de terminar de hablar sobre lo desesperados que estaban los altos mandos por todos los repetitivos ataques de los rebeldes contra ellos, cuando ya estaba anunciando su retirada. "Lo siento, pero sabes que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo," Le dijo, con una seriedad sepulcral. "Están debilitados, pero tienen los oídos más agudos que nunca. Si notan que alguien desaparece por más de diez minutos, se desata el caos en las oficinas."

Lukas lo sabía. Desde la ocasión en que Arne Blom contactó a Morten para colocar aquellas bombas de manera estratégica, los alemanes habían estado cada vez más atentos de sus colaboradores, y Morten se veía obligado a pasar más poco tiempo en las reuniones con Lukas. Esto era estresante, aunque no resultaba tan molesto como se esperaba, puesto a que el clima les era de gran ayuda por ahora. Claro, que Lukas temía el día en que las nevadas cesaran, pues no tendrían al clima de su lado, y tampoco a Morten.

"No te preocupes, nos vemos la próxima," Lukas se puso de pie junto a su acompañante, quien ya estaba listo para partir. "¿Tienes libre esta noche? Puedes venir a cenar con nosotros al pueblo, han preparado smalahove."

"¿De verdad?" Morten hizo un ruido ahogado de dolor, ante la mención de aquella comida. "Me encantaría, pero no puedo… pásala bien por mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Después, Morten salió del establecimiento mientras se despedía sacudiendo ligeramente una mano. Una vez Lukas lo perdió de vista, se dirigió al mostrador para pagar por el café que no bebió, y al pasar por las mesas rumbo a la puerta, un hombre se unió a él en su andar.

"Te dije que no necesitabas venir," Dijo Lukas con calma, y continuó caminando con parsimonia incluso al estar afuera, a merced de los helados vientos en Trondheim.

"Sé que confías en él, pero pudieron haberlo seguido," Respondió Simon con total confianza, a pesar de estar visiblemente temblando por el frío.

"¿Y crees que serías de ayuda? Apenas puedes caminar. Eres peor de resistente al frío que los alemanes," Lukas dio vuelta en una esquina, seguido inmediatamente por Simon, quien se abrazaba a sí mismo y frotaba sus brazos cubiertos con abrigos.

El danés respondió con un débil bufido, y Lukas rodó los ojos. A pesar de la molesta terquedad de Simon, Lukas no podía evitar una pequeña sonrisa abrirse paso por sus facciones.

"¿Y Johan?"

"Nos está esperando," Respondió Simon, quien ahora lideraba el camino cual seguir. Luego de un momento de duda, habló de nuevo: "Pareces muy cercano a Johan; al menos más de lo que eres con los otros."

Lukas alzó una ceja de forma sugestiva, e intentó no reír al ver que Simon había fruncido el entrecejo. _Estos son… ¿celos? Emil ponía una cara parecida cuando era pequeño…_

"No lo sé," Dijo finalmente. "Lo conozco desde que somos pequeños, justo como a muchos otros. Quizás sea eso."

Simon no pareció convencido, pero casi inmediatamente olvidó aquella conversación. En su lugar, empezó a hablarle a Lukas sobre el festín que tendrían esa noche.

"Cierto… ¿no se supone que ayudarías con eso?" Preguntó Lukas mientras pasaban cerca de un alemán que intentaba parecer intimidante a pesar de que su quijada temblaba en su lugar.

"¿Qué dices? ¡La comida ya está lista! Nos ha quedado deliciosa, a pesar de que Inger casi lo estropea todo…" Simon continuó hablando sin ponerle atención al enemigo, y éste, de igual forma, les permitió pasar sin siquiera dirigirles la palabra. "Cuando dijo que ayudaría me sentí confiado, pues pensé que sabría cocinar muy bien, ¡pero luego sale con que no sabe diferenciar siquiera una cazuela de un cazo!"

"Inger no es muy buena con eso, pero tiene una puntería asesina," Dijo Lukas, sin permitir que en su rostro se dejara ver su diversión ante la sorpresa de Simon.

"Es una lástima que su padre no le permita ir con nosotros. Pero no puedo culparlo, yo tampoco lo permitiría," La nieve se escuchaba crujir debajo de sus botas con cada paso que daba. A Lukas le habían quedado hermosas luego de las modificaciones, y Simon se las calzaba casi todos los días. "¡Ah! Pasó algo importante, casi lo olvidaba. Preparamos brunost (el cual quedó delicioso), y Emil empezó a hablar de su madre."

Lukas volteó de lleno hacia Simon, pero al ver la sonrisa feliz en su rostro, el noruego se sintió calmado al instante. No dijo nada, solo permitió que Simon continuara. "Me sentí tan feliz, porque él _también_ lo estaba, Lukas. Recordó el brunost que ella solía preparar, y habló con _tanto_ cariño… desde que llegué aquí, no lo había visto tan tranquilo."

Aún no respondía, pero al escuchar aquello, Lukas sentía que podría sonreír sin problemas solo al imaginar a su hermano de esa forma.

"Sé que es muy difícil, lo sé," Continuó Simon, solo que su tono de voz se escuchaba un poco más apagado. "Pero me gustaría que volviera a mostrarse así más seguido. Quiero que siga encontrando pequeños momentos que le permitan ser feliz genuinamente."

Lukas exhaló con pesadez. "Emil ha perdido mucho, en muy poco tiempo. No se le puede culpar de nada."

La camioneta de Johan Agotness se alcanzaba a ver estacionada a menos de treinta metros. Antes de llegar y tener compañía, Simon dio un último comentario acompañado de una sonrisa triste: "Tú también has sufrido pérdidas, no solo él."

Lukas se sintió un poco culpable. Sabía que Simon quería lo mejor para él, y el danés insistía en que sería bueno que en ocasiones mostrara debilidad para no mantener las emociones encerradas dentro. Pero Lukas simplemente no sabía ya cómo debía externar su sentir, le parecía extraño. Dejó la culpa de lado, al recordar que Simon tampoco era muy bueno expresando a otros su miseria.

.

Dentro del hogar de Lukas había más luz de lo que en mucho tiempo se habían permitido en las noches. El quinqué que usualmente iluminaba la estancia junto al tenue fuego de la chimenea, ahora se veía acompañado por diversas velas colocadas en diferentes muebles de la casa. La luz cálida y acogedora permitía ver con claridad el gran banquete que se habían permitido ese día. Diversos platillos típicos del tiempo navideño llevaban a los presentes de regreso a recuerdos lejanos de su infancia. Había brunost, ese queso dulce que servía de postre, así como fårikål, un delicioso guisado de carne de cordero que era muy popular en invierno; y claro, smalahove, la tradicional cabeza de oveja, entre otros platillos.

Emil y Simon habían sido los encargados de preparar todo, con la ayuda de Inger Vinter. Todos los presentes elogiaron la presentación de la cena, y Johan Agotness bromeó al decir que ojalá los platillos tuvieran el sabor que su exterior aparentaba. De igual forma, agradecieron a Reidar Holt y Ole Landvik, los encargados en conseguir todos los ingredientes necesarios. La noche se llenaba de una extraña felicidad, lo cual no había ocurrido en mucho tiempo.

Ya que recientemente las acciones de la resistencia solo llevaban a éxitos, todos estaban más animados que de costumbre. Se permitieron disfrutar esos escasos momentos. Incluso Lukas, quien sonreía más, lo que causó que los presentes se sintieran más cómodos.

Aún no era hora de la cena cuando Reidar y otros cuantos se despedían, llevando consigo un poco de comida. "Le prometí a Niels que pasaríamos juntos este día, todos nosotros, en su casa," Señaló a los hombres que se marchaban junto con él. "No podemos estar todos en un solo lugar, por más que lo desee."

Lukas asintió, y señaló al recipiente que llevaba Reidar en las manos. "Asegúrate de compartir."

Reidar rió, y como despedida, dijo: "¡Lo intentaré! ¡Pásenla bien!"

Eso dejó a solo unos cuantos en casa de los Bondevik-Steilsson, con los cuales pasaron el resto de la tarde y noche; Eirik Solberg, el protegido designado de Lukas, los acompañaba como era costumbre y aparentemente disfrutó de la velada tanto como los demás. Lukas había estado preocupado por el muchacho, pues sería el primer año que pasaba las navidades solo, luego de la muerte de su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, no parecía que hubiera mucho de lo que preocuparse, pues el joven la pasó alegre, platicando con Inger Vinter.

Estuvo con ellos también Johan Agotness, quien a pesar de mostrarse muy hostil hacia Simon al inicio, ahora conversaba con él como si se trataran de viejos conocidos. Knut Naess, el dueño de la panadería en Trondheim y principal proveedor de escondites para la resistencia, los acompañaba de igual forma y bebió sin tapujos del alcohol que llevo a la reunión Rolf Vinter, quien estaba a cargo del bar del pueblo y que, de igual forma, estaba con ellos esa noche.

Resultaron encantados con la comida. Simon y Emil se sonrojaban cada vez que alguien comentaba lo delicioso que estaba todo. Inger fue lo suficientemente descarada como para sentirse orgullosa, a pesar de no haber podido ayudar mucho. Rieron despreocupados. Saborearon cada bocado de sus platillos, pues usualmente apenas conseguían migajas de pan para comer. Bajaron la guardia, y disfrutaron; después de todo, nada podía salir mal en aquellos momentos tan perfectos (salvo alguien rompiendo algún plato).

"No ha quedado mucho, pero es suficiente para llevarle al señor Raske mañana," Dijo Emil sonriente, mientras levantaba las cosas de la mesa, luego de haber cenado. No se había dado cuenta de que ya era 'mañana', según el reloj, pero no importaba. Luego de comer, todos fueron a la estancia, y se sentaron en los maltratados sillones, juntos.

Lukas y Simon compartieron el sillón pequeño, sin darle mucha importancia, pues el más grande ya había sido ocupado por los mayores y Johan. Emil fue a su cuarto y sacó varias mantas, las cuales entregó a los presentes; las que sobraron fueron extendidas en el piso de madera, donde Eirik, Inger y el mismo Emil se acurrucaron mientras los demás hablaban sobre el pasado. Solo momentos felices. No había más qué decir.

Johan ya se había quedado dormido en su lugar, y los demás no estaban muy lejos de ese estado, cuando Emil le pidió a Simon que tocara la armónica. Simon fue rápido en complacerlo, y alguien silbó en apreciación.

A Lukas le encantaba escuchar el sonido de la armónica. Muchos podrían decir que era un ruido chillante y poco armonioso, pero para él no era así. Una de las melodías que tocó Simon le hizo recordar la primera vez que escuchó al danés tocar aquel instrumento. Recordó salir al frío, apenas cubriéndose con una manta, y vio de nuevo, claramente, la figura de Simon usando ropa vieja y sucia, sentado en un taburete.

Lukas suspiró y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con el Simon actual sentado junto a él, con ropa impecable, cabello brillante y ojos azules entrecerrados mientras tocaba una canción hermosa sin problemas y con movimientos fluidos.

"Geir también tocaba hermoso la armónica, ¿cierto, Lukas?" Preguntó Rolf despacio, con un deje de anhelo en su voz. El trance en el que Lukas se encontraba se rompió ante la mención del nombre de su padre, Geir Bondevik. Al voltear hacia Rolf, se podía apreciar que todos los otros presentes se habían dormido a esas alturas. Lukas no sabía qué hora era, pero casi podía sentir la oscuridad afuera, lo que le decía que era de madrugada. Rolf bostezó, y cerró los ojos despacio. De su rostro cayó su máscara de siempre, reflejando tal paz, que Lukas pudo ver claramente todo su cansancio en cada una de sus arrugas. "Nunca creí que podría volver a escuchar algo así…" Después, su respiración se niveló de forma apacible, quedándose dormido mientras escuchaba las melodías.

Simon terminó una canción, y alejó la armónica de su boca para tomar aire. Lukas sintió junto a él los músculos de Simon tensarse, de la forma en que lo hacía antes de hacer una pregunta o un comentario inseguro. Lukas había puesto especial interés en identificar las mañas de Simon, cosa que nunca admitiría en voz alta. "¿Tu padre era músico además de zapatero? Debió ser un tipo genial," Sonrió, sin voltear a ver a Lukas.

"Saber unas cuantas canciones en la armónica no amerita que lo consideren músico."

"¡Hey!" Empujó ligeramente el hombro de Lukas de forma juguetona. "Entonces estás insinuando que _yo_ no soy músico."

"¿Es necesario insinuarlo? Obviamente no lo eres," Respondió Lukas en el mismo tono irónico que antes usó Simon.

"¿De verdad?" En el rostro del danés apareció una sonrisa torcida, señal de que planeaba algo malicioso. "Te mostraré mi mejor repertorio, y no podrás mantener eso, ¡tendrás que retirar lo que dijiste!"

En los días y meses que habían pasado, a Lukas le había importado cada vez menos todo aquello de mantener su distancia con Simon. Estaba casi seguro de que Emil sospechaba algo sobre su sentir hacia el danés, y no le molestaba en realidad, pues a su hermano no parecía molestarle tampoco.

También, estaba _casi_ seguro de que Simon se sentía de la misma forma.

Lo único que no le permitía estar _completamente_ seguro, era que a pesar de ser cada vez más directos e indiscretos sobre sus roces de piel accidentales, no habían mencionado nada sobre la ocasión en que bailaron hace unos meses. A Lukas no le molestaba el silencio, en realidad. Simon lo invitaba seguido a su casa para escuchar canciones en la radio, y aunque no tenía muchas oportunidades para aceptar la propuesta, siempre que podía le hacía compañía. Emil sonreía mucho más cuando Lukas pasaba tiempo con Simon, pues decía que lo ayudaba a despejarse de todo lo que pasaba en la ciudad. Y era cierto, muy cierto.

Lo más sorprendente, era que, a pesar de ser Simon una persona tan ruidosa y siempre en buenos ánimos, apreciaba gratamente el silencio que compartía con Lukas. No necesitaban hablar mucho para estar cómodos, solo necesitaban estar cerca; saber que tenían la compañía del otro era suficiente. Y de igual forma, no estaban en completo silencio, ya que la música de la radio los acompañaba en cada ocasión. Lukas se había familiarizado con las piezas favoritas de Simon, y ahora que el hombre lo deleitaba con lo que llamó «su mejor repertorio», Lukas se encontró reconociendo todas y cada una de las canciones.

Se había sentido algo desorientado, hasta que Simon empezó a tocar cierta canción lenta, la cual devolvió a Lukas todo el funcionamiento de sus cinco sentidos. De repente se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban solo sentados en el mismo sillón, sino que estaban completamente apoyados el uno en el otro, Lukas incluso con su cabeza en el hombro de Simon. Era solo el sonido de la armónica, pero Lukas podía escuchar claramente aquella voz femenina cantando, y por consecuencia, recordó a Simon traduciéndole la letra de dicha canción mientras bailaban al ritmo.

Se sintió a sí mismo más tenso ante la situación. Despacio, empezó a alejarse de Simon, y el danés volteó hacia él, para verlo con ojos curiosos mientras continuaba con la melodía. Lukas se sentó recto, pues había estado algo encorvado, y Simon se inclinó hacia él, sin intenciones de poner distancia entre ellos. Quitó la armónica de sus labios a pesar de no haber terminado la canción, y sonrió triunfal. "¿Entonces?" Preguntó de forma entrecortada, por falta de aire. "¿Quieres admitir que en realidad sí soy un músico excepcional?"

Lukas tragó saliva, y se forzó a encontrar su voz para dar una respuesta. Simon estaba muy cerca, y el reconocerlo solo causaba que sintiera calor en el rostro. "Un músico excepcional nunca dejaría a medias una canción."

"Depende de las circunstancias," Simon se encogió de hombros. Continuaba sonriendo. Lukas sentía su corazón latir rápido, de forma errática, y entonces notó que también podía escuchar ligeramente al corazón de Simon. Por una vez en muchos meses, actuó de forma atrevida. Lukas se inclinó hacia enfrente y juntó sus labios con los de Simon, despacio.

Simon correspondió con el mismo ritmo; dejó olvidada su armónica y colocó ambas manos en la espalda de Lukas, sosteniéndolo cerca de sí. Lukas estuvo unos momentos con los brazos estáticos a sus costados, de forma incómoda, pero al sentir unas manos subiendo por su espalda tuvo el impulso de pasar ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Simon.

El danés soltó un ligero y continuo sonido contra los labios de Lukas, para después mordisquear levemente el labio inferior del noruego. Lukas sintió un temblor recorrer su espalda, y abrió ligeramente la boca, permitiendo a Simon el contacto que pedía. Continuaron así, profundizando más el intercambio, hasta que debieron separarse para respirar con más comodidad. Los ojos de Simon estaban brillantes y vidriosos; veían a Lukas de cerca, con asombro y lentitud, como analizando cada detalle de aquel delicado rostro. Entonces Simon colocó su cara entre el cuello y hombro de Lukas, y aún sin aliento, luchó para hablar: "No sabes cuánto… Lukas, yo… Creo que, huh," Parecía atropellarse con sus propias palabras. De repente, levantó la vista una vez más y tomó al joven frente a él por los hombros, firmemente. Lukas intentó no dar un salto ante la intensidad con que Densen lo veía. " _No_ , no lo creo. Lo sé. Yo sé que te quiero, más que nada, más que nadie—" Habló, con confianza, sin que su mirada titubeara. "Te amo, Lukas, tanto… Tanto que no entiendo cómo es posible amarte hasta tal extremo, pero lo hago. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo que sea." Acentuó lo último dando un apretón a los hombros de Lukas.

Notó que los ojos de Simon aún estaban vidriosos, como si en cualquier momento pudiera soltarse llorando. Lukas solo deseó que cualquier tipo de lágrimas que Simon derramara, fueran de felicidad, por lo que asintió, y colocó sus manos en las mejillas del otro. "Yo también," Dijo en voz baja, pero no insegura. "Yo también, yo igual, yo… Yo también te amo." Fue subiendo el volumen de su voz, solo un poco cada vez, para terminar igualando al de Simon. Éste sonrió amplio, deslumbrante, _feliz_ , y enredó a Lukas entre sus brazos sin intenciones de soltarlo. Lukas deseó que Simon nunca lo soltara. Y sonrió. Lukas Bondevik sonrió, inundado de felicidad, mientras Simon Densen le decía palabras románticas y empalagosas al oído.

Se quedaron dormidos tranquilamente, arrullados por la respiración del otro.

.

Lukas escuchaba bullicio, muy a lo lejos. No le tomó importancia al principio, pues estaba consciente de que quizás la siguiente mañana sería ruidosa, dado que se habían quedado dormidos en la estancia, con una gran compañía. Pero entonces empezó a escuchar el ruido más cerca y de forma más clara. No era el bullicio que él había esperado; no eran risas ni pláticas animadas por una mañana navideña. Era llanto. Gritos ahogados, fundidos con incertidumbre y miedo. Discusiones furiosas.

En el instante en que Lukas se dio cuenta de que aquello no era una pesadilla, abrió los ojos de golpe, e intentó ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo de forma tan brusca sus piernas flaquearon y casi lo llevaron a darse un fuerte golpe contra el piso. Cosa que no pasó, pues Simon alcanzó a atraparlo y brindarle soporte. Pero su agarre no se sentía del todo correcto. Lukas colocó una mano en su cabeza, intentando sin éxito calmar su ligero mareo, y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Empezó a captar algunas conversaciones.

"¿Y entonces qué pasó? Joder, Reidar, ¿qué pasó?" Johan Agotness gruñó. Su rostro reflejaba un odio profundo, pero su voz denotaba su preocupación.

"Mi panadería… Ya no… ¿No nos sirve?" Knut Naess hablaba estupefacto, para sí mismo.

Reidar Holt estaba en el centro de la estancia, rodeado por los presentes, incapaz de formar una palabra, en _shock_. A sus pies, el joven Niels Hansen estaba hecho un ovillo en llanto. El muchacho balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, culpándose, pidiendo disculpas, mientras Inger y Eirik intentaban tranquilizarlo, no sin demostrar ellos también su miedo. Emil estaba sentado junto a ellos, inmóvil, analizando cada palabra que se intercambiaba entre los mayores; estaba pálido.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Johan intentó acercarse a Reidar para sacudirlo y traerlo a la realidad, pero Rolf Vinter no se lo permitió. Antes de que pasara otra cosa, Jan Munch dio un paso al frente desde su lugar junto a Reidar, y habló con un tono frío y totalmente serio. "De alguna forma, nos interceptaron en la panadería, como ya explicó Reidar. No sabría decir si estaba planeado, o simplemente nos siguieron," Mantuvo su compostura con clara dificultad. "Arne avanzó, siempre tan confiado, pero eran demasiados. Ole reaccionó más rápido que todos y fue tras él, pero eso solo causó que quedara en medio de las balas," Su fachada seria entonces se desmoronó, y sus palabras se quebraron al hablar. Junto con ellas, parecieron quebrarse los corazones de los presentes. "Pasó tan rápido, y ahora… los hemos perdido a ambos. Arne y Ole ya no están con nosotros."

Inger soltó un gemido de dolor ante la revelación. Después, un silencio sepulcral se expandió entre ellos. Simon había apretado un poco más su agarre en Lukas, pero éste se alejó inmediatamente y se arrodilló frente a su hermano, quien temblaba y tenía lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, pero aún continuaba sin reaccionar. Lukas envolvió a Emil entre sus brazos, y solo entonces el muchacho empezó a llorar, acompañando el llanto de Niels junto a él. La primera reacción de Johan fue lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, para después empezar a golpear furiosamente el sillón en el que había dormido, solo como una forma de descargar su ira en algo. "¡Ole, nuestro compañero de toda la vida!" Decía Johan entre cada puñetazo. "¡Arne, joder! ¡Un niño, era un niño, maldición!"

"¿Cómo pasó esto?" Rolf se llevó las manos a su cabeza, pues aún no procesaba todo. "¿En qué mierda estaban pensando? No puedo creerlo…"

"Simon, lleva a Emil a su cuarto, por favor," Habló Lukas por primera vez. Todos guardaron silencio, mientras Simon hacía lo que se le pidió. Emil se agarró de Simon al instante, y ambos se encerraron en uno de los cuartos del fondo. Solo entonces Lukas se dirigió a Jan, sin levantar la vista. Su voz no reflejaba emoción alguna. "¿Estás seguro de que murieron? ¿Se aseguraron de que no tuvieran signos vitales antes de huir?"

"¿Cómo podríamos?" Respondió Jan, algo desconcertado. "Nos habrían matado…"

"Claro, ¿pero qué tal si decidieron no asesinarlos? ¿Qué tal si los dejaron vivir y los torturan? Ole nunca hablaría, pero Arne es muy joven—"

"¡Bondevik, mierda!" Reidar exclamó de repente, saliendo de su estado de shock y con el rostro expresando una profunda indignación. "¡Nosotros vimos cuando abrieron fuego contra ellos, vimos sus cuerpos moverse por cada balazo que recibieron, vimos la sangre chorrear y los vimos caer muertos antes de salir huyendo de ahí! ¡No es posible que hubieran sobrevivido!" Niels Hansen se encogió en sí mismo ante todo aquello, aún llorando, pero a Reidar eso no parecía detenerlo. "Uno de mis mejores amigos murió frente a mí, junto con un joven compañero, y a ti te preocupa si los agarraron vivos para sacarles información, ¿de verdad se reduce a _eso_? ¿Te importa más el hecho de que alguien suelte tu nombre a los alemanes que la muerte de un compañero?"

"¡Reidar, hijo de puta, después de que _tú_ iniciaste estas misiones sin permiso—!" Johan se acercaba, enfurecido, hacia Reidar Holt, sin embargo Lukas levantó una mano y le indicó que parara. Johan obedeció sin protestar, pero continuaba visiblemente colérico.

Lukas suspiró, y levantó la vista hacia Reidar. Inger lloró más al ver el rostro de Lukas. Los labios de Reidar Holt se sellaron en una línea firme. "Por eso pregunté si estaban seguros, quiero saber qué pasó. No es necesario que grites y descargues tu impotencia conmigo. Necesito saber si los demás estamos en peligro, necesito saber _cómo_ actuar, Reidar," Su voz continuaba sin dar a conocer ninguna emoción, lo cual resultaba muy perturbante considerando su expresión facial. Lukas estaba visiblemente contrariado, parecía no saber qué debía reflejar su rostro. Su labio inferior temblaba al hablar y aparentemente no podía enfocar sus ojos en nada fijo. Pero su voz continuaba neutral y confiable. "Necesito saberlo… ¿cómo debería reaccionar? No lo sé… Él era también uno de mis mejores amigos, Reidar."

Ante eso último, Reidar Holt dejó escapar un largo sollozo, y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta arrodillarse a los pies de Lukas. "Joder, Bondevik, Lukas perdóname, perdóname," Reidar lloraba, sin atreverse a voltear hacia arriba. "No sabía lo que decía, no lo consideré, perdóname por todo; joder, yo te orillé a esto, Lukas, yo te _convertí_ en esto; te obligué a que guardaras todos tus sentimientos dentro, ¡mierda—!"

Aquel hombre tan valiente, que levantaba los ánimos de la resistencia con su llegada, lloraba de forma desgarradora a los pies de su líder; su líder, el hombre que daba un gran aire de confianza por el excepcional control de sus emociones, era solo un joven que no sabía externar el profundo dolor que le causaba perder a un viejo amigo.

Lukas no lloró, pero sí se sintió acorralado por el torbellino de emociones que lo rodeaba, ya que todos los presentes lamentaron aquellas pérdidas sin molestarse en ocultar su sentir. De no ser por todas aquellas diferentes reacciones, Lukas habría podido disimular perfectamente el vacío que empezaba a expandirse en su pecho. Por la forma en que Reidar continuaba disculpándose y se negaba a alejarse de los pies de Lukas, el líder de la resistencia se dio cuenta de que quizás alguno de sus sentimientos se reflejó en su rostro, pero no podía concentrarse en eso.

Lukas solo podía pensar en qué clase de cosas les depararía el futuro, a él y a sus seres queridos. Nada de lo que consideró era positivo.

* * *

Notas:

[1]

 _Si hoy tu corazón está cansado_  
 _Si cada pequeña cosa se ve gris..._  
 _Solo olvida tus problemas y aprende a decir_  
 _Mañana es un día encantador_

La canción se llama _It's a lovely day tomorrow_ y esde _Vera Lynn._ Estuve cantándola mientras escribía la última parte, porque esto niños necesitan un mejor día mañana.

[2] En otoño de 1941 empezó la construcción del DORA I en Trondheim. Tanto el búnker como la ciudad fueron utilizadas como una base para submarinos.

[3] Lukas fue voluntario en la Guerra de Invierno, un enfrentamiento entre Finlandia y la Unión Soviética, pues ésta última intentó invadir a la primera. Voluntarios de todas las naciones nórdicas fueron a apoyar; inició en noviembre de 1939 y finalizó en marzo de 1940, un mes antes de la invasión alemana a Dinamarca y Noruega. Los nórdicos salieron victoriosos de esa batalla, pero desafortunadamente volvieron a sus respectivas naciones para encontrarlas infestadas de enemigos. Lukas habría ayudado a su padre en su intento fútil de rebeldía, pero se encontraba mal herido aún. Sus actuales compañeros tampoco pudieron ayudar entonces, pues muchos de ellos (como Johan, Reidar y Jan) también fueron voluntarios para ir al norte, y estuvieron un tiempo recuperándose.  
Claro, que algunos de sus conocidos no fueron al norte, y ayudaron al papá de Lukas en su misión, lo cual solo terminó en tragedias (el hermano mayor de Eirik Solverg, por ejemplo).

Lo siento por tantos OC, ¡de verdad...! Espero que de ahora en adelante puedan ubicarlos mejor con las pequeñas descripciones que doy cada vez que aparecen (ya me cansé de repetir que Rolf es el dueño del bar, así que más _vale_ que después de esto lo recuerden por siempre, lol).

Éste capítulo terminó siendo toda una montaña rusa de emociones, y el más extenso hasta ahora. No había notado que esta historia tiene ya un año de haber sido publicada y me gustaría decir que este capítulo es para celebrarlo, pero en realidad terminó siendo este monstruo porque no me gustó como quedaba dividido en dos.

Perdonen cualquier error que se me haya pasado, ¡y muchas gracias si sigues leyendo esto!


	10. Chapter 10

_So now I look for you, along the avenue  
And as I wander I pray  
That some day soon I'll find you  
Somewhere along the way (1)_

* * *

 _28 de febrero, 1942._

 _A las afueras de Trondheim, Noruega._

"Lo siento de verdad, muchacho," Dijo Knut Naess, mientras se enredaba una bufanda en el cuello. Una ligera nevada caía sobre ellos, y el aire frío podría congelar a cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a ellas. "Además de perder la panadería, debo irme a tierra pacífica por ser marcado de esta forma," Knut gesticuló a sí mismo.

En realidad no se refería a su apariencia; se refería a la enorme «J» estampada en su tarjeta de identificación, la misma que tenían todos los judíos de Trondheim y alrededores. Cuando a inicios del año los alemanes empezaron a marcar a todos los descendientes de Judá para diferenciarlos de los demás, Morten Silje, el espía de los alemanes a favor de la resistencia, le dijo a Lukas muy preocupado que ayudaran a emigrar cuanto antes a todos los judíos posibles. No dio explicaciones, y Lukas no las necesitaba: conocía a su amigo lo suficiente como para comprender.

"No te preocupes, es mejor que todos estén a salvo," Respondió Lukas sin inflexión. "Además, no nos ayudas mucho, considerando tu situación."

Knut hizo una apenas perceptible mueca de dolor ante la franqueza que Lukas usó, sin embargo no le tomó importancia: todos en la resistencia intentaban no prestar atención a la manera tajante en que Lukas había empezado a hablar desde el pasado diciembre, pues entendían sus razones.

"Tienes razón," Knut sonrió con tristeza. Avanzó un poco más hacia la camioneta que le esperaba, la cual ya iba llena de personas. Unas adorables niñas dijeron adiós a Lukas, sonrientes, y el joven les devolvió el gesto con desinterés. La oscuridad de la noche cada vez caía más sobre ellos, y la hora de marcharse se acercaba. "Nos veremos después, entonces."

Lukas se despidió de él y avanzó hacia la cabina, donde estaba Reidar, quien iba manejando la camioneta con el joven Niels Hansen a su lado.

"¿No pudiste convencer a Jan?" Preguntó Lukas. Reidar negó. "Supongo que no podemos obligarlo a nada. Si se quiere quedar, que lo haga."

Reidar juntó las cejas en una expresión de desdicha. Lukas ignoró totalmente su expresión. "Casi se termina el tiempo de nieve, Bondevik," Dijo Reidar Holt tentativamente.

"No," Respondió Lukas a secas. "Aún no."

A pesar de la tensión entre ellos, Reidar sonrió un poco gracias a aquella respuesta. Después, sin más, echó a andar el motor de la camioneta y pisó el acelerador.

Bondevik permaneció en su lugar, viendo cómo sus compañeros se alejaban entre la nieve y la niebla, hasta que no quedó rastro de aquella camioneta en el horizonte. Se ajustó la bufanda y emprendió camino en silencio hacia su pueblo, el cual no quedaba muy lejos de su actual posición. Apenas empezaba a caminar cuando una alta figura salió de entre los árboles y se unió a él.

"Te encanta hacer eso, por lo que veo," Comentó Lukas sin siquiera voltear a ver a la persona que estaba junto a él.

"Ya lo sabes," La voz de Simon se escuchaba un poco más apagada que de costumbre, cosa que en los últimos meses había sido difícil de adaptar en su día a día. Incluso así, Lukas podía afirmar por su tono, que el danés tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

"¿Es por el factor sorpresa?" Lukas preguntó sin esperar respuesta. "Me temo que ya lo perdiste después de las primeras dos veces."

El camino entre los árboles del bosque era engañoso y estaba lleno de pequeñas trampas ingeniadas por la misma naturaleza. A lo lejos apenas se podían ver algunas luces que estaban en el pueblo, pero a ellos los envolvía una oscuridad creciente por segundo. Lukas caminaba con diligencia a su destino, sin prestar atención al brillo que se reflejaba en los pinos por el sol que se ocultaba, y en mente tenía cada cosa que haría una vez llegara a casa. No dejaba de pensar en lo siguiente por hacer: similar a su situación antes de la llegada de Simon.

Las preocupaciones se acumulaban. La pérdida de Arne y Ole aún repercutía entre los hombres; cada vez que partían a una misión, el nerviosismo era imposible de no notar, mucho más en las misiones actuales donde ayudaban a grandes grupos de personas a cruzar la frontera. Todo se acumulaba debido a la cada vez más escasa aportación de información de parte de Morten, y a la llegada del acorazado Tirpitz al fiordo de Trondheim. La presencia del barco de guerra era irregular debido a pequeñas misiones que efectuaba, sin embargo aquella enorme presencia de hierro hacía que todo el ambiente de la ciudad se sintiera cada vez más opresivo. La resistencia había evitado misiones cerca de los fiordos por esa misma razón, y los hombres estaban cada vez más inquietos.

Sin darse cuenta, mientras pensaba, Lukas había fruncido el entrecejo un poco: una inusual muestra de frustración, la cual se hacía cada vez más fácil expresar cerca de Simon. Después de las trágicas noticias en las navidades, Lukas, a pesar de ir contrario a lo que considerara antes, se negó a alejarse de nuevo del danés. Emil mostraba muchas mejorías en su estado emocional gracias a la proximidad que Lukas y Simon habían decidido mantener, pues cada vez más se comportaban como una familia. El ambiente cálido que se expandía en su hogar, los ayudaba a todos a continuar estables.

De repente Simon puso un dedo entre las cejas de Lukas, y rió despacio. "Por tu expresión, puedo saber que _eso_ no te lo esperabas. Aún tengo el factor sorpresa," Sonrió amplio; sus ojos azules brillaron mientras veían a Lukas con cariño. Después, bajó su mano hasta encontrar una de Lukas, y apretarla con seguridad.

Lukas devolvió el apretón, y volteó hacia abajo, dejando que una apacible calidez se expandiera por su estómago. La mano de Simon estaba enredada en vendas, la forma en que el danés luchaba contra el frío, pero Lukas pudo sentir lo helada que estaba aquella piel.

"Lo tienes," Afirmó Lukas en voz baja, mientras se dejaba liderar por Simon hasta su hogar, donde Emil los esperaba con paciencia, sentado frente a la chimenea.

.

"¿Qué tal la partida de Knut?" Preguntó Emil una vez Simon se retiró a su casa. Apenas terminaron de cenar, el muchacho se sentó frente a la chimenea, el lugar que había adoptado como suyo cuando ya no tenía que hacer el deber del hogar.

Lukas ignoró la pregunta. Desde su lugar en la mesa, con montones de papeles frente a él, hablo: "¿Cuándo vas a dejarlo, Emil? El señor Raske ya ha venido varias veces a preguntar por ti, y seguro piensa que te tengo secuestrado, porque nunca sales."

"Antes querías que viviera aquí encerrado, ¿y ahora me pides que salga?" Emil no mostro ninguna reacción al hablar, y continuó viendo el fuego de la chimenea.

"Te pido que al menos hables con ese hombre," A esas alturas Lukas solo hojeaba los archivos de la resistencia por costumbre, ya que tenía todas las rutas y planes memorizados. "No quiero que piense que ya te comí en la cena."

"¿Pero no quieres que vuelva a trabajar?"

"Si puedes evitarlo, me parecería bien," Lukas pasó una mano por su cabello, y la dejó reposar unos momentos en el broche que llevaba. Desde aquella conversación con Simon sobre el accesorio, el broche se había convertido cada vez más en un objeto preciado para Lukas. "Morten ya no tiene tanta libertad, y las cosas están difíciles en la ciudad."

"Necesitamos el dinero," Razonó Emil.

"Te necesito más a ti," Respondió Lukas de inmediato, alzando un poco la voz. Rápidamente volvió a su tono normal. "No quiero que te arriesgues, pero tampoco quiero que permanezcas aquí. Podrías salir a caminar con Eirik."

"No te preocupes," Emil se puso de pie, y volteo hacia su hermano. "No pienso quedarme aquí por siempre. Ahora… ¿deberíamos ir a dormir, no?"

Lukas guardó los papeles en su escondite entre la madera, y para cuando apagó el fuego de la chimenea, Emil ya había desaparecido al fondo de la casa. Suspiró mientras se disponía a cerrar las puertas, y entró en su cuarto una vez todo estaba en orden. En su cama estaba ya alguien, enredado entre las incontables capas de sabanas, esperándolo. Lukas se apresuró a ponerse su ropa de dormir, con la finalidad de sentir lo menos posible el frío contra su desnuda piel, y entró en su cama con cuidado.

Desde diciembre, Emil había vuelto a su antigua costumbre de dormir en la misma cama que Lukas de vez en cuando, sin embargo ninguno de los dos hacía un comentario sobre eso. La presencia del otro era reconfortante; se hundían en un tipo de magia incomprensible solo por el hecho de dormir espalda con espalda, pero esa magia daba la impresión de ser una burbuja a punto de explotar simplemente por hacer mención a ella.

Por lo que era mejor no decir nada, como un contrato invisible que no debía ser roto entre ellos. Lukas cerró los ojos y sintió el cansancio apoderarse de él al instante. Agradecido por la compañía de su hermano, empezó a dejarse llevar hasta quedarse dormido. Estaba agradecido por la presencia de Emil a su lado, vaya que lo estaba, pero entre más se perdía en su cansancio no podía evitar desear que la calidez que sentía en su espalda fuera de una persona completamente diferente.

.

Rojo. Unas enormes paredes grises a su alrededor se teñían con manchas de color rojo. _Es sangre_ , pensó Lukas al instante, sin sorprenderse. _¿Será mía? Debe ser mía._

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó unos instantes después, en forma de respiraciones forzadas y gemidos de agonía. Volteó a su alrededor, pero no había nadie con él en la habitación; sin embargo, no necesitaba ver a la persona para saber quién era el dueño de esa voz. Lukas empezó a correr, y las paredes de alargaban. El color carmesí continuaba desfilando frente a sus ojos. De repente, sin saber cómo exactamente, Lukas estaba cruzando por una puerta.

El otro lado estaba oscuro, tanto, que la oscuridad parecía devorar sus alrededores. Entonces lo vio. Simon estaba ahí, su rubio cabello impregnado del mismo color de las paredes y del piso a su alrededor. _Rojo._ Su ropa estaba desgarrada, su cara hinchada, su pecho subía y bajaba en respiraciones erráticas. Sus piernas y brazos en posiciones lejos de lo natural, sus ojos desorbitados, de sus labios salían gritos agonizantes de dolor. Todo estaba borroso, pero Lukas sentía que lo podía ver con claridad. _No._

Alguien lo agitaba, sacudían sus hombros. Llamaban su nombre. Lukas solo podía responder con sollozos leves. _No, Simon, no._

"¡Lukas!"

Abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a él con el rostro preocupado de Emil. "Lukas, respira, respira conmigo, dentro, fuera..."

Su hermano empezó a indicarle que tomara aire y lo soltara, de manera lenta, y él intentó seguir sus instrucciones. Continuó hasta que su respiración se normalizó, al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos se acomodaban. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que una pesadilla lo exaltaba de esa forma, y justo tenía que ser cuando Emil lo acompañaba. Sintió pena cuando notó que sus mejillas estaban empapadas.

"¿Quieres agua?" Negó. Emil intentó de nuevo, pero la respuesta fue la misma. "¿Qué necesitas? Sé que necesitas algo."

Lukas no tuvo el valor de hablar, sin embargo su cerebro y su corazón gritaban con claridad. Cada vez que tenía una pesadilla, sin importar el contenido, iba al otro cuarto a ver que Emil estuviera bien. Esta vez no era necesario, pues su hermano se encontraba justo ahí, pero no era a él a quien necesitaba ver.

 _Simon, quiero verlo, quiero tocarlo._

Instintivamente, se abrazó a sí mismo con firmeza. Estaba enojado, pues era justo eso lo que buscaba evitar. Tomarle cariño al danés lo llevaba a experimentar sensaciones inútiles en medio de una guerra, y le enfurecía el hecho de que él permitió que eso pasara. Sin embargo nada tenía sentido en ese momento; todo lo que importaba era que quería estar al tanto del bienestar de Simon.

"Dijiste su nombre," Comentó Emil despacio. "Puedo asegurarte que está bien, pero sé que no es suficiente."

"Basta."

"Podrías…" Emil tragó con nerviosismo. "¿Está bien, sabes? Podrías ir a… dormir, con él… de vez en cuando, yo…"

"Ya para, Emil," Lukas escuchó que su voz se quebraba, y levantó la vista, por mucho que su orgullo estuviera dañado. Intentó mantener la compostura, y hablar con su usual tono serio. "No quiero hablar de esto."

"¿Y cuándo vas a querer hablar? Lukas, ya debes saber que no puedes ocultarme lo que pasa entre ustedes, no a mí," El muchacho se apartó de él, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. "No soy un niño, quiero que entiendas eso. Pero más que nada, quiero que me tengas la confianza para hablar…"

Lukas dejó salir un suspiro prolongado. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, en la comodidad de su cama, y dejó que sus sentidos empezaran a racionalizar solos. _Todo está bien, fue un sueño._

"Perdóname, Emil," Dijo luego de un rato. Notó la tensión que se apoderó del cuerpo de su hermano, y suspiró de nuevo. "Perdóname por hacerte pensar que no confío en ti. Por supuesto que confío. Es solo que… es algo incómodo, hablar de eso."

Al notar la sinceridad en sus palabras, Emil sonrió al instante. Se inclinó un poco y se recostó junto a Lukas. "¿Incómodo? ¿Quién crees que soy? Soy tu hermano, quien te escuchó con atención cada vez que tenías el valor de hablar sobre lo guapos que te parecían los muchachos que iban a la zapatería."

"Oh Dios, no me recuerdes eso…"

Emil soltó una carcajada, y Lukas se le unió en un tono más bajo, a pesar de que sentía arder sus mejillas. "¿Por qué no? Era adorable. Incluso suspirabas, aunque tú creías que tu expresión no traicionaba nada. En ese entonces aún no perfeccionabas tu cara de póker."

"Pensaba que era yo el que te molestaba a ti con ese tipo de burlas…"

"Nuestros papeles se invirtieron," Coincidió Emil, con una sonrisa. "Cuando empecé a ver rastros de aquellos suspiros en tí, cada vez que veías a Simon, yo… no tienes una idea de lo feliz que me hizo saber que no había perdido a mi hermano para siempre," Emil volteó a verlo, y Lukas le devolvió la mirada. Hacía mucho que no se veían con expresiones tan abiertas y sinceras. "Todo este desastre te hizo cambiar tanto, que a veces me dabas miedo."

Lukas sintió a sus intestinos bailar dentro de él. El remordimiento empezó a nublar su nulo juicio mañanero. "Lo siento, Emil. No puedo prometer que volveré a ser lo que era antes, porque es imposible… pero te puedo jurar que no me has perdido, ni me perderás."

"Te creo," Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Emil, brindando a Lukas con una vista tan inusual como hermosa. Su hermanito de verdad merecía sonreír más seguido. "Pero no desvíes el tema, quiero saberlo _todo_ sobre ti y Simon," Dijo entonces con una pequeña sonrisa tan pícara y descarada, que Lukas casi podría haberse retractado de su último pensamiento.

" _No_ , definitivamente, esta plática _no_ va suceder entre nosotros," Rápidamente, Lukas se levantó y se puso el primer traje que se encontró. Ignorando las protestas de su hermano, el líder de la resistencia se preparó para un día más de luchar por sobrevivir, y salió al patio para respirar un poco de aire mañanero.

Ahí afuera, sentado en su viejo taburete, estaba Simon viendo las nubes andar despacio. Tenía la armónica en las manos, pero no le tomaba importancia. Volteó hacia Lukas en el instante en que notó su presencia, y sonrió.

"A pesar de no soportar el frío, siempre te despiertas a estas horas y sales a congelarte," Dijo Lukas a manera de saludo, mientras se acercaba al hombre. "Antes pensaba que estabas loco, pero ahora puedo confirmarlo."

"Buenos días para ti también," Simon rió de forma natural y despreocupada en que lo hacía por la mañana, y Lukas sintió cómo la preocupación de hace unos momentos se disipaba por completo. Densen se acercó a él, y ambos entraron a casa, donde Emil ya empezaba a preparar el desayuno.

"Estás de buen humor."

"Y tú estás de mal humor," Respondió Simon sin perder la sonrisa del rostro.

"Tuve un mal sueño, es todo."

Se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la estancia, tranquilamente, pues Emil les indicó que esperaran a que la comida estuviera lista. De fondo podían escuchar los sartenes y utensilios moverse en la cocina. "Qué curioso," Comentó el danés pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Lukas al sentarse. "Yo, por primera vez desde que empezó todo esto, tuve un buen sueño. Estaban Emil, Johan, Eirik y todos los demás celebrando, no estoy seguro qué. También estabas tú, claro. Fue la mejor parte del sueño," Sonrió de lado hacia el joven junto a él, y Lukas se sintió sonrojar. Simon continuó hablando, con tono soñador. "Todo era blanco, inmaculadamente blanco, y reías. Ningún peso innecesario parecía estar sobre tus hombros. Cuando me tomaste de la mano, desperté. Bonito, ¿no?"

A pesar de sentirse avergonzado, Lukas habló con seriedad; sin embargo no tuvo el efecto deseado, ya que estaba apoyando su peso de manera afectuosa en Simon. "Creía que no podías dormir lo suficiente como para soñar."

"Yo también lo creía," Simon se encogió de hombros. "Pero las cosas en la vida cambian rápido, sin que te des cuenta. Al parecer, ahora puedo dormir e incluso soñar, siendo que antes no me tranquilizaba para nada al cerrar los ojos. Que no te sorprenda cuando llegue el tiempo en que rías, de forma libre, como te vi reír en mi sueño."

Era una idea tan positiva que Lukas podría haber reído de lo absurda que sonaba. Era una idea tan cursi, que quedaba perfecto con la personalidad de Simon. Le ayudó a levantar sus ánimos, sin embargo el peso de todo lo perdido hasta ahora le hizo pensar, en algún rincón de su mente, que nunca podría reír de la forma en que Simon deseaba verlo.

"Ya está listo," Habló Emil desde el comedor.

Sin aportar más a la conversación, Lukas se puso de pie y se dirigió a la mesa. Escuchaba las pisadas de Simon detrás de él, pero ya no eran botas chirriantes las que resonaban por la casa, sino botas alemanas perfectamente disfrazadas. Mientras comían, sus acompañantes se empeñaban en hablar de amenidades sin sentido. Emil estaba de buen humor, Lukas pudo notarlo, y sonreía un poco más amplio por las tonterías que Simon balbuceaba. Cuando terminaron, y cuando fue momento de que los miembros de la resistencia se marcharan a la reunión semanal, Emil le informó a su hermano que iría a hablar con el señor Raske esa mañana.

"Le diré a Eirik que venga," Asintió Lukas, mientras se ponía el abrigo. "Él e Inger necesitan distraerse un poco. Pueden ir a caminar a los alrededores."

Emil levantó un hombro en una expresión desinteresada, señal de afirmación. Intentaba mostrarse indiferente, pero Lukas sabía que el muchacho apreciaba su esfuerzo por hacerlo sentir a gusto mientras estuviera afuera. Luego de eso, Lukas salió de la casa para unirse a Simon, quien lo esperaba afuera. Caminaron viendo hacia enfrente, mientras pasaban junto a las diferentes y pequeñas casas del pueblo, las cuales se encontraban cada vez más desoladas por las migraciones a Suecia.

Si se encontraban a algún vecino fuera, no le dirigían la palabra; ni siquiera Simon, quien antes se mostraba terco por entablar conversaciones con los pueblerinos. Así, en poco tiempo se encontraron dentro de la casa de Rolf Vinter, junto con otros tantos hombres, listos para empezar una ruidosa reunión.

.

"Lukas, ¿estás seguro?" Preguntaba Johan Agotness una y otra vez, con rostro preocupado. Simon se encontraba alejado, pero Lukas sabía que tenía una expresión parecida a la de Johan en su rostro. Los otros hombres murmuraban entre ellos, como siempre.

"Me parece la mejor forma de actuar," Respondió Lukas de nuevo. "Hemos perdido muchos compañeros, ya que los judíos han sido comprometidos. Todos a excepción de Jan tomaron la sabia decisión de irse a Suecia, y Morten nos proporciona cada vez menos apoyo. No podemos continuar de esta forma, necesitamos aliados."

"Nosotros siempre habíamos opinado eso, sin embargo nunca te gustó la idea," Comentó uno de los hombres.

"Es cierto que antes habíamos propuesto aceptar la ayudar de los grupos en Trondheim," Continuó otro de los presentes. "Pero no pensábamos racionalmente. Justo como tú decías, Bondevik, es mejor confiar en quien conoces."

"Consideren seriamente, por favor," Habló Rolf Vinter desde su lugar junto a la mesa. "La situación verdadera en que estamos. Ambos Niels, padre e hijo, tuvieron que irse con el último convoy a Suecia. Ellos eran nuestro principal apoyo en investigación y en operaciones de propaganda. Hemos perdido la panadería, nuestro único escondite en Trondheim cien por ciento seguro, e incluso Knut se tuvo que marchar. ¡Perdimos dos pilares importantes en nuestras operaciones de sabotaje, pilares que nunca podremos recuperar!" Un silencio colectivo se expandió entre los hombres presentes debido a la mención de los difuntos Arne y Ole. Ni siquiera el ambiente tenso detuvo a Rolf. Hablaba haciendo ademanes certeros con sus manos. "Con Reidar como principal encargado de la actual misión de traslado, tenemos apenas diez personas activas entre nosotros. ¿Qué podemos lograr así? La guerra se está expandiendo hasta involucrar a América directamente, según la información que nos ha llegado, y nosotros no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Por mucho que sea un peligro, necesitamos más hombres. Nuestras acciones no se pueden quedar solo como juegos para molestar a los alemanes. Un acorazado está en nuestros fiordos, es momento de hacer algo _grande_."

Todos se mantuvieron callados por un momento, sopesando aquellas palabras. "Me parece muy razonable," Concedió Jan Munch. "Es un hecho que necesitamos apoyo. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué criterios usaremos para aceptar entre nosotros a más hombres?"

"Ya lo tengo considerado," Lukas se puso de pie, y de su abrigo sacó varias cartas dirigidas a Espen Rolvsson, y a otras de sus muchas falsas identidades. "El joven Niels me dio varias de ellas, también Inger. Eirik me ha hablado de muchos jóvenes en Trondheim que lo contactan de igual forma. Todos tienen distintos grupos; reparten octavillas por la ciudad y hacen otro montón de tonterías arriesgadas. Los alemanes han capturado a varios, sin embargo sus líderes continúan funcionales."

"¿Lo dices enserio?" Johan saltó de su lugar, y tomó a Lukas de un hombro. "¿Hablas de los muchachos que te mencioné hace meses, cierto? ¿Los que estaban confundiendo con nuestros aliados y querían sacarles información…?"

"Si no mal recuerdo, Lukas, afirmaste que era mejor que aquellos niños no formaran parte de nuestras filas," Alguien mencionó. "¿Por qué recurrir a ellos?"

"Son unos niños, podrían ser susceptibles a hablar más que otros."

"Justamente por esa inseguridad," Habló Simon desde su lugar en la pared más alejada. Los murmullos entre los hombres se detuvieron, y todas las cabezas en la habitación voltearon hacia el danés. Hasta ese entonces, Simon nunca había comentado en puntos cruciales para las reuniones, y por alguna razón nadie consideró que alguna vez lo haría. "Según lo que he escuchado de Eirik e Inger, todos esos muchachos merecen relativa confianza de nuestros compañeros más jóvenes. Sus acciones son arriesgadas y poco planeadas, pero eso se debe a su inexperiencia, y han podido realizar con éxito y con pocas causalidades sus misiones. Debemos considerar escenarios donde estos jóvenes ejecuten misiones planeadas por veteranos de guerra, tales como las nuestras, y por su eficacia podemos coincidir en que serán buenas adiciones a nuestra causa. Todo eso, y sin considerar que a pesar de haber perdido compañeros, sus grupos continúan activos y no han experimentado fugas de información."

"No han experimentado fugas de información," Continuó Jan, con expresión indignada. "Porque no han capturado a nadie con mucha información qué dar."

"Bueno, ¿no es eso espléndido?" Sonrió Simon al instante. "En adición, _saben_ a quién confiarle datos importantes y a quién no. Los jóvenes de verdad son asombrosos."

"Ese no es mi punto," Empezó Jan a defenderse, molesto, sin embargo fue interrumpido por Johan.

"Justo ayer capturaron al principal confidente de uno de los líderes," Dijo el hombre, con su voz grave y severa de siempre. Apretó los puños a sus costados. "En Kristiansten lo torturó la gestapo, y decidieron tomar un descanso luego de intentar mucho rato. Lo dejaron solo por unos instantes, y el muchacho rompió su camisa, le hizo unos nudos fuertes, la amarró en su cuello, también en uno de los barrotes de la ventana más cercana, y se dejó asfixiar. Cuando los alemanes volvieron, ya había muerto. No le pudieron sacar una palabra de la boca. Y lo hizo todo, a pesar de tener ya varios dedos rotos. ¿Eso aclara tu _punto_ , Jan?"

Lukas vio claramente cuando la cara de Simon, Rolf y todos los demás presentes se contorsionó con dolor ante tal relato. Él sintió su estómago revolverse, pero nada fuera de lo común esos días. Jan simplemente levantó la barbilla, desafiante. "Claro, claro, Johan, me ha quedado claro," Dijo con un deje de ironía. "Pero algo más interesante surge aquí. ¿Te molestaría compartir cómo fue que te enteraste de eso?"

"Para nada," Respondió Johan al instante, pero Lukas notó su incertidumbre. Antes, Johan le había contado cómo conoció a unos alemanes en el bar de Rolf, y de su actual relación amistosa con ellos. Lukas sabía que tal cosa, sin contexto, no sería bien recibida entre los hombres presentes. "Tengo mis propios contactos entre los alemanes, y que, por cierto, no era necesario que ustedes supieran."

Antes de que Jan, una vez más, interrogara a Johan, Lukas tomó la palabra. "Este asunto era solo entre nosotros," Dijo con voz decidida. "Estoy seguro de que Rolf habrá notado que Johan frecuenta a dos alemanes en su bar," Rolf Vinter, un poco desconcertado por los acontecimientos frente a él, asintió luego de pensar en aquello. "Debido a la gradual pérdida de apoyo de Morten, necesitamos más informantes desde dentro de las tropas del enemigo, una tarea tan peligrosa como difícil. Johan, de momento, está a cargo de tal trabajo, por lo que espero que continúen actuando con normalidad a su alrededor para evitar levantar sospechas."

Con aquello, Jan pareció lo suficientemente conforme como para callarse. Johan soltó un largo suspiro discreto, y le dedicó a Lukas una sonrisa. Lukas continuó. "Bien, eso es todo lo que quería compartir hoy. Mat y compañía, les encargo aquello," Varios hombres a su derecha asintieron. "Yo me encargaré de hablar con estos jóvenes y les comunicaré después en qué quedamos. Me apoyaré de Eirik y de Inger para esto, a menos que no te agrade la idea de involucrar a tu hija, Rolf, lo cual puedo respetar," El aludido hizo un ademán para indicar que continuara. "Estén conscientes de que, a partir de ahora, mi nombre y posición no deben ser mencionados cuando estemos en grupos o en el exterior. Ya saben los nombres que pueden usar para dirigirse a mí."

Luego de eso, rápido como era usual, el lugar donde estaban se despejó en un instante. Cuando quedaron solo Simon y Johan, Lukas se acercó al dueño de la casa. "Te puse en una posición difícil para refutar, Rolf. Quiero que sepas que no era mi intención. Puedo pedirle apoyo solo a Eirik, si así te tranquiliza más."

Rolf negó, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. "No te preocupes, muchacho. Por más que quiero proteger a mi hija, es terca como su madre, e insiste en que no necesita protección. Ella desea ser de utilidad, más que nada, y ya no puedo seguir tratándola como si fuera una niña. Seguro entiendes."

Lukas recordó el rostro de Emil, su expresión llena de impotencia. Su hermano e Inger seguro se sentían de una forma parecida. Como respuesta, asintió, y Rolf le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. "Estará feliz de que le pidas ayuda. Además, no será algo tan arriesgado, ¿no?"

"Simplemente necesito que me guíe a los lugares donde puedo encontrar a los remitentes de las cartas."

Unas palabras más fueron intercambiadas, y Lukas ya se despedía. Caminó por las blancas calles del pueblo, con Simon y Johan con él, ambos comentando asuntos de la resistencia en voz baja y con claves. Johan sabía que Lukas quería hablar con él, por lo que dentro de poco se encontró sentado en el mismo sillón donde se había quedado dormido la pasada navidad.

"Lukas… Lukas, ¡Emil no está!" Exclamó Simon, sorprendido. Lukas hizo un ruido desinteresado, mientras le daba a Johan un vaso con agua. "Oh, ¿te dijo que saldría? No te sorprendiste para nada."

"Salió con Eirik e Inger," Respondió sin más, para poner su atención en Johan. "Entonces, tus supuestos contactos entre los alemanes… ¿son los que me imagino, cierto?"

"Sí…" Johan se mostró avergonzado. "No sé qué habría hecho en esa situación si no te hubiera hablado antes de ellos."

"Habría pasado exactamente lo mismo, solo que no tendrías a Rolf para respaldar mi afirmación."

Johan sonrió amplio ante la muestra de total confianza que Lukas le presentaba. "Sí, tienes razón. Gracias de verdad, Lukas."

"No tienes nada qué agradecer," Dijo, tomando un pequeño sorbo a su té. "De hecho, deberías disculparte. Me habías hablado de ellos, pero no me mantuviste al tanto de que continuaban viéndose. Al afirmar que Rolf te había visto con ellos varias veces, en realidad salté sin fundamentos; fueron simples suposiciones mías, que resultaron ciertas. Eso quiere decir, que llevas una relación cercana con ellos."

"Así es," Afirmó con seguridad, pero Lukas de nuevo vio aquella incertidumbre en él. "Ya que eres tú, no tengo por qué mentirte, y sé que lo sabrás tomar de la manera en que es," Cuando Lukas asintió, Agotness se calmó un poco. "Es verdad que ellos hablan conmigo de las atrocidades que hacen los de uniforme negro, pero apenas entran en detalles. Ayer lo hicieron, pues estaban tan sorprendidos que apenas notaron lo mucho que sus lenguas se soltaron. En realidad, hablamos de cosas triviales la mayoría del tiempo. Son dos personas muy agradables y nobles, aunque no lo creas."

"¿Cómo hablas con ellos, Johan?" Intervino Simon, de repente interesado. Tomó asiento junto al aludido.

"Ah, mis abuelos por parte de mi padre me enseñaron alemán cuando era pequeño," Informó. Lukas notó que Johan no parecía nada incómodo al saber que Simon había escuchado toda su conversación hasta ahora. "Así empezamos a comunicarnos; pero les estoy enseñando noruego, a petición de ellos."

"¡Vaya! Parecen personas interesantes, me gustaría conocerlos."

"Ni se te ocurra," Amenazó Lukas, al tiempo que alguien abría la puerta principal. Distintas voces inundaron la casa, y no fue necesario esperar hasta que sus dueños entraran para saber que eran Inger, Eirik y Emil.

"¿Cómo les fue en la reunión, Lu?" Preguntó Inger al instante en que vio a los hombres en la estancia. La muchacha rápidamente se sentó junto a Lukas, y a pesar de que estaba en el sillón individual, Lukas se movió un poco para que Inger pudiera acomodarse.

"Normal," Respondió Lukas a secas.

"Inger, Lukas, ambos están muy delgados…" Eirik comentó, preocupado, al ver que los dos podían sentarse perfectamente en el mismo sillón.

Johan rió, y con dos dedos tocó a Eirik en el costado. "¡Mira quién habla, puedo sentir tus costillas!"

"El señor Raske me dio algunos pescados," Comentó Emil desde la cocina. Simon levantó un puño en señal de victoria, y preguntó a Emil si le podía enseñar a prepararlos.

"Johan, ¿no dijeron nada sobre Selma? ¡Ya debe ser tiempo de que regrese!" Inger dejó su lugar al lado de Lukas, y se sentó en el piso frente Johan. Desde abajo, vi al hombre con una mirada sugestiva, y habló de manera cantarina. "Seguro debes extrañarla, ¿no?"

"No hagas esas insinuaciones, niña. Primero aprende a cocinar y luego intenta hablar con adultos," A pesar de su tono y palabras, Johan estaba sonrojado, por lo que Inger rió ligeramente.

"En realidad no hemos tenido contacto con Selma, pero quizás regrese con Reidar, lo cual será tan pronto como llegue el último grupo a Suecia," Lukas comentó despacio. Aprovechando el ambiente ligero entre ellos, se dirigió a Inger y Eirik con seriedad. "Por cierto, necesito su ayuda para reclutar más personas."

"¿Reclutar?" Los ojos de Eirik se abrieron por la sorpresa.

Mientras, la cara de Inger se iluminó al instante. "¿Ayuda? ¿Qué necesitas?"

"¿Recuerdan estas cartas?" Lukas sacó las cartas de su abrigo, nuevamente, y las puso en la mesita de centro. "Necesito que me lleven a los remitentes. Hablaré con ellos como un simple representante de la resistencia, y les haré algunas propuestas."

Inger y Eirik empezaron a ver las cartas, discutiendo en monosílabos sobre dónde encontrarse con tal o cual persona, y pronto Emil se unió a ellos. Lukas prestó especial atención a la reacción de su hermano al tomar una de las cartas, la más doblada y sucia.

"Oigan, ¿no es éste apodo el de Kåre?" Preguntó Emil, mostrando el papel.

"¿Skjeggestad?" Preguntó Inger, a lo que Emil asintió. "¿Qué clase de tonto pone el apodo cariñoso que le dice su mamá en una carta así? Rødrev se escucha tan simple…"

Johan se inclinó hacia enfrente, intrigado luego de escuchar aquel nombre.

"¡Sí, es él!" Eirik tomó el papel, leyó la información del remitente y destinatario, una y otra vez, y lo regresó a Emil. "Esta carta me la dio a mí, lo recuerdo."

Mientras los muchachos continuaban ponderando sobre los escritores de las cartas, Johan se acercó a Lukas, y le informó que aparentemente el muchacho que se había suicidado en Kristiansten trabajaba junto a un tal Rødrev. "Si ellos conocen a este muchacho, probablemente conozcan al que falleció," Consideró Johan finalmente. "¿Crees que esté bien pedirles ayuda aún así…?"

Lukas volteó hacia Emil. Su hermano estaba tan serio, considerando cuidadosamente las opiniones que daba, a pesar de que Lukas no le pidió a él que se molestara en ello. Anteriormente el muchacho se habría sentido marginado, pero Emil crecía y pensaba más racionalmente cada día a un paso muy rápido. Lukas deseó que Emil no tuviera que enterarse de más muertes, pero sabía que sus deseos eran en vano. "No nos queda más," Dijo al final, sin mostrarse afectado. "Debemos avanzar con esto, sin importar qué."

.

 _13 de marzo, 1942._

 _Trondheim, Noruega._

"Solo nos quedan tres por visitar, entonces," Simon estiró sus brazos de forma holgazana. "Hasta ahora todos han ido bien, incluso con el famoso Rødrev."

Lukas simplemente asintió, concentrado en repasar algunos datos. Los pasados días, con ayuda de Eirik e Inger, estuvo visitando a cada uno de los jóvenes interesados en apoyar a la resistencia, y hasta ahora había recibido solo respuestas afirmativas y confiadas. El único encuentro un poco más turbulento, fue con Rødrev, donde Inger se enteró del fallecimiento de no solo uno de sus conocidos, sino varios. Sin embargo, la chica tomó las noticias con seriedad, todo lo contrario a su comportamiento en navidad, lo que logró que Lukas tuviera cada vez más opiniones positivas sobre ella.

"¡Y seguirá bien, se los aseguro!" Dijo Inger, animada. Su nariz y mejillas estaban rojas, por el frío. "¡Son buenos compañeros!"

"Seguro que sí," Asintió Simon, y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a la muchacha, ganándose un grito de asombro de su parte. Simon se disculpó, y desvió el tema rápidamente. "¿Creen que alcancemos a ir con el último de hoy? Está empezando a llover."

"Estaba pensando en que podemos dejarlo hasta aquí," Comentó Lukas, alejándose de sus notas mentales. "Contando a los de hoy, hemos ido con ocho de ellos en total, y según sus números me parece suficiente. Tampoco queremos sobresaturarnos."

"Entonces deberíamos regresar rápido, ¡quizás tengas tiempo de llamar a una reunión!"

Inger lideró el camino hasta el lugar donde los esperaban algunos hombres de la resistencia, para regresar todos en una de las camionetas. Ese día no habían encontrado muchos alemanes en esa parte de la ciudad, pues varios de sus compañeros estaban creando problemas al otro extremo de Trondheim, donde tenían ocupados a los invasores. Johan se encontraba liderando aquella misión, por lo que Lukas tuvo que confiar en otros para servirles de transporte esa tarde.

Ya que eran varios los que viajaban en el mismo vehículo, Lukas y Simon tuvieron que irse en la parte trasera, con otros dos noruegos. Simon se negó a ir adentro, a pesar de ser tan susceptible al frío, que sus dientes tronaban.

"El frío debería acabarse ya," Comentó el danés, despacio. Con sus manos enredadas en vendas, se frotaba las rojas mejillas.

"Aún falta mucho," Rió uno de sus acompañantes. "¡Para ser de nuestro linaje, eres un llorón en climas fríos!"

Lukas no les prestaba atención, absorto en sus pensamientos. Sus compañeros de la resistencia sabían que era mejor no hablarle en esos momentos, sin embargo Simon intentaba integrarlo a la conversación de cuando en cuando. Lukas simplemente hacía algún ruido para demostrar que escuchó su nombre, pero no aportaba más. Simon recordó las primeras ocasiones en que habló con Lukas, y lo poco que el joven respondía, simplemente porque no le apetecía. Como en aquellas ocasiones, el danés se limitó a sonreír y continuar hablando, a pesar de ser ignorado, pues sabía que en esta ocasión Lukas tenía razones para no responder.

Al momento en que llegaron al pueblo, Lukas informó que tendrían una reunión, y los hombres disponibles se reunieron en una de las casas más cercanas.

Sin decir nada, Lukas volteó en dirección a Simon, esperando por él.

"Me iré a casa," Informó el danés con una enorme sonrisa, temblando ligeramente. "Voy a hacer algo de ejercicio para entrar en calor."

"¡Lu! ¿Puedo ir yo también a la reunión?" Intervino Inger. Lukas asintió, para que la chica se adelantara al lugar de encuentro.

"¿De nuevo haciendo ejercicio?" Dijo entonces Lukas, una vez estuvieron solos.

"No me puedes decir que no es necesario en estos tiempos," Simon se encogió de hombros. "He hablado con los otros hombres y al parecer todos dedican mucho tiempo a ello. Tú eres muy bueno corriendo, eres rápido y ágil, gracias a tu experiencia en la ciudad. Los que no tenemos eso debemos enfocarnos en nuestra fuerza física."

"Emil se ha estado ejercitando contigo, ¿cierto?"

"Ah, ¿te lo dijo? Ya que no está trabajando, quiere mantenerse en forma."

Sin decir nada más, Lukas dio media vuelta y se marchó. Consciente de lo silencioso que era el noruego esos días, Simon se fue a casa sin preocuparse demasiado. Antes pasó a saludar a Emil, quien se unió a él en su sesión de entrenamiento en la estancia de su casa.

"Entonces, ¿vivías con ellos mientras estuviste en Suecia?" Preguntó Emil, al tiempo que se secaba las pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente. Estaba en medio de su descanso, y Simon aún continuaba haciendo abdominales.

"No, claro que no, Berwald no me habría soportado," Dijo el danés entre respiraciones. Él, a diferencia de Emil, estaba sudando un poco más. "Tino lo ofreció, pero decidí quedarme con la pareja de ancianos que me ayudaron a esconder a Monica."

"¿No estaba Berwald siempre ocupado en la radio?"

Cuando Simon tomó un descanso, respondió con una carcajada. "¡En algún momento debía volver a casa, y cuando eso pasara, nuestras personalidades chocarían!"

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, recuperando el aliento. Entre más se extendía el silencio entre ellos, más incómodo se sentía Emil por la conversación que quería iniciar. Se tragó sus inseguridades, y decidió hablar.

"Me doy cuenta de que eres cada vez más importante para Lukas," Empezó tentativamente.

Simon volteó a verlo, y sonrió. "Así es. Te lo debo a ti, y me temo que no te lo he agradecido apropiadamente."

"¿A mí?" Emil fue tomado completamente por sorpresa, y por un momento olvidó su objetivo al iniciar aquella conversación, solo por querer escuchar lo que Simon pensaba.

"¡Claro! De no ser por ti, Lukas nunca me habría tenido la confianza para hablar, por lo tanto no nos habríamos conocido," Razonó.

"Supongo que tienes razón…"

Emil se quedó en silencio por un rato, asombrado por aquella verdad que fue expuesta frente a él. Gracias a que conocía a Simon desde antes, su hermano actualmente podía ser feliz en compañía del danés. Sonrió un poco al momento en que ese pensamiento le llegó.

"En realidad… creo que deberías agradecerle a tus malos hábitos al dormir, pues sin ellos nunca te habrías estrellado aquí."

"¡Oye!" Simon rió al ver la expresión burlesca de Emil. "¡Sabes que eso no es gracioso!"

"Claro que es gracioso, te estás riendo," El muchacho se estiró hacia un lado para alcanzar un vaso con agua, mientras continuaba hablando. "Pero, hablando en serio sobre tus problemas al dormir… ¿cómo vas con ello?"

Emil debía felicitarse a sí mismo por la forma suave en que decidió abordar el tema. El plan iba a la perfección.

"Casi todos los días es la misma situación, donde ni siquiera puedo cerrar los ojos. Pero en ocasiones he podido dormir cómodamente, e incluso he tenido sueños, aunque muy rara la vez," Movió los hombros en un gesto desinteresado. "¿Las pesadillas de Lukas cómo van? Se rehúsa a hablarme de ellas."

Emil negó con la expresión más afligida que pudo crear. Simon debía saber que este tema era serio, lo suficientemente serio para que el plan de Emil funcionara. "No me gustaría hablar de eso por el hecho de traicionar su confianza, pero me preocupa, Simon. Yo sé que él lo pasa mal, pero piensa que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarlo," Bien, claro, estaba exagerando un poco, pero esto debía funcionar. _Iba_ a funcionar, Emil podía verlo en la expresión preocupada de Simon. "Ya que ustedes son cada vez más cercanos, estaba pensando en que quizás te permitiría a ti ayudarlo… quizás no acepta mi ayuda porque no quiere que lo vea pasando por un mal momento…"

"Estoy seguro de que no es así, Emil, pues él confía en ti," El danés puso una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho junto a él. "Pero si te parece que yo puedo hacer esto, créeme que yo también quiero ayudar a tu hermano, y lo intentaré ahora más que antes."

"Gracias, Simon," Sonrió con alivio. "Siempre y cuando no le digas que yo te expresé mi preocupación, creo que podrás convencerlo de pasar algunas noches contigo. Estoy seguro de que junto a ti se sentirá seguro, al contrario de estar solo en su habitación…"

El rostro del danés se coloreó de rubor, y Emil resistió su repentina urgencia de rodar los ojos ante aquella reacción que, a pesar de ser poco inocente, no resultaba para nada desagradable.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó Simon, algo tenso.

"No te preocupes por mí, sino por mi hermano," Insistió, y al fin, Simon asintió con determinación en sus pupilas. "Estos días volverán a ser muy ocupados, pero ya pronto llegará Reidar y seguro que las cosas se calman un poco."

"Esperemos que sí."

Antes de que el ambiente se tornara sombrío entre ellos, Emil se puso de pie y sugirió preparar algo de comer por si Lukas regresaba antes. Al danés le pareció una muy buena idea, y siguió a Emil hasta la casa contigua para preparar algo juntos.

.

Unos días pasaron, en los que Lukas estuvo liderando reunión tras reunión entre los hombres de la resistencia, para que todos empezaran a conocerse. Los jóvenes que había contactado Lukas parecían levarse de maravilla, pues la gran mayoría ya se conocían, sin embargo la afinidad entre los muchachos con los originales miembros de la resistencia no iba muy bien. Afortunadamente para él, todos sus compañeros se encontraban cada vez más entusiasmados con la idea de participar en misiones grandes gracias a los nuevos miembros, lo cual ayudaba en la forma interna de trabajar.

En pequeños grupos habían continuado con sus misiones usuales; interceptar camiones para robar provisiones, unas cuantas bombas en un edificio o en otro de la ciudad, incluso algunos universitarios ayudaban con propaganda en papel periódico. El frío era cada vez más leve; las nevadas quedaron atrás y dieron paso a los tiempos de lluvia. Los alemanes ahora tenían más movilidad, y Lukas no podía contactar con Morten, sin embargo se mantenía positivo gracias a la energía de todos los muchachos que ahora estaban de su lado.

Y entonces, a mediados de marzo, Reidar volvió de Suecia con armamento, información, y una buena compañera que ya todos extrañaban. Selma Sörensson solía ir y venir de Noruega a Suecia con regularidad, sin embargo estuvo un tiempo ayudando a la esposa de Jan Munch con su embarazo y etapa posparto, por lo que no había tenido la oportunidad de unirse a ellos una vez más. Cuando llegó, el ánimo de todos los amigos de Lukas se levantó hasta las nubes, de una forma parecida a lo que pasaba con las llegadas de Reidar, pero con algún aire distinto. Johan Agotness, sin lugar a dudas, se encontraba más feliz que los demás. Agregando esto a la ya existente necesidad de hacer algo _grande_ en la ciudad, cuando Reidar y Selma plantearon una noche sus próximos planes, todos los hombres se mostraron ansiosos de participar.

Los sabotajes se volvieron más y más temerarios; miembros de la resistencia caminando directamente hacia las oficinas de los alemanes como distracción, mientras otros colocaban explosivos directo bajo a sus narices. Los tiroteos en medio de la ciudad eran más comunes. Día a día, eran cada vez más escasas las ocasiones en que regresaban a casa a dormir. Perdían compañeros, uno tras otro. Los más jóvenes, sorprendentemente, eran los más profesionales y continuaban con las misiones al pie de la letra a pesar de perder un amigo en la pelea. Simon intentaba ir siempre a donde Lukas fuera, aunque en muchas ocasiones le tocó quedarse con Emil y Eirik en el pueblo. Inger Vinter pasó de ser la niña que atendía el bar, a la aprendiz de Selma, y la segunda mejor francotiradora de la resistencia. Todo en menos de dos meses.

Y entonces, cuando la última semana de mayo llegó junto a ellos, empezaron a planear lo que todos consideraban como el verdadero comienzo de la resistencia, el primer paso hacia la libertad. Luego de reunir y reunir información, Lukas y los demás veteranos decidieron que era tiempo de cazar al miembro más destacado de la Gestapo en Noruega, Henry Rinnan, el cual casualmente vivía en una enorme mansión en Trondheim. Aquel logro resultaría muy complicado, y los alemanes estarían tan desorientados luego de perder a una pieza tan importante en su juego, que la resistencia aprovecharía e iniciaría entonces sus ataques contra los submarinos en el fiordo de Trondheim.

Todos estaban decididos a empezar, pues en sus corazones no había algo que sobrepasara su lealtad con Noruega. Sin embargo, Lukas solo podía pensar en su hermano, en Simon, Eirik, Johan y todos sus otros compañeros. En lo que podría perder. En lo que estaba por venir. En poco tiempo, habían perdido muchos compatriotas de los cuales no sabía siquiera su nombre. A pesar de tener una memoria tan buena como la suya, no podía recordar algo si no le había puesto la debida atención, y ese sentimiento de culpa empezaba a acumularse. Morten ya ni siquiera podía voltearlo a ver sin que los alemanes sospecharan. Reidar hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no estar en las mismas misiones que él.

Lukas estaba cada vez más irritable, pero Simon continuaba sonriendo. A pesar de intentar enmascarar lo que sentía, Simon y Emil de alguna forma lo sabrían. Insistían en comer juntos cuando tuvieran la oportunidad. Insistían en hacer como que la guerra no existía afuera de las paredes de su casa. Y por mucho que Lukas quería seguir ese pensamiento, no podía.

Y su miedo incrementaba, justo como pasaban los días hasta llegar a junio.

Aquel junio, que nunca en su vida olvidaría.

* * *

Notas:

(1)

 _Así que ahora te busco por la avenida_  
 _Y mientras ando, rezo_  
 _Que un día pronto te encontraré_  
 _En algún punto del camino_

La canción es _Somewhere Along the Way_ de _Vera Lynn_.

Un montón de información fue tirada indiscriminadamente en este capítulo, lol. Todo el rollo de los judíos siendo marcados en Trondheim y el acorazado Tirpitz llegando al fiordo, son hechos verídicos que pasaron más o menos en la fecha que puse ahí.

Henry Rinnan también fue un fulano verídico (¿qué rayos?); quise ponerle otro nombre al personaje de este fanfic, pero ya me dio pereza buscar nombres, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacer alusión a una persona que usando su nombre? De igual manera, lo que haya pasado con él en la vida real me va valer un cacahuate y voy a usar su personaje como más me plazca. Espero que a nadie le moleste esto.

También, en este capítulo se metieron muchos detallitos pequeños que fui escribiendo capítulo por capítulo. Con una lectura continua supongo que esto sería más notorio, pero dado que actualizo cada seis meses, supongo que sería raro que alguien se acuerde de las antiguas ocasiones en que dichos detalles se mencionaron. Espero que, de todas formas, las cosas hayan tenido sentido.

Aprovecho el tema de las actualizaciones para disculparme por tardar tanto (de nuevo). Estoy emocionada porque ya se viene lo bueno (es decir, la escena por la que empecé a escribir esto). Muchas gracias a quienes continúen leyendo esta historia, y feliz año nuevo.

PD: ¡Capítulo 10, 50k palabras! ¡Madre Santa!


	11. Chapter 11

_When you are in love  
it's the loveliest night of the year  
stars twinkle above  
and you almost can touch them from here..._

* * *

 _10 de junio, 1942_

 _Un pueblo cerca de Trondheim, Noruega._

"¡Vamos, vamos, sírveme un poco más!" Los risas inundaban el bar de los Vinter en aquella fresca noche, y los gritos demandantes de Johan se perdían entre el mar de voces.

Afortunadamente, Selma estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que aquel hombre ya había tenido suficientes tragos. "¡Para ya, Agotness! No tienes vergüenza ni modestia," Dijo la joven con ambas manos a la cintura. Su cabello era corto, a los hombros, y su complexión robusta. Sus ojos grandes, verdes y expresivos. A pesar de estar aparentemente enojada, reía.

Johan rió, tomó a Selma de la cintura, y con poco esfuerzo logró que la joven quedara sentada en sus piernas. Los hombres alrededor silbaron e hicieron más ruido cuando aquellos dos intercambiaron un pequeño beso superficial. Selma usualmente no habría permitido tal cosa, sin embargo estaban felices y celebraban.

Con la finalidad de poder llevar a cabo, por fin, su misión de derrumbar de su trono al agente de la Gestapo más influyente en Noruega, habían necesitado algunos detalles de su horario de trabajo. Después de un tiempo plagado de intentos sin respuesta positiva, por fin lo habían conseguido, gracias a un milagro en que Morten tuvo la disponibilidad de hacer saber aquella información a Lukas por medio de un mensajero, un hombre moreno que usualmente llevaba una máscara y se hacía llamar el Turco. Todos en la resistencia habían escuchado rumores de tal persona, cosas como que se mantenía al margen por razones desconocidas desde unos meses atrás y que filtraba información a cambio de un buen pago; pero una descripción así no pasaría desapercibida en el norte, por lo que siempre lo consideraron solo eso, _rumores_.

Lukas, en ese momento, se encontraba presente en la celebración solo en cuerpo, pues su mente divagaba entre sus recuerdos de la breve reunión con el Turco, repasando exactamente lo que le había dicho aquel hombre sobre el itinerario de Rinnan.

Un brazo de repente se enredó en su cuello, y el noruego volteó hacia arriba para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Simon Densen. No parecía estar ebrio.

"¿Qué tal la fiesta, Lukas? ¿No has bebido?" Preguntó, con su sonrisa amplia y sus azules ojos brillando.

"No. Por lo que veo, tu tampoco," Respondió en su usual manera monótona.

"¡No es necesario beber para divertirse! De hecho, me estoy divirtiendo solo viendo lo borrachos que están todos," Rió entre dientes, y se presionó más contra Lukas. Olía a madera mojada y pino, a pesar de tener ya tiempo sin talar árboles para el fuego en casa. "Hacen las cosas más tontas mientras están intoxicados. Selma incluso besó a Johan, ¿puedes creerlo?"

"¿Se puede saber qué significa eso, danés?" Exclamó Johan desde su lugar en la barra.

"¡Nada, amigo mío, disfruta tu velada sin preocupaciones!"

Ante eso Johan gruñó, pero no parecía enojado en lo absoluto. Lukas tuvo que sonreír un poco; Simon y Johan habían desarrollado una extraña amistad, desde el desagrado hasta la confianza.

El bar no estaba muy lleno. De hecho, la mayoría de las caras que andaban por ahí, Lukas podía reconocerlas. Rolf, Inger y Eirik eran los encargados de darles a todos sus bebidas; Emil se mantenía cerca para hablar con sus amigos de vez en cuando, y el Turco estaba sentado junto a él, silencioso y contemplativo. Jan Munch se encontraba en una esquina, junto a otros hombres, hablando (totalmente ebrio) sobre su esposa y su hijo. De igual forma, Reidar tenía su propio auditorio escuchando sus exageradas historias. Lukas casi podía escuchar en su cabeza a Ole Landvik riendo y a Arne Blom gritando enojado, a pesar de que ellos ya no eran parte de este mundo. No tuvo tiempo de sentirse nostálgico, pues Simon una vez más se dirigió a él.

"¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a casa? Ninguno de los dos parece estar disfrutando mucho," Continuaba sonriendo de forma cariñosa. Lukas apenas pudo asentir. Apartó la vista del danés, y se dispuso a ir con Emil para avisarle que era hora de irse.

"Pueden ir ustedes," Dijo su hermano de inmediato, con su expresión tranquila. "Yo quiero quedarme un poco más."

"¡Emil puede quedarse a dormir aquí!" Sugirió Inger entusiasmada. "Eirik también se quedará, ¿verdad?"

El muchacho no había alcanzado a responder cuando Lukas volvía a hablar. "No es necesario. Nuestra casa—"

"No es necesario," Coincidió Emil. "Pero yo quiero hacerlo."

"¿Todo está bien?" Se unió Simon en ese momento. "¿No nos íbamos, Lukas?"

Lukas continuaba viendo a su hermano, quien descaradamente sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Lukas sintió su rostro calentarse al darse cuenta de lo que Emil intentaba, y al instante dio media vuelta. "Sí, ya nos vamos."

"Bien, ¡adiós a todos! ¡Duérmete temprano, Emil!" Se despidió Simon. Lukas podía jurar que escuchó a Emil decir algo parecido a _no puedo decirles lo mismo a ustedes_.

Caminaron por el pueblo, Lukas un poco más adelante que Simon. "¡Hey, espera! ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntaba el hombre. Con una mano intentaba fútilmente taparse un poco de la ligera llovizna que caía; Lukas ni siquiera se molestó en sacar sus manos de las bolsas de su abrigo. En pocos minutos recorrieron el pueblo hasta a casa, y entraron con prontitud. Simon se quedó atrás para cerrar la puerta mientras Lukas se apresuraba a sentarse en uno de los viejos sillones de la estancia.

"¿Lukas…?" Se escuchó la voz tentativa de Simon una vez se sentó junto al noruego.

"No… no es nada, solo, Emil…" Lukas intentó calmar sus latidos con una respiración profunda y estable. Lo cual no resultó muy bien, ya que la principal razón de esos rápidos latidos estaba junto a él y se acercaba cada vez más con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

"Vamos, no te enojes con él," Al parecer Simon aún no sabía identificar los sentimientos que se reflejaban en el noruego, porque lo que _menos_ sentía Lukas en aquel momento, era enojo. "No tiene nada de malo que quiera pasar un poco más de tiempo distrayéndose, con amigos," Rió, con aire incrédulo. "Aunque uno de esos amigos sea nada más y nada menos que el _Turco_ … Le tomó cariño a Emil rápido, ¿no?"

Un suspiro dio paso a la respuesta de Lukas, encontrándose por fin calmado gracias a la escasa habilidad de Simon al leer emociones en otros. "Sí. Me comentó que Emil le recordaba a un viejo amigo, alguien que conoció de joven."

"¡Así que es por eso!" Asintió repetidas veces, como haciendo confirmación para sí mismo. "Aunque me sorprende que ese hombre te dijera algo así."

"Notó mis dudas hacia él cuando empezó a entablar conversación con Emil," Se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, cómodamente. "Me dijo eso, y su nombre, como muestra de confianza o algo, supongo."

"¿Y coincidía con el nombre que te dijo Morten? ¿Sadik Adnan?"

"Sí. De igual forma, puede que no importe mucho saberlo; podría desde un principio ser falso."

"¡Es probable! Además, no creo que ese hombre proporcione _ese_ tipo de información sin que antes le paguen por ello."

Lukas se quedó callado, recordando la breve mirada nostálgica que pasó por los ojos de Adnan mientras le explicaba a Lukas lo mucho que su hermano le recordaba a aquel viejo amigo. Parecían ojos llenos de un sentimiento real, aunque apegados al pasado. Quizás Sadik Adnan sí había recibido un pago; uno que no se podía medir con valor monetario.

"¿Quieres comer?" Sugirió Simon de repente, con entusiasmo. "Puedo prepararte algo, Emil me ha enseñado."

Lukas rió un poco, entre dientes. "¿Serás mi ama de casa en un futuro?"

"Preferiría algún sinónimo de eso, con el sexo masculino en él," Consideró el danés, con fingido dolor. "Aunque puedo ser simplemente tu fiel acompañante preparándote la comida, sin esperar a que llegue ese futuro."

"Eres insufrible," Murmuró Lukas sin sentir eso en lo absoluto, y se inclinó un poco hacia enfrente para levantarse del sillón. "No tengo hambre. Me iré a dormir."

Antes de que se pusiera de pie, Simon lo tomó de la mano, y lo vio con completa seriedad. "Antes me gustaría que habláramos. Parece que hoy por fin tendremos algo de tiempo de sobra y quiero aprovecharlo."

Lukas lo vio aprensivo. "¿Hablar?"

"Hace unos meses… bueno, ahora que lo pienso me parece como que hubiera sido hace mucho…" Rió, y se puso una mano detrás del cuello en señal de nerviosismo. "Me dijiste que no podía pedirte que confiaras en otros, si yo mismo me guardaba todo…" Lukas pensó que Simon buscaba un tipo de afirmación cuando volteó a verlo, por lo que asintió lentamente, y el otro continuó. "Bueno, quiero que sepas que no podía evitarlo. Pasé varios años yo solo, viajando por Suecia, solo con la compañía de Monica y digamos que, bueno… un avión no es la mejor compañía del mundo," Rió un poco más, y Lukas se mantuvo en silencio. "Al contrario, tú tienes y siempre has tenido a Emil. Por eso yo consideraba que para ti sería más fácil expresar lo que sentías…"

"¿Esto es sobre ti o sobre mí?" Preguntó Lukas al notar que Simon había pausado sin razón aparente.

Simon pareció dolido por aquella pregunta, pero no se quedó mucho con ese sentimiento plasmado en su cara. "Supongo que ambos, pero, ya no sé si recuerdo bien lo que quería decir en realidad…" Lukas esperó hasta que el danés volviera a hablar luego de pensar un poco. "No puedo dormir bien desde que inició la guerra, sí, eso era. Tenía planeada una forma genial de empezar con ese tema, pero lo olvidé, así que tendrá que sea así," Simon rió y Lukas no pudo evitar sonreír; aquello era tan… tan _Simon_ , que sintió su estómago dar un vuelco. "Antes les había explicado a ti y a Emil que no puedo dormir por estar siempre alerta, pero no es necesario estar alerta en tierra pacífica, ¿no?"

Aquello, honestamente, nunca se le había ocurrido a Lukas. Le parecía tan sensato que Simon no pudiera conciliar el sueño por el hecho de estar siempre atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pues Lukas se sentía de esa forma cotidianamente, por lo que nunca dudó en el razonamiento del danés. Se sintió estúpido por haber dejado pasar un dato tan importante y tan obvio como lo era el hecho de que Simon _vivía en Suecia_ , una tierra lejos de la guerra, donde no era necesario mantenerse alerta.

"La verdad es que constantemente estuve soñando sobre el día de la invasión. Mis compañeros caer de su avión hacia la muerte inminente, ¿sabes?" No esperó a algún tipo de afirmación para continuar. "Llegó a un punto en que era patético. ¿Un hombre grande asustado de dormir por unas cuantas pesadillas…?" Una risa desdeñosa, un segundo de silencio, y un suspiro siguieron a eso. "Pero era mi realidad," Poco a poco había dejado caer sus hombros y en su rostro dejó que se vieran, por primera vez, sentimientos que abiertamente expresaban desdicha. El pecho de Lukas se oprimía, pero continúo escuchando. "Y después de estrellarme aquí, después de conocerlos, otro tipo de sueños empezaron a aparecer… cuando podía dormir lo suficiente como para soñar, claro. Por los entrenamientos de la academia y los horarios, estoy acostumbrado a las pocas horas de sueño. Pero estoy llegando a mi límite… no he podido descansar en… en mucho tiempo," Parecía tan dolido, que Lukas estuvo a punto de intentar reconfortarlo de alguna forma, pero Simon volvió a sonreír. "Ni siquiera con ese sueño que te conté me sentí mejor. Fue uno bueno, de verdad, pero una cosa es soñar algo agradable y otra es haber descansado."

"¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?"

"No lo sé… «Parecía el momento adecuado»," Se encogió de hombros, pero volteó a verlo con determinación. "Eres inteligente, Lukas, y mucho. Sé que no me creerás si te digo eso, aunque sea parte de la verdad."

"¿Y cuál es la otra parte?" Preguntó, a pesar de tener una buena idea de lo que Simon diría. Se dio cuenta de que la mano de Simon seguía tomando la suya.

"Estoy preocupado," Dijo finalmente. Nada muy diferente a lo que Lukas se imaginaba. "No soy tan bueno observando a las personas, no como tú, pero me gusta pensar que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estás agotado. Sé que tú también tienes pesadillas, pero no quieres hablar de eso y supongo que… luego de hablarlo, podrías sentirte mejor. Luego de hablar contigo, me sentí mejor."

Lukas juntó las cejas, pero no apartó su mano. "Hablar de ello no cambiaría nada," Dijo a secas, y salió un poco más brusco de lo planeado. Simon hizo una discreta mueca dolorida, y apretó un poco más su agarre en la mano del otro. A pesar de haber respondido de forma grosera, Simon continuaba terco con su idea de ayudar, y Lukas entonces sintió aquella extraña calidez que siempre estaba presente en él cuando de Simon se trataba. Algo en su reacción hizo que Lukas fuera incapaz de dejar las cosas así, incompletas. "No cambiaría, porque…" Tragó saliva, y se sorprendió ante sus propios nervios. "Solo me haría sentir mal," Afirmó. Después, devolvió el apretón de mano. "Es cierto que estoy agotado; quiero descansar, Simon."

Se puso de pie sin soltar la mano del danés, quien lo siguió de cerca, claramente confundido. Llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Lukas, la cual abrió sin cuidado. "Es hora de dormir," Dijo despacio. Soltó la mano de Simon para quitarse el abrigo y desabrocharse el cinturón. El danés lo vio en silencio, estupefacto, y Lukas se acercó a él para quitarle su abrigo con manos ligeramente temblorosas. "No podemos dormir con esta ropa puesta," Razonó en voz aún más baja que antes. Eso pareció bajar algún tipo de palanca dentro de Simon, pues el hombre entonces siguió el ejemplo del noruego quitándose los zapatos, la camisa y el pantalón.

Se escabulleron debajo de las capas de sábanas en la cama de Lukas, para después acomodarse cerca uno con el otro, de frente, con las piernas entrelazadas y guardando silencio unos momentos solo para apreciar el calor que emanaba del otro. Simon pasó un brazo alrededor de Lukas, por su espalda, sintiendo la delgada tela de su camiseta, y lo acercó más contra su pecho. Lukas acomodó su cabeza arriba del otro brazo del danés, e intentó de nuevo sus ejercicios de respiración para calmar sus latidos. Así de cerca, se dio cuenta de que los latidos de Simon eran incluso más frenéticos que los suyos.

"Esta es una mala idea," Dijo, y sintió al danés ponerse tenso junto a él cuando terminó de decir eso. "Se supone que así debería poder descansar. ¿Cómo voy a descansar si mi corazón decide justo este momento para volverse loco?"

Entonces, Simon rió, la tensión disipándose. Acurrucó su cara entre el cabello de Lukas, y de repente el noruego sintió que todo era _demasiado._ Pasaron de tomarse de las manos a estar juntos en su cama, y por un momento Lukas pensó que moriría prematuramente por un ataque al corazón.

Pero entonces Simon empezó a mover su mano por la espalda de Lukas, en círculos, lentamente. Casi de inmediato, Lukas se calmó. Después, Simon empezó a cantar. En voz baja, como un susurro; el noruego sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y dejó que su cuerpo prácticamente se derritiera junto a Simon.

 _Yours 'til the stars lose their glory_

 _Yours 'til the birds fail to sing_

No era el mejor cantante del mundo, ni su inglés el mejor pronunciado, pero para Lukas aquella voz era lo más perfecto que podría estar escuchando en ese momento. En el siguiente verso Lukas tarareó junto a Simon, quien rió despacio, sorprendido. Aquella risa era prácticamente perfecta, también.

"Creo que es nuestra canción," Dijo Simon, interrumpiendo su presentación. "¿No te parece? Me gusta lo que dice. _Nunca he amado a alguien como te amo a ti_ —"

Lukas entonces rió con un poco más de ganas, por el absurdo intento de Simon para cantar aquella canción en noruego. "Creo que se escucha mejor en inglés," Simon asintió, y continúo cantando, arrullando a ambos. Sus respiraciones empezaron a tener un ritmo más calmado, mientras el cansancio se apoderaba de ellos. Antes de permitir que el sueño le ganara, Lukas pensó que, efectivamente, nunca había amado a alguien como amaba a Simon Densen.

.

Lukas estaba rodeado por un paisaje blanco. Por alguna razón, el blanco le pareció extraño, pues esperaba encontrarse con el color rojo. Al enfocar más su vista, pudo ver con claridad que aquello blanco era nieve, y que se encontraba en un bosque de pinos. Igual que lo demás, su ropa era blanca: el uniforme que usó en la guerra. Un rifle estaba en su espalda, y sentía el frío metal contra su piel, como si sus capas de ropa no existieran entre él y el arma.

Todo parecía pacífico, pero Lukas sabía que eso eran solo apariencias. En un momento u otro una explosión se escucharía, una ráfaga de balazos penetraría por el aire, una mancha de oscura sangre teñiría el manto blanco a su alrededor. Pero el silencio era fúnebre.

Había perdido uno de sus guantes, y al darse cuenta, supo qué día era. En aquella ocasión, varios de sus compañeros noruegos habían fallecido por una granada que cayó de repente frente a ellos. Lukas no había estado cerca, pero Tino llegó corriendo junto a él para darle las noticias. El cabello platinado de Tino apenas se veía debido al gorro, bufanda, y otro montón de trapos resguardándolo del frío. Sus ojos eran lo único visible; grandes, expresivos, de un peculiar color violeta en días soleados. En aquel día, solo reflejaban miedo.

"¡Lukas, es horrible, es—!" Dijo el joven, su voz quebrándose, estridente en el silencio. Apenas había llegado junto a él cuando Lukas tuvo que taclearlo al piso, pues un enemigo ruso había aparecido, apuntando hacia ellos. El sonido de sus cuerpos caer contra la nieve fue lo único que escuchó, pero ahora sus oídos zumbaban.

Rápidamente se incorporaron, listos para apuntar desde su lugar en el suelo. El ruso cayó sin hacer sonido alguno.

Tino volteó a verlo, e hizo una mueca de dolor. "Lukas, hay sangre en…"

En sus oídos... Claro. Era por eso que no podía escuchar nada, lo había olvidado.

"Estoy bien, solo—" Su recuerdo cambió en ese momento. Se suponía que hablarían un poco, Tino le informaría lo que sabía, y en unas cuantas horas más el fin de la guerra sería anunciado. Pero en aquel recuerdo, Tino empezó a llenarse de heridas, y en su uniforme blanco se expandían manchas de sangre. Con sus ojos desorbitados, llamaba el nombre de Lukas, moribundo. Y Lukas entró en pánico, porque así no era como debía terminar. Tino debía sobrevivir, regresar con su familia con una enorme sonrisa adornando su cara; él no debía morir en aquel lugar frío, tan contrario a su personalidad cálida.

"Lukas, Lukas, estoy aquí," Le decía el cadáver de Tino, y Lukas gritó.

De repente ya no estaba en la fría nieve, ni frente a un finlandés. Lukas estaba en una superficie suave, rodeado de sábanas, y una cálida persona lo abrazaba. "Lukas, estoy aquí, todo está bien," Susurraba una y otra vez, en una profunda y hermosa voz. Y cuando Lukas se dio cuenta de que Simon lo abrazaba, se dejó llevar por el cansancio una vez más. Y durmió, y descansó, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

.

Una mujer leía el periódico a dos mesas de distancia. Dos hombres charlaban el otro extremo del establecimiento, sus cafés olvidados. La mesera se acercó con Lukas y preguntó si podía retirarle la taza. El noruego asintió, mientras dentro de la bolsa de su abrigo, jugueteaba con su broche en forma de cruz. Entonces, escuchó que alguien se acercaba por detrás de él, pero inmediatamente supo que aquellas pisadas no eran de la persona a la que esperaba.

"Ya pasaron 40 minutos," Anunció Simon al tiempo que se sentaba frente a él. "Luego de 30 minutos de la hora acordada, ninguno de los dos debe estar en el punto de reunión. Lo sabes bien."

"Simplemente quería pasar un poco más de tiempo aquí," Lukas vio por la ventana. Hombres y mujeres iban y venían por las calles de Trondheim. Cada vez había más poco movimiento en la ciudad.

Un suspiro. Un segundo. Simon habló. "No vendrá. Vámonos."

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y salieron del establecimiento. Caminaban a la par, cerca, para hablar más cómodamente, aunque también para continuar sintiendo la presencia del otro cerca. Pasaron por la calle que llevaba a la antigua zapatería de los Bondevik, pero el primogénito de la familia ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada al camino.

"Sé que estás preocupado, y querías confirmación, pero ya todo está listo," Hablaba Simon. "Los hombres están nerviosos, pero desean que se llegue el día."

Lukas apretó los puños con fuerza dentro de su abrigo. "Morten afirmó que podría verme hoy."

"Cualquier cosa puso suceder para que no se presentara," Razonó el danés. Faltaban menos de dos días para a cabo la misión de cazar a Rinnan, y Lukas había quedado de verse con Morten para confirmar una última vez los horarios del miembro de la Gestapo. Había sido una acción opcional simplemente guiada por la inseguridad de Lukas, pues se suponía que los datos ya estaban validados.

"Apresurémonos," Comentó Simon de nuevo, luego de un momento de silencio. "Diría que Emil nos espera, pero seguro está con Inger y Eirik intentando calmarlos antes del gran día."

Ningún alemán se acercó a ellos mientras hacían su recorrido hasta el lugar donde los esperaba su transporte. Los transeúntes pasaban junto a ellos sin saber que estaban a punto de cambiar su ciudad. De repente, varia gente parecía muy interesada en caminar viendo hacia abajo en el sentido opuesto al que Simon y Lukas se dirigían.

Al llegar a una esquina, de lejos, un muchacho les hizo señales con las manos.

 _No se acerquen._

Simon no pareció reconocerlo a tiempo, y para cuando Lukas extendió una mano para impedir que el danés siguiera avanzando, ya habían dado vuelta en la esquina donde debía estar la camioneta que los llevaría de regreso a su pueblo. Y la camioneta estaba ahí, pero su dueño yacía en el piso rodeado de un charco de sangre, y tres alemanes uniformados de negro estaban a su alrededor.

Lukas jaló a Simon del brazo para dar media vuelta e irse, como los demás que habían visto pasar, pero los alemanes los voltearon a ver. Y debieron reconocer el rostro de Simon, el rostro de aquel teniente de la fuerza aérea danesa que llevaban tanto tiempo buscando, pues rápidamente desenfundaron sus armas y los miembros de la resistencia se vieron obligados a empezar a correr por sus vidas.

Lukas era rápido y ágil entre los callejones de Trondheim. Simon no tanto, pero seguía al noruego de cerca, y después de unas cuantas cuadras recorridas y cercas escaladas, ambos hombres se encontraron de cuclillas, tomando aire detrás de un enorme contenedor con basura.

"Creo que me reconocieron," Susurró Simon entre respiraciones. Lukas se ahorró el comentario irónico.

"No veo otra explicación al por qué nos persiguieron," Dijo en su lugar.

"Seguro vieron tu rostro también, ¿qué pasará con la misión?"

"Todo sigue de acuerdo al plan," Tomó su arma y la colocó en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo, para mayor accesibilidad. "No estamos comprometidos aún. ¿Puedes seguir? Unos edificios más y estaremos en la base de uno de los muchachos. Seguro alguien ahí nos puede llevar al pueblo."

Simon asintió, y continuaron a paso veloz. Al llegar a su lugar destinado y asegurar transporte de regreso, Lukas soltó un suspiro el cual no sabía que había estado guardando. Sentado en la parte de atrás del auto, junto a Simon, se dio cuenta de que la sola _idea_ de que los alemanes reconocieran al teniente danés era suficiente para inundarlo de miedo. Dicho danés pareció sentir algún cambio en él, pues puso su mano de forma tranquilizadora en una rodilla de Lukas, la cual había estado moviendo rápida y erráticamente arriba y abajo.

"Fuimos descuidados al mover gente de la resistencia tan seguido en aquel mismo vehículo," Decía el conductor, un muchacho apenas mayor que Emil. "Seguramente lo hicieron solo para asegurarse de que no fuera un rebelde."

"¿Matarlo _solo_ para asegurarse?" Comentó el copiloto. "Siendo los imbéciles de uniforme negro, no me sorprende en lo absoluto."

Ambos jóvenes continuaron haciendo plática insípida por el camino, hasta que llegaron al pueblo. Detuvieron el coche a la orilla del bosque, cerca de unas residencias abandonadas.

"Nos vemos en el día de la verdad, entonces," Se despidió el conductor, antes de poner en marcha el auto una vez más, y desaparecer por donde habían llegado. Lukas simplemente asintió, y Simon les agradeció el favor.

Tenían que caminar un tramo considerable de camino para llegar a casa, pero ninguno de los dos caminó con prisa. Se encontraban con pocas personas al recorrer las rústicas calles, y a Simon le pareció un buen momento para empezar con pláticas para levantar el ánimo.

"Vamos, sé que estás preocupado," Dijo Simon después de notar que Lukas no se distraía un poco ni siquiera hablando sobre su querido hermanito Emil. "Pero tú mismo dijiste que la misión no está comprometida. Todo está _bien._ "

"¿No te parece extraño que te reconocieran tan rápido?" Lukas aún no levantaba la vista, contemplando montones de ideas en su cabeza. "Hace meses que Morten dejó de decir que los alemanes te buscaban."

"Morten no usa uniforme negro," Le recordó. "Los amigos de Johan lo han dicho varias veces: la Gestapo es prácticamente otra organización. Quizás algunos de ellos seguían buscándome."

El noruego levantó la cabeza, y vio a Simon con ojos acusadores. "Estás muy calmado, a pesar de la situación. Es la _Gestapo_. Todo lo que hemos oído hablar de ellos—"

"¡—Son cosas que no tendremos que vivir, así que puedes quedarte calmado!" Exclamó, tan inocentemente como siempre. De alguna forma, Lukas sabía que eso eran solo apariencias; al menos en gran parte. "De verdad, no te preocupes por eso."

"Aún así, siento que algo no cuadra. La misión…"

"Si te molesta tanto, puedes llamar a una reunión y hablar con los muchachos—"

" _Sabes_ que eso no servirá de nada, no a estas alturas," Suspiró exasperado.

"Sí, tienes razón," A pesar de la situación, Simon rió, como siempre lo hacía. "Entonces… si te ayuda a calmarte, podríamos dejarle nuestro puesto a alguien más," Lukas le dirigió una mirada fría y severa. Simon continúo hablando, algo nervioso, dando sus razones. "¡Tenemos suficientes personas ahora, como para hacer ese cambio! No pasa nada si—"

" _No_ los abandonaré en el último minuto. Si algo sale mal, saldrá mal con todos en su posición," Dijo, con aquella voz ligeramente autoritaria que ahora utilizaba en las reuniones.

Como respuesta, Simon suspiró. "Valía la pena intentarlo. De verdad eres terco, ¿de quién lo sacaste, huh?"

Caminaron un poco más, en silencio, y Lukas aprovechó aquellos instantes para calmarse observando el atardecer. Gracias a la pregunta que le hizo Simon antes, el noruego intentó alejar sus pensamientos un poco de la molestia que sentía sobre la misión próxima. "De mi padre, definitivamente," Respondió, sorprendiendo a Simon. "Nunca retrocedía de algo. Por eso… quizás por eso me pareció tan extraño cuando me enteré de que vendió la zapatería. Para él era importante."

"¿Aún estabas en Finlandia cuando pasó, cierto?" Simon no esperó a una respuesta. "Lo hizo pensando en tu bienestar y en el de Emil; en su futuro. Así son las personas. Por sus seres queridos, todos están dispuestos a dejar de lado su orgullo."

Lukas consideró esto mientras pasaban por enfrente del hogar de los Raske. La señora tenía la ventana de la cocina abierta, y el olor a pescado llegaba hasta la calle. Lukas se preguntó si el olor era por la comida, o por el oficio del señor.

"No creo que eso pase con todos," Desde el lugar donde estaban, Lukas podía ver a lo lejos su casa. "Emil es muy importante para mí, pero no pude dejar mi orgullo para que él tenga una vida más segura."

"No empieces con eso," Simon hizo un puchero, y desde ahí hasta que llegaron a casa, le enumeró a Lukas las razones por las que era un buen hermano mayor y razones por las que no debía preocuparse de ser lo contrario. Resultó tan absurdo y repetitivo, que el noruego incluso rió una vez adentro de su casa. Emil lo cuestionó, demandando saber qué cosa brillante había dicho Simon para hacer reír a su hermano unos días antes de una misión importante.

"Usualmente se la pasa callado y de mal humor, antes de salir," Dijo Emil seriamente, a lo que el danés simplemente rió y se encogió de hombros.

"Ya saben que me gusta creer que siempre hay una primera vez para todo," Mientras comían lo que Emil había preparado para la cena, Simon continuaba hablando y hablando. Lukas sabía que lo hacía para desviar la atención de la insípida y progresivamente escasa comida que podían consumir. Las provisiones se acababan, y con la finalidad de ahorrar todo el dinero posible, tenían que vivir apenas alimentándose de lo que tuvieran a su alcance.

"Entonces, Emil, ¿qué quieres hacer una vez se acabe la guerra?"

Emil volteó sorprendido hacia Simon, y rió despacio de forma incrédula. "¿Quieres la imagen del mejor escenario? Porque la verdad, en lo primero que me visualicé fue como esclavo por la eternidad," Su tono era sarcástico, pero su mirada lo delataba.

"¡Debes tener algo que quieras hacer, intenta pensar en grande! No necesitamos tu humor de adolescente en negación, no ahora," Simon le dio una palmada en la espalda y le sonrió. Emil devolvió la sonrisa muy levemente, y empezó a considerar.

"Creo que me gustaría ir a Islandia… mamá siempre hablaba de ella," Tenía una mano en la barbilla, y miraba hacia arriba con ojos de ilusión. Lukas se vio incapaz de apartar la vista. "Conseguiría un frailecillo de mascota y lo traería hasta acá."

"Tenías uno de esos de peluche, antes," Comentó Lukas, y Simon pareció encantado de que se uniera a la conversación. "El Señor Puffin… ¿no continúa guardado en tu clóset?"

"¡Hermano!" Exclamó el muchacho, poniéndose colorado fácilmente. Después se llevó una mano a la boca, como si decirle _hermano_ a Lukas hubiera sido algo extraño.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién es el Señor Puffin?" Simon brincaba en su asiento, emocionado como un niño.

"Es un tipo de ave," Empezó a explicar Lukas, pero fue interrumpido por Emil y sus exclamaciones sin sentido.

"¡Qué lindo! Una prueba de inocencia," El danés suspiró con aire soñador. "¿Qué hay de ti, Lukas?"

Emil volteó a ver a Simon con una mirada que decía _imposible que te conteste,_ pero no contaba con que Lukas dijera: "Quiero recuperar la zapatería."

"Oh…" Dijo Simon, tan elocuente, pues no esperaba una respuesta tan rápida. No sabía qué responder a eso, y aparentemente, Emil tampoco.

"Que sea funcional una vez más," Continúo Lukas, consciente de que sus acompañantes estaban faltos de palabras. "Ya que no estudié la universidad, al menos puedo trabajar en algo que sé."

Ante eso, los focos de las ideas por fin se prendieron en la cabeza de Simon, y sonrió al tiempo que hablaba. "¡Es una idea genial! También, me puedes enseñar, para ayudarte… ¡Quiero aprender a hacer todas esas cosas geniales que hiciste cuando arreglaste nuestras botas!" Hizo ademanes exagerados para dar énfasis.

Lukas sonrió con sorna. "¿Crees que podrás aprender?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Las palabras del danés salían en pausas por las carcajadas incrédulas que soltaba ante lo que Lukas le decía. Emil los observó, en silencio, asombrado por la facilidad con que ahora interactuaban.

"¿Y tú, Simon? ¿Qué quieres hacer?" Preguntó el islandés ya que las risas se calmaron.

"¡Muchísimas cosas!" Extendió las manos, feliz de que le preguntaran. Típico de él. "Me gustaría ir a Suecia, y agradecerles formalmente a todos los que me ayudaron alguna vez," Empezó a levantar dedos, enumerando. "Ayudarles a ustedes a hacer lo que quieren. Buscar algún rastro de Monica, si no es que los alemanes se deshicieron de ella, ¡porque en el lugar donde caí, ya no está!" Lukas volteó hacia Emil, y ambos sonrieron enternecidos. "¡Y claro, quiero volver a Dinamarca!"

El tiempo se detuvo. El contacto visual entre los hermanos se rompió, y Lukas se dio cuenta de un detalle que al parecer había ignorado, un detalle esencial. La casa contigua _no_ era el hogar el Simon, a pesar de que ahí viviera. El hogar de Simon estaba en Dinamarca.

Allá, tenía familiares. Una abuela y sobrinos, y quizás otros parientes que el danés no hubiera mencionado. Una casa pequeña y humilde, con un huerto detrás, y todas las cosas que en alguna ocasión Simon describió. Amigos, la fuerza aérea. Montones de razones, suficientes para regresar. Suficientes para que Simon se fuera de Noruega. Suficientes como para tener mayor peso que la sola existencia de Lukas en algún pueblito noruego olvidado por los Dioses.

"La abuela perdió a sus dos hijos en manos de las guerras, y no me gustaría que viviera hasta el final pensando que me perdió a mí de la misma manera," Explicaba el danés, indiferente a la recaída de Lukas. "Mis sobrinos seguro la han cuidado bien, me gustaría saber cómo están…"

Emil volteó hacia su hermano, con preocupación. Simon se dio cuenta, y de igual forma volteó hacia Lukas, y sonrió, enorme. Lukas sintió que su pecho se oprimía; sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero el repentino temor existía dentro de sí.

"¡No te preocupes, Lukas!" Continuaba sonriendo. "Es una señora muy convencional y estricta, ¡pero estoy seguro de que estará encantada contigo! Con Emil también, claro."

Cualquier tontería que hasta ese punto se había acumulado en la paranoica mente de Lukas, se esfumó en el instante. Antes de empezar a preguntarse a sí mismo cómo es que llegó a pensar que Simon simplemente lo haría a un lado al tener la oportunidad, se puso de pie y levantó su plato vacío de la mesa, para después llevarlo a la cocina y limpiarlo rápidamente. No quería sentirse culpable por haber perdido la confianza tan rápido, pero era inevitable.

Estaba asustado por la idea de perder a los que amaba.

"Lukas," Emil hablaba apenas en un susurro, como temiendo que su hermano saliera corriendo en el acto. "Me voy a dormir. Mañana… ¿Nos vemos mañana, temprano?"

 _No te vayas sin despedirte_ le había dicho Emil, desesperado, meses atrás.

"Sí. Nos vemos mañana," Asintió.

Su hermano asintió, y se marchó de la cocina. En su camino, se despidió de Simon, quien después de un rato entró con Lukas y le anunció que se iría también a dormir. Continuaba de buen humor, pero no hablaba mucho; probablemente con la finalidad de acercarse con cautela a Lukas, por la forma incómoda en que había terminado la anterior plática.

El noruego salió con él al patio, y evitaron pisar las plantas de Emil en lo que llegaban al cerco que dividía las partes traseras de ambas casas. Antes de cruzarse al otro lado, Simon volteó hacia él y le deseó buenas noches. Lukas lo tomó de la mano, instintivamente, antes de que el danés avanzara.

"Necesito pedirte algo," Le dijo el noruego, calmado, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

"Puedes pedirme lo que sea," Respondió Simon sin dudar.

"Bien. Porque esto es importante," Lo soltó, indicando que se pusieran de pie frente a frente. "Cuando decidiste unirte a nosotros, te dije que debías seguir mis órdenes. Sé que a partir de ahora eso no será suficiente, y necesito que me prometas algo."

Expectante, con seriedad, preguntó: "¿Qué es?"

"Prométeme que cuidarás a Emil. Que él será una prioridad para ti," Empezó, con voz decidida. "Sin importar lo que me pase a mí… él es mi hermano, y quiero asegurarme de que estará a salvo."

"Pero, Lukas," Simon levantó las manos, buscando tomar las de Lukas, pero éste se apartó.

"Sé lo que vas a decir; y es un buen sentimiento, lo aprecio, pero no es lo que necesito. Necesito _saber_ que cuidarás de él, y por lo tanto, que cuidarás de ti mismo para cumplir esta promesa."

"Lukas, no es justo; en ese caso, yo debo pedirte lo mismo—" Simon aún intentaba acercarse a él, un poco desesperado, sus ojos cristalinos con preocupación.

Lukas simplemente apartaba sus manos, mientras negaba. "No pienses que estoy abandonando la idea de vivir. Claro que pienso continuar y estar yo mismo con él, pero debo tener asegurado esto," Sonrió de lado, un poco, y vio al danés con un aire de tristeza en su mirada. "Además, yo te pedí primero esta promesa."

Simon buscaba palabras, pero nada le convencía. "No puedes, no… No puedo—"

"¿No puedes hacer esto por mí?" Se acercó un poco más. "¿De verdad no puedes?"

"¡Claro, haría lo que sea! Solo… solo que," Se llevó ambas manos al cabello en un movimiento rápido, y las bajó casi al mismo tiempo. Lo vio con ojos azules llenos de miedo e incertidumbre. "¿Sabes lo que esa promesa conlleva, cierto?"

 _Quieres que asimile la idea de perderte,_ decía aquella mirada.

"Lo sé," Afirmó al instante. "Pero no lo pienses demasiado. ¿No eres tú quien siempre dice que todo estará bien? Simplemente quiero… esa paz mental."

"¿En esto pensaste todo el día? Todas esas dudas que tienes sobre lo que puede pasar en la misión… ¿A esto te llevaron?" Lukas asintió, y Simon supo que había perdido. Respiró profundo, y vio al noruego con seguridad. "Bien, Lukas. Te prometo que cuidaré a Emil."

"Gracias," Lukas Bondevik le sonrió agradecido, y justo después, algo apenado. "Y si no es mucho pedir, quisiera que cuidaras a Eirik también. Su difunto hermano me pidió de forma muy vehemente que nunca le quitara un ojo de encima, y entenderás que no puedo simplemente dejarlo solo…"

Simon abrió mucho los ojos, y después se dobló hacia enfrente, riendo. "¡Y me pides más de un encargo! No tienes vergüenza, de verdad…"

"Me aprovecho de que eres tú," Entonces Lukas se acercó a él, y puso ambas manos en el pecho de Simon. Se inclinó hacia enfrente, buscando tentativamente algo de contacto, sin embargo Simon se apartó un poco, juguetonamente, y Lukas levantó una ceja en un intento de suprimir su diversión. "¿Tú, rechazándome? ¿Dónde está el danés idiota que conocía?"

"Puede que se haya quedado encerrado en mi casa desde la mañana," Simon fingió estar considerando tal posibilidad, mientras veía hacia arriba, contemplativo. Después volteó de nuevo hacia abajo, y observó a Lukas con un curioso brillo en sus ojos, un brillo nuevo. Un brillo que, de alguna forma, hizo que Lukas pensara que en aquel entonces se iba presentar su última oportunidad. ¿Última oportunidad para qué? El noruego no lo sabía con exactitud; pero _sí_ lo sabía lo suficiente como para aceptar cuando Simon preguntó: "¿Qué te parece acompañarme a buscarlo?"

Entraron a la casa de Simon silenciosamente, como si necesitaran esconderse de alguien; uno de ellos hablando cursilerías en susurros y el otro intentando suprimir su risa cuando casi tiraba un jarrón de ornamento en un movimiento tosco, poco característico de su personalidad estoica. Al cerrar la puerta de la recámara, Lukas no supo en dónde exactamente estaban sus manos, simplemente con el conocimiento de que en ocasiones ayudaba a Simon a desabotonar su camisa, en otras las pasaba por suave cabello alborotado, y en otras tocaba piel, todo mientras se besaban torpemente. Y Lukas en ese momento recordó que nunca habían compartido un segundo beso, ninguno verdadero y profundo, no después de aquel día de navidad; comprendió que lo necesitaba, _tanto_ , a pesar de que hasta ese entonces había estado muy distraído con otras cosas como para considerarlo.

Hasta que sus piernas se tropezaron con la cama, y ambos cayeron en ella en un enredo de extremidades y sábanas, fue cuando Lukas empezó a estar consciente de lo que pasaba entre ellos. De no ser porque a esas alturas habían pasado ya unos pocos días durmiendo uno junto al otro, acostumbrándose a sus presencias, Lukas seguramente hubiera entrado en pánico.

Pero ese no era el caso, para nada, en ese momento. Lo que pasó en realidad, fue que el noruego recorrió sus manos por el torso de Simon, levantándole al mismo tiempo la delgada camiseta desmangada que había llevado bajo a su camisa, y con su lengua recorrió el labio inferior del danés, ganándose un temblor de pies a cabeza de parte de Simon. Aquellas manos con piel gruesa se sentían tan bien contra la piel de Lukas, que se dejó perder en la sensación, en el olor de Simon, en las palabras bonitas que le susurraba al oído, en su rubio cabello y sus profundos ojos azules que lo veían, nublados por el deseo.

Simon empezó a bañarlo en besos; en su cara, por su cuello, y se detuvo en su pecho, donde Lukas pudo sentir un ligero cosquilleo por la pequeña barba que se había dejado crecer el danés. Cuando sintió una mano recorrer su abdomen hasta llegar entre sus piernas, Lukas empezó a sentirse más consciente de sí mismo, avergonzado. Donde quiera que pusiera sus manos en el cuerpo de Simon, éste tenía músculos firmes y tonificados. Lukas en cambio, era delgado, huesudo, y seguro no se sentía bien tocarlo, mucho menos verlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Simon inmediatamente apartó sus manos, y las puso a los lados del cuerpo de Lukas. Debió haber sentido el cambio de humor en el otro, y lo veía con ojos de culpa, como si acabara de hacer algo horrible.

Lukas no respondió e intentó apartar la vista mientras apretaba sus manos en la espalda del otro. Simon sonrió una vez más, con dulzura. "¿Sabías que eres la persona más hermosa que he visto? Cuando recién llegué aquí… cuando estaba tocando la armónica y tú saliste, tu pelo y tus ojos se veían tan bonitos y… apenas cubriéndote, mostrando tus clavículas," Pasó la mano por aquellos huesos debajo del cuello de Lukas. Rió, avergonzado, y el noruego se dio cuenta de que no solo él se estaba exponiendo. Simon también estaba en la misma situación. "Creo que nunca nadie me pareció tan atractivo."

Simon estuvo a punto de no poder terminar aquella oración, pues Lukas tomó su cara con ambas manos y lo acercó a él para besarlo, una vez más, apreciando cada sensación que la lengua de Simon le causaba, respirando el mismo aire en el mismo aliento. Entonces, sintiéndose intoxicado por la presencia del otro, enredó ambas piernas en la cintura del danés, e hizo presión hacia abajo hasta que sus entrepiernas estuvieron juntas. Simon soltó un ruido que fue ahogado contra su boca, y fue suficiente para que Lukas perdiera la razón momentáneamente, pues no supo cómo habían perdido su ropa restante, ni cuándo fue que el danés se estiró hacia su cómoda para sacar una pequeña botella de algún cajón.

Simon lo trataba delicadamente, no como temiendo romper algo, sino como grabando en su mente la textura de la piel de Lukas, el profundo color de sus ojos, escuchando detalladamente cada sonido que salía de la boca del noruego. Y sonreía, y le decía en voz alta cada tontería cursi que pasaba por su cabeza, mientras Lukas intentaba apartar la vista, mientras Lukas intentaba disminuir el calor que sentía en su rostro y en todo el cuerpo, pero adorando cada momento en que Simon se acercaba un poco más, adorando cada palabra que decía entrecortada por falta de aliento, memorizando las expresiones del danés. Y Lukas sabía que nunca iba olvidar aquello, no si le ponía la debida atención.

Entre caricias y respiraciones forzadas, la intimidad del momento se expandió gradualmente; la sensación fresca y extraña dentro de él se sentía incómoda por los primeros instantes, pero Simon se encargó de distraerlo con besos y susurros. A Lukas, en realidad, no podía importarle menos. Simplemente deseaba continuar así, cerca, y permanecer sintiendo a Simon junto a él, dentro de él, con él. Porque se sentía como su última oportunidad, y aún no sabía de qué. Solo sabía que a esas alturas, ya no quería nada que no fuera Simon.

"Dime si te lastima," Lo escuchó diciendo, justo antes de sentir que, por fin, no había nada más inundándolo, solo Simon, Simon, _Simon_ , lenta y dolorosamente, hasta que solo quedó placer. Y ese placer dio paso a exclamaciones suyas que no sabía que podrían alguna vez salir de su boca, así como a sus uñas enterrándose en una tonificada espalda, y sus dientes mordiendo la piel más cercana.

Y en algún punto, abrazado de Simon, respirando su calor, con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo que algo casi terminaba, de su boca solo salía una oración, una y otra vez. "No me sueltes, Simon— No me sueltes."

Y Simon nunca lo soltó; solo continúo asegurándole, con voz temblorosa, con suspiros llenos de adoración y cariño: "Aquí estoy, no te soltaré, no te dejaré ir."

Concilió el sueño tranquilamente. Con los brazos de Simon rodeándolo, sus piernas entrelazadas, su respiración junto a su oreja, donde el frío de afuera no podía llegar, donde la crueldad de la realidad no podía alcanzarlos, al menos no en ese momento. Porque ese momento, esa noche, era perfecta. Porque Lukas estaba perdidamente enamorado, y Simon permanecía junto a él.

* * *

Notas:

 _Cuando estás enamorado  
es la noche más hermosa del año  
las estrellas brillan arriba  
y casi puedes tocarlas desde aquí..._

 _La canción es **The Loveliest Night of The Year** de **Vera Lynn**_

Sigo viva, lo juro, es solo que ando super perdida con otras cosas... como sea, se viene lo bueno.

Muchas gracias si alguien sigue leyendo esto, de verdad.


	12. Chapter 12

_If it seems that everything is lost..._  
 _I should smile and never count the cost_  
 _If you love me, really love me..._  
 _Let it happen, darling, I won't care (1)_

* * *

Las rápidas pisadas del muchacho de la resistencia (cuyo nombre Lukas se veía incapaz de recordar), apenas y se escuchaban en los pequeños callejones de Trondheim. Llegó junto a Lukas y Simon rápida y sigilosamente, tanto que ambos veteranos por poco ni siquiera lo notaron.

"Es hora, Rinnan está a punto de salir," Anunció el joven, sin aliento, para después colocarse junto a ellos con su arma en mano, atento hacia la calle para captar el primer movimiento que les indicara la llegada del enemigo.

Lukas asintió, e instintivamente colocó una mano donde su arma esperaba a ser desenfundada, más fría y pesada que nunca. Tuvo incluso el tiempo para considerar lo mucho que habían aprendido esos niños hasta ahora, y pensó con tristeza que eran ahora más asesinos de lo que eran niños. Asesinos, justo como él, y como todos sus amigos.

A su lado, Simon se acercó un poco más, ofreciéndole su calidez como apoyo. Solo era necesario eso entre ellos, nada más.

Mientras esperaban los escasos segundos necesarios, Lukas repasaba las palabras del Turco, con exactitud, la información enviada por Morten, y el plan. Rinnan saldría esa mañana de su casa en un coche, siendo escoltado de forma usual, rumbo a las oficinas principales justo al centro de la ciudad. Cosa de todos los días, algo normal.

Sin embargo, ese día era diferente. Rinnan debía salir en un coche sin blindaje debido a ciertas complicaciones entre los alemanes causadas gracias a la resistencia, lo cual era algo que debían aprovechar. De igual forma, su escolta no serían miembros de la Gestapo, sino simples soldados alemanes. Esos pequeños, más sin embargo muy importantes detalles, eran la clave para que la misión de ese día fuera un éxito.

La misión era muy simple. Reidar Holt y su grupo se encargarían de interceptar el auto antes de que tomara velocidad, justo afuera de la casa de Rinnan, neutralizando a los incompetentes soldados alemanes e inmediatamente después deshaciéndose del agente de la organización. Algo muy sencillo para ellos.

Claro, que estaban listos para cualquier contratiempo. En los edificios, en diferentes puntos, había francotiradores esperando. A lo largo de la calle por la que pasaría el coche, estaban en diferentes posiciones miembros de la resistencia, listos para intervenir si algo salía mal. Lukas y Simon se encontraban casi al final, donde Rinnan, en su usual recorrido, daba vuelta para encontrarse cerca del río Nidelva y dirigirse a su destino. Más adelante que ellos estaban Jan Munch y Johan Agotness, los últimos en la formación.

Habían tomado precauciones, pero decidieron no incluir a muchos de los más jóvenes en la revuelta, ya que todo debía salir _bien_.

Debía, hasta que Emil llegó corriendo, desesperado, tropezándose con sus propios pies, desde el fondo del callejón, hasta recargarse en Simon mientras respiraba forzadamente. Lukas sintió su garganta cerrarse y el aire no pudo pasar a sus pulmones. Emil no tenía razones para estar ahí en ese entonces, ninguna; su lugar era en casa, junto a Eirik, esperando. Ese día temprano se aseguró de despedirse de él, Lukas lo hizo, estaba seguro, su hermano no tenía razón _alguna_ para ir a buscarlo.

El muchacho apenas iba a abrir la boca, cuando se escucharon varios disparos a unos cuantos metros de distancia, seguidos de un sonoro derrape de automóvil, ya más cercano a ellos. Lukas sabía muy bien, sabía que Reidar fue el que dio la orden de disparar, y que Rolf Vinter junto a otros le habían seguido. Después, se escucharon gritos de hombres, y más disparos, sobreponiéndose a los cantos de los pájaros, cantos que celebraban los escasos signos de verano en la atmósfera.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían la frente de Lukas cuando su hermano salió de su estupefacción, y lo tomó de las solapas de su saco.

"¡Lukas, vámonos, debes decirle a todos que deben retirarse!" Exclamó Emil, sus ojos desorbitados, apenas enfocándose en el rostro de Lukas, el miedo nublando su juicio. "¡Morten, Morten vino a casa y—!"

Gritos de victoria, estridentes, ensordecedores, retumbaron por los edificios de la ciudad. Signo de que la misión fue un éxito, de que la resistencia lo había logrado. El joven cuyo nombre Lukas no recordaba, se unió a la celebración con un grito. Simon, Lukas y Emil se quedaron viéndose uno a otro, moviendo los labios pero no hablando, la incertidumbre espesa entre ellos, espesa y gruesa, un poco más y podrían estirar sus brazos y tocarla.

"Emil, ¿de qué hablas—?" Había empezado Simon, desconcertado, quien recuperó primero su voz. Inmediatamente después, el joven que estaba junto a ellos salió de su escondite y corrió los escasos cincuenta metros que los separaban del auto, de los cuerpos inertes de los alemanes, y de sus compañeros celebrando. Lukas volteó hacia allá, en búsqueda de sus amigos, de sus rostros, de respuestas.

Antes de que el joven llegara, Reidar gritó con autoridad, demandando silencio, y nada cercano a una señal de celebración. "¡Éste _no_ es Rinnan!" Exclamó, con un deje de asombro y horror en su voz.

Antes de poder dar la orden de retirada, desde los edificios que los rodeaban se escucharon disparos de francotiradores.

Lukas había visto muchos compañeros caer, tantos que podría perder la cuenta, sin embargo nunca lo haría gracias a su maldición, a su buena memoria. A muchos colegas, compatriotas con los cuales disfrutó y pasó tiempo, los vio morir frente a él desde el inicio de la guerra. Pero nunca había visto a un _amigo_ caer.

A pesar de que había perdido amigos, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar una bala atravesando la cabeza de uno de sus amigos. Nunca, hasta ese momento, hasta ese día, hasta ese junio.

Equivalentes al número de estruendos por los disparos, se escucharon en el pavimento de Trondheim caer cuerpos inertes de noruegos, miembros de la resistencia. Lukas, quien había estado viendo hacia afuera, buscando a sus compañeros, los encontró. Hizo contacto visual con Reidar, minúsculo, insignificante, antes de que su cabeza reventara en pedazos, antes de que cayera muerto, antes de que su sangre se esparciera en el suelo.

Rolf, entonces, ordenó la retirada con un grito, uno potente digno de su voz grave, y los hombres empezaron a esparcirse, trastabillando.

Lukas no pudo gritar.

Sintió que una mano fuerte y estable lo tomó del antebrazo, y lo jaló hacia el fondo del callejón. Tuvo que correr inevitablemente, porque quien lo jalaba iba cada vez más rápido. De repente pasó su aturdimiento, y recordó lo que pasaba, lo que debía hacer. El sonido lo atacó de todas direcciones, Simon gritándole que corriera, Emil gimoteando cosas ininteligibles.

Los disparos aún se escuchaban, los gritos igual, pero cada vez eran menos gritos remotamente conocidos. Alguno que otro alemán fue derribado, seguramente, pero eran demasiados contra ellos; era una emboscada.

Y las personas que quedaban en la resistencia, una a una, empezaban a desaparecer.

Empezó entonces a correr, dándose cuenta de la situación crítica en que estaban, pero apenas y habían avanzado cuando, desde el fondo del callejón, alemanes venían hacia ellos.

"Mierda," Dijo entre dientes. Tomó a Simon y Emil de las muñecas, y dobló a la derecha, corriendo lo más rápido que sus acompañantes le permitían. Los gritos continuaban, la persecución apenas iniciaba.

"Morten fue a casa," Decía Emil, entre respiraciones, en voz baja, como una plegaria. "Dijo, dijo que lo engañaron— Que debían retirarse—"

"¡No importa, Emil! ¡Corre!" Exclamó Simon, respirando pesadamente. "Vamos con Johan, a las camionetas, podemos escapar—"

"¿Y abandonarlos?" Alcanzó a decir Lukas, a él también costándole trabajo hablar mientras corrían. "¡Yo solo voy a dejar a _Emil_! No pienso abandonar—"

"¡Joder, Lukas! ¿No ves que todos están _muertos_?" La voz de Simon tomó un filo desgarrador, incapaz de creer sus propias palabras. "¡Hay que irnos!"

Rápidamente llegaron a la calle principal. Lukas intentaba concentrarse entre todo lo que paseaba por su cabeza, a velocidades que mareaban. Intentaba buscar soluciones.

A lo lejos estaba el auto, los cadáveres. Entre las calles se escuchaban más disparos, y las pisadas de los alemanes que los seguían podían escucharse cerca. Estaban en junio; no más nieve para detenerlos, ni climas extremadamente fríos que estuvieran del lado de la resistencia: los alemanes eran rápidos en ese tiempo.

Cruzaron la calle sin detenerse, y sabían que aún tenían tiempo, que a los alemanes aún les faltaba mucho para alcanzarlos; pero aún así, un disparo muy cercano a ellos se escuchó.

No solo un disparo cercano a ellos, sino un disparo _dirigido_ a ellos.

Y Lukas sintió la sólida calle de Trondheim contra su cara, antes de sentir el dolor del disparo. Lukas escuchó el grito de Emil y el de Simon, antes de dejar salir el suyo. Era un dolor supuestamente familiar, pero un dolor de cualquier forma. Lo había sentido antes en la guerra, en Finlandia, pero apenas le había rozado un brazo en aquella ocasión. Ahora, la bala había atravesado su pierna y sentía que ésta podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Simon se movió, y probablemente disparó en repetidas ocasiones. Lukas escuchó por sobre los gritos de su hermano, que otro alemán se acercaba. Luchó contra sí mismo, deseando levantarse, pero el dolor era desbordante. Entonces un disparo rápido penetró por el aire, derribando al otro alemán que se acercaba.

Lukas sabía que era Selma Sorensson, pues ella estaba en la posición más cercana. Pero también sabía que había revelado su escondite, por salvarlos. Apenas empezaba a sentarse con ayuda de Simon, y el grito de la mujer se escuchó.

"¡Selma!" Gritó Emil con voz ronca, gastada de tanto gritar, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Selma se estrellaba en la calle, con un sonoro estrépito. Una caída desde el último piso del edificio. Difícilmente algo digno de apreciarse.

A pesar del dolor, la frustración, y las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de Emil, los dos hombres se las arreglaron para rápidamente levantar a Lukas y continuar su recorrido por los callejones. Emil pasó el brazo derecho de Lukas por sus hombros, mientras Simon el izquierdo. En mejores condiciones, esa era la ruta perfecta a pesar de ser la más larga. Pero no ahora. A ese paso, nunca iban a llegar a salvo con Johann, y si lo hacían, las camionetas ya se habrían ido. Lukas arrastró su pierna herida una vez más, para después detenerse.

"No vamos a llegar," Dijo con seriedad. Los alemanes acercándose se escuchaban a lo lejos, pero aparentemente habían tomado otra ruta. Un poco más de tiempo, entonces. "Deben dejarme aquí."

"Lukas, no es momento para esto," Simon lo vio, su rostro lleno de coraje, frustración y miedo. Emil se quedó petrificado en el acto. "Vamos, podemos llegar," El danés apretó su mano en la cintura de Lukas, e intentó moverlo, pero Lukas no lo permitió. Simon gruñó, desesperado, intentando moverlo a la fuerza. "¡Joder, Lukas, no me hagas esto! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete, por favor!"

Ignorándolo, Lukas volteó hacia su hermanito, y le sonrió, mientras en su mente se disculpaba. "Lukas…" Susurró Emil, a duras penas, pues aún se encontraba desconcertado. Lukas se sintió culpable, pues pensaba utilizar ese estado de estupor en que Emil se encontraba, para salvarlo. Quitó su brazo de los hombros del islandés, para recargarse en Simon.

Volteó hacia él, y en el rostro del danés escurrían ya gruesas lágrimas, hasta su barbilla, y golpeaban la punta de sus botas. Su expresión era de completa desdicha y dolor, mientras veía a Lukas con ojos azules que rogaban, pedían que nada fuera real. "Lukas, por favor…"

"Simon," Dijo con dulzura, y puso su mano en la mejilla del otro. Apenas y sintió la humedad contra su mano. "Me lo prometiste. Es una promesa, Simon. Debes cumplirla, te lo pido."

Simon tomó la mano que Lukas tenía en su rostro, y lloró. Soltó un gemido, gutural y desgarrador, con un dolor expresado tan crudo, que Lukas sintió un punzante dolor en el pecho. Junto a ese dolor, sintió su corazón romperse, su alma destrozarse. "No, no…"

"Perdóname… perdóname, pero no hay tiempo," Las pisadas a su alrededor se escuchaban como su sentencia de muerte, y retumbaban en sus tímpanos. Debía sacar a Simon y a Emil de ahí, debía hacerlo. "Simon…" La atención del otro se centró en él al escuchar el tono de Lukas, el ligero quiebre en su voz. "Nunca he amado a nadie, como te amo a ti. No lo dudes."

Simon entonces, entre llanto y lágrimas, se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Lukas en los labios. "Yo también," Dijo, y después otro beso. Mientras ayudaba al noruego, poco a poco, a moverse hasta la puerta del edificio más cercano. Lo dejo a su pie, sentado en las escaleras, escondido detrás de un enorme contenedor de reciclables. "Yo también, nunca podría amar a nadie más que a ti, nunca," Otro beso, final, de despedida. "Volveré, no tardaré nada. Espera aquí, escóndete, juro que volveré. Vendré por ti."

"Te creo," Sonrió Lukas, su expresión a punto de quebrarse, pero mantuvo la compostura.

Simon rápidamente fue por Emil, y empezó a correr. Emil alcanzó a quejarse, a negar, pero Simon era más fuerte; lo arrastró, incluso tapando su boca para que no gritara, y desaparecieron pronto en una esquina.

Lukas se puso de pie, recargándose de un barandal. El dolor era molesto, pero casi no podía sentirlo debido a la adrenalina. Había dejado un rastro de sangre, un rastro que Emil y Simon ya no cargaban; ahora podrían llegar a salvo hasta Johan.

Buscando su arma, pues nunca dejaría de dar pelea, encontró su broche para el cabello. Lo dejó en las escaleras, donde Simon lo ayudó a sentarse, y empezó a dar pasos lentos y dolorosos, con su arma en mano.

Emil y Simon lo dejaron destrozado, sus rostros casi imposibles de soportar, pero no dejó que una sola lágrima saliera. No por él, no por ellos, no por sus compañeros. Acababa de dar otro paso cuando escuchó a varias personas acercarse. Dio media vuelta y solo pudo ver los uniformes negros, razón suficiente para disparar. Derribó a dos antes de que llegaran, y esperó a que le dispararan de regreso.

Pero no le dispararon. En su lugar, uno de ellos lo tacleó, y una vez más su rostro se encontró con la fría calle en un tosco golpe, más intenso que el anterior.

Y todo se ensombreció a su alrededor. Ni siquiera el dolor causó que permaneciera despierto.

.

Llegaron con Johan rápido, según la opinión de Simon. Con él estaban Jan, Inger, y otros hombres que Simon no reconoció y que, sinceramente, no le importaban. Ni siquiera sus obvias expresiones de temor le importaron. Todo lo importante era Lukas, todo lo que tenía en su cabeza era Lukas.

"¡Emil! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Bondevik?" Preguntó Johan, acercándose a ellos, y tomando a Emil en sus brazos. El muchacho se encogió en los brazos de Johan, y sus hombros temblaban en espasmos mientras lloraba. Inger se acercó a él, las lágrimas no parecían dejar de correr por su bonita cara.

Todos los presentes empezaron a decir que ahí estaban a salvo por ahora, que al parecer los alemanes se habían retirado, que ya todo había acabado.

"Cuida a Emil," Dijo Simon, presuroso. Para él no se acababa aún. "Voy por Lukas."

Jan no le permitió irse. "¡No, es muy peligroso! No podemos arriesgarnos así—"

Sin consideración, dejando salir toda su frustración, arrebató su mano de Jan, y gritó. "¡No me importa! ¡Ustedes no van, voy _yo_!" Se llevó las manos al cabello, y lo alborotó, más de su usual. "¡Lo dejé ahí, solo, y le prometí que regresaría! ¡Justo como prometí— como prometí que—!"

Sus ojos se posaron en los de Emil. Nunca había visto aquellos ojos reflejando tales sentimientos; tristeza, soledad, vacío… traición. El muchacho continuaba aparentemente desorientado, pero sabía bien lo que acababa de pasar. Simon había dejado a su hermano, a su única familia, atrás, herido y sin esperanzas. El danés no dudó más, y salió de ahí, corriendo, haciendo caso omiso de cualquier grito que lanzaran hacia él.

La ciudad se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral, todo lo contrario a unos pocos minutos atrás. Había cadáveres por doquier. A lo lejos escuchó una camioneta andar, pero no le prestó atención: seguro eran los sobrevivientes de la resistencia, que decidieron dejarlo atrás. No importaba. En poco tiempo llegaría con Lukas, unos cuantos metros más.

Recorrió las angostas calles que ya conocía de memoria. Cada vez se acercaba más, solo debía dar una vuelta en el próximo callejón.

Aceleró su andar sin saber cómo le era posible ir más rápido de lo que ya iba, y llegó al lugar que lo esperaba, pero no había nadie ahí.

En las escaleras, al pie de la puerta, junto al contenedor… Lukas no estaba ahí. Su mente, su traicionera mente lo había preparado para una infinidad de horribles escenarios… pero no ese, no una situación donde Lukas simplemente _no_ estuviera ahí. Y entró en pánico; lo inundó, lo asfixió. Y sin embargo, su pánico le abrió los ojos y le permitió darse cuenta de algo muy claro, algo que era obvio, pero que había ignorado.

Donde había dejado a Lukas, yacía su broche para el cabello. Simon fue hasta ahí, y levantó el broche. Lo acarició, lo puso contra su pecho.

No fue a él a quien reconocieron los alemanes aquel día, cuando se suponía que verían a Morten para confirmación. Fue a _Lukas_ a quien reconocieron.

Los alemanes sabían de Morten, y le permitieron seguir filtrando información, para que la resistencia confiara. Morten nunca mintió; a él lo engañaron y le dieron información falsa, con la finalidad de lograr aquella emboscada. Curiosamente la Gestapo no los cazó a todos ese día, simplemente se dieron a la fuga sin razón aparente. La camioneta que acababa de escuchar irse, no era de la resistencia, era de los alemanes.

Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Johan se acercó, corriendo, hablándole. _Dónde está_ , preguntaba, viendo alrededor.

Los alemanes les pisaban los talones, no había forma de que no encontraran a Lukas. Los alemanes _sí_ lo encontraron; lo encontraron, y se lo llevaron. Porque era lo que querían.

Henry Rinnan, uno de los más destacados agentes de la Gestapo viviendo en Trondheim, intentando deshacerse de la resistencia que poco a poco tomaba fuerza. Ese hombre, deseaba más que nada, tener entre sus garras al líder, a la persona al mando.

Morten había dicho que Rinnan buscaba más reconocimiento, más fama, más prestigio.

Buscaba al líder de la resistencia.

Quería a Lukas.

"Se lo llevaron," Dijo Simon, incapaz de creerse a sí mismo. "Se lo llevaron," Repitió, y se dejó caer de rodillas en la calle, junto a un pequeño charco de sangre, sangre de Lukas. Lukas, su amigo, su compañero, su amante. Lukas, el amor de su vida. Lukas, hermoso y brillante, de ojos perfectos y risa muchísimo más que eso.

Lukas, en manos de la _Gestapo_.

.

Después de eso, todo pasó en un borrón de imágenes para Simon. La idea era demasiado para asimilarlo, simplemente imposible. Johan lo sacó de aquel callejón hasta llegar al edificio con los demás y las camionetas, cuidándose de alemanes que quedaran patrullando. Los que contaban con las capacidades salieron sigilosos a buscar personas que necesitaran ayuda.

Afuera no encontraron a ningún miembro de la resistencia vivo, salvo por Rolf Vinter, a quien encontraron en su lecho de muerte. Su hija Inger fue incapaz de continuar ayudando luego de eso, pues se quedó con él, gastándose todas sus lágrimas, mientras el hombre le pedía disculpas y le decía que la amaba hasta finalmente morir.

Poco después, encontraron el cuerpo de Selma Sorensson, que yacía sin gracia en el pavimento, una vista insoportable. Johan Agotness se acercó hasta ella, con sus piernas temblando, y le habló con voz de miel y palabras de azúcar. Intentaron apartarlo, pero no lo permitió; llegó a sentarse junto a ella mientras le rogaba, inconsolable, que se pusiera de pie, sonriera y bailara con él una vez más.

Jan Munch apenas y pudo ver el cadáver de Reidar Holt, e inmediatamente se dispuso a intentar mantener las cosas en orden, lo cual no resultó muy bien. En cuanto los hombres supieron sobre lo que había pasado con Lukas Bondevik, la resistencia (o lo que quedaba de ella), terminó de desmoronarse. Con sus espíritus arrastrándose por el suelo, sus esperanzas muertas y sus ideas positivas apagadas, intentaron recuperar la mayor cantidad de cuerpos posibles antes de que los alemanes y su división especializada llegaran a limpiar y dejar las calles de la ciudad relucientes para antes de mediodía, como si una masacre nunca hubiera ocurrido ahí.

Entonces, en distintas camionetas y por distintas rutas, la resistencia se alejó de la ciudad para ir al pueblo y dar funerales dignos a sus compatriotas.

Y para Simon, todo era simplemente demasiado. Gritaba y reñía a pesar de apenas estar consciente ello, demandando que debían ir y hacer algo, pero todos estaban igualmente destrozados. Fueron al fiordo cercano al pueblo y en un viejo barco abandonado quemaron los cuerpos, dejándolos irse al mar, a la libertad, un adiós digno para alguien que luchaba por ella. No se quedaron mucho tiempo, no querían que un grupo de vigilantes alemanes los encontraran en momentos de vulnerabilidad y dolor. Los restantes de la resistencia se juntaron en la casa de los Vinter, hablando sobre la situación de forma sumisa y sencilla, apenas tranquilizándose de los rápidos y traumatizantes eventos del día.

Simon les explicó lo que había pasado, lo que había entendido, con ayuda de algunas simples afirmaciones de Emil. Johan apenas parecía estar presente; Inger y Emil eran reconfortados por Eirik, quien se sentía hundido en la culpa por no haber sido parte de aquella misión. Jan Munch, con ambas manos en la cabeza, hablaba sobre las pocas provisiones, los pocos compañeros que quedaban, las pocas opciones de acción con las que contaban ahora.

Entonces, Kåre Skjeggestad mejor conocido como Rødrev entre los jóvenes, llegó a la reunión, presuroso. Junto con él llegó el Turco, expresión seria siempre adornando su semblante.

"Tengo testigos de confianza," Anunció el muchacho con voz temblorosa, pero decidida. Los bajos ánimos eran contagiables. "Unos vieron a Morten Silje salir del pueblo, entre ellos Emil, y otros afirman verlo llegar a Trondheim temprano en la mañana, desaliñado. Un escuadrón de la Gestapo lo interceptó y antes de poder llevárselo, Silje se disparó en la cabeza. Dejaron su cuerpo para que lo levantaran después."

"Imagino que otro de tus testigos de confianza es él," Sugirió Jan, señalando hacia el hombre moreno. "¿Le has pagado por información?"

"No me han pagado," Dijo Sadik Adnan, manteniendo su seriedad, el único en la habitación que no se dejó llevar por la tristeza y desdicha de la situación. Lentamente se acercó hasta Emil, y puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho. "Simplemente me preguntaron y respondí lo que vi."

Emil levantó un poco la vista, y vio al Turco con ojos dolidos. El hombre apretó su agarre en el huesudo hombro del islandés. "Silje no los traicionó, creo que al menos deben saber eso."

"Lo sabemos," Afirmó Jan. "¿Pero cómo supieron de Lukas?"

El sol empezaba su lento camino hacia el horizonte, indicando la llegada de la tarde, y después, la noche. Lukas llevaba casi siete horas como prisionero. Siete largas horas en que Simon no había hecho _nada_.

"Es simple," Intervino Johan, con voz distante, usada y gastada. "Nos expandimos. Muchas personas. Bondevik… Lukas empezó a mostrarse más autoritario, empezó a darse a notar más como líder. Como el líder que nosotros elegimos. Sin importar los secretos… debían darse cuenta tarde o temprano, que a él lo seguíamos. Entre tantas personas, es inevitable la salida de información."

Todos guardaron silencio por unos segundos.

Jan carraspeó. "Bien, entonces… creo que todos coincidimos con que eso tiene sentido. Rødrev, ¿los jóvenes cómo están?"

"Debido a que la gran mayoría no participaron en la misión de hoy, nuestros números siguen estables. Estamos listos para actuar."

Munch asintió, pensativo. "Debemos esperar, no podemos movernos aún. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está Rinnan, ya que la prioridad del día de hoy—"

Simon volteó hacia Emil, quien le devolvió la mirada, igualmente sorprendida y horrorizada. Fue en ese momento cuando no soportó más, se puso de pie, y golpeó las palmas de sus manos en la mesa. "¿La prioridad? ¡La _prioridad_ aquí es Lukas y su bienestar! Ya desperdicié mucho tiempo, callado, esperando, porque entiendo por lo que están pasado, ¡pero esto no está bien! ¡Debemos salvar a Lukas, inmediatamente!"

"Densen," Empezó Jan Munch, voz tensa pero tranquila, a punto de explotar. "No sabemos siquiera si lo llevaron a Kristiansten o no. Incluso si así fuera, ese lugar es una fortaleza, un laberinto. No somos suficientes para hacerlo, no estamos en las condiciones. Es una misión suicida, ¿por qué crees que las misiones de rescate nunca han resultado bien—?"

Simon avanzó hasta él, y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con un agarre fuerte. "¡No han resultado bien porque en el tiempo que gastan dudando, nuestros compañeros ya fueron _asesinados_ en las torturas!" Y después, en un tono más bajo, lleno de cólera, continuó: "No pienso dejar que eso pase."

Jan intentó mantenerse calmado, pero su lenguaje corporal dejaba en claro su miedo hacia Simon, su aprensión. Emil se dejó caer al piso, sus piernas incapaces de soportar el peso, y se hizo un ovillo en silencio. Adnan continuaba junto a él, sin decir una palabra.

"No van a matarlo," Dijo Johan. Parecía ya más centrado, más calmado. "Lukas sabe demasiado, no van a matarlo. Van a mantenerlo vivo, y sacar lo más que puedan."

"¡Mucha más razón para actuar ya!" Simon sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza, que lo hacía marear. _Entre más tiempo lo mantienen vivo, peores las torturas._

"Mi hermano nunca hablaría," La voz de Emil se escuchaba monótona, como si todas sus emociones hubieran salido de su cuerpo junto a las lágrimas. "Nunca, él nunca lo haría."

"Enano," el Turco habló con un tono suave, delicado. Parecía sufrir genuinamente, si acaso solo por el mismo dolor que Emil sentía. "Todos hablan, niño… todos."

Jan apartó la mano de Simon de su camisa con desdén, y asintió. "Yo, como Emil, confío en Lukas. Sé que él nunca hablaría, por eso podemos continuar con seguridad. Él más que nadie _sabía_ los peligros en los que vivimos. Él lo entendía perfectamente, por eso no debemos arriesgar nuestras vidas, no debemos arriesgarnos a que nos atrapen a nosotros, porque entonces sus esfuerzos y dolor serían en _vano_."

"¿Quieres abandonarlo, entonces?" Simon temblaba de rabia, de impotencia, de incredulidad. "¿Todos ustedes piensan lo mismo?" Su exclamación se encontró con silencio. Dejó que sus brazos colgaran inmóviles a sus costados. "Le dispararon en una pierna, apenas podía caminar. Quería llegar con Johan, solo para dejar a Emil a salvo. En su estado, nunca pensó siquiera, la posibilidad de irse y salvarse. ¡Él quería salvarles el culo, a todos ustedes, a pesar de que _no_ estaba en condiciones! ¿De verdad así es como reaccionan?"

"Por favor, Densen, no quieras hablarnos de lealtad," La voz de Jan había tomado ahora un tono con sorna. "Tú fuiste quien lo abandonó primero, ¿no? Sin importar que fueran los deseos de Lukas o que hubieras actuado de la forma más _noble_ … lo abandonaste de cualquier forma."

No había siquiera terminado de pronunciar la última palabra cuando el puño de Simon hizo contacto con la barbilla de Jan, mandándolo al piso inmediatamente. Gotas de sangre adornaron el piso de madera, espesas y oscuras. Kåre y Eirik tomaron a Simon de los brazos, para evitar otro enfrentamiento; Inger gritaba que se detuvieran, mientras Johan se acercó a Jan para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

"¿Piensas que con golpearme vas a arreglarlo?" Jan Munch tenía los dientes rojizos, bañados en sangre. Escupió en un pañuelo.

"No me quedaré aquí un segundo más," Con una señal, pidió a los muchachos que lo soltaran. Algo indeciso, Eirik dejó que Simon quedara libre, y después el hombre se dirigió a la puerta con pasos largos y decididos.

Alguien le pidió que esperara, pero Simon no le tomó atención. Caminó por el pueblo, casi desierto, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y encontró el broche de Lukas.

Lo tomó en su mano, y lo vio brillar bajo el sol del atardecer.

Las circunstancias eran negativas, todo estaba en su contra. Jan tenía razón en lo que dijo, y Simon lo sabía, pero nada de eso importaba. Lukas lo necesitaba, y las cosas no podían quedarse así.

Algo debía hacer, sin importar el costo.

.

La oscuridad no era absoluta en la habitación; un poco de luz natural se filtraba por la ventana, que estaba mal sellada con ladrillos rotos, y por debajo de la puerta se podía apreciar la luz artificial del pasillo. Las únicas dos rutas de escape, ambas selladas.

Lukas estaba lo suficientemente consciente para saber que los amarres en sus manos y pies le impedían siquiera llegar a cualquiera de las dos, e incluso si podía llegar, le sería imposible abrirlas. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido en su totalidad, pero mucho más lo estaban sus manos, quizás por el amarre fuerte que no permitía la circulación.

Tenía la mente nublada, no podía pensar en nada con claridad, ni siquiera en el dolor. Le habían curado el balazo de la pierna, sin cuidado y dolorosamente, solo para no dejarlo morir desangrado. Lo llevaron a la habitación en que estaba ahora, y empezaron a interrogarlo. Luego de eso, Lukas decidió desconectarse del mundo, e ignorar.

Porque era mejor ignorar, a concentrarse en cada una de las cosas que le hicieron, que no le hicieron y que habían prometido hacer si no respondía.

El dolor era descomunal. Nunca había experimentado tanto dolor, ni físico ni emocional. Además de su sangre escurriendo, de su piel ardiendo, de sus huesos rompiéndose, su espíritu y alma habían sufrido de igual forma, incluso peor.

Intentaba no pensar en la risa de Reidar, en los abrazos de Johan, en los ojos de Emil o en los besos que le había dado Simon alguna vez. Intentaba no pensar en ello, porque así evitaría mostrar debilidad, y su trabajo más importante en ese momento no se vería afectado.

Debía guardar silencio.

Los alemanes se mostraban frustrados, Lukas pudo notarlo incluso en su estado onírico. Desde que llegó, no habían escuchado su voz ni visto su rostro contorsionado por el dolor. No había hablado, ni gritado, ni gemido, ni nada remotamente parecido a un ruido desde su garganta. Solo silencio, y el ligero sonido de sus dientes apretados con fuerza. Lukas no les iba a dar el placer de regocijarse al escuchar sus gritos de dolor, nunca, ni siquiera aunque su silencio costara mucho más sufrimiento, muchas más torturas.

Y era difícil, muy difícil, no gritar cuando algo dolía. Pero podía arreglárselas, podía hacerlo, ya que creció acostumbrándose al silencio. Creció acostumbrándose a llorar en silencio, a sufrir sin que los demás lo supieran.

Abrieron la puerta, y la luz golpeó contra el lado izquierdo del rostro de Lukas. La puerta estaba a la izquierda, entonces. Según lo que alcanzó a notar cuando lo trasladaron a esa habitación, muy probablemente se encontraba en el lado oeste del edificio, y la falta de bullicio afuera indicaba que quizás era Kristiansten. De cualquier manera, el joven apenas y se movió, haciendo caso omiso a su nuevo visitante, frustrado porque sin importar que supiera bien su ubicación, sus oportunidades de escapar eran nulas.

"Entonces, me dicen que no quieres cooperar," Dijo una voz muy diferente a las anteriores, autoritarias, severas, alemanas. Un hombre hablaba noruego, con voz endulzada y asquerosa. "Es un gusto conocer a alguien tan tenaz, vaya que sí. Lukas Bondevik, líder de la resistencia de esta zona..."

No reaccionó a la mención de su nombre, pero en ese momento, supo con quién hablaba.

"No sabes cuánto te busqué hasta ahora."

Lukas no levantó la vista, pues no iba dejar que aquel hombre lo viera desde arriba, en una posición mayor a la suya.

Henry Rinnan estaba ahí. El hombre por el que todo se vino abajo, el hombre que lo buscaba y que lo había encontrado.

Ruidos metálicos empezaron a escucharse rebotando en la habitación, y Lukas inhaló, preparándose para su siguiente sesión de preguntas y silencio.

.

Simon había recargado sus municiones y tomó otra arma más, la única disponible en casa. Levantó la madera debajo de la cual Lukas guardaba todos sus papeles importantes, toda la información. Estuvo hojeando entre ellos de forma apresurada, buscando algo relacionado a la fortaleza de Kristiansten. Era el lugar en el que mantenían prisioneros y los torturaban, pero además de eso no sabían nada.

Encontró algunas descripciones dadas por Morten, que Lukas escribió a detalle. Ese joven de verdad tenía una buena memoria, pero las descripciones eran escasas. Morten había explicado más el funcionamiento del personal que las instalaciones, y Simon se encontraba aún perdido, con un plan ciego.

La puerta se abrió, y Emil se asomó a la estancia. Tenía los ojos rojos e irritados, los labios partidos, la vista perdida, y Simon se vio incapaz de mantener contacto visual con él. Empezó a guardar los papeles donde los encontró, para disponerse a marchar, cuando le habló una voz muy diferente a la de Emil.

"El noruego está en Kristiansten, en la planta baja hasta el final del pasillo principal, doblando a la izquierda y hacia las celdas principales, ala oeste. Una posición bastante sencilla de encontrar, si me lo preguntas, ya que es muy céntrica en el edificio. Sin embargo, eso la hace más peligrosa y difícil de contactar desde afuera," Simon se encontró de frente al Turco, Sadik Adnan. Sus ojos oscuros, determinados, a pesar de estar medio ocultos por una máscara penetraban en los ojos claros de danés, los cuales a pesar de faltarles brillo, ardían con intensidad de igual forma. "Es prácticamente imposible infiltrarse a ella desde adentro, y desde afuera es inútil; se encuentra en la parte más alta de la cúspide, y además todas las ventanas están selladas. Tal como lo decía el rubio antes, es una misión suicida."

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?" Simon no podía sino sentirse inseguro, confundido.

"Estuve en la ciudad toda la mañana, y me enteré. Supe que los alemanes hablaban del hermano de este enano, así que me pareció interesante informarme un poco más. Si quieres que te dé detalles, lo siento; un informante clandestino tiene sus trucos," Se refería a Emil cuando decía 'enano', Simon lo sabía bien, así que solo se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando. "Me impresionó saber que la Gestapo está teniendo un mal momento con él; ese niño tiene mi respeto."

"Me parece increíble que esas sean tus razones," Simon intentó hacer caso omiso a la manera en que sus interiores se retorcían. Debía salvar a Lukas, el tiempo se agotaba.

Adnan asintió, y procedió a tomar asiento en uno de los viejos sillones de la estancia. "Mis razones son mías, no tuyas para juzgarlas. En estos días quiero regresar a Europa central, y pensé que hacer una última buena acción no me vendría mal. Entonces, ¿quieres la información, o no?"

"Podemos confiar en él, Simon," Habló Emil, captando la atención del danés. Ya no parecía a punto de llorar, ni a unos segundos de dejarse caer al suelo de nuevo. Su semblante era serio, determinado. "Pensé en un plan que debería funcionar."

"Claro, el enano aquí también es impresionante. Apenas y había terminado de decirle, cuando ya tenía una idea en mente," La sonrisa en el rostro de Adnan parecía genuina, orgullosa.

Simon negó. "No voy a dejar que estés en peligro."

El muchacho avanzó hacia Simon con pasos decididos, sus manos apuñadas y el ceño fruncido. "Ya me harté de que siempre quieran protegerme. Sí, sé que soy un inútil, y sí, sé que soy un llorón, ¡pero ya no quiero serlo! ¡Por mi culpa se llevaron a mi hermano, y no pienso dejarlo así! ¡Por mi culpa, tú tuviste que dejarlo atrás, tuviste que tomar una _decisión_! Y yo sé, yo sé que fue difícil para ti, sé que esto es tan difícil para ti como lo es para mí, por eso, ¡déjame ayudar!" De sus ojos amenazaban salir lágrimas de frustración, gruesas y acusadoras.

"Emil, yo pensé que—" Simon creía que el muchacho lo culpaba a él, por dejar a su hermano. Tenía todas las razones y el derecho para hacerlo, pero nunca pensó que la situación fuera al revés.

"¡No me importa lo que pienses! Yo solo, solo…" Y las lágrimas empezaban a correr una vez más, pero Emil no dejó que el dolor se apoderara de él, no más. Las lágrimas fluyeron, pero la determinación en su rostro nunca se dejó arrastrar. "Solo quiero a mi hermano de vuelta… ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Lo quiero de vuelta, y como tú, pienso hacer lo que _sea_ para recuperarlo."

Simon volteó hacia el Turco, quien con mirada severa, asintió. Una vez más, el danés puso su atención en Emil, el joven que lloraba pero lo veía decidido. Colocó sus manos en los hombros del muchacho, y lo acercó a él en un abrazo.

"Lo sé, Emil. Juntos, hay que salvar a Lukas," El muchacho puso sus delgados brazos alrededor de Simon, y lo apretó ligeramente. "Pero prométeme que no te culparás por lo que pasó o por lo que pase, por favor. Lukas no querría eso."

"Solo si tú prometes nunca más elegir sin consultar a los demás."

Simon sonrió ligeramente, y se apartó. "Juntos debemos trabajar en nuestras fallas."

"Antes de continuar, debo decirles algo," Intervino Adnan, poniéndose de pie. "Es cierto que hasta ahora el noruego no ha dicho una sola palabra, pero créanme cuando les digo… Todos hablan, en algún momento. Este plan, enano… puede llegar a ser de utilidad para salvar a tu hermano, pero a gran escala es peligroso. Deben considerarlo."

No había nada por considerar. Todo lo que pasaba por sus mentes era _Lukas_ , así que ambos, con seguridad, asintieron. Y pusieron en marcha el plan.

.

Lukas escupió en el piso una vez más, a falta de algo en su estómago por vomitar. La saliva y la sangre se mezclaban en el piso de forma asquerosa e hipnotizante. Había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que varios de los hombres que acompañaban a Rinnan fueron llamados debido a una emergencia, y Lukas continuaba solo en la habitación en el agente.

"¿Te hablé ya de Morten Silje?" Hablaba con su putrefacta voz. Causaba que la cabeza de Lukas doliera más y más. "Sirvió muy bien, la verdad. Siempre pensó que hacía lo correcto. Es una lástima que no pudiéramos atraparlo para interrogarlo; el muy cabrón se voló el cerebro, con tal de evitar el deleite que vives ahora. Digo, me parece un deleite para ti porque no te he visto sufrir… dime, ¿acaso sufres? ¿Existe algo que te haga sufrir?"

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta y alguien entró, directo a hablar con Rinnan en voz baja. Lukas no supo de qué, pero su sangre se puso helada al escuchar la ligera risa del hombre. "Ya veo… Discúlpame por un tiempo, Bondevik. Tengo que ir a recibir una muy grata visita, en poco tiempo me reúno contigo."

No necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que sonreía de éxtasis, y Lukas se sintió enfermo y a punto de vomitar una vez más. Salieron de la habitación, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Lukas escuchó que se acercaban de nuevo, solo que ahora muchas más personas. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, pues escuchó que traían a alguien amordazado, contra su voluntad, que pataleaba y hacía que los alemanes gritaran cosas ininteligibles para él.

"¡Bien, Bondevik!" Anunció Henry Rinnan al abrir la puerta. "Me queda muy claro que jugar contigo nunca te hará hablar, lo sé. Pero, veamos… ¿Qué tal si otra persona sufre en tu lugar? ¿Qué harías entonces?"

Su estómago dio un vuelco, por culpa y asco, pero ni siquiera así hablaría. No diría una palabra si lo torturaban, y tampoco si torturaban a alguien más. Sin importar que lastimaran a un inocente, Lukas no traicionaría a sus compañeros. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que no traicionaría a Noruega, por nada, a pesar de sentirse asqueado de él mismo por causar dolor insufrible a alguien más.

Rinnan pidió que metieran a la habitación a la persona que traían a rastras, la persona que pataleaba y forcejeaba. Lukas no levantó la vista, pero sí podía escuchaba, y supo que esa persona había dejado de poner resistencia, había dejado de luchar. _Tan mal me veo, huh_.

"Verás, Bondevik. Hace muchos meses ya habíamos buscado a una persona muy molesta, pero nos rendimos; dejó de importarnos, porque había cosas más importantes en juego. Tú entenderás. Pero justo hoy, ¡parece que ha llegado como un milagro!" Hablaba y hablaba, pero Lukas apenas entendía, las ideas mezclándose en su mente. "Bueno, puede que a ti no te importe, es muy probable que no lo conozcas…" Notó el cambio en su tono de voz casi inmediatamente, notó la sonrisa en su voz, la sonrisa maniaca. Lukas intentó luchar contra el miedo, pero era imposible; algo no andaba bien. "Pero… _vaya_ , quizás sí se conocen. Algunos pajaritos dicen que sí, además… ¿por qué has dejado de moverte, teniente?" Eso último no fue dirigido hacia Lukas, claro que no. Entonces, el noruego levantó la vista, poco a poco, deseando a cualquier cosa posible que sus sospechas estuvieran equivocadas, que sus miedos resultaran infundados.

"¿Acaso conoces a Lukas Bondevik? Dime, Teniente Densen, ¿ustedes se conocen?"

Lukas levantó la vista, y frente a él, a unos cinco metros, se encontró a Simon. Estaba siendo forzado en el piso, de rodillas, pero ya no era necesario. Yacía lánguido viendo a Lukas, inmóvil, su rostro petrificado en una expresión de puro horror. Sus brazos estaban amarrados por su espalda, y justo le acababan de quitar la mordaza que traía en la boca.

"¿Y bien?" Rinnan se acercó y tomó a Simon del cabello, dándole un jalón que parecía doloroso, pero el danés apenas e hizo una mueca. Lukas sintió nauseas una vez más, sintió un dolor mucho más punzante en la cabeza, sintió que su pecho estaba siendo oprimido forzosamente en su tórax. Esto no podía estar pasando. "Respóndeme."

Simon entonces escupió al hombre en la cara, y continuó sin decir palabra alguna. Rinnan se puso colorado desde la punta de sus orejas, y colérico, limpió su rostro para después golpear con su puño el rostro de Simon, haciéndolo voltear hacia el otro lado del impacto. Estaba a punto de dar otro, cuando alguien gritó.

"¡Déjalo!"

Los alemanes y Simon voltearon hacia Lukas, los primeros evidentemente sorprendidos, el segundo mucho más horrorizado que antes. El danés negaba ligeramente, hacía señales con su boca, deletreaba palabras. _No, Lukas, ¡silencio!_

A Lukas no le importaba, fue cegado por el miedo. Por ningún motivo podía dejar que lastimaran a Simon; no sabía por qué estaba ahí, ni cómo lo capturaron, pero no importaba. Todo lo que importaba era su bienestar. No le importaba que Simon implorara con la vista que se callara, o que Rinnan sonriera de oreja a oreja, complacido.

"¡Vaya! Por fin conozco tu voz," Se alejó un poco de Simon y juntó las manos. "¡Y esa expresión se ve muy bien en tu bonito rostro! Ya veo que sí se conocen, ya veo que sí."

"¡No es así—!" Simon empezó, pero fue interrumpido por otro golpe del mismo hombre, dirigido al estómago.

Lukas gritó una vez más, un grito que parecía venir desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones. "¡No, no lo toques!" La lógica no funcionaría con él, Simon lo entendió en ese momento; Lukas estaba demasiado desesperado. Los ojos de Bondevik estaban desorbitados, recorrían al danés de abajo hacia arriba, sin saber dónde detenerse, buscando una señal de que se equivocaba de persona. Luchaba contra sus amarres, pero era inútil.

Aquel era, en efecto, Simon. Simon Densen, su compañero, su amigo, el amor de su vida. Sus ojos azules, y su cabello desaliñado lo delataban. Su fuerte mentón, sus cejas pobladas. Era él, y Lukas tenía ganas de llorar solo con considerar que Simon estuviera ahí, solo con considerar que Simon sufriera lo que sufrió él.

Y lo hizo. Lo que juró no hacer, vino a él por reflejo, en medio de su incredulidad y dolor, lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Lukas. Lágrimas verdaderas, lágrimas pesadas que había estado conteniendo desde hacía años. Lágrimas que señalaban su vulnerabilidad, su dolor, su peor miedo, su mayor sufrimiento.

 _Por favor no lo lastimen._

Rogaba para sí, una y otra vez, desconsolado. Su llanto se empezó a escuchar en la habitación, sus sollozos reverberaban en el corazón de Simon, y aumentaban la dicha de los alemanes. Sus plegarias no solo las decía y sentía dentro de él, sino que las cantaba y gritaba para que los presentes pudieran escucharlas. Simon sintió todo el dolor y sentimientos que Lukas había encerrado hasta ahora, y sus ojos le dolían, al estar él mismo al punto de las lágrimas.

Pero a los alemanes no les importaba eso, no les movía, no les dejaba ningún tipo de sentimiento. Uno de ellos tomó a Simon por el cabello, mientras otro lo liberaba de las cadenas en sus muñecas. Después, llevaron una de sus manos hacia enfrente, y levantaron su dedo meñique hasta doblarlo para atrás de forma poco natural. Densen se mordió el labio, negándose a mostrar dolor, pero Lukas gritó por él.

Si el noruego antes parecía desesperado, ahora se veía como un animal salvaje, una bestia que luchaba contra sus ataduras hasta hacerse daño él mismo, ojos perdidos, voz quebrada. "¡No, déjenlo! ¡Suéltenlo, no lo toquen!"

Y lo soltaron. En el dedo solo quedó un entumecimiento incómodo, en Lukas quedaron respiraciones forzadas y más plegarias. Rinnan, que había estado moviendo algunas herramientas, en la mesa cercana, llegó junto a Simon son una sonrisa enorme. En sus manos llevaba un contenedor, que emanaba un pútrido aroma.

"Ahora, ¿sabes qué es esto, Densen?" Preguntó, y no esperó respuesta. "Por supuesto, es ácido, claro. Duele mucho, estoy seguro de que Bondevik puede confirmarte eso."

Simon, sumergido en cólera, intentó liberarse de los alemanes, pero eran cuatro y muy fuertes. Habría podido hacerlo, pero últimamente comía tan poco y en tan raras ocasiones que su vitalidad no era la indicada. "¡Hijo de puta!" Gritó entonces, ardiendo de ira. Deseaba más que nada liberarse y ahorcar a ese desgraciado, someterlo a las peores torturas por lastimar a Lukas.

"¿Qué dices, Bondevik?" Con una cucharilla, Rinnan llevaba un poco de ácido hasta la cara de Simon, pero Lukas protestó de inmediato. "¡Bien, creo que entiendes tu situación ahora! Entonces, ¿seguirás solo gritando o responderás a alguna de mis preguntas?"

"¡No lo hagas, Lukas!" El danés sintió su mano arder, y por la sorpresa, soltó un grito; Rinnan vertió algo de ácido en su mano, y poco en poco carcomía su piel. "¡Joder!"

"¡Lo haré, lo que sea!" Gritó Lukas al mismo tiempo, mientras derramaba más lágrimas. Simon nunca lo vio así, nunca algo parecido a eso, y estaba aterrado. Lukas de verdad planeaba responder. "¡Pero déjenlo, no lo toquen! ¡No le hagan daño!"

Y Simon presenció mientras Lukas daba detalles de su vida, de su familia, de sus amigos, de sus conocidos. De la resistencia, de las personas relacionadas con ella, de su forma de trabajar, de los lugares de sus reuniones, de sus códigos; todo, todo lo respondió en cuestión de minutos, todo lo respondió al instante en que Rinnan terminaba las preguntas, su buena memoria una maldición en esos momentos de desesperación, porque Lukas no estaba pensando con claridad. No sabía lo que conllevaba hablar de todo ello, porque no lo estaba considerando. Solo consideraba que Simon estaba frente a él, con una botella de ácido junto a su cara.

Rinnan dio indicaciones de que se llevaran a Simon, y rápidamente acataron las órdenes. Lukas empezó a preguntar una y otra vez a dónde lo llevaban, qué harían con él, mientras Simon respondía que no le creyera, que ya no hablara.

"Solo irá a descansar," Dijo Henry Rinnan, quien había estado pavoneándose por la habitación con orgullo. "Ahora responderás otras pocas preguntas—"

Simon no pudo escuchar más, y Lukas lo perdió de vista. El mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, y ninguno podía hacer nada.

.

Los alemanes le pusieron un saco en la cabeza, y lo llevaron con prisa hasta otra habitación, pero Simon pudo contar los pasos y sabía en qué dirección lo habían llevado. Al llegar a la otra habitación, uno de los soldados lo golpeó en el estómago, y otro lo golpeó en la cara.

"¿Qué jodidos fue eso? ¿Por qué empezó a hablar solo con verte?" Cuestionó uno de ellos, en tono de asco. "¿No me digas que son maricas?"

"¡Ya lo creo que sí!" Rió otro más. De los cuatro que lo tenían aprensado antes, solo quedaban dos, y habían cometido el error de dejar las manos de Simon, libres. Con una patada, golpeó un costado de Simon y lo dejó sin aire. "¿No escuchaste cómo gritaba el otro? ¡Debe sentirse muy bien tenerlo retorciéndose debajo de ti, Densen, y escuchar—!"

Simon podía estar cansado, adolorido, y a punto de ser incapaz de moverse, pero más que nada, estaba _enojado_. Lukas estaba en un estado deplorable. Su platinado cabello se teñía de rojo en las puntas, la piel de sus brazos se veía algo quemada, sus dedos habían estado en posiciones grotescas, su pantalón estaba roto y tenía manchas de sangre, su pecho estaba descubierto y lleno de heridas. El joven precioso y sofisticado que conocía, era en ese entonces un desastre de sangre, llagas y sangre coagulada. Aquellos ojos azules a los que les había dado brillo y vida una vez más, se encontraban de nuevo vacíos y negros. Simon podría dejar que lo humillaran a él, que lo golpearan y hablaran mal, pero lo que le habían hecho a Lukas era imperdonable, y que hablaran de él con burlas no lo podía soportar.

Mientras sus dos guardias continuaban riendo como hienas, Simon tomó una postura estable, inhaló profundo, y dirigió un puñetazo directo a la cara del último que había hablado. Sintió algo romperse contra sus dedos por el impacto, pero no se detuvo a considerar nada cuando atacó al segundo tomando la cabeza del alemán entre sus manos y golpeándola lo más fuerte que pudo contra su rodilla. El primero empezaba a ponerse de pie cuando Simon lo pateó en la cara, justo en su nariz ya antes rota, y ambos quedaron inmóviles en el piso.

Sin perder el tiempo, Simon los despojó de sus armas: cada uno llevaba una pistola, diferente a las Colt que usaba la resistencia, seguro de manufactura alemana. Tomó las municiones. Consideró utilizar un uniforme para pasar más libremente por la instalación, pero además de que posiblemente no serviría su camuflaje, la sola idea de usar uno de esos uniformes le daba un asco descomunal.

Por lo que les quitó sus cinturones, les amarró las manos, y se dirigió a la puerta. Tenía solo unos segundos para moverse, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo ahí, pero tampoco podía salir sin pensar las cosas bien. Recordó su recorrido a ciegas hasta ahí, recordó los gritos desesperados de Lukas, y decidió ponerse en marcha antes de empezar a sentirse culpable.

Salió al pasillo y no se encontró a nadie en él. Trotó hacia la dirección donde él consideraba que se encontraba Lukas, y estaba muy confiado en sus suposiciones, ya que su sentido de la orientación era muy bueno. Al doblar en una esquina, aún contando sus pasos, se encontró a un alemán que caminaba en la misma dirección que él, por lo que fue fácil noquearlo. Lo encerró en una habitación cercana, y terminó de contar pasos. Al detenerse, escuchó un quejido, e inmediatamente conoció aquella voz. En ese momento, sonó la estridente alarma de la fortaleza, y la puerta más cercana a Simon se abrió, permitiendo ver a Henry Rinnan salir de ella con semblante confundido y molesto.

Aprovechando el bullicio a su alrededor, Simon le disparó en un pie, causando que Rinnan se tirara al piso al instante. Disparó una vez más, y otra y otra, a diferentes partes no vitales del cuerpo, y vio al hombre retorcerse y gritar. Todo el ruido era aún absorbido por la alarma, pero Simon sabía que su distracción se acabaría.

"Por mucho que me gustaría verte sufrir como la mierda que eres, mi tiempo se agota," Y con todo el pesar de su existencia, le disparó a Rinnan en la frente, teniendo como satisfacción el hecho de que vio su rostro adornado con puro y crudo miedo.

Antes de entrar a la habitación, tomó un manojo de llaves que llevaba Rinnan en el cinturón, las cuales no necesitó ya que encontró a Lukas en el piso, sin cadenas ni ataduras. Aquello era bueno por el tiempo que se ahorraría buscando las llaves correctas, pero era una escena por demás preocupante, mucho más con el estado inmóvil del noruego.

Corrió hacia él, y cuidadosamente lo acomodó en sus brazos. No sabía dónde tocar, pues todo el cuerpo del noruego parecía un gran cardenal sangriento. "¡Lukas! ¡Lukas, respóndeme!" Empezaba a desesperarse y apenas había llegado con él; sus ojos ardían de esa forma tan peculiar antes de que salieran las lágrimas, y sus manos temblaban impacientes. Intentó sentir el pulso del joven, y era débil, pero estaba ahí. Una nueva esperanza se expandió por su pecho, pero Lukas seguía sin responder. "Vamos, vamos, ayúdame un poco, cariño," Su voz se quebraba, pero se dispuso a acomodar mejor el cuerpo herido del joven entre su agarre. No importaba si Lukas no quería despertar en ese momento, pues Simon podía entender que estaba cansado; sería una tarea difícil, pero el danés podía cargar al noruego en sus brazos, claro que podía. Pero no tendría la oportunidad de usar su arma, lo cual era muy malo.

Estuvo a punto de colocar a Lukas en el suelo nuevamente, para pensar en otra forma de cargarlo, cuando el joven herido abrió los ojos de repente, alarmado.

"¡No! ¡Te dije que no lo sé! ¡Ahora déjame verlo, déjame ver a Simon!" Intentó levantarse apoyándose de sus manos, pero algo no salió del todo bien, y Densen tuvo que detenerlo para evitar que se golpeara.

"¡Lukas, tranquilo, estoy aquí! Soy yo, Simon, ¡aquí estoy!"

Al momento de escuchar su voz, Lukas pareció salir del trance en que estaba, y sus ojos antes perdidos se enfocaron en el rostro de Simon. "Aquí estás, estás vivo," Soltó un suspiro tembloroso, casi un sollozo. Sus labios se estaban curveando hacia arriba cuando cayeron de repente, y dijo desconsolado: "Los traicioné, Simon. Lo dije todo."

Por temor a que Lukas se pusiera peor, Simon negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él a darle un delicado beso junto a su boca. "No te preocupes por eso, ahora hay que salir de aquí. Preocúpate por salir de aquí, conmigo."

Se apartó de él, y vio su fino rostro, con manchas de sangre, viéndolo directamente a los ojos con un semblante esperanzado. "¿No me odias?" Preguntó, incrédulo, y levantó una mano hacia su pecho. "Los traicioné, ¿no te das cuenta? ¿Aún me amas, a pesar de eso? Simon, ¿todavía me amas?"

"Por supuesto que te amo," Afirmó al instante, el dolor en su pecho cada vez más prominente y opresivo. Las alarmas aún se escuchaban, y Simon pudo captar algunos sonidos de bala que venían desde afuera. "Nunca dejaría de amarte por nada, ¿entiendes? Ahora ya no te preocupes, y vámonos. Ven, te ayudo, súbete a mi espalda."

Con ayuda de Simon, Lukas se subió a su espalda, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del danés y apretando su pierna más sana en su cintura. Era un agarre débil, pero suficiente. Simon tomó la pierna del noruego a la que le habían disparado, y con su otra mano acomodó sus armas para fácil alcance. "Sí, ya no me preocuparé… si me amas, no me preocuparé más…" Susurró Lukas junto a su oído; parecía somnoliento.

"Muy bien, pero ahora necesito que me hagas un favor," Sonrió un poco y caminó con pasos decididos hasta la puerta. "Te pido que por nada del mundo te duermas, ¿está bien? Y no me sueltes. Sigue aferrándote a mí."

Lukas asintió, y acomodó un poco más sus brazos, pero por alguna razón no movía sus manos. "Bien, solo que…" Habló en voz baja. "No puedo mover mis manos."

"No importa, seguro solo están entumecidas, solo agárrate," Entonces, abrió la puerta, y con el ligero peso de Lukas sobre él, emprendió camino hasta la puerta principal de Kristiansten.

.

Las alarmas ya habían parado, lo que hacía posible que se escucharan los balazos en la parte trasera de la fortaleza. Simon corría en dirección contraria lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, y por gran tramo no se encontró con ningún alemán, ya que muy seguramente todos estaban atrás intentando luchar contra quien sea que había activado la alarma. Justo como el Turco había dicho, la posición de Lukas era muy céntrica en el edificio, y rápidamente llegaron a la puerta principal.

Podía sentir su espalda y diferentes partes de su cuerpo manchándose con la sangre de Lukas, así como podía escuchar al noruego quejarse en voz muy baja por el dolor. No se detuvo a pensar en eso; solo quedaba avanzar.

En la puerta estaban dos guardias, que voltearon hacia él cuando escucharon sus pisadas. Simon tenía lista su arma, y les apuntó directo al pecho a ambos. Cuando cayeron, pasó por la puerta, que había estado abierta, hacia el exterior nocturno, oscuro y frío. Corrió aún más rápido, hacia el bosque cercano. Otra alarma se escuchó en la fortaleza, y pisadas de hombres a lo lejos. Nada de eso importaba, porque a unos cuantos metros más, se encontraba Emil esperándolos.

Salió del bosque, y llegó hasta una de las partes bajas de aquel altiplano donde se encontraba la fortaleza, y volteó hacia abajo. Un poco más adelante, dos metros hacia abajo, estaba una camioneta esperándolos en el camino, lista para arrancar en cualquier momento y alejarse de ahí. Había dos siluetas atrás, y Simon las reconoció al instante, aliviado. Simon saltó, y cayó en un montón de mantas que estaban destinadas a disminuir el impacto de la caída, cosa que no funcionó mucho pero era suficiente. Al caer, Simon se inclinó hacia enfrente, y permitió que Emil y Eirik tomaran a Lukas y lo acomodaran entre las sábanas. La camioneta empezó a andar con rapidez. Escuchó que Emil inhaló, sorprendido y horrorizado, mientras Eirik se dispuso a tratar las heridas del noruego con un botiquín medio vacío que llevaban.

"Pero qué le hicieron," Dijo el islandés, temblando, tocando el rostro de su hermano dubitativamente. Lukas seguía consciente, y sonrió un poco al escuchar a su hermanito, pero el dolor parecía estarle llegando más intenso, luego de moverse tanto.

"Emil, agáchate, por favor," Respondió Eirik, ocupado con unos vendajes. "Lo importante es que está vivo. Lo hiciste, Simon."

"¿Quiénes manejan?" Preguntó el danés, a lo cual Eirik explicó que eran Johan Agotness y Jan Munch. "Aceptaron venir…" Dejó salir un poco de aire, el alivio cada vez inundándolo más. Emil estaba recostado junto a Lukas, quien parecía reprenderlo por ponerse en peligro, a lo que el muchacho solo sonreía, feliz aunque aún preocupado por las heridas del otro. Simon hizo contacto visual con Lukas, y ambos sonrieron; _todo está bien_.

Iban ya al pie de la pequeña montaña donde estaba la fortaleza Kristiansten, cuando otra camioneta muy familiar se les unió por atrás, y juntas se alejaron cada vez más del lugar. Al parecer algunas de los alemanes los seguían, pero no estaban muy cerca.

"En aquella van Inger y Kåre. Ellos armaron el alboroto para distraer a los alemanes, junto a otros amigos," Explicó Eirik rápidamente. Estaba trabajando en las manos de Lukas, e hizo algunas muecas que expresaban dolor, pero las terminó de vendar a pesar del traqueteo de la camioneta en el rocoso camino del bosque. "El plan de Emil funcionó bien."

"Me sorprende que cooperaran, a pesar de estar en contra," Eirik empezó a tratar las heridas en el rostro de Simon, y estaba vendando su mano, cuando Simon notó que no iban a Trondheim ni al pueblo. De hecho, hace mucho habían pasado de largo a ese último. "¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó el danés al tiempo que la camioneta de atrás hacía sonar el claxon, disminuía velocidad, alejándose. De igual forma, unos disparos se escuchaban.

"A la frontera," Empezó a explicar Eirik, y la camioneta tomó más velocidad. "Cuando Emil nos contó el plan, todos supimos que la resistencia caería. No había forma de que Lukas se quedara callado, si veía que los alemanes tenían a alguien querido para él," Vió a Simon a los ojos, con una expresión extraña, entre recelo y entendimiento. Simon se sintió culpable al instante. "Pero esos dos," Señaló a la camioneta que venía atrás. "Se quedarán. Solo nos están acompañando."

"¡No pueden hacer eso!" Alarmado, Simon enderezó su espalda, ya no más oculto en la parte trasera. "Si saben lo que pasó, saben que es peligroso. ¡No pueden—!"

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Se escuchó un disparo atrás de ellos, que atravesó el brazo de Simon. Gritó, y el impacto causó que perdiera el equilibrio; se fue hacia el lado derecho de la camioneta, cayendo. Lukas gritó igual, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, además de que Emil lo mantenía recostado. Eirik estiró una mano, pero no lo alcanzó, y Simon Densen impactó contra la tierra del camino, dolorosa y estrepitosamente, dando algunas vueltas antes de detenerse. Quedó mareado, escuchando los gritos de Lukas que intentaban ser callados, pero la camioneta no se detuvo. De hecho, aceleró; y Simon sintió paz interior. Lukas estaría bien.

"¡Váyanse!" Alcanzó a gritar, cuando se escucharon más disparos. Se arrastró y tomó refugio, aún desorientado, junto a uno de los troncos del bosque. Una imponente y negra camioneta alemana se estacionó cerca, y de ella salieron unos cuantos soldados. El corazón de Simon latía rápido, aterrorizado. ¿Hasta ahí había llegado, después de todo lo que sobrevivió? Sin embargo, inmediatamente después llegó la camioneta de la resistencia, y varios jóvenes derribaron a los alemanes que acababan de presentarse.

Después, varios muchachos noruegos se acercaron a él, lo levantaron y lo subieron a la camioneta. Al empezar a andar, Simon Densen permitió que el cansancio y el dolor lo arrullaran junto al sonido de la camioneta andando. Su cabeza le dolía. Se inclinó hacia un lado en la camioneta, y vomitó lo poco que aún tenía en el estómago. Entonces, dejó que la oscuridad llegara a él.

Lukas estaba a salvo, así que podía perderse en su consciencia.

Lukas estaba a salvo, rumbo a algún lugar lejano, que no conocía.

Pero no importaba, porque era un lugar seguro.

* * *

 _(1)_

 _Si parece que todo está perdido_  
 _Debería sonreír y nunca prestar atención al costo_  
 _Si me amas, de verdad me amas_  
 _Déjalo pasar, cariño, no me importará_

La canción es **If you love me, really love me** cantada por Vera Lynn, aunque Edith Piaf es la autora original. La versión original de esta canción, en francés, se titula _L'Hymne à l'amour_ y fue mi verdadera inspiración para esta historia, ya que la letra habla de cómo ella estaría dispuesta a incluso negar su patria y todo lo que conoce si tan solo el amor de su vida continúa amándola. Es una canción preciosa, que expresa la necesidad y la importancia de ser amado a pesar de que el mundo se derrumbe alrededor. Edith la compuso luego de que su amante falleciera en un viaje a EEUU, y es de verdad perfecta para reflejar lo que siente Lukas en este capítulo.

Y aquí estamos, en las primeras escenas que imaginé para esta historia. Disculpen mi poca capacidad para escribir escenas de acción. No puedo creer que primero tuve que escribir 50k palabras para llegar a lo que de verdad buscaba, wow...

A los que siguen leyendo (gracias un millón de veces) quiero recordarles que me alimento de sus comentarios, así que déjenme saber lo que les pareció.

Ciao~


	13. Chapter 13

_No more smiles, no more tears_  
 _no more prayers, no more fears_  
 _nothing left, why go on?_  
 _when your lover is gone (1)_

* * *

Simon despertó de un profundo y cansado sueño. Su brazo le dolía, su cabeza punzaba, su mano ardía, y su cuerpo en general se sentía adolorido en cada centímetro. Estaba recostado en un sillón duro e incómodo, junto a una ventana que era tapada por pedazos de periódico.

Escuchaba voces a su alrededor, muchas, diferentes. Era evidente que todas tenían distintas conversaciones al mismo tiempo, y su cabeza empezaba a doler más.

Algo frío llegó a su frente, y Simon luchó por abrir los ojos. Pudo ver una silueta, y los volvió a cerrar, luego de reconocer a Inger Vinter.

"Tres días," Dijo la muchacha, con voz amable y calmada. Retiró el trapo de la frente de Simon, y después lo puso de nuevo, ahora más helado que antes. "Has estado tres días inconsciente. Tienes suerte, de verdad. Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando te vi caer de la camioneta."

Simon tragó saliva e intentó hablar, pero su garganta estaba demasiado seca, demasiado áspera. Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Inger le puso un vaso junto a sus labios y tomó un trago. Cuando se acostumbró un poco más y probó su voz, lo primero que dijo fue: "¿Dónde está Lukas?"

"Esperemos que en algún lugar de Suecia," Repondió la joven, luego de dar un suspiro lastímero y en un tono que Simon no lograba comprender. "¿No deberías preocuparte por tí mismo? Tu estado se ve muy mal."

"No tanto como se veía él," Respondió y ni siquiera intentó sentarse. Todo dolía demasiado, seguro en la caída se había roto algunos huesos. Entre más permanecía despierto, más ganas sentía de volver a dormir. "Parecía a punto de desfallecer, Inger. Se veía muy mal… debo asegurarme de que… está a salvo."

La joven sonrió ligeramente, y puso su pequeña mano junto a la vendada mano de Simon. "Claro, pero eso será después. Por ahora, descansa."

Como si Inger hubiera usado un hechizo mágico, Simon se encontró somnoliento justo después, y una vez más, cayó inconsciente.

.

Simon estuvo yendo de acá para allá en un estado tumultoso de consciencia e inconsciencia, causado por repentinas punzadas de dolor al dormir.

No pudo descansar, por la inconsistencia de su onirismo ni por los sueños que lo acechaban. Y sus sueños no eran solamente escenarios creados por su mente, sino recuerdos.

Cada vez que despertaba siempre estaba alguien junto a él, que le ofrecía agua y consuelo. Llamó a Lukas, buscando su calor, pero sus llamados nunca fueron respondidos con las manos que él deseaba sentir.

.

La próxima vez que despertó, se encontró a sí mismo menos entumecido y más consciente de sus alrededores. Lo cual significaba que todo dolía mucho más.

Continuaba en el mismo sillón duro, pero tenía suficiente espacio para poder estar recostado sin problemas, incluso tenía espacio para moverse en su sueño, cosa que no pasaba mucho ya que un dolor abdominal no le permitía siquiera sentarse, mucho menos cambiar de posición al dormir.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Inger. Al parecer la joven siempre estaba cerca en caso de que Simon necesitara ayuda, o quizás era solo coincidencia. Se acercó a él, le dio agua y le tocó la frente. "Tienes algo de fiebre."

"Me siento cansado… mi cuerpo está cansado de permanecer acostado…" Cerró los ojos, y pensó que podría quedarse dormido una vez más, pero no se lo permitió. "Dime, ¿tú que piensas? ¿Cómo estoy?"

La muchacha sonrió ligeramente. "Ninguno de nosotros es médico, así que tenerte aquí vivo es ganancia. Las heridas en tus brazos van bien, y el esguince en tu pie igual, aunque debes tener alguna costilla rota que seguro ya notaste."

Simon rió apenas, y el movimiento le dio un dolor punzante del lado izquierdo de su pecho. Con un quejido, se llevó una mano a la zona. "Sí, ya me di cuenta…" Suspiró. Aquella caída no había sido la más beneficiosa, después de todo. "¿Cómo van ustedes, dónde estamos?"

"Estamos en Trondheim. Ya no podemos regresar a casa," bajó la vista, y Simon apenas pudo ver su rostro triste y decaído. "Los alemanes saben todo sobre nuestras casas, y sería peligroso para las personas del pueblo. Son mucho más estrictos ahora, e indiscutiblemente más groseros," Simon estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Inger no se lo permitió y continuó hablando algo insegura. "Pero no te preocupes, la gran mayoría de nosotros podemos andar por la ciudad, al parecer… al parecer Lukas no habló mucho."

El estómago de Simon se retorció de repente, inundándolo de una sensación de asco indescriptible al recordar a Lukas bañado en sangre, gritando desesperadamente, escupiendo sin cesar la información de cada uno de sus conocidos. A pesar del dolor, Simon buscó la orilla del sillón, y viendo hacia el piso, dejó salir cualquier cosa que estuviera en su estómago. Solamente agua, según notó de forma distraída.

"Disculpa, no debería tocar esos temas en estos momentos," Escuchó que decía la muchacha, mientras de forma reconfortante le frotaba la espalda. Después, le ayudó a limpiarse la boca con un pañuelo, y lo recostó una vez más, lentamente.

"Es mi culpa, Inger," gimió Simon entonces, todo llegando a él en un instante. "Nunca consideré que… no pensé… solo quería salvarlo, solo quería alejarlo de ellos y me pareció fácil solo seguir el plan de Emil—"

La muchacha lo observó detenidamente, mientras Simon continuaba lamentándose en voz alta, con palabras atropelladas y oraciones sin sentido. "Debí haberle disparado a los alemanes que me llevaban a mí, ellos escucharon todo… pero no, no me era posible, porque el ruido nos habría delatado, ¡y además eran cuatro y conmigo solo iban dos! Fueron ellos quienes hablaron, seguro, porque a Rinan yo lo—" Simon se interrumpió a sí mismo. "¿Cuántas bajas hubo, qué pasó?"

Inger negó. "Solo te lastimas más, preguntando eso."

"¡Debo saberlo, debo saber a quiénes atraparon, es todo mi culpa!"

La muchacha se puso de pie, su antes calmado rostro se llenaba poco a poco de desdicha. "¡Ya lo sé, ya sé que es tu culpa, pero entiende que no arreglarás nada con enterarte, mucho menos en el estado en que te encuentras! ¿No lo ves? Solo intentas hundirte en tu propio desprecio, pero en realidad no _quieres_ sentirte de esa forma, _no debes_ , porque salvaste a Lukas y todos nosotros sabíamos a qué nos exponíamos desde el inicio, ¡no te necesitamos a tí, para que sientas lástima!"

"No es lástima, no es," repetía Simon una y otra vez, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sentía su cuerpo caliente, hirviendo, y una vez más creía estar a punto de desfallecer. "No había dicho nada, Inger, hasta que llegué yo… por mi culpa… él me va a odiar, me va a odiar _tanto_ cuando esté totalmente consciente, cuando se dé cuenta… ni siquiera sé si sobrevivió para odiarme, oh Dios, sus heridas eran horribles, ¿siquiera sobrevivió al viaje—?" sollozos acompañaban sus lágrimas y sus lamentos. Balbuceó algunas otras cosas hasta que volvió a quedar inconsciente y en ese entonces Inger entendió la naturaleza de las preocupaciones de Simon.

Mientras ponía trapos fríos en la frente del danés, mientras intentaba bajar su fiebre, Inger Vinter lloró, esta vez no por su propio sufrimiento, sino por el de sus compañeros.

.

"Felicidades, por fin puedes sentarte," Saludó Kåre Skejestad al entrar en el campo visual de Simon, quien continuaba postrado en el sillón. "¿Te encuentras mejor?"

"Dentro de poco podré moverme, y dejaré de ser una carga para ustedes," Aseguró, en tono de burla hacia sí mismo. "Solo espera y verás."

"No te apures, debes recuperarte bien primero," Se acercó a Simon, y se sentó en una silla cercana, la que Inger usaba cuando estaba con él. Detrás, varios jóvenes conversaban, otros escribían sobre papeles, otros entraban y salían del apartamento.

"Rødrev," Pidió Simon al instante en que el muchacho se acercó lo suficiente. "¿Dónde está Lukas? ¿Han sabido de él?"

Kåre suspiró, abatido, y negó con la cabeza. "No lo sabemos, Simon. No podemos comunicarnos con el exterior, los alemanes sabotearon todas las vías de comunicación, además de que entraron a la casa de los Niels y destruyeron todos los aparatos de radiocomunicación con los que contábamos, sin contar los desastres en otros hogares de los miembros de la resistencia. No podemos siquiera enterarnos de lo que pasa en la guerra en otros lugares, no sabemos nada."

Simon frunció el entrecejo. "¿Sabes a dónde fueron?"

"El plan era Suecia, pero no sé del lugar específico. Seguro con los miembros de la resistencia que apoyaban desde allá, pero tampoco sé dónde se localizan," Iban terminando de hablar y Simon se hundió en sus pensamientos, considerando aquello. Kåre lo interrumpió antes de que dijera nada, antes de que siquiera pensara en algo qué decir. "Ni se te ocurra. No podemos salir del país, es imposible. Los alemanes se han puesto estrictos, ¿no te lo dijo ya Inger? Pusieron vigilancia extra en la frontera, custodian los posibles caminos."

"¿Y qué hacen ustedes, entonces? No tienen provisiones, no reciben ayuda externa, no saben dónde están sus compañeros, no saben siquiera cómo va la guerra…" Empezaba a desesperarse, pero la expresión decaída del muchacho fue suficiente para que Simon se calmara.

"Trabajamos en lo que podemos, ganamos algo de dinero para comer. Nos recuperamos, unimos fuerzas. Somos más de lo que piensas, aún hay muchos jóvenes en esta ciudad de ancianos," Rió un poco, de manera auto-despreciativa.

Aquello logró que Simon recordara la existencia de cierto aparato viejo. "En mi casa hay un pequeño radio, si pueden deberían ir por él. Incluso si entraron ahí, está escondido debajo de unas tablas en la cocina," Otra idea le llegó. "Dime, ¿qué le pasó a las personas del pueblo? ¿Los lastimaron? ¿Cuántas fueron las bajas?"

El muchacho suspiró. "Inger me dijo que insistías en saber. Afortunadamente, la información solo perjudicó directamente a nuestros compañeros. Claro que en su frenesí, los alemanes metieron en problemas a civiles inocentes, pero nada grave. Solo quedamos los jóvenes aquí, y al parecer no saben mucho de nosotros, por alguna razón…" Dudó un poco en continuar, pero negó con la cabeza y siguió con lo que decía. "Por alguna razón Lukas no habló de Inger o de mí, pues los alemanes parecen ignorar nuestra existencia. Luego de enterarnos del plan, supusimos que sería seguro para mis compañeros quedarse, ya que Lukas nunca se relacionó con nosotros directamente, pero estábamos seguros que al menos Inger estaría en peligro. Seguimos procediendo con cautela, pues es posible que por ahora solo estén ignorándonos a propósito o alguna razón tendrán."

Simon recordó, que cuando llegó por Lukas y le pidió que reaccionara, el noruego despertó gritando que ' _no lo sabía_ '. Quizás cuando se llevaron a Simon, Lukas por fin se tranquilizó y empezó a ocultar algunas cosas, entre ellas la identidad de los más jóvenes. "El Turco…"

"Se esfumó," Respondió Kåre, haciendo ademanes vagos con las manos. "Cuando Emil vino con nosotros a contarnos el plan, el extranjero ya se había ido. Creemos que logró escapar," Entonces, de forma aprensiva, vió a Simon de reojo. "¿No te interrogaron a ti también? Esperábamos que nos contaras qué pasó."

El danés negó con la cabeza. Su garganta se sentía seca, no tenía el humor ni la fuerza para hablar de eso. "Apenas llegué, me llevaron frente a… me llevaron con él, y en la primera oportunidad que tuve noqueé a mis guardias, yo… aún no puedo hablar de eso, lo siento."

"No te preocupes. Primero debes descansar y recuperarte," Sin embargo, el muchacho parecía decepcionado. Se puso de pie lentamente, al tiempo que varios jóvenes entraban en la amplia habitación. "Debo irme ahora, ese pan no se consigue solo. Inger también está trabajando, pero pronto debería venir. Mientras tanto, si necesitas algo puedes pedírselo a quien sea que esté aquí."

En poco tiempo, Simon se encontró una vez más solo, sentado en el sillón incómodo. Analizó la habitación un poco; era amplia, una estancia. Solo había una ventana, y se encontraba en la pared que estaba detrás del respaldo de su sillón. A su derecha había una pared con un ventanal, donde al parecer estaba la cocina. A su izquierda estaba la puerta, junto a unos sillones y sillas rotas o mal arregladas. Había muchachos sentados aquí y allá, mientras un par andaba por la cocina. Luego de observar un rato los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes, Simon recordó que en alguna ocasión estuvo en ese edificio, en ese lugar, por una misión. Recordó la noche en que tuvieron que quedarse a dormir ahí, Lukas junto a él, y rodeados de una docena más de hombres cansados y adoloridos.

Empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos, y al encontrarlos vacíos se dio cuenta de que lo que llevaba puesta no era su ropa. Apenas tuvo tiempo de entrar en pánico, cuando detrás de él, en una mesita, encontró lo que buscaba. Tomó su armónica, y al pasar sus dedos por su superficie, recordó las ocasiones en que tocó algo nostálgico para sus amigos en Dinamarca, las ocasiones en que tocó en medio de alguna fiesta de la resistencia, las ocasiones en que tocó alguna canción para Lukas. Antes de hundirse mucho en sus recuerdos, tomó el otro objeto en la mesita, el que más le importaba: el broche para el cabello de Lukas. Lo tomó en su mano, y lo vió. Estaba limpio, reluciente, ya no quedaba en él el olor a sangre y putrefacción, sin embargo tampoco quedaba el olor a Lukas. Era solo un pedazo de metal, extraño, irreconocible, pero aún así, Simon lo llevó contra su pecho y lo apretó, porque era de Lukas.

Las heridas de Lukas eran espantosas, de verdad, y la parte más racional de Simon estaba segura de que el noruego era incapaz de soportar un viaje largo en aquel estado, detrás de una camioneta, al aire libre, con muchos huesos rotos y sin medicamentos adecuados para ayudarlo. Era demasiado inocente creer que Lukas Bondevik estaba vivo en ese momento.

No había forma de comunicarse, no había forma de ir a buscarlo, no había forma de apurar a sus propias heridas a cerrarse, Simon no podía hacer nada, nada, solo llorar frente a un puñado de jovencitos lo suficientemente lastimados ya como para tener que soportar el sufrimiento del culpable de su actual estado. Solo podía llorar mientras apretaba un frío pedazo de metal, recostado en un sillón incómodo, intentando pensar en algo positivo.

Pronto se recuperaría, y podría volver a caminar. Podría caminar, y ayudar a los muchachos, trabajar, hacer algo para pagarles su amabilidad a pesar de estar en todos sus derechos de odiarlo. Simon era el mayor entre ellos, y estaba seguro de que en algo podría ayudarles, si acaso solo levantándoles los ánimos. Simon era bueno en eso, ya le habían dicho. Lukas solía decir que sus sonrisas eran estúpidas y muy exageradas para su gusto, pero el noruego siempre terminaba de mejor humor luego de verlo sonreír. Algo podría hacer, seguro; dejaría de ser una carga.

¿Pero cómo podría llegar a sonreír de nuevo, si la idea de que Lukas no sobrevivió seguía acechándolo? No se creía capaz. Si Lukas de verdad ya no existía en este mundo, entonces Simon no tenía ya una razón para sonreír. No importaba si nunca podría recuperarse, no importaba lo mal que lo pasaran los muchachos en Trondheim, no importaba si lo tiraban a la calle o si lo entregaban a los alemanes, nada importaba sin Lukas.

Continuó sollozando mientras pensaba lo mismo una y otra vez. Nadie se acercó a ver cómo estaba, y Simon se los agradecía. En aquel momento, solo deseaba silencio.

.

Inger lo estaba ayudando a caminar por la habitación, a pesar de las protestas de Simon. La muchacha era extremadamente terca y estricta; sin importar lo mucho que Simon se negara, sin importar lo mucho que le dijera que no se preocupara, ella continuaba insistiendo, por lo que al pasar el tiempo el danés se encontró recuperándose de manera lenta y segura.

La gran mayoría de jóvenes que entraban y salían de la habitación ya se acercaban a él con más confianza y le hablaban. Algunos ya lo conocían de antes, y le ayudaban a cambiar sus vendas de tiempo en tiempo. Algunos aún lo veían desde lejos, con ojos desaprobatorios, pero Inger era su líder ahora, y ella insistía en que Simon era uno de ellos, a pesar de lo que había pasado.

Sin importar que a algunos no les pareciera apropiado continuar tratándolo, todos por igual lo respetaban y admiraban. Después de todo, él hizo muchas cosas impresionantes junto a la resistencia, y había demostrado ser de confianza en repetidas ocasiones.

La noche caía sobre ellos, y pasó poco tiempo para que Kåre junto con un grupo de muchachos entraran en la habitación, con rostros triunfantes, cargando una pequeña caja de madera oscura.

"¡Pudimos recuperarlo!" Anunció el muchacho, y con un pie movió una pequeña mesa de madera en la estancia para colocar en ella el radio de Simon, o más bien, el radio que Simon utilizaba en su estancia en la casa de Tore. "Fue difícil, pero hemos hecho cosas peores," Sonrió, y muchos jóvenes rieron, evidentemente de buen ánimo.

Simon e Inger continuaron con sus ejercicios en silencio, sin embargo el danés estaba completamente interesado en lo que harían los jóvenes, y continuó escuchando detenidamente. Seguía las instrucciones de la joven lo mejor que podía, mientras los demás sintonizaban a alguna estación de radio cuidando el volumen, pero no tenían suerte alguna. Sin darse cuenta, en su frustración al verlos con dificultades, empezó a fruncir el entrecejo e Inger lo vio con una mirada reprobatoria.

"Quieres ir ahí," Dijo ella, y le apretó un poco más el brazo del cual lo sostenía para que no se golpeara contra el piso. Su tono era seguro, no inquisitivo. "Quieres ayudarles."

"No," Simon apretó los dientes, mientras una vez más todas sus inseguridades caían sobre él. Ya no debía importarle nada, no tenía derecho a interesarse en nada. Volteó hacia Kåre, su perfil con expresión tumultuosa, sus manos moviendo aquí y allá en el aparato de manera suave pero torpe. Recordó a Lukas trabajando, reparando botas, una expresión de concentración en su rostro, manos rápidas y ágiles.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado junto a Kåre sin la ayuda de Inger, e intentó sentarse con dificultad. Varios muchachos le ayudaron al instante, hasta que tuvo sus manos en el radio. La horrible estática que emitía le recordó a la primera vez que Lukas entró a visitarlo en su casa temporaria, la primera vez que sintonizó aquel aparato luego de encontrarlo escondido en las curiosidades de Tore. Como si no hubiera pasado tiempo desde la última vez que utilizó aquel radio, empezó a trabajar, recordando la plática que intentó entablar con Lukas en aquel entonces, recordando al joven noruego sentado cerca y atento a lo que hacía, recordando el primer pedazo de confianza que Lukas Bondevik le había regalado.

La estática terminó, y se escuchó a través del aparato aquella voz grave y calmada que Simon tanto conocía. Berwald Oxenstierna hablaba en sueco, despacio, anunciando la siguiente canción. Una delicada mano se posó en su hombro y Simon notó que había empezado a llorar, sin saber en realidad la razón. Los demás jóvenes se limitaban a sonreír por el éxito de sintonización, cordialmente haciendo caso omiso de sus lágrimas. Kåre e Inger, ésta última con la mano aún en su hombro, le sonrieron.

La canción era una que había escuchado en pocas ocasiones, pero la tonada y la voz de la mujer que la interpretaba eran muy agradables. Recordó que en alguna ocasión pasada había intentado tocar un poco en la armónica, pero se había rendido para simplemente tararearla mientras cortaba madera o mientras ayudaba a Emil a preparar la comida. Lukas le había preguntado qué canción era, y él no supo decirlo exactamente, solo continuó tarareando.

Los muchachos a su alrededor seguían festejando, pero alguien pidió silencio ya que la música no se podía escuchar bien. El volumen de la radio estaba muy por lo bajo, ya que era mejor no llamar la atención de nadie en aquellos momentos. La melodía terminó a su tiempo, y todos guardaron completo silencio para escuchar al locutor.

Berwald daba gracias por cartas que habían mandado los escuchas a la estación de radio. Muchas decían que aquel pequeño espacio en la radio mantenía un poco de esperanza en las personas que tenían la posibilidad de escucharlo, y Simon había escuchado en la voz de Berwald aquel tono suave en solo una situación: cuando hablaba sobre cierto joven finlandés.

"¡Ya sé que no entiendes sueco, pero muchos de nosotros sí!" Dijo alguien en un susurro. "¡Cállate un poco, y luego te explico lo que dice!"

Las lágrimas de Simon no dejaban de caer, aunque poco a poco lo hacían en menos abundancia. No se creía capaz de ello, pero se encontraba inmensamente feliz solo con escuchar a Berwald a través de un aparato viejo, con un tono que demostraba su bienestar en medio de la tragedia que se vivía. Su amigo estaba bien. Al menos, _alguien_ estaba bien. Quizás Lukas no lo estuviera, y le dolía solo el considerarlo, pero la certeza de que Berwald se encontraba bien le dio a Simon Densen una nueva esperanza.

"Como habíamos informado antes," Decía Berwald, ahora de manera seria. La tensión en la habitación era palpable; todos sabían bien lo que aquel cambio de tono significaba. "Nos ha llegado información de que en Dinamarca han ocurrido ciertas lamentables tragedias," Simon pensó que su corazón dejaría de latir, sin embargo éste empezó a latir con más rapidez. La mano de Inger apretó su hombro un poco más, de forma casi imperceptible. El danés no podría escuchar más malas noticias, no después de todo su sufrimiento, no después de haberlo superado un poco luego de escuchar la voz de un amigo, no después de haberse atrevido a pensar de manera positiva una vez más. Berwald continuó hablando, ignorando completamente el dilema en que se encontraba Simon: "Pero no fue en vano. Desde esta estación, tenemos la dicha de informarles a todos ustedes, que nuestros hermanos en Dinamarca han empezado a pelear contra la tiranía Nazi. Después de haber sufrido por la pérdida de contacto con muchos de nuestros aliados en Noruega, podemos afirmar que la resistencia danesa ha empezado a moverse, y que la luz de la esperanza puede llegar a nosotros una vez más."

Luego de eso, Berwald empezó a pedir plegarias para los hermanos nórdicos que luchaban por su libertad, y explicó algunos movimientos que realizaban los miembros de la resistencia en Dinamarca. Las manos de Simon temblaban mientras veía al radio sin prestarle atención, anonadado con lo que acababa de escuchar. Los jóvenes reían, se abrazaban, y decían una y otra vez: "¡Hay esperanza! ¡No debemos rendirnos!"

Inger puso ambas manos en sus hombros, y acercó su rostro a un costado de Simon. "¿No es genial? ¡Están luchando, Simon! ¡De verdad empezaron a moverse!"

Desde el inicio de la guerra hasta ese momento, los daneses habían sido sumisos. No iban contra los alemanes, no luchaban, justo como el día de la invasión. Aquel día, en que los alemanes los tomaron desprevenidos, y no les permitieron un solo movimiento de oposición. Aquel día, en que los invadieron y todos aceptaron su destino sin más.

Aquel día en que solo Simon intentó ir en contra de los invasores, junto a sus ahora difuntos amigos, mientras todo el pueblo de Dinamarca dormía o se encogía de hombros.

En la actualidad, era todo lo contrario. Sus hermanos y hermanas habían decidido por fin levantarse en armas, habían decidido ir en contra de los alemanes, mientras él se lamentaba de sí mismo, llorando frente a un radio.

Berwald hablaba ahora de las otras naciones involucradas, lo que hacían o no hacían, lo que intentaban para darle la vuelta a los resultados de la guerra. Los muchachos una vez más, escuchaban con atención, pero las sonrisas no se borraban de sus rostros. En poco tiempo, el sueco anunciaba que era hora de más canciones.

"Alguien anónimo solicitó la siguiente canción, para celebrar las buenas noticias de este día. No importa lo mucho que algo duela, siempre tendremos una razón para seguir adelante, siempre hay alguien que cuenta con nosotros. Espero que escuchen esta canción con eso en mente, y sonrían al menos un poco," Inmediatamente después, la música empezó. Era una de las favoritas de Simon; daba un sentimiento de paz y felicidad a pesar de que muchas palabras no las podía entender bien por la pronunciación estadounidense.

De repente, Simon recordó a Emil y sus sonrisas. La última vez que lo vió, el muchacho estaba en muy buenas condiciones, y seguramente había logrado escapar junto a Eirik y los demás. Simon le había prometido a Lukas que cuidaría de su hermanito; sin importar lo que pasó en realidad, Simon debía continuar viviendo para poder hacer realidad su promesa. Pero no necesitaba ir tan lejos para encontrar a alguien que lo necesitara. Inger estaba justo ahí, con delicadas manos postradas en sus hombros. Los demás muchachos sonreían a su alrededor, una nueva llama ardiendo dentro de sus jóvenes cuerpos de apenas veinte años.

Simon era el mayor, el que tenía más experiencia. Lukas, en su posición, nunca permitiría que los muchachos trabajaran sin un guía.

Y no iba dejar que el dolor le venciera, por mucho que la parte racional de su mente le dijera una y otra vez que Lukas ya no estaba. Porque él creía fielmente en que algún día, en algún momento, lo volvería a ver sin importar las circunstancias. Además, Simon tenía muchas razones para seguir, muchas personas que contaban con él. Y no los iba a decepcionar, no si aún vivía para evitar llegar a eso.

* * *

Notas:

(1)  
No más sonrisas, no más lágrimas  
no más rezos, no más miedos  
no queda nada, ¿por qué seguir?  
cuando tu amante ya no está

La canción es **Heaven Have Mercy** de Édith Piaf. Es la versión en inglés de **Miséricorde,** el título original de la canción en francés, de la misma artista. Ambas versiones desgarran el alma, y creo que pueden expresar lo que Simon siente en este capitulo.

Perdón que sea tan corto, solo quería que tuvieran señales de vida de mi parte, haha. Muchas gracias a quien sea que continúe leyendo esto (¡ya vamos por la recta final! ¡woo!)


	14. Chapter 14

_It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die  
The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by_

* * *

 _10 de octubre de 1942_

 _Trondheim, Noruega._

La ley marcial fue impuesta en Trondheim y alrededores justo al iniciar octubre. Si antes Inger le había informado a Simon de la inestable situación en las calles de la ciudad, ahora las personas se encontraban mucho más asustadas y desesperadas. Los alemanes patrullaban cada callejón de Trondheim a todas horas, la violación del toque de queda era castigada con la muerte justo como muchos otros actos que no ameritaban tal plan de acción, el uso de radios quedó absolutamente prohibido y las reuniones de más de cinco personas también.

Las pocas libertades con las que contaban antes, les eran arrebatadas de sus manos y ni siquiera tenían permitido llorar sus pérdidas. Las personas que tenían cultivos seguían trabajándolos, pero ya no eran su propiedad. Los salarios bajaban poco a poco, ya nadie podía mantener negocios propios, todos debían trabajar bajo el mando de los alemanes y solo así la ciudad se mantenía andando.

Varios jóvenes de la resistencia habían llegado hasta el punto de trabajar construyendo edificaciones para los alemanes, como lo era la base para submarinos DORA, con tal de conseguir algo para comer. Inger y algunas señoritas trabajaban en bares y restaurantes, mientras otras buscaban conquistar a algún soldado alemán para tener un poco más de facilidades. En general en la pesca y cultivos todo iba bien, sin embargo los precios eran exorbitantes. Muchas personas sufrían, otras intentaban sobrevivir, algunas no podían hacer nada.

Simon era de los últimos. No podía trabajar libremente, debido a que los alemanes lo conocían bien, por lo tanto no tenía una forma de apoyar a los muchachos de forma monetaria. Sin embargo tenía su radio, su armónica, experiencia, y muy poco sentido común.

Simon sonreía todos los días. Sus heridas aún no sanaban del todo, pero al menos ya era capaz de atenderse a sí mismo sin ayuda de nadie más, y sus ánimos se encontraban cada vez mejor. Cada que llegaba algún muchacho al departamento donde él se quedaba y que servía de base de operaciones, Simon los recibía con una sonrisa. Parecía algo simple e inútil, sin embargo el ánimo de los jóvenes aumentaba significativamente al ver que Simon se encontraba optimista y mejor con los días.

Ellos, que vieron al danés en su mejor forma, trabajando para la resistencia y sonriendo, llegaron a verlo también en el peor de los estados mentales y todos creían que ya no podrían ayudarlo. Pero los días de llorar y lamentarse terminaron para Simon. Simplemente sintonizaba la radio en el volumen más bajo que podía, en la estación que le interesaba, y recordaba que aún había cosas por hacer. Cuando era imposible usar la radio, tocada algo en la armónica. Estaba oxidado con la práctica y al principio se escuchaba muy mal, pero las risas de Inger y los muchachos lo animaban y le recordaban que aún había cosas por hacer.

Por esa razón, un día temprano, cuando Inger ya se había ido a trabajar, Simon salió del edificio. Llevaba el mejor abrigo que podía permitirse, había intentado domar sus cabellos rebeldes, pero terminó usando un gorro que ocultara su característico peinado, y no se había afeitado su escasa barba.

Anduvo por las calles de la ciudad con la mirada en alto. Si pasaba junto a algún soldado, no le prestaban la mayor atención. Estuvo a punto de toparse con muchachos de la resistencia que trabajaban alrededor, pero pudo esconderse a tiempo. Caminó por la fría mañana con paso veloz, por lo que era fácil asumir que iba camino a trabajar.

Sus pisadas resonaban contra el piso al pasar por callejones más angostos. No se detuvo al pasar frente a la antigua zapatería, pues no podría moverse de ahí si lo hacía; pensar en Lukas era una espada de doble filo, una que no debía tocar en medio de una misión importante. Continuó hacia el este, hacia el camino que llevaba al pueblo. Rogaba que en el tiempo que pasó, no mucho hubiera cambiado sobre los guardias en la salida de Trondheim.

Y efectivamente, al llegar al camino resguardado por alemanes, le saludó el hecho de que los guardias de la salida _no_ eran de la Gestapo. Estaban ahí, de pie, dos hombres cuyas facciones conocía muy bien.

" _¿Cómo hablas con ellos?"_ Había preguntado Simon a Johan Agotness, cuando se tocó el tema de los dos soldados alemanes con los que el noruego había empezado a simpatizar. Lukas le había prohibido interactuar con ellos. Simon deseó haber hablado con ellos antes.

"Buenas tardes, señores," Saludó Simon, en alemán. Ambos hombres abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos. Uno de ellos llevó una mano instintivamente hacia el lugar donde un arma colgaba de su cinturón. Simon no reaccionó.

Su idea para la misión fue apresurada y arriesgada, una tontería en realidad, pero valía la pena intentar.

"Tengo entendido que ustedes son buenos amigos de Johan," Continuó el danés. "Yo también lo soy, y me gustaría que me dieran la oportunidad de hablar con ustedes."

Uno de ellos continuaba con la mano en el arma, pero el otro le indicó con una seña que no siguiera. "Ahora no solo la Gestapo está enterada de ti," Dijo el alemán, en voz baja. "Los rumores corren rápido y todos sabemos quién eres. Sabemos lo de los rebeldes."

Simon tragó pesadamente. El soldado lo vio entonces directamente a los ojos, con tal expresión de odio y furia que Simon se cuestionó en ese entonces si de verdad había salido del edificio ese día totalmente preparado para lo que pasara.

"¿Cómo jodidos se te ocurre venir aquí, a plena mañana, a hablar con nosotros?" Gruñó el hombre. "¿Quieres que te maten? ¡Si de verdad eres quién se supone que eres, deberías ser más inteligente que esto!"

"Estoy desesperado," Soltó Simon, voz quebrada. Estaba muy sorprendido por la reacción del alemán, pero decidió no cuestionarlo. "Estamos desesperados. Necesitamos ayuda, necesitamos algo…"

El otro soldado habló entonces. Su mano ya no se encontraba en su arma. "Encuéntrate con nosotros enfrente del museo de Trøndelag a las dos en punto," Dijo. "Es nuestra hora de comer. Si confías en nosotros o no, es tu problema. Ahora lárgate de aquí."

Simon dio media vuelta inmediatamente, y regresó de dónde venía. No dijo nada más, ni era necesario. Ya tenía algo más por hacer, y su mente empezó a trabajar una vez más.

.

Regresó al edificio, y en el departamento comió algo de pan que Inger había llevado el día anterior. No sabía para nada como el pan insípido de Knut Naess, pero no estaba mal. Cualquiera cosa que se pudiera comer, era bienvenida.

Los minutos pasaban lento, y empezaba a impacientarse. En los días anteriores se había acostumbrado a quedarse solo en el departamento, haciendo ejercicio la mayor parte de los días, pero ahora que tenía una tarea frente a él, una hora que debía esperar, el tiempo era indiscutiblemente lento. Se puso de pie de su lugar en el sillón, y entró a la cocina. Sacó los pocos vegetales con los que contaban, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que tenían suficientes papas y algunas otras cosas para un estofado decente.

No había cocinado en un buen tiempo, porque los muchachos siempre decían que ellos podían encargarse de todo, y Simon nunca reprochó ya que cocinar le traía recuerdos de Emil y Lukas. Fue Emil quien le enseñó a preparar el estofado que planeaba hacer, después de todo.

Empezó a picar todo, lentamente, y casi podía escuchar a Emil riendo porque estaba comportándose más tranquilo de lo usual y diciendo que no le tuviera miedo al cuchillo. Cuando terminó con lo primero, se movió a la alacena de al lado para sacar un recipiente y se encontró con que ahí no estaba lo que buscaba.

Esta no era la casa de Lukas.

Sin detenerse a pensar mucho en eso, buscó alrededor lo que necesitaba, para después continuar pelando y picando. Silenciosamente.

 _Yours 'til the stars lose their glory_

 _Yours 'til the birds fail to sing…_

Se encontró cantando la canción, despacio, casi como un soplo de viento saliendo de entre sus labios. Sus ojos empezaron a sentirse calientes, y poco a poco llorosos, pero no dejó de cantar y no se detuvo a pensar en las lágrimas que nunca cayeron. Eventualmente el estofado estuvo listo para cocinarse, y esperó pacientemente, el sonido del agua hirviendo superponiéndose a su voz cantando.

.

Cuando Inger salió a comer del trabajo, llegó apresurada al departamento pues tendría que preparar algo rápido para que le alcanzara el tiempo. Estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo al pensar en que quizás ni siquiera podría comer de lo que preparara por tener que regresar a trabajar, pero al abrir la puerta, un delicioso aroma la golpeó.

Dos idiotas estaban sentados en la estancia, saboreando dos platos enormes de estofado.

"No puede ser…" Murmuró la joven. "¿ _Ustedes_ cocinaron?"

Ambos muchachos voltearon a verla, sorprendidos. "¡Inger! ¿Apenas llegas? Creímos que tú habías hecho esto…" Dijo uno de ellos.

Inger juntó las cejas al instante. "¿Dónde está Simon?"

"En el baño, supongo. Aunque no ha salido desde que llegamos," Respondió el otro.

La muchacha atravesó el departamento hasta llegar a baño y tocar la puerta. Nadie respondió. Se preparó para lo peor, inhaló y exhaló. Abrió la puerta del baño.

Estaba vacío.

.

Simon apenas esperó unos minutos en el lugar acordado, cuando dos alemanes se acercaron, ambos con pequeñas cajas de almuerzo. Tomaron asiento junto a él, en la banca en que estaba, como si fuera lo más natural.

"No creí que fueras tan estúpido como para de verdad venir," Comentó el que estaba más lejos de él, mientras se preparaba para atacar su comida.

"Estoy desesperado," Repitió.

"Se te nota," Comentó el otro. "Así que… el hombre que ha escapado dos veces de los alemanes está junto a nosotros, y termina actuando estúpidamente porque está desesperado…"

"Las personas hacen cosas más estúpidas."

"No juzgo. Simplemente me sorprende," Empezó a comer, más tranquilo que el otro. "¿Y Johan cómo está?"

"No lo sé," Respondió Simon. Inconscientemente, apretó sus manos. "Quiero creer que escapó, junto a los demás."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estamos de tu lado?" Preguntó el alemán que estaba al otro extremo.

"Si no tuvieran intención de al menos escucharme, yo en este momento ya estaría en Kristiansten," Volteó a verlos, pero ambos continuaban comiendo. "Justo ahora solo quiero pensar en lo mejor. No me queda más."

Silencio. Simon esperó a que alguno de ellos hablara primero. Esperó, hasta que ambos terminaron de comer. El que estaba junto a él, lo vio de reojo, y habló en noruego.

"Se los van a llevar. A los judíos, se los llevarán de aquí. Auschwitz," Le dijo, con frases algo cortadas, pero perfecto en general.

Simon inhaló. "Necesito municiones," Dijo, y sus acompañantes sonrieron ligeramente.

.

Cuando Simon regresó al departamento, Inger ya se había ido a trabajar, pero otros jóvenes estaban ahí y tuvo que calmarlos sin darles explicaciones. Al anochecer, cuando la joven junto con Kåre y otros más llegaron a casa, Simon se tuvo que someter a la reprimenda de su vida.

"¿Tienes idea lo preocupada que estaba? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!" Seguía la muchacha, andando de aquí para acá en la estancia. Ninguno de los casi diez muchachos que estaban ahí decían nada. "¿Y todo nuestro esfuerzo dónde iba a quedar? Hemos gastado mucho en ti, Simon, ¡y si andas por ahí intentando que te maten, mejor te mato yo primero!"

"Inger, no pasó nada, ya para," Intentó calmarla Kåre, solo para recibir una sarta de maldiciones que Simon nunca había escuchado de la boca de aquella muchacha. "Ya va siendo hora de que los demás se retiren, así que deja hablar a Simon," Intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

"Fui con los dos amigos de Johan, Edwin y Dietrich" Explicó Simon entonces, desde su lugar en el sillón. "Los alemanes," El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Inger parecía a punto de estallar, pero se mantuvo callada. "¿Recuerdan las marcas en las identificaciones? Algunos de ustedes las tienen. Al parecer los alemanes van a mandar a esas personas a Auschwitz. Estuve preguntando en la ciudad, y efectivamente, los alemanes han llegado en las noches a distintos edificios y se llevan personas con esa particular característica."

Casi todos en la habitación estaban pálidos e inmóviles. Uno de ellos habló, tartamudeando: "Pero… ¿es mentira, cierto? Todo lo que hemos escuchado solo son rumores, solo… se los van a llevar para trabajar allá, ¿no?"

Inger soltó una risa irónica. "Aún después de todo lo que hemos vivido, ¿puedes llegar a dudar de nuestra información y de lo que son capaces esos imbéciles?" Entonces, volteó hacia Simon, con los brazos cruzados firmemente frente a su pecho y con expresión totalmente seria. "Necesitamos información, municiones y un plan."

Sin esperar mucho, Simon respondió en el mismo tono. "Ya estoy trabajando en ello."

.

Después de estar mucho tiempo inactivos, intentando ser ciudadanos normales y asustados, Simon esperaba que los jóvenes se movieran lento y con aprensión, sin embargo todos trabajaban muy rápido.

Para no tener problemas con el límite de personas en una habitación, muchos de los jóvenes de la resistencia vivían en el mismo edificio y así regresar rápidamente a sus casas. Sin embargo, al estar activos nuevamente, necesitaban estar más en contacto, por lo que decidieron un plan de acción arriesgado pero efectivo, uno tan obvio que los alemanes (en caso de descubrirlos) nunca sospecharían por ser tan idiota. En el departamento donde Simon se quedaba, vivían también Inger, Kåre y otra señorita; a cada lado, otros tenían su hogar, y al lado de esos, otros más. En una misma mañana, los muchachos trabajaron más silenciosamente de lo que Simon hubiera escuchado alguna vez, tumbando una parte de las paredes que conectaban los departamentos, para estar en contacto continuo.

Los hoyos fueron tapados simplemente con muebles. Nada más.

Mientras los muchachos hacían eso, varias señoritas estuvieron dando mantenimiento a sus armas, con ayuda de Simon e Inger. Esa misma tarde terminaron con todo el armamento que tenían disponible, y empezaron a enseñarles a utilizar dichas armas. Era una tarea difícil sin poder practicar, pero con algo debían conformarse.

Los siguientes días, continuaron yendo a trabajar de forma normal, pero todos llegaban a casa con nueva información. Descubrieron que utilizaban Kristiansten como base para tener a los judíos, mientras esperaban un día en especial en que utilizarían varias camionetas para llevárselos. Los muchachos habían estado preparando sus únicos tres transportes que les quedaban, pero no iba a ser necesario utilizarlos, si los mismos alemanes tenían su trasporte.

"Sólo debemos quitárselos," Había dicho Kåre, con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Intentar evacuar a las personas hacia tierra pacífica y seguir el plan sería difícil con camionetas alemanas, dado que podrían atacarlos si los veían entrar en territorio sueco pensando que eran alemanes, pero el plan de Kåre era el que les ahorraría más tiempo. Con ayuda de los amigos de Johan, consiguieron poco a poco municiones, y supieron exactamente el día en que se marcharían. Varios muchachos de la resistencia habían sido aprensados junto a otros civiles, pero era mejor así, ya que ellos sabían el plan y lo harían todo más fácil ayudando a calmar a las personas en el momento indicado.

Así, en menos de una semana, la resistencia se encontraba una mañana temprano en sus puestos junto a la carretera, soportando el frío y escondiéndose en las grandes capas de nieve, esperando a una caravana de cinco camionetas en total, todas llenas de personas que viajarían incómodas por un buen tramo. Debido a que la resistencia estuvo inactiva mucho tiempo y bajo las circunstancias en que se encontraban, los alemanes estaban seguros de que ya no existían amenazas para ellos, y en cada camioneta iban solo dos oficiales de la Gestapo, completamente tranquilos y nada preparados para la emboscada que los esperaba.

Solo tuvieron que sacrificar las llantas de la primera camioneta. Unos certeros tiros de Inger en ambos neumáticos delanteros fueron suficiente para que la camioneta se saliera un poco de control y se detuviera, para que de esta forma las otras cuatro igual se quedaran inmóviles. Algunos de los noruegos dentro de las camionetas gritaron, pero en general permanecieron callados, probablemente gracias a los jóvenes que iban adentro con ellos. Las poco confiables carreteras con ligeras capas de hielo ayudaron a que no fueran viajando con mucha velocidad, y evitar así accidentes. De las dos primeras camionetas salieron el piloto y copiloto, los cuales fueron aprensados de inmediato por distintos jóvenes, y les pasaron un afilado cuchillo de forma profunda por la garganta. Al mismo tiempo, Kåre y otros se habían acercado a las demás camionetas, abrieron las puertas del copiloto y los sacaron a la carretera para que siguieran el mismo destino, seguidos de los pilotos que recibieron un simple disparo en la cabeza antes de que pudieran buscar sus armas.

Unos muchachos empezaron a registrar las camionetas al instante para cerciorarse de que todo era seguro, otros se empezaron a pasar municiones que quitaron de los cuerpos de los alemanes, Inger y las muchachas abrieron las partes de atrás para asegurarles a las personas que estaban bien e informarles rápidamente lo que harían, mientras Simon trabajaba con otro muchacho para cambiar los neumáticos por unos de repuesto.

En cuestión de minutos, ya habían dos muchachos de la resistencia arriba de cada camioneta, listos para partir, utilizando los abrigos y gorras de los alemanes muy a regañadientes para poder pasar sin problemas por los retenes en la frontera. Las despedidas fueron rápidas, pues el plan ya tenía todo previsto, y no había tiempo que perder.

Los corazones de todos latían imparables, a un ritmo liderado por la adrenalina, la emoción, el miedo y otro montón de emociones que a todos los animaba e distintas maneras. Simon pasaba junto a alguien y casi podía sentir que sus latidos se sincronizaban, que su anticipación era la misma, que su miedo se presentaba en la misma cantidad.

"Una vez lleguen a la frontera, toma la ruta que te había mencionado," Decía Kåre al piloto de la primera camioneta. "Será turbulenta pero efectiva. Cuando lleguen allá, no olviden ir a la estación de radio."

Simon se alejó para asomarse por la segunda camioneta. "No se les ocurra intentar regresar," Les dijo, especialmente al copiloto, uno de los jóvenes que más le apoyó cuando no podía moverse de las heridas. El joven frunció el entrecejo y volteó hacia abajo. "Sé que estaban planeando regresar, los conozco demasiado bien. Si a aquel idiota se le ocurre volver," Señaló a la primer camioneta, haciendo alusión al muchacho con el que Kåre hablaba. "Sé que tú puedes hacerlo entrar en razón. Confío en ti."

El muchacho parecía dubitativo, pero asintió, viendo a Simon directamente a los ojos. El danés le sonrió y se apartó, justo en el momento en que se dio la señal de partida y los muchachos se alejaron en las camionetas, a una velocidad estable y tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado en aquella carretera unos minutos atrás.

Los que quedaron se dieron a la tarea de enterrar de forma holgazana a los alemanes en la nieve, para retirarse del lugar y continuar con sus vidas de buenos ciudadanos. Confiaban en que los sonidos de los disparos no hubieran llegado a la ciudad, y que todo marchara de acuerdo al plan.

.

Una semana después, mientras Simon escuchaba la radio, Berwald dio la noticia. Los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí se acercaron a escuchar, atentos, mientras el sueco explicaba el milagro de cinco camionetas abordadas por jóvenes de la resistencia noruega que llegaron a Suecia, llenas de personas a las que los alemanes habían destinado para morir en sus campos de concentración, pero que se encontraban sanas y salvas, felices de estar en tierra neutral, gracias a los valientes jóvenes que las escoltaron.

"Al parecer tuvieron algunos percances en el camino," Explicaba Berwald, su voz grave parecía monótona pero Simon sabía la felicidad que se escondía en aquellas palabras. "Pero todos han llegado en una pieza a casa. Porque ésta es su casa, y nosotros sus hermanos. Agradecemos profundamente a todos los jóvenes que arriesgan su vida aún, allá en Noruega. Días mejores vendrán, junto a estas buenas noticias."

Y solo entonces, los muchachos se permitieron celebrar. No gritaron, no brincaron, no hicieron ningún tipo de escándalo que pudiera llamar la atención de algún alemán fisgón que anduviera cerca. Se tomaron de las manos, se abrazaron, lloraron y sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

Simon vio cada una de sus reacciones, cada una de sus caras iluminadas con felicidad, con esperanza, con paz. Algunas eran de facciones más toscas, otras aún tenían curvaturas aniñadas, pero todas reflejaban los mismos sentimientos. Sonrió enternecido, a lo que Inger se abalanzó sobre él, apretándolo en tal abrazo aplastante que le hizo soltar una carcajada.

"¡Lo lograron, Simon! ¡Llegaron, de verdad llegaron!"

Sus lágrimas mojaban la parte trasera de la camisa de Simon, y el hombre simplemente sonrió más amplio. Un rayo de esperanza era todo lo que necesitaban. La resistencia había revivido.

* * *

 _Es aún la misma historia vieja_  
 _Una pelea por amor y gloria_  
 _Un caso de hacer o morir_  
 _El mundo siempre dará la bienvenida a amantes_  
 _Mientras el tiempo pasa_

La canción es _**As time goes by**_ y salió en la película _Casablanca_ (no es una película, es _la_ película. Si les gustan los dramas desgarra corazones, se las recomiendo), interpretada por Dooley Wilson, pero pues yo escucho la versión de _**Vera Lynn**_ porque (por si no se han dado cuenta) amo a esa mujer.

Un capítulo cortito una vez más, pero quería hacer esta parte individual. Aunque creo que salió algo apresurado, me parece un buen ritmo porque se vienen unos time skips bien salvajes y pues hay que prepararlos, haha ; v ; Si todo sale de acuerdo a mi plan, quedan... chan chan chan, ¡dos capítulos! Wow, se siente como si ayer hubiera empezado esto pero creo que el fic ya cumplió dos años, looool

Si sigues leyendo esto (y aún te gusta) mil gracias de verdad. A la persona que me dejó el último comentario: muchísimas gracias. Tu comentario me iluminó la vida, y me llenó de inspiración para por fin terminar esta historia.

Ciao!


End file.
